MI SOL DE MEDIA NOCHE
by mabelmz
Summary: Continuación de Sol de Medianoche de Stephenie Meyer: Edward intenta encontrar la manera de vivir su historia de amor con Bella sin herirla en el intento. ¿Será capaz de tan solo tocarla sin dañarla?
1. CAPÍTULO 13 CONFESIONES

**Esta historia está basada en la obra de Stephenie Meyer – Crepúsculo. Y es la continuación de su obra no publicada: Sol de media Noche. comienza en el cap.13 (En mi perfil encontrareis el enlace para poder leer los primeros 13 escritos por Stephenie) **

**Los personajes, la trama y el argumento le pertenecen a ella, mi aportación son los pensamientos de Edward y todos los momentos en que él no está con Bella que no aparecen en Crepúsculo, aunque siempre siguiendo su línea argumental.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

13. Confesiones.

La vuelta a casa fue tranquila, el perfume de Bella en el coche me torturaba y me consolaba a partes iguales. Rememoré el momento en la puerta del gimnasio, cuando movido por un impulso irrefrenable, me había encontrado tocando su rostro. Intenté desterrar el remordimiento para no empañar el recuerdo. Bella era tan cálida, tan suave…

Pero lo mejor de todo, ahora caía, había sido su reacción. Ella no había huido de mi gélida mano, no había mostrado el menor atisbo de rechazo ante el contacto, por el contrario parecía complacida, tan emocionada como yo. Analicé esta nueva información, sopesando qué significaba, y a pesar de que me hiciera tan feliz, concluí, que definitivamente era malo, malo porque no me ayudaba a mantenerme alejado, malo porque, el que ella lo pudiera desear tanto como yo, hacía las cosas más difíciles si cabía.

Mientras la silueta de mi casa asomaba entre los árboles, las voces que la habitaban me gritaron desde dentro, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Recordé que me esperaba y suspiré resignado.

Escanee las mentes una a una para saber a qué iba a enfrentarme, y también para comprobar el estado de mi coche favorito… ¡Ufff! Se había salvado.

Vi que no me habían esperado para discutirlo, pude ver en la mente de todos algo de preocupación, algunos por mí, otros por la situación, en dos de ellas la resignación por no poder hacer nada al respecto. Rosalie y Jasper no me lo iban a poner fácil.

Entré por la puerta directo al salón, donde se encontraban mis cuatro hermanos. Rose y Jasper eran los únicos que tenían algo que decirme, Carlisle, Esme y Alice estaban totalmente de mi lado, no solo no estaban enojados conmigo, sino que estaban felices por mí. Emmett, expectante, mostrando comprensión tanto por el enojo de Rosalie como por mi, según él, absoluta locura.

Carlisle y Esme se unieron a nosotros.

La tensión era palpable, esta situación se parecía demasiado a la vivida hacía solo unas semanas, aunque esta vez todo el mundo tenía claro que hacerle daño a Bella no era una opción.

Empecé hablando yo, pensé que era lo correcto.

―Bueno, ya sabéis todos que Bella ha averiguado lo que somos, no voy a negar que he sido imprudente, pero, si sirve de algo, yo no se lo dije, lo averiguo por sí misma. Os diré que nuestro secreto está totalmente a salvo con ella, ya nos demostró su discreción cuando el incidente de la furgoneta y ahora, merece más confianza si cabe. Siento las consecuencias que esto pueda tener, pero… –dudé, era difícil decirlo delante de ellos, en voz alta, pero lo creí necesario– pero Bella ahora es mi vida, no existe ninguna diferencia en vuestras relaciones y la nuestra en lo que se refiere a nuestros sentimientos. Os ruego que respetéis mi elección y aceptéis a Bella, sin reservas –miré a Rose–. Por alguna razón que se me escapa, Bella me ha elegido a mí también, me ha demostrado su valentía y su tolerancia, y también me ha dejado ver sus sentimientos hacia mí. Yo… yo todavía no se qué debo hacer, ni si puedo hacerlo… ―El dolor que me causaban mis dudas me obligó a parar.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie eran un amasijo de insultos, celos e incredulidad.

—Eres muy egoísta Edward, nos expones a todos, esto va en contra de todas las reglas ―dijo "_solo es una humana vulgar" _pensó. Le miré con ira y con una advertencia en mi mirada. Ella no deseaba que yo expusiera sus verdaderos sentimientos en voz alta. Lo captó.

―¿Lo averiguó sola? ―preguntó Emmett extrañado.

―Bueno, ató cabos, es una chica lista ―dije, sin poder disimular el orgullo en mi voz― fallo unas cuantas veces ―recordé la ocurrencia de la araña, pero contuve la sonrisa, no era el momento más adecuado― tal vez le di demasiadas pistas, insistiendo en que era peligroso.

No quise nombrar a los Quiluetes, Bella se disgustaría si supiera que había metido a su amigo en un lío.

―Tengo que recordaros de nuevo los riesgos ―intervino Jasper―. No elegimos a la persona a la que amamos, y ya he comprendido ―miró a Alice, supe que habían estado hablando de mí― lo que significa para ti esta humana. Y de verdad que me alegro por ti. Pero yo he vivido en el pasado las consecuencias de saltarse las normas de nuestra especie. Has quebrantado una regla muy importante, podríamos tener problemas si llegara a oídos de los Vulturis. Yo he visto en primera persona las consecuencias.

―Yo no veo esa posibilidad ―intervino Alice. _"Aunque mis visiones no llegan muy lejos_, _sabes que hay otras decisiones que tomar antes de llegar más allá, Edward. Ahora mismo todo está en el aire_" me dijo con el pensamiento, y volví a verme en el prado con Bella, a través de la mente de Alice. Las dos mismas opciones de siempre. Sacudí la cabeza.

―Yo… entendería que os marcharais, no es mi deseo, pero si pensáis que quedaros es demasiado arriesgado para la familia… ojalá hubiera alguna manera de asumir yo solo la responsabilidad ante los Vulturis.

―No nos vamos a ninguna parte Edward ―dijo Esme con ternura en sus ojos.

―Para los Vulturis no hay distinción, los cómplices sufren el mismo castigo que los culpables ―intervino de nuevo Jasper. Alice le miró un poco exasperada.

La mente de Rosalie me seguía insultando implacable: "_tonto irresponsable, idiota, esa humana no vale todo esto…"_ Un gruñido salió de nuevo de mi garganta; ella clavó sus ojos llenos de reproches en mí, encarándose, Emmett la atrajo hacia él con su brazo, interponiéndose entre los dos.

Carlisle tomó la palabra.

―Realmente la probabilidad de que los Vulturis se enteren me parece muy remota, suelen preocuparse por escándalos mayores. Además, aunque así fuera, creo que la única que correría verdadero peligro sería la propia Bella.

Carlisle tenía razón. Yo no paraba de exponer a Bella una y otra vez ante el peligro. Bueno, me consolé, yo también creía que este peligro era realmente remoto…

Edward, nosotros estamos de acuerdo ―dijo poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de Esme, incluyéndola―. Nos alegramos de tu elección de todo corazón, la respetamos y estaremos encantado de considerar a Bella una más de la familia. Las consecuencias ―miró a Jasper―, si las hay, serán consideradas cuando llegue el momento. De todas formas sé por experiencia que, al menos en el pasado, los Vulturis compartieron el secreto de nuestra existencia con algunos humanos.

―He oído hablar de ello ―le contestó Jasper― pero creo que jamás sobrevivieron como humanos mucho tiempo. La conversión sería una buena solución Edward, además Alice ha visto…

―¡No! ―Le gruñí, enfadado― Esa no es siquiera una opción.

―Chicos, chicos por favor ―dijo Alice― realmente no supone ningún cambio sustancial para la vida de la familia, creedme. Todo va estar bien. De todas formas, el sábado por la noche lo veré todo con más claridad ―todos la miraron extrañados, menos yo, que lo hice con exasperación.

―¿Qué pasa el sábado? ―preguntó Emmett, con curiosidad. Miré con resentimiento a Alice.

―Voy a salir con Bella…―empecé a decir.

―¿tienes una cita adolescente? ―se rió Emmett, su carcajada cortó un poco la tensión del momento, así que no le tuve en cuenta que se estuviera riendo de mí. Alice continuó.

―Edward parece que tomará su elección en ese momento, veo las mismas dos opciones que hace unas semanas… una vez tomada la decisión podré ver con más claridad el futuro.

Suspiré, sin creerme que realmente pudiera dañar a Bella, de ninguna de las dos maneras.

―Confío en ti Edward, de verdad que las posibilidades de que le hagas daño son muy pequeñas ―me sonrió, animándome―. Lo que sí veo claro es que pasado mañana nos vamos los dos de caza ―dijo de repente, con una sonrisa.

―Será lo mejor, si ―estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Esme se adelantó. A pesar de todo, ella seguía feliz. Para ella todo estaba siguiendo el orden adecuado, mi amor era correspondido y eso era lo más importante para ella, a pesar de todos los riesgos, que Bella me hubiera aceptado tal y como yo era, la llenaba de una felicidad absoluta, pensaba en Bella con verdadera admiración y estaba deseando conocerla también.

Me contagié un poco de su felicidad, era cierto: Bella me había aceptado tal y como era. Suspiré emocionado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Siempre de las dos maneras.

―Gracias ―le susurré a Esme, poniendo mi mano sobre la de ella cuando puso la suya sobre mi hombro. Me sonrió de nuevo.

Carlisle concluyó la conversación.

―Bueno ―dijo, dirigiéndose a Rosalie y Jasper― estamos de acuerdo entonces. Bella, si así lo deseáis ―me miró entonces― será bienvenida a la familia, y gozará de nuestra protección.

Todos asintieron, Rose con mala cara; Alice alegre, convencida de que ya quedaba menos para iniciar su amistad con Bella; Jasper con determinación, esto me sorprendió, de repente él estaba totalmente de mi lado. Vi también en la mente de Emmett que haría todo lo posible por aplacar un poco a Rosalie. Esme y Carlisle desbordaban entusiasmo.

―Gracias, Carlisle. Gracias a todos ―le agradecí de corazón. Aunque yo no tuviera claro que pertenecer a la familia fuera lo más conveniente para Bella, que estuvieran de acuerdo en aceptarla me hacía muy feliz.

Unas horas después me deslicé por la ventana de Bella, camuflándome entre las sombras que ya conocía tan bien, para observar con atención cada detalle que su subconsciente quisiera mostrarme.

Pero esta noche era distinta, ella estaba muy inquieta y no paraba de moverse, y yo entendí muy bien el porqué. La misma electricidad que había nacido esta tarde en la clase de biología envolvía la habitación como si fuera una bruma, encerrándonos en una burbuja. Me vi arrastrado hacia el lado de su cama, y me paré a escasos centímetros, horrorizado por haber llegado hasta allí sin darme cuenta, pero sin ser capaz de retroceder.

El imán estaba haciendo efecto, esta vez multiplicado por mil. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía verlo como si tuviera color, y me estaba empujando hacia ella.

―Edward ―susurró.

Miré sus labios fijamente, hipnotizado, parecían tan suaves, tan dulces, alargué la mano, solo quería rozarlos, comprobar su textura… levanté un poco mi mano, dirigiéndola a su rostro.

Se escapó un gemido de sus sueños.

Salí de mi trance, asustado por haberme permitido llegar tan lejos, retrocedí a la oscuridad, luchando contra la atracción feroz que me quería mantener a su lado. Rompí la cuerda invisible y me refugié tras la mecedora.

Mis pensamientos me abrumaban, sentía mi piel cargada de electricidad, respiraba con dificultad por el esfuerzo. No recordaba que nada, hasta ese momento, me hubiera costado tanto como para quitarme el aire. En mi mente luchaban el deseo de tocarla, contra el remordimiento por casi haberlo hecho… y si lo buscaba, también podía encontrar al monstruo, desenterrado por la excitación, gruñendo pero resignado, muy al fondo de todo lo demás. Bueno, eso era casi bueno ¿no?.

¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera llegado a tocar?

Cogí aire, el fuego de mi garganta y el veneno que inundaba mi boca, me dio ideas sobre cuál podría ser la respuesta. Jamás debía tocarla dejándome llevar por un impulso. Jamás debía perder el control. _Sin cometer errores_, me recordé.

Bella se despertó un momento, confundida, yo me camuflé entre las sombras manteniendo la respiración, totalmente inmóvil, después de un largo segundo se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo intranquila.

Me senté en la mecedora. Tenía que controlarme mejor, ser consciente en todo momento de mis movimientos… aunque iba a volverme loco de tanto luchar contra mis deseos. Bueno, había deseado matarla y había conseguido no hacerlo, controlar lo demás tendría que ser más fácil que eso ¿no?

No. _No_ matarla había sido coherente con lo que yo era, con mi lucha interior por no ser un monstruo. Y más tarde, mantenerme en esa decisión había sido más fácil, si la amaba no matarla era parte de ese amor. En cambio besar sus labios, acariciar su rostro… eso era algo provocado por el amor, era algo que estaba casi convencido, ella sí deseaba. Recordé su conversación con Jessica, como había respondido, con aparente decepción, cuando le había preguntado si yo la había besado, que yo no era "de ésos". ¿Podría ser capaz de besarla sin dañarla?

Las imágenes del deseo bailaban en mi cabeza: sus dulces labios, su suave piel, su olor irresistible, su oscuro pelo, su tierna sonrisa… todo daba vueltas en mi mente, mareándome; me imaginé besándola, abrazándola con cuidado, saboreando su aliento, enterrando mi rostro en el perfecto hueco de su cuello… ¡Suficiente! Me acerqué a la ventana, tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, me giré un momento para mirarla otra vez, dudando por un momento, me dolía tanto separarme de ella, bueno, solo faltaban cuatro horas, y volvería a estar en su puerta con mi coche.

Volví a casa a cambiarme de ropa, todo estaba tranquilo, solo vi a Carlisle y Esme en el salón. Carlisle estaba a punto de marcharse al hospital. Me saludaron con una curiosa sonrisa en los labios, habían estado hablando de mí y aunque estaban algo preocupados por la situación, el sentimiento predominante seguía siendo de alegría por mí. Les devolví la sonrisa agradecido. Los demás estaban también en casa, pero disfrutando de un poco de intimidad.

Después de cambiarme me senté un rato al piano, cuando no estaba con Bella me gustaba envolverme de su melodía para que me hiciera compañía.

Emmett bajó al cabo de un largo rato, me levanté del piano y le indique que hoy también me iría solo. Asintió con una sonrisa burlona. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, pero claro, yo podía leerlos en su mente, y como no, se estaba riendo de mí. No lo hacía con mala intención, simplemente le parecía todo muy divertido.

Aparqué mi coche detrás de la calle de Bella, esperando a que su padre se marchara. Busqué la mente de Charlie y los sonidos de Bella, solo para ver si ella ya estaba levantada, para anticiparme al aspecto que tendría esta mañana. Él miraba hacia otra parte, pero supe que ella estaba en la habitación, aunque él no me dijera nada de su imagen.

Charlie estaba preocupado por su hija y por el baile, preguntándose si ella no iba porque no la habían invitado, pero sin saber cómo abordar el tema para no herir sus sentimientos. Me reí entre dientes, si él supiera lo que había pasado su hija para_ no_ ir al baile. A pesar de mi intención inicial de darles intimidad la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

―Respecto a este sábado… ―dijo él, mientras se acercaba al fregadero y abría el grifo.

―¿Sí, papa? ―la voz de Bella sonó precavida.

―¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?

¿Le contaría la verdad a su padre? ¿Le hablaría de mí? ¿del cambio de planes? Eso me hubiera gustado.

―Ése era el plan ―dijo Bella, sin mentir ni decir la verdad.

―¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?

―No voy a ir al baile, papá ―respondió enfadada, y cambiando sutilmente de tema.

Me sentí frustrado, quería que Charlie se girara para poder ver la expresión de Bella, debía de ser encantadora…

―¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? ―se atrevió a preguntar al fin.

―Es la chica quien elige.

―Ah ―contestó Charlie. La conversación no le había aclarado nada y solo consiguió aumentar su preocupación, pero no dijo nada más.

Por fin miró a Bella, para dedicarle un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Ella estaba preciosa esta mañana, se había puesto un suéter de cuello vuelto, esta vez de su talla, mucho mejor que el enorme suéter del día anterior, aunque no se podía comparar con la camisa azul de hacía dos días… me pareció que tenía un aspecto cansado, pero no pude verlo bien en la confusa mente de Charlie. Bueno, tendría paciencia, no tardaría en salir.

Cuando Charlie se marchó en su coche patrulla, acerqué el volvo a la casa y lo dejé delante de la entrada de coches. Solo un segundo después apareció el rostro de Bella arriba, en la ventana, sus ojos se iluminaron inconfundiblemente de felicidad al ver mi coche. Ella no pudo verme a mí, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo, habría visto exactamente lo mismo en los míos.

Una incontrolable sonrisa se instaló en mis labios y ya no pude sacarla de allí, aunque lo intenté, solo conseguí hacerla más amplia. Era mi orgullo hinchado, volando descontrolado y feliz dentro de mi pecho. La observé disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a mi coche con paso contenido pero jovial, pensé que parecía estar controlándose para no dar saltitos. Abrió la puerta y me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto, yo por mi parte no había conseguido deshacerme de la primera.

―Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ―. Vi las consecuencias de su agitada noche dibujadas debajo de sus ojos, sus ojeras estaban casi tan marcadas como las mías.

―Bien, gracias ―me dijo, desbordando entusiasmo.

¿Qué esperaba? Ella siempre respondía lo mismo a esa pregunta.

―Pareces cansada ―insistí.

―No pude dormir ―confesó al final, mientras removía su pelo. Lo que hizo circular su aroma por todo el coche, aumentado el ardor en mi garganta…

Doloroso pero soportable, sonreí orgulloso de mi control.

―Yo tampoco ―bromeé. Arranqué el coche y para dirigirme al instituto.

―Eso es cierto. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú ―me dijo riendo.

¿Podía haber un sonido más bello en el mundo?

―Apostaría a que sí ―le dije, recordando su rostro dormido la noche anterior.

―¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada? ―su pregunta me sobresaltó, como si ella pudiera verme también en su habitación. Reí entre dientes, eso era imposible, de todas formas no iba a responder a su pregunta.

―No te escapes. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.

―Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber? ―Preguntó, un poco exasperada.

―¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Quería saberlo todo de ella, necesitaba conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y esquivo mi pregunta.

―Depende del día.

―¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? ―insistí. Mientras me venía a la mente el color azul de su camisa.

―El marrón, probablemente.

―¿El marrón? ―pregunté extrañado.

― Seguro. El marrón significa calor ―la nostalgia se filtró en su voz―. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra

Eso tenía sentido. El marrón era el color de la ciudad que amaba, en la que había crecido.

Mirando sus hermosos y brillantes ojos de chocolate decidí que el marrón también era ahora uno de mis colores favoritos. Su oscuro cabello también lo era. Lo miré preguntándome si sería tan suave como parecía. Deseaba comprobarlo.

―Tienes razón. El marrón significa calor.

Alcé la mano, y toqué el cabello de su hombro, apartándolo hacia atrás… era todavía más suave de lo que parecía. Su corazón se disparó, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia mi mano.

Llegamos al instituto, me giré con la excusa de aparcar el coche, mientras dirigía mi mano, con gran esfuerzo, de nuevo al volante _¿Qué había pasado con aquello de no cometer errores?_ me reproché a mí mismo. El remordimiento me quemó tanto como la sed, ¿es que no iba a ser capaz de controlarme? Tenía que esforzarme más… aunque en realidad… no hacía ningún daño ¿no? Y a ella parecía complacerle.

Empezaba a justificar mis actos… era imperdonable. _Sin cometer errores_, me repetí. Aunque cada vez lo hacía menos convencido... le hice otra pregunta al azar, para distraerme de mí mismo.

―¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? – pregunté, mi enfado conmigo mismo se filtró un poco en mi voz.

―El último de Linkin Park.

Sonreí, yo también tenía ese disco en el coche. Otra cosa en común con ella, la música parecía unirnos. Abrí el compartimiento de la música y saqué mi CD.

―¿De Debussy a esto? ―bromeé, mientras le enseñaba la carátula, ella la miró extrañada.

Abrí la puerta del coche, e intenté ir lo más humanamente rápido que pude para poder abrir la suya. Esta vez tuve suerte, se lió con el cinturón de seguridad y me dio tiempo a llegar. Me miró mientras sostenía abierta su puerta y me dedicó una sonrisa abrumadora.

Caminamos todo lo juntos que me permití, sintiendo su calor pero sin contacto físico. Tuve que luchar contra mi mano, que deseaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la suya. La apreté en un puño, cada vez era más difícil.

Lo que si conseguí ese día fue que por fin Bella me revelara algunos de sus secretos, añadiendo detalles a mi lista. Todo estaba unido de una forma sutil a lo que ella era: sus películas favoritas me indicaban que era fantasiosa y romántica; sus libros, estaban llenos de personajes complejos, llenos de imperfecciones humanas, de situaciones en las que el amor no siempre salía victorioso. Nunca me dio un solo título como favorito, se declaró incapaz de elegir solo uno de entre sus libros o sus películas. Me sorprendió lo poco que había viajado, y entre clases me encontré soñando con llevarla a los lugares que le gustaban… Su voz fue filtrándose en mi cabeza como una melodía, el sonido más bello que yo había disfrutado jamás, era capaz de aislarme de todo lo demás, de dejar de escuchar al resto del mundo cuando Bella me estaba hablando. Ella era el centro del universo para mí, lo más importante e interesante.

A la hora del almuerzo la esperé en la puerta de su clase otra vez, disfrutaba del cambio que veía en su cara cada vez que me encontraba allí. Disfrutaba especialmente cuando no me veía enseguida y me buscaba con la mirada inquieta, hasta que sus ojos encontraban los míos y se llenaban de paz, y sus mejillas de un color delicioso.

―Hola ―le dije sonriendo.

―Hola ―respondió, sin disimular su entusiasmo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cafetería. Hoy yo estaba realmente más relajado, que Bella conociera mis secretos y que mi familia aceptara a Bella, me había dado cierta paz. No sé si era esa paz la que me hacía sentirme también más relajado en mis cambios de humor, en mi lucha entre mis deseos y lo correcto, pero las muestras de afecto de Bella habían dejado de causarme preocupación para dar paso, únicamente, a la más absoluta de las satisfacciones. Y porque negarlo, sentía mi pecho hinchado por dentro, ya no se trataba de esperanza, ahora era realidad.

Cuando entré en la cafetería los pensamientos de Mike llamaron mi atención, hoy eran incoherentemente envidiosos, y se centraban más en ella que en mí: _"Quisiera ser yo el que caminara a su lado, yo le cogería de la cintura. Espero que se canse pronto de ese bicho raro…"_

Mientras acompañaba a Bella, que se me había adelantado en coger la bandeja, me giré hacia él y le dediqué una sonrisa malévola, con toda la intención de asustarlo. Vi con satisfacción como su rostro se volvía blanco, al igual que su mente. Jessica que se sentaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de su reacción, pero cuando miró hacia donde la vista de Mike se había congelado, solo nos vio a Bella y a mí de espaldas. Y no me interesó lo más mínimo que pensaba al respecto.

―Coge también algo para mí ―le recordé a Bella, al ver que solo había cogido una manzana y una limonada.

―¿Qué te apetece comer hoy? ―me preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Definitivamente, di por confirmado su sentido del humor morboso. Bueno, una vez asumido me pareció divertido que pudiéramos reírnos de mis debilidades, aunque empezaba a sospechar que el problema era que ella no me tomaba suficientemente en serio. Le seguí un poco el juego.

―Humm… estoy viendo mi plato favorito… pero ya sabes, estoy a dieta ―la miré también sonriendo con picardía.

Escuché como su corazón se aceleraba, ¿la había asustado? Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se giró hacia la comida de nuevo.

―¿Pizza entonces? ―me preguntó sin mirarme. Todavía había un poco de humor en su voz, pero también algo de vergüenza.

No pude soportar no ver su rostro en ese momento y la busqué a través de la mente del chico que estaba frente a ella. Seguía ruborizada y sus labios estaban intentando controlar una sonrisa. Definitivamente no estaba asustada, me di cuenta de que lo que Bella escondía era el rubor que le había causado sentirse halagada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esta chica? Tendría que dejarle más claro aún el tipo de riesgo que estaba corriendo, que supiera con lo que estaba jugando… pero esperaría al sábado, hoy la conversación solo giraba en torno a ella.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, uno en frente del otro. Todavía habían muchos ojos curiosos que nos miraban con asombro, pero los ignoramos. Yo escuché a mi familia sentada en su mesa. Todos me observaban con disimulada curiosidad, la única que lo hacía con algo de rencor era Rosalie. Me alegró ver que en la mente de Jasper había aceptación e incluso alegría por mí, al comprobar cómo me estaba sintiendo.

―¿Cuál es tu gema favorita? ―le pregunté, volviendo a concentrarme en nosotros. Mientras la presencia de todos los demás se apagaba.

―El topacio ―Contestó rápidamente, y al momento se ruborizó.

¿No había manera de que una pregunta se resolviera con una respuesta? ¿Qué le había hecho ruborizar? ¿Le había recordado algo?

―¿Qué? ―le pregunte curioso.

―¿Qué? ―repitió ella, disimulando fatal, como si no pasara nada.

―¿En qué estas pensando? ―le pregunté con una sonrisa, realmente mentir no era lo suyo, vi como la sangre golpeaba furiosa sus mejillas, el calor me calentaban desde el otro lado de la mesa. Y su olor se intensificó.

―Nada de verdad… siguiente pregunta –respondió, mirándome con la cabeza gacha.

Bueno, no me había dejado otra alternativa, la miré intensamente a los ojos, intentando deslumbrarla, ayer había funcionado…

―Bella por favor… mientes fatal ―ella miró rápidamente hacia su comida, esquivando mi mirada. Así que no hizo efecto.

―No ―susurró.

―Dímelo ―espeté, un poco molesto por su maniobra evasiva. Ella cedió.

―Es el color de tus ojos hoy ―respondió sin levantar la mirada, jugando con un mechón de su cabello ―.Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.

Me sentí intensamente alagado. Mis ojos picaban, como si quisieran llorar, desee abrazarla con toda mi alma, pero me controlé. Tenía que aprender a hacerlo. En ese momento me hubiera encantado devolverle el cumplido, hablarle de como la mirada de sus hermosos ojos de chocolate me hacían pensar que mi corazón podría empezar a latir de nuevo en cualquier momento. Pero me controlé, temeroso de que si dejaba escapar todas esas palabras sería incapaz de frenar mis actos. Cambié de tema.

―¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?

Clase de biología, todavía quedaba película por ver. Esta vez había alejado mi silla todo lo que pude de la de Bella. No sirvió de nada. Cuando el señor Banner presionó el interruptor de la luz, fue como si hubiera encendido al mismo tiempo, la electricidad entre nosotros. El imán me impelía a acercarme con más fuerza que ayer, me esforcé en no moverme, con la clarísima sensación de que hasta la silla se acercaría hacia ella si la dejaba.

Bella se reclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando el mentón sobre sus brazos doblados. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su cabello cubría su espalda. Tuve que apretar con fuerza mis manos para no volver a acariciarlo. ¿Y si lo acariciaba solo un poco? No era tan terrible. _No_, si me dejaba llevar luego no vería el momento de parar, pero… ¿y si lo hacía de forma consciente? controlando mi cuerpo y mis movimientos, concentrándome al máximo, solo un segundo…

El señor Banner encendió la luz, cortando mis pensamientos. Fin del dilema.

La acompañé hasta la clase de gimnasia, en silencio. Me di cuenta de que estaba decidido a tocarla otra vez. Dejé de luchar conmigo mismo, ya que eso no parecía funcionar, acababa desobedeciéndome constantemente, en cambio, si me permitía un gesto totalmente controlado, igual sería más fácil, lo importante era el control.

Se giró, mirándome directamente a los ojos, intentando leer mis intenciones.

Levanté mi mano despacio, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo deseaba, ella se inclinó inconscientemente hacia mí. Acomodé mi mano en su mejilla, acariciándole suavemente la sien, sintiendo el latido de su pulso, y deslizándome hacia su mandíbula, sintiendo su dulce calor, su piel suave como la seda, tan frágil, tan preciosa… ¡Suficiente!

Me di la vuelta y me alejé despacio. Había conseguido parar, había sido consciente en todo momento de mis actos y los había controlado. No había sido tan difícil. Y la esperanza volvió a mí, esta vez soñando con tacarla otra vez siendo capaz de no hacerle daño. Siendo capaz de disfrutar de su calor hasta que la alarma de mi garganta me indicara cuando parar. Siempre antes de que la ponzoña llegara a mi boca…

La vi a través de los ojos de Mike, que la miraba enfadado. Mezclando la imagen de ella con el recuerdo de mi mirada en la cafetería. Viéndome a través de sus ojo me di cuenta de que no había perdido del todo mi toque, cuando se trataba de Mike, mis ojos reflejaban claramente el depredador que yo era.

Me encontré con Emmett camino de la clase de español.

―Hola chico, ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¡Vaya! se te ve exultante ―esta vez no me extraño.

―Así es exactamente como me siento ―le dije sonriéndole.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó de nuevo― ¿Qué ha pasado con la tragedia que siempre te persigue? ¿Los remordimientos y los reproches?

―Volverán, seguro ―respondí con humor―. Pero me he dado un descanso.

―Así me gusta chico, hay que relajarse.

Me crucé con Ben en la puerta de clase y me dedicó una mirada nada amistosa. ¡Upss! Había olvidado la historia de Angela. Escruté su mente buscando alguna pista, no fue difícil, enseguida se puso a pensar en ella, todavía no había encontrado el valor para hablar con ella, aunque parecía a punto. Bueno, estaría atento por si necesitaba otro empujoncito.

_"¿Tienes pensado otro experimento de la naturaleza humana para hoy? ¿Alguna trágica historia de amor adolescente, aparte de la tuya, para manipular?"_ pensó Emmett, recordando la jugada de ayer.

Yo negué con la cabeza sin mirarle.

"_Que pena, fue divertido_"

Eché un vistazo a la clase de gimnasia de Bella, solo un momento, no quería que ella volviera a enfadarse como ayer. Vi que Mike y Bella seguían jugando a bádminton, aunque Mike la ignoraba por completo, lleno de resentimiento. Mejor, pensé, así ella no se haría daño hoy.

Sonó el timbre y salí humanamente disparado hacia el gimnasio, despidiéndome de Emmett con un gesto con la mano. Me devolvió el gesto mientras se preguntaba cómo de grave podía ser _lo mío_, y sí lo de ser un lunático tendría cura. Él era totalmente consciente de que lo escuchaba.

Esperé a Bella en la puerta de su clase. Vi salir primero a Mike, que hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarme, aunque cuando pasó a mi lado no pude evitar gruñir un poquito, de forma casi imperceptible, aun así él pareció captarlo y apretó el paso mientras se le aceleraba el corazón. Sonreí satisfecho. Sabía que no debía jugar a este juego, era peligroso, pero hoy no había manera de mantenerme a ralla. Debía intentar portarme mejor, me recriminé. Pero la satisfacción no desapareció ni un ápice.

Bella salió por fin. Su alivio al verme fue evidente de nuevo, su amplia sonrisa me pilló desprevenido deslumbrándome totalmente, se la devolví embelesado ¿podría acostumbrarme alguna vez a esto? No lo creía. ¿Cómo podía yo merecerla? Era imposible, era un regalo que debería rechazar avergonzado, pero era demasiado egoísta para hacerlo.

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo y antes de debatirme de nuevo con mi eterno dilema: ¿la toco o no la toco? Le lancé la siguiente pregunta, consciente de que solo mi insaciable curiosidad era capaz de aplacar al resto de mis anhelos.

Esta vez le pregunté sobre Phoenix. Quería conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida anterior y cuál había sido el camino que le había traído hasta aquí. Este tema encendió una luz especial en ella, sus palabras se volvieron más fluidas, hablaba con entusiasmo de cada una de las cosas que habían formado parte de su vida anterior. Casi todo tenía que ver con la luz, el sol y el calor. Sentí una punzada de dolor, al sentir su nostalgia, al saber cuánto echaba de menos su antigua vida, en la que yo no tendría cabida.

La conversación convirtió en un borrón el camino a su casa y la tarde sentados en el coche. Apenas fui consciente de cómo cambiaba el color del cielo, y de cómo un aguacero golpeaba contra la carrocería del coche, aislándonos todavía más, si cabía, del resto del mundo.

El coche estaba rebosante de ella, su voz, su olor, su presencia. Sin dejar de prestarle atención, observaba sus gestos, el suave movimiento de sus labios cuando acariciaba las palabras. Cada vez se sentía más relajada hablando de ella misma, su tono había pasado de la timidez al entusiasmo, dándole un nuevo sentido a todo lo que decía. Sus manos volaban delante de mí, removiendo el aire, pero el olor era cada vez más tolerable, el fuego de mi garganta, sin apagarse, parecía más llevadero.

Bella estaba describiendo su antigua habitación con tanto detalle que no me fue difícil encontrar el rincón donde me hubiera escondido si pudiera vigilar allí sus sueños, claramente a ella le satisfacía más la antigua habitación, me abstuve de decirle lo mucho que me gustaba esta, se suponía que no había estado nunca… algún día tendría que hablarle sobre mis visitas nocturnas, me sentí avergonzado al pensarlo ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Recordé alarmado como se había enfadado cuando se dio cuenta de que la había vigilado en el gimnasio; pero también recordé su tranquila reacción al saber que la había seguido a Port Angeles… lo único que podía tener claro es que su reacción era impredecible.

Escuché como se acercaba el coche de Charlie, llegaría en unos minutos.

―¿Has terminado? ―preguntó con alivio, cuando dejó de hablar y yo no le hice otra pregunta.

―Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.

―¡Charlie! ¿Es muy tarde? ―preguntó sorprendida mirando a través de parabrisas.

El cielo llevaba un buen rato oscuro a causa de la tormenta, pero yo pude diferenciar en el horizonte el sutil cambio de luz anunciando el crepúsculo.

―Es la hora del crepúsculo ―murmuré pensativo, mientras rememoraba todas las reflexiones que a lo largo de mi existencia había hecho sobre este momento del día ¿tendría que reajustarlas, como todo lo demás? No, seguía siendo triste, el crepúsculo ahora era el aviso de que llegaba la hora de separarme de Bella. Me dejé llevar de nuevo por el impulso de que ella me conociera, me giré para mirarla a los ojos―. Es la hora más segura para nosotros. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo… el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?

―Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad ―me dijo algo emocionada, pero enseguida cambió su expresión frunciendo un poco el ceño―. No es que aquí se vean mucho.

No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme de su repentina irritación.

―Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado… ―le dije, expectante, aunque convencido de su negativa.

―Gracias, pero no ―respondió, mientras recogía sus libros―. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?

―¡Desde luego que no! ―le respondí divertido, pero fingiendo indignación―. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué más queda?

―Lo averiguarás mañana ―le dije sonriéndole, mientras extendía la mano para abrirle la puerta desde dentro del coche.

Escuché como su corazón se disparó al acercarme, dudé una milésima de segundo si volverme, si encontrarme con su rostro, solo quería rozar mi mejilla con la suya, sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía… pero de repente unos pensamientos hostiles me arrancaron a golpes de mi trance, poniéndome totalmente en guardia. Congelándome.

_"Es el coche de uno de los Cullen, el rumor era cierto entonces, ¿estará Bella ahí dentro con él? Esto no me gusta nada… tendré que hablar con ella o con Charlie..." _Pensó el hombre mayor, pude ver que estaba sentado en el lado del copiloto, mientras dejaba conducir a un chico de apenas unos quince años. Eran Quileutes, sin duda.

_"Espero que Bella está en casa". _Pensó la otra voz con entusiasmo, mientras en su mente se entremezclaban imágenes de Bella en la playa. Ese debía de ser Jacob Black y el hombre que había nombrado a mi familia era su padre Billy, los descendientes de Efraín.

―Mal asunto―murmuré apretando los dientes. Mis músculos se tensaron a la defensiva, intenté controlar el rugido que quería escaparse de mi garganta.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Otra complicación ―dije, mirándola por un segundo, no quería que ella conociera esta parte de mí. Le abrí la puerta y me aparté rápidamente.

―Charlie ha doblado la esquina ―le advertí para que se apresurara.

El otro coche estaba tan cerca que pude sentir la desafiante mirada del Sr. Black clavada en mi rostro. Le devolví la mirada. Leí sus pensamientos llenos de advertencias y reproches, parecía como si de alguna manera, él supiera que yo podía escucharlos.

_"Esto no está nada bien, es muy peligroso ¿Qué pretenderá? ¡Solo es una niña! Una niña inconsciente. ¿Qué significa esto? Tendré que reunir al consejo, ellos nunca se habían acercado tanto a un humano, aunque no esté violando el tratado tenemos que estar alerta. ¡Y tenía que ser la hija de Charlie! ¿Cómo podría advertirle? Se molestará de nuevo si vuelvo a nombrar a los Cullen…. Parece que él también me a reconocido… ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a esta chica chupasangre!"_

Me sentí irritado, y al mismo tiempo un poco triste, sus temores estaban totalmente justificados. Pero la furia era el sentimiento predominante, hacia la hostilidad del padre y también hacia los esperanzados pensamientos del hijo…

Bella saltó del coche confundida, mirando el coche negro sin comprender nada.

Aceleré el motor, sin apartar la mirada de los Quileutes, y salí de allí lo más rápido que mi coche me permitió, alcanzando a escuchar como el chico saludaba a Bella.

Me alejé de allí sin rumbo fijo, quería diluir mi furia y aclarar la cabeza un poco, dejar de tener esa sensación, esa necesidad de "cazar". Mis dedos estaban adheridos al volante, los aflojé un poco, no quería romperlo. Unos kilómetros más tarde paré el coche.

Tomé aire profundamente, el olor de Bella inundó mis pulmones y a pesar del dolor, me sirvió de bálsamo. Ella sabría manejar la situación. Era hábil. En realidad lo que me había alterado era el instinto. Esto no era asunto de ellos. No violarían el tratado, ellos tenían más que perder que nosotros. Poco a poco fui recuperando el control y la furia le cedió paso a la curiosidad, como siempre ¿Cómo lo estaría llevando Bella? ¿Se atrevería el anciano a hablar sobre nosotros? ¿Qué pensaba Jacob de Bella? Había percibido que él estaba realmente emocionado por volver a verla, antes de que su padre se pusiera tenso por verme y la preocupación y la curiosidad la borraran un poco de su mente.

Encendí el coche y di media vuelta, dirigiéndome de nuevo a casa de Bella. Aparqué a una distancia prudencial, fuera de la ruta de la Push. No quería volver a cruzarme con ellos.

Encontré a Bella a través de los ojos de Jacob, la miraba entusiasmado mientras ella cocinaba. Pude ver como el chico analizaba el bonito brillo del pelo de Bella bajo la luz de la cocina, percibí la tensión de los hombros de ella, estaba nerviosa. Los pensamientos de este chico no eran desagradables como los de Mike, aún así los celos me golpearon con fuerza.

―Bueno, ¿cómo va todo? ―le preguntó él.

―Bastante bien ―contestó, sonriéndole sinceramente. El cuerpo de Bella cambió en cuanto escuchó la voz del chico, vi como sus hombros se relajaban, había desaparecido la tensión por arte de magia ― ¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?

El chico le contestó. Bella parecía realmente a gusto al lado de Jacob, la conversación fluía de forma cómoda y natural. Había una especie de camarería entre ellos dos que me sorprendió, y me molestó un poco también. Bueno, ella me había dicho que era un viejo amigo de la familia, igual se conocían desde niños. Aunque esa deducción no mejoró mi humor. Cómo me gustaría estar con ella allí en su cocina, en su casa mientras ella estaba despierta, viendo como se desenvolvía en su vida cotidiana.

Vi el recuerdo de mi coche en la mente del chico.

―¿Hay algo que no funcione en la camioneta? ―le preguntó de repente.

―No ―contestó Bella extrañada.

―Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías ―Bella se puso un poco tensa de nuevo, se giró hacia la comida ocultándonos su rostro.

―Di un paseo con un amigo ―mintió.

―Un buen coche ―comentó con admiración―, aunque no reconocí al conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.

Bella asintió pero se mantuvo en silencio. Con la vana esperanza de que lo dejara correr.

― Papá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema, pidiéndole que le pasara unos platos, pero Jacob estaba decidido a sacarle la información, aunque estaba un poco avergonzado por su propia insistencia, era un chico tenaz.

―¿Quién es? ―le preguntó directamente.

―Edward Cullen ―respondió Bella, después de suspirar resignada. Me sorprendí sonriendo de repente, emocionado al escuchar de nuevo mi nombre en sus labios y ver el brillo que se reflejaba en sus ojos al nombrarlo.

Jacob soltó una estridente carcajada, Bella y yo le observamos extrañados.

―Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo ―explicó―. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.

Jacob era totalmente sincero, y pude comprobar por mi mismo lo que Bella me había dicho en el coche, no creía ni una sola palabra de las antiguas leyendas.

―Es cierto. No le gustan los Cullen ―disimuló Bella.

―Viejo supersticioso ―murmuró Jacob algo molesto.

―No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó Bella en voz baja, ansiosa. Jacob se distrajo un segundo, perdiéndose en el color de sus ojos, en la línea de preocupación que había entre ellos, yo apreté la mano inconscientemente, siempre tenía que contenerme cuando veía esa expresión, deseando alisarla con mi dedo.

"_Me gusta_" pensó Jacob, haciéndome apretar el puño con más fuerza, por motivos diferentes. "_Tiene unos ojos tan dulces. ¿Ese Edward será su novio?. Espero que no, pero… creo que sí" _pensó resignado.

―Lo dudo ―dijo al fin―. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.

Vi el alivio, mal disimulado en un intento de indiferencia, en el rostro de Bella.

¿El padre de Bella se había molestado cuando Billy había mencionado a mi familia? ¿Le gustábamos al jefe Swan? Recordé el día del accidente de Bella, cuando él había hablado con mi padre, en aquel momento no le di mucha importancia, pero había visto la admiración y el respeto en sus pensamientos.

Mi mente voló más allá, esperanzada, ¿me vería Charlie con buenos ojos como el novio de Bella? "_Eres un vampiro"_ me recordó cínicamente una voz dentro de mi cabeza, la mía esta vez, pero la ignoré. Sabía que no me aceptaría nunca como vampiro, pero él nunca iba a saber eso. Pero si mi familia era buena para él, si incluso nos había defendido ante su evidente mejor amigo. ¿Podría verme como un chico _adecuado_ para su hija? Me imaginé la misma escena que estaba transcurriendo ahora mismo en el salón, pero sustituyendo a los Black por mí mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza, ¿me veía yo mismo adecuado para su hija? No, pensé con tristeza. Yo no era adecuado para Bella, de ningún modo. Ni siquiera era seguro para ella. Me alzaba como su protector, y me justificaba en su vida, pero en realidad yo era el mayor peligro de todos; porque ella confiaba en mí, ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, ponía su vida en mis manos, en mi dudosa moralidad, confiaba en el amor que yo sentía por ella, que era inmensurable y demoledor, sí, pero también era nuevo e impredecible. Yo apenas estaba empezando a aprender a manejarlo.

Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo. Iba a intentar manejarlo. De momento estaba saliendo bien.

Era imperdonable que la pusiera en peligro…

La batalla empezó de nuevo en mi cabeza, zarandeándome de un extremo a otro. Le ordené silencio.

Cerré los ojos y le eché un vistazo a Bella a través de los ojos, siempre atentos, de Jacob Black. Demasiado atentos. Y así seguirían, pensé, esperando su oportunidad si yo se la daba, y algo me dijo que este chico, aunque fuera menor que Bella, sí era un rival para mí. Lo peor de todo es que pude ver a través de su mente que era un buen chico, de buenos sentimientos y corazón transparente. Admiraba a Bella, le gustaba, aunque no tuviera demasiadas esperanzas. Yo sabía lo fácilmente que esos sentimiento podían ir a más, yo lo había vivido. Y Bella… ella se comportaba con él como no lo hacía con nadie. Recordé como había reaccionado en la cocina, ella estaba tensa por la situación, y la voz de él la había tranquilizado de repente…

Me vinieron a la mente las palabras de Carlisle del día anterior: _Tenía que haber un camino_. Y yo, de forma totalmente egoísta, aunque estuviera convencido de que ninguno de los dos lo merecía, iba a buscarlo.


	2. CAPÍTULO 14 EL REFLEJO

**Gracias emrb87 y isa21 por vuestros comentarios (Reviews) Me habeis hecho muy feliz! Saber que no estoy sola me anima a escribir!**

**El cap.13 y 14 ya los había escrito, ****ahora estoy terminando el 15.**

**Espero que os guste!**

****

14. El reflejo.

Regresé a casa, me cambiaría de ropa y guardaría el coche antes de volver a casa de Bella, para velar por sus sueños.

No había nadie, encontré una nota de Emmett:

_Estamos jugando a béisbol._

_Alice ya me ha dicho que __**no**__ vas a venir, pero yo te aviso._

_Eres un lunático._

Sonreí a su nota. Y preferí quedarme en casa, disfrutando del silencio tan poco habitual en ella. Busqué en mi colección de música el disco de Linkin Parck del que habíamos hablado en el coche. Me acomodé en el sofá de cuero negro de mi habitación, y me entretuve en imaginar lo que pudo haber sentido Bella escuchando cada una de las canciones del disco.

El tiempo había pasado despacio mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de dormir, de dormir para Bella. Al verla de nuevo dormida, sentí el alivio recorriendo mi cuerpo. Como si ahora estuviera completo, cada vez era más difícil estar lejos de ella.

Un cabello atravesaba su rostro, desee apartarlo, por si le incomodaba. Me acerqué despacio, siendo consciente de lo que hacía, recordándome que debía controlar cada uno de mis movimientos. Calculando las consecuencias de ellos. Me agaché al lado de su cama, observando su rostro mientras dormía, alargué la mano y con sumo cuidado empujé con un solo dedo el mechón de pelo, extendiéndolo sobre la almohada. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo, decidí no moverme, tomando el control, luchando contra ella, controlándola. Todo mi cuerpo anhelaba tocarla, notaba su calor invitándome a cobijarme en ella. Miré sus labios, y desee besarlos más que nunca, mis propios labios quemaban por el anhelo.

Suficiente, pensé, profundamente decepcionado conmigo mismo. ¿Qué era yo? ¿Que hacía aquí? Yo estaba guardando sus sueños, pero mis pensamientos estaban volando en otra dirección, en una intolerable. Yo era un caballero y Bella se merecía todo mi respeto, ella estaba dormida. Yo parecía más un pervertido acosador que un ángel guardián, me recriminé. El amor no era excusa. Si no era capaz de controlarme no volvería más a su habitación.

Me disponía a alejarme de ella, a sentarme en mi lugar habitual y meditar sobre ello, guardando las distancias, cuando las aletas de su nariz se agitaron, olisqueando, inclinándose hacia mí. Me refugié veloz tras la mecedora, escondido entre las sombras más profundas de su habitación.

- Te amo Edward. – dijo en un susurro, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Me quedé paralizado, la habitación, el mundo, el universo giró a mi alrededor y explotó, y solo quedamos Bella y yo.

Me llevé las manos al vacío de mi corazón, sintiéndolo cálido. Tenía una sensación extraña en mi cabeza, una sensación parecida a la que había leído que se sentía cuando un humano se embriagaba. Una nube se instaló en mi mente y una satisfacción que jamás había sentido sacudió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Me sentí totalmente feliz, sin reservas.

No había ningún motivo para alejarme de ella, yo sería capaz de controlarme, ella me amaba… hasta ahora lo había demostrado, pero el escucharlo, la confirmación de sus labios, me hizo sentir que flotaba. _Está dormida Edward, no lo puedes llamar confirmación. _Me dijo la voz aguafiestas de mi cabeza, y tenía razón, pero yo sabía que era verdad, sabía que ella me quería, y ahora había escuchado esas dulces palabras de sus labios, como una caricia, las más bellas palabras que jamás había escuchado.

- Bella, te amo – dije en un susurro casi imperceptible, para escuchar como sonaban las palabras. Sonaban perfectas, sonaban a verdad, eran la verdad más importante de mi mundo ahora. Bella era mi primer y único amor.

Me sentía increíblemente emocionado. Y por primera vez sentí que tenía derecho a vivir este amor. Porque era lo que ella deseaba, y sus deseos eran lo mas importante para mí. Porque si al confirmarle a ella mis sentimientos, conseguía que sintiera solo una parte de la felicidad que me invadía a mí ahora, entonces valdría la pena. Porque en realidad, sucumbir a mis deseos, era también hacerlo a los suyos.

Me hice una promesa a mi mismo y a ella: Encontraríamos el camino, juntos.

Al día siguiente me sentía pletórico, aunque al regresar a casa había recibido nuevos reproches de Rosalie, le respondí con una sonrisa consiguiendo enfurecerla más todavía, no me importó. Distraído, ultimé con Alice los detalles para nuestra salida de caza y cogí mi coche para regresar a la casa de Bella, ¿necesitaba alguna excusa? No, estaba convencido de que eso la iba a hacer feliz. Fui flotando en mi nube, sonriendo todo el tiempo como un idiota enamorado. Y encantado de serlo.

Escuché a Bella silbar dentro de casa, y cómo Charlie le hacía un comentario sobre lo alegre que parecía esta mañana, al verla bajar las escalaras dando saltitos.

Solté una carcajada, me alegraba saber que yo no era el único que estaba de ese humor.

Acerqué el coche a su casa al mismo tiempo que Charlie se alejaba de ella, Bella salió casi inmediatamente. Se dirigió hacia mí, irradiaba luz, parecía un ángel.

Se subió rápidamente a mi coche, y me deslumbró con su dulce sonrisa. Le sonreí divertido, al darme cuenta de lo ansiosa que estaba por reunirse conmigo, un ansia igual a la mía.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – le pregunté, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

_¿Mi noche? La más feliz de mi vida mi amor._

- Placentera. – Le dije, sonriendo más ampliamente, y conteniendo mis palabras de amor.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?

- No – contesté rápidamente -, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.

Hoy quería que me hablara sobre las personas que la rodeaban, las personas que la querían y que ella quería.

La mañana fue transcurriendo mientras ella me hablaba de su madre, volví a captar el tono condescendiente en su voz, me divirtió conocer las locuras que habían hecho juntas, siempre influenciadas por la personalidad impulsiva de Renée. También me habló de su abuela, a la que había perdido no hacía mucho y de cómo la mayoría de sus recuerdos iban diluyéndose en su memoria.

Camino de la cafetería, a la hora del almuerzo, se me ocurrió de repente que igual ella se había enamorado antes en Phoenix, igual ella ya había vivido una historia de amor. No lo había pensado hasta ahora… sentí una punzada de celos, aunque sabía que sería lo más natural, ella tenía diecisiete años. Y bueno, yo conocía las historias de las demás adolescentes de la escuela. Intenté parecer despreocupado y casual.

- Tengo curiosidad por una cosa, pero temo que te enfades. No respondas si no lo deseas… ¿tuviste muchas citas en Phoenix? – Le sonreí para animarla – es solo curiosidad – le repetí.

- No, ninguna – contestó ella muerta de vergüenza.

- ¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? – Le pregunté extrañado.

- En Phoenix, no. – Me contestó poniéndome mala cara.

Apreté los labios fuertemente, y me concentré para no dejar escapar una sonrisa que pudiera mal interpretarse. Yo hubiera encontrado lo más normal del mundo que ella hubiera tenido citas o novios en Phoenix. Pero el saber que todo esto era igual de nuevo para ella como para mí me emocionó. Mañana íbamos a tener la primera cita de nuestras vidas.

¿O Port Angeles contaba?

En la cafetería cogí la bandeja y empecé a escoger la comida al azar.

-¿Algo en especial? – le pregunté.

- No, lo que has cogido ya me está bien. - dijo.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Alice intentaba llamar mi atención.

- _Recuerda que nos marchamos después del desayuno ¿puedo acercarme y me la presentas? ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! ._

La miré asintiendo disimuladamente, mientras veía que ella ya había visto cual iba a ser mi respuesta, y presenciando un anticipo de lo que ocurriría dentro de unos minutos. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar el momento de presentarlas, por mucho que me pesara, así que ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras- le dije, cuando caí en la cuenta de que Alice y yo nos iríamos con mi coche.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber.

- Me voy a ir con Alice después del almuerzo – le expliqué.

- Vaya. Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo. – Me dijo sin disimular su decepción. ¿Sería por tener que caminar? ¿o por no pasar el resto del día conmigo?

- No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti. – Le dije, mientras lo planeaba.

- No llevo la llave encima – dijo en voz baja -. No me importa caminar, de verdad. – Lo decía sinceramente, entonces ¿era la segunda opción?

Negué con la cabeza, de todas formas no la iba a permitir que caminara sola hasta su casa.

- Tu camioneta estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te la pueda robar. – dije, mientras se me escapaba la risa ¿Quién iba a querer ese viejo trasto?

- De acuerdo – me dijo, algo enfadada, pero con incredulidad. Sonreí, ella subestimaba mis recursos.

De pronto, los gritos mentales de Rosalie se colaron en mi cabeza. Alice le había contado nuestros planes y la chispa había vuelto a saltar.

- ¡_Como te la cargues mañana todos tendremos que mudarnos! ¿Has pensado eso? Mírate luciéndote con ella. ¿Quién crees que será el principal sospechoso si le haces daño? Y no es que yo no me fuera alegrar de que se lo hicieras… pero no podríamos regresa a Forks en siglos con tu cara pegada en los carteles de búsqueda y captura._

Definitivamente Rosalie consiguió arruinar mi humor. Yo no iba a hacerle daño a Bella, pero ¿Por qué Alice no lo veía tan claro como yo? No podía descartarlo, igual podía ser algo involuntario, además ella me había dicho que era muy poco probable y yo tendría mucho cuidado…

- ¿Adónde vas a ir? – me preguntó Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- De caza – le contesté sin pensar demasiado, las palabras me salieron un poco bruscas debido a mi cambio de humor – Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles - ¿Cómo podía hacerle pasar por esto? Debería anularlo, "poco probable" ya era demasiado riesgo. Ella no merecía esto, pero yo… yo no tenía fuerzas para cancelarlo, lo deseaba tanto. Me aborrecí por mi egoísmo, y volví a justificarlo con que estaba seguro de que lo podía controlar. – Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.

Sabía que ella no lo haría, eso era jugar sucio, pero, lo que si podía hacer es advertirla, con un poco de suerte tal vez consiguiera asustarla, pensé sin creerlo.

- No – susurró, y me miró a los ojos - No puedo.

_Yo tampoco._ Pensé. Que fácil era entenderla si reflejaba mis sentimientos en los suyos. No había marcha atrás. Cualquier cosa dolería menos que intentar frenar nuestros sentimientos desbordados. Nosotros ya no teníamos opciones. Me Sentía como si me arrastrara una corriente de aguas bravas, por los rápidos escarpados, podría golpearme, pero salir del agua… salir del agua sería la más absoluta de las agonías. Y Bella iba conmigo de la mano.

- Tal vez tengas razón. – Le dije entristecido. No me importaba no tener opciones, pero odiaba que Bella tampoco las tuviera.

- ¿A qué hora te veré mañana? – me preguntó triste.

- Eso depende… Es sábado ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? – le pregunté.

- No. – respondió a toda prisa. Contuve una sonrisa, realmente estaba ansiosa porque llegara mañana.

- Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre – le dije - ¿Estará Charlie ahí?

- No, mañana se va a pescar. – Sonrió contenta e inconsciente, o más bien temeraria.

- ¿Y que pensará si no vuelves? – le dije, _último aviso_, pensé.

- No tengo ni idea – me contestó exasperada, estaba acabando con su paciencia -. Sabe que tengo intención de hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he caído dentro de la lavadora – me dijo con ironía.

Le miré enfadado a los ojos, tratando en vano de llegar a su mente, ¿Cómo podía irritarse porque le avisara del peligro? ¿Lo entendía realmente? ¿Me subestimaba? O peor aún, ¿conocía perfectamente los riesgos y estaba dispuesta a correrlos? ¿Le daban igual? Le daban igual, estaba seguro, y eso me irritó más todavía.

Por su parte ella también me observaba ceñuda y desafiante. Mi gatita furiosa. Mi irritación se diluyó con la suya.

- ¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? – preguntó, cambiando de expresión y tema repentinamente.

- Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque. No vamos a ir lejos. – le dije divertido ante su naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué vas con Alice? – me preguntó extrañada.

- Alice es la más… compasiva. – le dije frunciendo el ceño. Yo había adelantado la hora de la caza para volver a tiempo por la noche.

- ¿Y los otros? ¿Como se lo toman? – preguntó con timidez. Estaba preocupada por como le aceptaría mi familia. Al igual que yo me había preocupado ayer por su padre.

- La mayoría con incredulidad. – le dije.

Alice avisó a mis hermanos que Bella estaba apunto de mirar, y vi como todos disimulaban, aunque sin demasiado interés.

- No les gusto. – Concluyó, el dolor se filtraba en su voz.

- No es eso – La consolé, no soportaba verla así, su tristeza despertaba algo en mi, instalando una fuerte presión en mi pecho, y despertando una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla y protegerla, que por supuesto controlé -. No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola.

De repente una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su cara, y el peso de mi pecho voló ligero, por haber conseguido hacerla sonreír.

- Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso. – me dijo alagada.

- Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.- Le confesé mirándole a los ojos.

Su expresión volvió a cambiar y me miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. No pude evitar sonreír ¿Por qué la enfadaba mi comentario? Era un cumplido. Intenté expresarlo mejor.

- Al tener las ventajas que tengo, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas desprevenido.

Miró hacia otro lado, seguía sin sentirse bien con mis comentarios, tal vez no había conseguido expresarme con claridad, esto era complicado para mí.

- Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar – Continué intentándolo -, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo de expresarlo con palabras…

De repente vi que la expresión de Bella cambiaba, del disgusto al miedo, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, asustada. ¿Qué pasaba? Vi su rostro contraído por el pánico desde otra perspectiva, desde el punto de vista de Rosalie. Me giré hacia mi hermana, que había mantenido sus pensamientos muy controlados intentando que no me diera cuenta de lo que hacía y le bufé, ella se giró.

- Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada. – La justifiqué, muy a mi pesar, por tranquilizar a Bella, todavía podía ver la confusión en su rostro - Ya ves… Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí si… -no me di cuenta a donde me llevaban mis palabras hasta que llegué a este punto, y me detuve de repente, mirando hacia abajo avergonzado.

- ¿Si…? – me preguntó.

- Si las cosas van mal. – Acabé con un susurro, enterrando mi cabeza entre las manos. Las dudas me volvieron a asaltar. Debería huir, marcharme y no mirar hacia atrás. Dejar que viviera su vida tranquila… pero ella no iba a estar a salvo aunque yo me fuera, me recordé aliviado, todavía no sabía si el malvado destino, la malvada y horrible bruja, la había dejado tranquila, si la dejaba sola podría volver a por ella sin que nadie la protegiera…

Sentí como el calor de Bella se acercaba hacia mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos, no me moví, la busqué en la mente de alguien que estuviera mirando, Jessica no me falló. Bella me observaba, me miraba con ternura y dolor en sus ojos, había alargado su mano, parecía que quería tocarme pero su mano se congeló en el camino cayendo sobre la mesa. Busqué miedo en sus ojos, pero solo encontré compasión. Bella deseaba cuidar de mí, consolarme del dolor que me causaba la posibilidad de matarla. Esto era una completa locura.

- ¿Tienes que irte ahora?- Me preguntó, su voz, de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sí – La miré a los ojos de nuevo -. Probablemente sea lo mejor - Le dije sonriendo al recordar el infierno que había sido la clase del Sr. Banner en los últimos dos días – En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.

Sentí como Alice se acercaba sin apartar mis ojos de Bella, la separación dolía aunque fuera corta, quería sostenerla en mis ojos hasta el último momento.

- Alice. – Dije. Bella se sobresaltó.

- Edward.- Respondió ella, - _preséntamela,_ _preséntamela _– vitoreaba impaciente Alice mentalmente.

- Alice – cedí-, te presento a Bella… Bella, ésta es Alice.

- Hola, Bella – dijo mi hermana muriéndose de satisfacción -. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

La miré "_¿al fin?" _Tendría que hablar con Alice, Bella lo cogía todo al vuelo y no quería explicarle todo lo que ese "al fin" significaba. Ella ignoró mi mirada de advertencia y me sonrió divertida.

- ¿Estás preparado? – me preguntó - _¿puedes dejarla durante unas horitas? Ya sabes que no va a pasar nada. _– me avisó con un tono mental cantarín.

- Casi - le dije un poco irritado -. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.

Alice se alejó sin decir nada más, su mente indicaba que estaba satisfecha, se sentía como si me hubiera ganado, y la verdad es que yo también lo sentía así. Volví de nuevo la mirada hacia Bella.

La hora de la despedida.

- Debería decir "que te diviertas", ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? – me preguntó con mirada tierna y nostálgica.

- No, "que te diviertas" es tan bueno como cualquier otro. – Le sonreí para animarla.

- En tal caso, que te diviertas. – Pude oír el dolor de la despedida en su voz, un dolor igual al mío.

- Lo intentaré. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor. – Le dije, sabía que no le iba a pasar nada, Alice lo había comprobado, más veces de las que ella había creído necesario, para mí.

- A salvo en Forks… ¡Menudo reto! – Se burló un poco ofendida.

- Para ti lo es. Prométemelo.

- Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa. Esta noche haré la colada… Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro. – Me dijo con ironía.

- No te caigas dentro de la lavadora. – Le respondí, tomándole un poco el pelo.

- Haré lo que pueda. – me dijo, arrugando la nariz.

Me puse de pie, ella me siguió.

- Te veré mañana. – me dijo en un susurro. _Yo por la noche_, pensé, y aun así me pareció una eternidad.

- Te parece mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad?- Adiviné.

Asintió triste.

- Por la mañana, allí estaré – le sonreí, satisfecho de ser capaz de entenderla con solo reflejar mis propios sentimientos. Había encontrado una pieza importante del puzzle.

Extendí la mano, acaricié con sumo cuidado su frágil y cálida mejilla, con toda la intención, para llevarme en ella su calor y retenerlo durante toda la tarde. Después, haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza, me di la vuelta y me alejé de ella, luchando contra el poder de su imán, que me quería mantener a su lado.

Encontré a Alice apoyada en mi coche, una sonrisa engreída pendía de sus labios.

-Le he gustado – me dijo.

- Seguro que sí Alice. Tú le gustas a todo el mundo – le dije removiéndole el pelo.

- ¿piensas que no seré una buena amiga para Bella? – me dijo de pronto, haciendo un puchero.

- No, - le dije, mientras entrábamos en el coche – eres la mejor hermana del mundo, un poco irritante, pero la mejor. Seguro que serás una amiga fantástica.

- Yo se que lo seré, pero no se que te hace tan reticente a mi relación con Bella.

- Bueno… no se exactamente, supongo que relaciono la visión de vuestra amistad con la _otra_ visión. Como si una fuera ligada a la otra.

- Nuestra amistad se afianzará siendo ella humana.- Tuve una visión de Alice ayudando a Bella con un vestido azul precioso, ellas reían despreocupadas.

- ¡No! – Gritó Alice, de repente concentrándose en la carretera y haciendo que la visión se desvaneciera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte alarmado.

- No quiero que veas el vestido, es una sorpresa. – dijo concentrándose.

Solté una carcajada.

Llegamos a casa de Bella, aparcamos en la parte de atrás y entramos sin ningún problema a la casa, leer mentes y predecir el futuro eran armas infalibles para dos intrusos como nosotros, podíamos introducirnos en cualquier casa sin imprevistos ni ser vistos. Encontramos la llave dentro del bolsillo de un pantalón de Bella, rastreando el olor del metal.

Volvimos los dos a la escuela, Alice conduciendo la camioneta de Bella, y la dejamos en el hueco que había dejado mi coche.

Eché un último vistazo a Bella. La encontré a través de la mente de Mike Newton, ¿este chico no se rendía nunca? ¿Le estaba proponiendo de nuevo que le acompañara al baile? Emití un gruñido. Alice me dio un codazo.

- Vamos Edward, estará bien. – Sonreí, había tenido una idea.

- Espera un momento. – Le dije.

Abrí mi mochila, arranqué un pedazo de papel y escribí rápidamente una nota para Bella. Salí de mi coche para dejarlo en el asiento del suyo, miré la nota un momento, sonriendo al imaginármela leyéndola. ¿Se ofendería? No mucho, pensé. La nota decía:

_"Sé prudente"_

Nos dirigimos a casa. Encontramos a Esme en el jardín, recogiendo unas flores.

- Esme nos vamos – Le dije, mientras besaba su frente.

- Muy bien cielo, tener cuidado. – me dijo sonriendo.

- Siempre lo tenemos.

Antes de cazar comprobábamos que no hubiera ningún ser humano por los alrededores, que pudiera tentarnos en el momento de entregarnos a la caza. Con Alice de compañera, ese trámite era más fácil.

- ¿Vamos Edward? – Preguntó Alice, se acercó para abrazar a Esme.

- Vamos.

Saltamos el río y nos lanzamos a la carrera adentrándonos en el bosque, con el viento silbando por la velocidad. Yo me contenía para ir al ritmo de Alice. Sin dejar de correr, ella saltó para alcanzar la rama de un árbol, se impulsó para dar una doble voltereta en el aire, y calló con su gracia innata para seguir corriendo. Nos reímos a dúo, aumenté la velocidad y la imité dando tres vueltas.

Paramos al captar el aroma, una manada de alces descansaba junto a un arrollo, nos acercamos con sigilo, Alice comprobó que la zona estuviera despejada y nos entregamos a la caza.

Un par de horas más tarde ya estaba totalmente saciado, así que emprendimos el viaje de camino a casa.

- Alice, quería pedirte algo... – Me miró y se puso a buscar en el futuro.

- Estoy aquí.

- Ops. Lo siento. – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. – Te escucho.

- Una de la razones por lo que me inquieta tu amistad con Bella son tus visiones, no me gustaría que ella las conociera. Me gustaría que la mantuvieras al margen de eso, para no condicionarla, y porque… bueno ya sabes… estoy luchando para cambiar el futuro.

_ Explícamelo – vi en su mente a qué se refería.

- ¿Tu hubieras elegido ser un vampiro?

- No le se Edward… ya sabes que no tengo recuerdos humanos. Pero estoy satisfecha con la vida que llevo, y no cambiaría nada que tuviera como consecuencia que Jasper no estuviera en mi vida – me miró con una sonrisa tierna -. Tampoco me imagino mi existencia sin ti.

- Yo si pudiera elegir, preferiría ser humano, sin dudarlo. Mi existencia durante todo este tiempo ha sido una condena, solo soportable por vosotros, dominada siempre por la lucha constante contra la tentación. La desidia ha sido el sentimiento predominante en mi vida. Ahora, por fin encuentro un motivo por el que valió la pena el siglo de espera… esperaría otra eternidad con gusto si supiera que al final ella iba a llegar para darle sentido a todo, para iluminar mi oscuridad. Pero… convertirla es condenarla. El dolor, tu no puedes recordarlo pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, ¡y hace casi cien años!… no podría perdonármelo. Y luego, el vivir como nosotros, condenarla a sufrir esta abstinencia, privarla de todas les experiencias humanas, de su familia. ¿Y si no consiguiera acostumbrarse? Ella es tan buena… ¿y si no lo consigue y se vuelve un monstruo?... creo que no me perdonaría nunca. Acabaría odiándome. Y no habría marcha atrás, porque habría sacrificado su alma. No se, Alice, cuanto mas lo pienso más razones hay para no hacerlo.

- Pero si no la conviertes… - dejó la frase sin terminar.

Me detuve, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho. No podía ni pensar en el final de esa frase. Sacudí la cabeza intentando dejar de pensar en ello.

Alice me miró preocupada.

- Edward… - dijo, con su voz cargada de remordimiento, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Creo que prefiero no pensar en eso, todavía. – Le dije con un hilo de voz.

_- Lo siento. – _Pensó – _se que no te consuela, pero yo sigo sin ver esa posibilidad, por mucho que la busque. _

- Vale Alice, dejémoslo. – Le dije secamente.

Corrimos el resto del camino, y enseguida estuvimos de vuelta.

Jasper esperaba a Alice sentado en las escaleras, impaciente. Vi en sus mentes el anhelo de tocarse. Jasper sujeto la cara de Alice, una mano en cada mejilla y descansó su frente en la de ella. Los dos pensaron lo mismo, en el mismo momento. _Te amo._ Y yo fui el único que lo escuchó.

Continué la carrera sólo, hasta la casa de Bella, era tarde ya, llevaría unas cuantas horas dormida.

Me deslice por su ventana. El alivio recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, como una cálida ola. Le di la bienvenida al dolor de mi garganta. Me aparté de la ventana lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera verme, y me regodeé observándola.

El sonido de su corazón era regular, y su respiración lenta y acompasada. Estaba totalmente inmóvil, recostada de lado, sus manos descansaban al lado de su cara, y su pelo liso se extendía a través de la almohada, hoy no me recordó a las algas, no estaba mojado, se notaba que lo había secado con esmero.

Estaba tan hermosa que me abrumó. Sentí no tener excusa para acercarme, ni frío, ni cabellos incómodos, hoy dormía placidamente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Me quedé en ese lado de la habitación, al lado de la ventana, para poder contemplar su rostro. Respiré hondo, dejando que su delicioso aroma me asaltara por completo, llenándome de él para inmunizarme un poco para la mañana.

¿Qué pasaría mañana? Me pregunté. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verme bajo el sol?¿Se asustaría?¿Sentiría rechazo? Hasta ahora ella había sido muy tolerante, pero bajo el sol, la prueba de que éramos de dos mundos distintos sería evidente, éramos de especies diferentes, el depredador y la presa, una relación antinatural. ¿Por fin me vería como el monstruo que era? Ella me amaba, me recordé, pero la angustia de mis dudas no se disiparon. Ella podía ser muy tolerante, pero me aterrorizaba poder ver aprensión en sus ojos.

La miré, buscando respuestas. La manta que la cubría se ajustaba a su cuerpo acariciando su silueta. Mi mente se perdió en la forma de su cuerpo, empecé a sentir el calor que desprendía, como una invitación, _Basta Edward_, me dije. Y me pegué a la pared, respirando profundamente. Regodeándome un poco en el dolor de mi garganta como castigo por mis pensamientos.

Pero mañana… si me veía capaz, si no veía en sus ojos la repulsión que tanto temía, si todo estaba bien y me veía capaz de controlarme… la tocaría de nuevo, intentaría acercarme. Nunca movido por un impulso, me dije, siempre controlando los movimientos, planeándolos, siempre que tuviera claro que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Pensé en el descubrimiento de hoy, en como sus sentimientos casi siempre eran un reflejo de los míos, y sonreí. Sin embargo pensé, no daría nada por sentado, esperaría siempre su reacción y su consentimiento.

El amanecer estaba próximo, se acercaba la hora, la miré emocionado. Esta noche había dormido tranquila, ni una sola palabra, pensé, algo decepcionado, pero tendría todo el día de hoy para escucharla.

Me cambié de ropa. Mientras me miraba en el espejo me inundaron la ansiedad, las dudas y el miedo, jamás en mi vida había estado tan nervioso. Me sentía como si realmente tuviera 17 años y estuviera apunto de tener mi primera cita. Sonreí sin humor, ojalá fuera tan sencillo como eso. Bajé las escaleras corriendo en busca de Alice.

- Estoy aquí fuera Edward – me dijo. Crucé la casa a toda velocidad, pude ver que Carlisle y Esme estaban en el salón, me miraban preocupados, los demás habían salido de caza.

La encontré sentada en el banco del jardín, con las piernas entrecruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

- _Cálmate Edward_ – pensó Alice –. _Todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que ir con cuidado._

- ¿Todavía existe _esa_ posibilidad? – Alice estaba tapando sus visiones, sumamente concentrada, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- Tus dudas, sus dudas… no hay nada claro, solo veo flashes, nada definido – abrió los ojos, se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en mi cara, mirando dentro de mis ojos –. No me hace falta ver el futuro para saber esto. Se cuanto la amas y se que protegerla es lo más importante para ti, por encima de todo, incluso por encima de los sentimientos de ambos. Tenlo presente. Confío en ti, estaré "conectada" todo el día, en cuanto vea algo raro te llamo. ¿vale?. Además – Añadió con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Crees que permitiría que hirieras a mi mejor amiga?

- Todo el día ¿me lo prometes? – insistí, invadido por mis miedos.

- Cuando regreses me encontrarás aquí sentada, en la misma postura, no haré otra cosa en el día de hoy – dijo -. _Cero intimidad, ya sabes_ – pensó mientras me mostraba su sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- No me importa – le sonreí en respuesta – Gracias Alice.- Le dije con devoción, la besé en la frente.

- _Pásalo bien y relájate, será todo más fácil._ – Pensó.

Mis padres salieron al jardín, sabían que era un día importante para mí, me abrazaron y me dieron ánimos, mostrando su amor incondicional y una confianza en mí abrumadora, que sabía que no merecía, pero iba ha hacer todo lo posible para hacerlo.

Me despedí con la mano, y me vi alejándome del jardín a través de los ojos de mi familia.

Llegué a casa de Bella en apenas unos minutos, alisé mi ropa nervioso, y respiré hondo antes de llegar a su puerta. ¿Podría deshacer en algún momento este nudo de mi estómago?. Hice acopio de valor y toqué la puerta con suavidad con mis nudillos, me respondió otro suave golpeteo, era el corazón de Bella saludándome, mezclado con sus pasos por las escaleras. Me sentí más nervioso todavía.

Respire hondo de nuevo, pude olerla al otro lado de la puerta, activando al momento la hoguera de mi garganta, como su hiciera semanas que no la veía, en vez de solo unas horas. La ansiedad debía de estar atizando el fuego, contuve la respiración. - _puedo hacerlo, seré prudente, tendré cuidado_ – me repetía a mi mismo, mirando a mis pies, procurando relajarme, avergonzado por mi comportamiento, mientras escuchaba a Bella pelearse con la puerta, en otras circunstancias me hubiera hecho gracia, en ese momento solo pensé que era mi última oportunidad para huir. Imposible, ya notaba la fuerza de su atracción a través de la puerta, no tenía escapatoria.

La puerta se abrió por fin. Miré su cara sonriente y vi como sus facciones se relajaban, como derretidas por el sol, su corazón que había estado golpeando descompasado desde que toqué la puerta, encontró de nuevo el ritmo, acelerado pero armonioso.

- Buenos días. – Le dije.

Al mirarla bien y fijarme en su ropa, perdí el hilo por un momento de mis pensamientos torturados y se me escapó una risa divertida.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo, mientras se miraba con preocupación.

- Vamos a juego.

Bella vestía un suéter de cuello vuelto color canela y unos vaqueros, al igual que yo. Recordé haber visto su ropa encima de la mecedora por la noche, no le había prestado demasiada atención, pero igual, inconscientemente, yo había escogido la mía por ese motivo.

Bella se rió conmigo y el sonido de su risa aligeró algo el peso de mi corazón.

Mientras ella cerraba la puerta yo me dirigí a su camioneta, recordé las palabras de Emmett diciéndome que me dejaba llevar por la tragedia, sonreí.

Aunque cuando llegué a la puerta del copiloto la sonrisa se borró de mis labios, la miré con resignación. La velocidad hubiera sido ahora un buen consuelo, ahora iba a tener mucho tiempo para pensar por el camino.

Bella interpretó mi expresión y me dijo:

- Hicimos un trato. – me miró un poco pagada de si misma. Se subió en el asiento del conductor y me abrió la puerta desde allí.

Subí de un salto.

- ¿Adónde? – me preguntó.

- Ponte el cinturón… Ya estoy nervioso.

No había sido buena idea dejarla conducir, estaba realmente preocupado, paranoico en realidad, calculando los movimientos que tendría que hacer si surgía algún imprevisto ¿habría preparado el destino alguna jugarreta para el camino?

- ¿Adónde? – repitió, mientras me miraba exasperada.

- Toma la 101 hacia el norte – le indiqué.

Bella se puso en marcha, iba tan despacio que parecía que tuviera la intención de aparcar en vez de avanzar, procuré no mirar la carretera para no exasperarme mientras la veía pasar por debajo de nosotros a cámara lenta.

A pesar de todo, pronto le vi la ventaja a este paso de procesión, podía observar a Bella a placer, mientras ella examinaba cada tramo de la carretera antes de pisarlo con su coche. Pensé en como hoy el sol sacaría a relucir el reflejo rojizo de su cabello, esta vez sería mi mano la que lo acariciara… bueno, siempre que superáramos el momento de mi exposición al sol. Sentí como el miedo recorría mi columna, no recordaba haber sentido algo así desde… bueno, creo que no había estado tan asustado en mi vida.

Hasta ahora Bella había sido tan tolerante, pero ¿Qué había hecho evidente la realidad de mi secreto? A parte de mis palabras y mi tacto gélido… no habían sido más que palabras. Cuando Bella me viera al sol no habría marcha atrás.

- ¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anocher? – le dije con sorna.

- Un poco de respeto, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche. – Sonreí a su ocurrencia. Nuestros coches tampoco parecían de la misma especie.

El camino se hizo mas corto mientras me concentraba en los movimientos de sus manos al volante, en el sonido acompasado y tranquilo de su corazón, en su mirada escrutando la carretera, su ceño fruncido por la concentración… Me hipnotizaron sus labios entreabiertos, me imaginé que los rozaba con mi dedo, tan cálidos, tan húmedos, tan suaves… me descubrí mordiendo el mío, con el mismo gesto de ansiedad típico de Bella. Mientras la electricidad me envolvía sustituyendo todo lo demás, me atreví a ponerle nombre: deseo…

Llegamos a los límites del pueblo, le indiqué por donde seguir.

- ¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto? – Me preguntó.

- Una senda. – le dije.

- ¿Vamos de caminata? – me preguntó, la ansiedad se filtró en su voz.

- ¿Supone algún problema? – Le dije, descubriendo de nueva la esperanza de que se echara para atrás, y el temor de que lo hiciera.

- No. – dijo.

No me engañó, supuse que temía el camino, con su poca habilidad para caminar. Intenté tranquilizarla, mientras una voz dentro de mí me gritaba que no lo hiciera:

- No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.

¿Y si en realidad tenía miedo de mí? ¿Y si ahora que se acercaba el momento hacía caso de todas mis advertencias?

- ¿En qué piensas? – Le pregunté desesperado.

- Solo me preguntaba adónde nos dirigimos – No me engañó, había miedo en sus rostro… y ella no quería decirme a qué.

- Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo. – Le dije, siguiéndole la corriente.

Ambos miramos al frente, las nubes empezaban a disiparse en el cielo, no tardaría en aparecer el sol.

- Charlie dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo. – Comentó.

- ¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías? – le pregunté, me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera.

- No.

- Pero Jessica cree que vamos a Seattle juntos… ¿No? – Recordé que se lo había dicho hacía dos días.

- No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje… cosa que es cierta.

- ¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? – Le pregunté enfadado. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?¿Que pretendía demostrar?

- Eso depende… ¿He de suponer que lo has contado a Alice?

- Eso es de mucha ayuda. Bella - Le dije demasiado furioso para controlar mi brusquedad -. ¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?

¿Qué sería lo siguiente? Me pregunté furioso ¿Se cortaría la muñeca para probar si así podía contenerme también?

- Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas.

- ¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posible problemas?¿Y si _no_ regresas a _casa_?

Negó con la cabeza, obstinada, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? –pregunté en voz baja, demasiado baja, no me escuchó.

¿Que significaba esto? ¿Bella me había preparado el camino para que, si las cosas salían mal, no sospecharan de mí? ¿Quería demostrarme su confianza? ¿Su temeridad? ¿Tenía ella la impresión de que no corría riesgo alguno a mi lado? pero yo no había cesado de advertirla, igual ella pensaba que si yo daba el paso era porque no creía que pudiera hacerle daño, pero yo luchaba en el límite constantemente, la sed me quemó impertinente, recordándome el deseo más básico de mi naturaleza.

No, ella sabía el peligro que corría, la prueba de ello era precisamente lo que había hecho. Pero ella cuidaba de mí, se preocupa por mi seguridad más que por la suya, sabía que si… que si _la mataba…_ sentí un dolor agudo al pensar en esas palabras, si la mataba yo sería el principal sospechoso, y ella se había montado una coartada para protegerme. Asumía el riesgo, y dejaba todo en manos de mi autocontrol. La había condenado. _Te sentirás orgulloso de lo que le has hecho _me recriminé a mi mismo, detestándome. Había sido tan egoísta, incitándola a esta relación condenada a la tragedia, había ansiado su amor, había satisfecho mis caprichosos deseos a costa de exponer su vida, y ahora ella la me la entregaba en bandeja, consciente de su elección, ofreciéndome su vida.

Me asaltó de nuevo la visión de Alice, esta vez no la expulsé de mi cabeza, sintiendo que merecía el dolor que me causaba. Esta vez era diferente… Me vi con Bella inerte en mis brazos, su cuello rasgado por mis dientes… mis ojos rojos por su sangre. Pude sentir la satisfacción de mi cuerpo, como el fuego había dado paso al más placentero de los alivios, como el monstruo se regodeaba satisfecho. Sentí el vacío en mi pecho… mire sus ojos vacíos, escuché el silencio de su corazón… Y sentí el dolor que eso me causaría... pude sentir la locura, la agonía… y supe que yo dejaría de existir en el mismo momento en el que ella lo hiciera. Y entonces la visión cambio y a quien sostenía en mis brazos era a mi mismo.

Supe, sin lugar a dudas, que nunca jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso a Bella. No sería solo el amor el que me lo impediría, sino mi propio instinto de supervivencia.

Me sentí aliviado, dispuesto a seguir, de repente abrumado por la fuerza de los sentimientos de Bella, después de mi epifanía sabía que el monstruo no vencería jamás, pero no podía descartar los accidentes, tenía que tener cuidado, no olvidar en ningún momento su fragilidad.

Llegamos por fin al final del camino, Bella aparcó el coche y bajó sin mirarme, seguía dolida conmigo. Deje mi suéter sobre el asiento y cerré con demasiada fuerza, me alegré de que el viejo trasto fuera resistente. Me quedé mirando el bosque un momento. Después me giré un poco, sin atreverme a mirarla, avergonzado ahora por haberla tratado con tanta brusquedad.

- Por aquí – le dije, adentrándome en el bosque.

- ¿Y la senda? – me preguntó asustada, mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.

- ¡¿No iremos por la senda? – dijo con un toque histérico en su voz.

- No voy a dejar que te pierda. - Le dije sin poder evitar burlarme un poco de ella.

Me giré para mirarla entonces, y vi que ella también se había quitado el suéter, una fina camiseta sin mangas la cubría ahora, aferrándose a su piel, insinuando su cuerpo, mostrándome como su piel casi transparente acariciaba los atractivos huesos de su clavícula, me dejó sin aliento. Una oleada de deseo recorrió mi cuerpo, empujándome a tocarla. Pero su expresión me detuvo, ella también me estaba mirando, pero su rostro mostraba dolor y dudas… me sentí herido.

- ¿Quieres volver a casa? – dije, temiendo que dijera que sí mas que nunca.

- No – me contestó apresuradamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

- ¿Qué va mal? – le pregunté preocupado, mirándola con ternura.

- No soy buena senderista – me dijo triste – Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.

- Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo. – intenté bromear para sacarle una sonrisa.

Solo conseguí una muy pequeña, y sus ojos siguieron tristes.

- Te llevaré de vuelta a casa – le prometí.

- Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino. – Me dijo cortante.

¿Qué estaba pensando ahora? Esto no podía ser solo miedo a caminar, me escondía algo, la escruté con la mirada, pero no obtuve respuesta. Así que obedecí y emprendí la marcha.

No hubo cambio alguno en el humor de Bella mientras subíamos la montaña, estuve a su lado todo el rato, pendiente de que no tropezara, pero ella lo hacía muy bien. A pesar de la cercanía, Bella se esforzaba por no mirarme, debía de seguir molesta por como le había hablado en el coche.

Nos encontramos con unos pequeños árboles tumbados en el suelo, la ayudé a saltar el obstáculo, sujetándola del brazo, el contacto con su cálida piel fue abrasador, sacudiéndome por dentro y el sonido de su corazón, acelerándose, encendió algo en mi estómago, el mío estaría latiendo igual si pudiera, me miró de reojo algo avergonzada, en cuanto tocó el suelo aparté mi mano rápidamente.

La volví ha ayudar unos pasos mas adelante, con unas rocas, repitiéndose tanto mis sensaciones como la respuesta de su corazón. Volví a apartarme rápido, con el calor de su tacto gravado en el mío.

Mientras íbamos avanzando una extraña sensación se instaló dentro de mí, recordé haber leído una expresión que lo describía a la perfección, mariposas en el estómago, me sentía nervioso y eufórico a la vez, esperanzado y muerto de miedo. No pude soportar más el silencio que me empujaba a analizarlo todo. Así que volví a interrogar a Bella sobre su vida, todavía tenía millones de preguntas por hacer. Ella respondió a todas, pero en su voz detectaba que todavía se sentía molesta.

Cuando el sol empezó a filtrarse entre la copa de los árboles Bella sufrió un cambio, de repente su humor cambió.

- ¿Aún no hemos llegado? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras contenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

- Casi – le dije, sonriéndole complacido - ¿Ves el fulgor de ahí delante?

- Humm – la vi fruncir los ojos forzando la vista hacia delante - ¿Debería verlo? – me dijo concentrada.

- Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos – le dije sonriendo divertido.

- Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista – murmuró ella, fingiendo estar ofendida. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia ante su ocurrencia.

Pero al cavo de un rato Bella apretó el paso, adelantándome, estaba claro que ya había captado el cambio de luz, y se dirigía hacia él ahora impaciente. La dejé ir delante después de comprobar que el camino no entrañaba ningún riesgo.

La ansiedad me invadió llevándose todo lo demás.

Bella salió al prado, visiblemente fascinada por su belleza, las flores silvestres lucían en todo su esplendor, salpicando de colores el suelo verde, la primavera siempre entraba primero por este inhóspito rincón de Forks. Pero jamás lo había visto yo tan hermoso, con Bella en el centro, ahora era un lugar mágico, como en un cuento.

Di un paso e inmediatamente me detuve, paralizado por la angustia, miré hacia abajo, temiendo que al salir, ella me viera como el monstruo de la historia.

Se giró con un movimiento casi bailarín, con los ojos llenos de maravillas, pero su rostro cambió al no encontrarme enseguida, forzó la vista y me encontró cobijado bajo la protección de mis sombras. Sus ojos se llenaron entonces de curiosidad. Avanzó un paso con una sonrisa alentadora en los labios, alargó la mano invitándome a reunirme con ella. Alcé mi mano para advertirle que me esperara allí, inspiré profundamente, para expulsar mis temores, y avancé para mostrarme tal y como era, sentí como si Bella tuviera mi corazón en sus manos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 15 EL PRADO

**Muchísimas gracias a Daganegra, Aimer, isa21, Caro, emrb87 y wenday. Y a todas a las que me habéis añadido en historias favoritas o seguimiento. Me da un vuelco el corazón cada vez que abro mi correo y veo uno nuevo de fanfiction.**

**Aquí va mi actualización, no se que ritmo voy a seguir, escribo despacio y leo corrijo y releo... siento mucho respeto por esta historia.**

**Os dejo en el prado, mi capítulo favorito de Crepúsculo... el primer beso.**

**xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxx**

15. El prado.

Avancé despacio, hasta que noté como el calor del sol me envolvía, ignoré los destellos que desprendía las partes expuestas de mi cuerpo. Clavé mis ojos en los ojos de Bella, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. Buscando en ellos lo que yo más temía.

La curiosidad de su rostro se fue transformando en asombro, me acerqué un poco, ella no se movió ni un ápice, _todavía en shock_, pensé, pero no había nada en su rostro que me indicara que sentía miedo o repulsión, me miraba como si intentara resolver un enigma, decidí tumbarme en la hierba, me desabotoné toda la camiseta, y me tendí bajo el sol inmóvil, para que pudiera examinarme a placer.

Ella se sentó a mi lado, abrazándose las piernas, parecía hipnotizada por los destellos de mi piel, la miré ansioso, volvió sus ojos hacia los míos, despacio, como si le costara apartarlos de mi cuerpo, y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de volver rápidamente los ojos de nuevo hacia mi piel. Sentí como el alivio recorría todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba. Ahora que parecía evidente que no iba a huir gritando, sentí una enorme paz. Esperaría a que ella rompiera el silencio, cuando estuviera preparada.

Pero la paciencia no era una de mis virtudes cuando se trataba de Bella, hice un esfuerzo, y empecé a tararear para mi mismo su nana, eso me tranquilizó.

- Te tiemblan los labios… - susurro.

- Estoy cantando para mi mismo. – le dije.

La brisa movía sus cabellos, esparciendo su delicioso aroma, que se hacía mas dulce todavía al sol, pero el dolor que me causaba estaba totalmente bajo control ahora que mi ansiedad había desaparecido.

Sentí que Bella se movía, abrí los ojos y vi como estiraba su mano hacia la mía, con indecisión, rozó mi mano con el dedo, muy suavemente, trazando círculos sobre mi piel, el calor de su contacto se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, lentamente, como en ondas de distintas intensidades. Ella buscó mi mirada, sus ojos reflejaban fascinación. Sonreí feliz.

- ¿No te asusto? – le pregunté.

- No más que de costumbre.

Sonreí ampliamente ante su respuesta. Bella se movió despacio, aproximándose más a mí, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo me acarició. Posó la mano en mi antebrazo trazando el contorno con las yemas de sus cálidos y temblorosos dedos, la calidez de su tacto envió una corriente a trabes de todo mi sistema nervioso, jamás había sentido nada así, cerré los ojos de nuevo concentrándome en esa sensación completamente nueva para mí.

- ¿Te molesta? – me pregunto en un susurro.

- No – respondí sin abrir los ojos -, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Bella continuó acariciándome, subiendo del codo hacia arriba, con mucha suavidad, sus dedos iban dejando un rastro de cosquilleo a su paso, una especie de anhelo dibujado en mi piel. Estiró la otra mano dirigiéndola hacia la mía, al notar la presión la giré, intuyendo sus intenciones, demasiado rápido, su otra mano se paralizó en el brazo, su respiración se congeló y su corazón empezó a palpitar mas deprisa. _Ops_. La miré un segundo para comprobar que estaba bien, volvía a respirar.

- Lo siento – me disculpé cerrando los ojos de nuevo -. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.

Ella se lo tomaba todo con tanta naturalidad, cada vez sentía menos la necesidad de ocultar mi naturaleza.

Sentí que su corazón volvía poco a poco a su ritmo habitual, alzó mi mano entre las suyas, girándola, la volví a mirar, estaba completamente concentrada en sus reflejos, parecía que estuviera buscando donde estaba el truco. Los destellos se reflejaban en su rostro dibujando colores en su piel.

- Dime qué piensas. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo - le susurré.

- Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo – me dijo burlándose de mí.

Yo realmente nunca pude entender como se las apañaban sin hacerlo.

- Es una vida dura. Aún no me has contestado.

- Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú y … - se detuvo.

- ¿Y?

- Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo. – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No quiero que estés asustada – murmuré, y era verdad, por primera vez deseaba que no tuviera miedo de mí, que se sintiera segura a mi lado. Que sintiera la misma paz que yo experimentaba en ese momento.

- Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, me incorporé rápidamente, sin controlar de nuevo mi velocidad, y me senté delante de Bella, sin retirar mi mano de entre las suyas, ávido de nuevo por conocer sus pensamientos, de descifrar su forma de percibir las cosas.

- Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? – le murmuré invadido por la curiosidad.

Pero Bella no me prestaba atención, vi en sus ojos un brillo extraño, su corazón se aceleró de repente, parecía en trance, con sus ojos fijos en mis labios, se acercó a mí ¿Iba a besarme?. La escuché aspirar, estábamos tan cerca… su aliento calentaba mis propios labios. Sentí un impulso feroz de besarla. Una necesidad, comparable solo con la ansia de sangre del primer día que la conocí, sacudió mi cuerpo estremeciéndome, extendiendo el fuego de mi garganta por todo mi cuerpo, concentrándose en mi estomago, haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, que reaccionaba como no lo había hecho nunca, jamás había sentido nada tan poderoso. Por un momento deseé entregarme a ese deseo. Pero, no se como, recordé mis propósitos _¡Sin cometer errores! ¡Contrólate!_.

Me alejé de ella tan rápido como pude. Escondiéndome en las sombras.

Mi cuerpo temblaba dominado por una sensación que jamás había sentido, dolorido por la separación, contuve las ganas de agazaparme a la defensiva, pero me mantuve erguido, el deseo y la necesidad de ella eran insoportables, la excitación hacía que la ponzoña corriera veloz por mis venas, expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. Pero no era su sangre lo que deseaba, sino abandonarme a la necesidad de tocarla, dejarme llevar. Eso no era una opción.

La miré a los ojos ardiendo, intentando verla a ella, intentando controlar la atracción al igual que había aprendido a controlar el deseo de su sangre. Tome una bocanada de aire. Vi su rostro desconcertado mirándome, lleno de preguntas y remordimientos.

- Lo… siento, Edward.- susurró. Había conseguido que ella se sintiera culpable por mi debilidad. Quise acercarme y explicárselo, pero todavía no me sentía preparado.

- Concédeme un momento – le dije, en voz suficientemente alta para que me escuchará a través de los cerca de seis metros que nos separaban.

Conseguí pensar de nuevo con claridad, mientras mi cuerpo volvía a su estado natural, si ignoraba la frustración que rondaba todavía mi estómago, sentía alivio, había conseguido controlar el impulso más fuerte que había sentido en mi _vida_.

Me acerqué a ella con cautela, atrapado en sus ojos, me senté a pocos metros de ella, y me dejé caer en el suelo, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Suspiré para coger fuerzas, dos veces.

- Lo siento mucho – dije, no sabía como explicarle lo que había pasado - ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?

Asintió seria, sentí el olor de la adrenalina en su sangre, por primera vez desde que la conocía, el inconfundible olor del miedo, como si al fin hubiera comprendido algo que hasta ahora no veía. Entonces quise mostrarle mi naturaleza, que me conociera por completo, que entendiera la trampa que yo era. Que me viera realmente como un vampiro.

- Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitases?

Me levanté y rodeé la pradera, a toda velocidad, hasta volver a la sombra del abeto donde antes me había cobijado. Me dominaba un extraño frenesí, que me hacía sentir libre, me empujaba a arrancar todas mis máscaras.

- ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí! – grité riendo nervioso. Arranqué una rama de medio metro de grosor, sin dificultad, y lo giré antes de lanzarlo contra otro árbol, que se agrieto con el golpe.

Volví hacia ella deteniéndome a un metro de distancia.

- ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! – dije en voz baja. Mirándola atentamente a los ojos, atrapándola con la mirada intencionadamente. Estaba pálida y quieta, con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada, pero también fascinada.

De repente me sentí avergonzado por mi exhibición.

- No temas – murmuré arrepentido-. Te prometo…, te _juro_ que no te haré daño.

Me acerqué lentamente, para darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, pero ella no se movió.

- No temas. – Repetí, mientras me sentaba muy cerca de ella. – Perdóname, por favor. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.

La miré. Bella seguía paralizada, temí que hubiera entrado en Shock.

- Hoy no tengo sed. De verdad – Le dije, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, intentando cortar la tensión.

Bella se rió entonces, con risa temblorosa, pero vi como sus hombros se relajaban.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté con suavidad, mientras volvía a colocar mi mano entre las suyas.

Miró mi mano, algo aturdida todavía, luego me miró a los ojos midiendo mi expresión arrepentida y después volvió a mirar mi mano. ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora? Despacio deslizó la yema de sus dedos por las líneas de mis manos. Entonces levantó los ojos de nuevo hacia mí, y me dedicó una tímida sonrisa, la sonrisa más dulce que yo había visto en mi vida.

El alivio recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mientras sus dedos provocaban el comienzo del camino de una suave hormigueo que recorrió mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis pies.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza?

- La verdad es que no lo recuerdo – me dijo.

Yo lo recordaba perfectamente. Le sonreí, todavía intentando disculparme de nuevo con la mirada.

- Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio.

- Ah, si – me dijo distraída.

- ¿Y bien? – insistí, ansioso. Pero ella miró la palma de mi mano, y continuó haciendo dibujos sobre mi palma.

- ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro!

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, como si pudiera leer en ellos. ¿Qué estaría viendo? Fuera lo que fuera, le empujó a responderme, al fin.

- Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo _estar contigo_, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería. –Susurró avergonzada, con la vista fija de nuevo en mis manos. Mientras el rubor cubría su rostro, dándole este tono de rosado que yo adoraba.

¿No podía estar conmigo?¿A qué se refería? Ahora estaba conmigo…

- Si, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada. – disimulé.

- Lo sé. Supongo que podría _intentar_ no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.

- Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz. – le dije con toda sinceridad. Tal vez si ella me lo pidiera, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho…

- No quiero que te vayas. – Susurró, mirándome intensamente a los ojos, no había ni un ápice de duda en sus palabras. Me sentí abrumado, y la culpabilidad volvió a golpearme. Abandoné sus ojos avergonzado.

- Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansío demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto. – Le confesé.

- Me alegro – respondió, pude ver la satisfacción en su voz.

- ¡No lo hagas! – Dije retirando mi mano de la suya, ella seguía despreciando el peligro, quise que ella conociera el riesgo real que corría - ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que los soy para cualquier otra persona.

Perdí la vista a lo lejos. Intentando recuperar la compostura.

- Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres… Al menos la última parte.

La miré de nuevo y sonreí ante su curiosidad, que vencía siempre por delante del temor. Otro punto en común.

- ¿Cómo te explicaría? – medité -. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo…

Volví a tocar la mano de Bella, para sentirla mas cerca, ella la acogió entre las suyas, sujetándola. La ligera presión fue muy agradable, su calor volvió a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo, miré nuestras manos unidas.

- Esto es asombrosamente placentero… el calor.

Me perdí un momento en la sensación, disfrutándola. Pero enseguida volví a la conversación que teníamos entre manos.

- Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Alguno prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa – Bella asintió atenta -. Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

Ella sonrió ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.

»Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma… En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?

Nos miramos a los ojos, ella fruncía los ojos, esforzándose por comprender lo que significaban mis palabras, pero yo no me sentía satisfecho con la explicación. Seguí buscando otra analogía.

- Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.

- Bueno - me interrumpió ella -, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? – me dijo con una sonrisa inocente, totalmente fuera de lugar por el tema que tratábamos. Aunque no pude evitar devolvérsela, ella había dado justo en el clavo.

- Si, tú eres _exactamente_ mi marca de heroína.

-¿Sucede eso con frecuencia? - me pregunto con interés y sin muestras de estar asustada.

- He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto. Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. Él es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor – mientras decía estas palabras temí estar asustándola de nuevo, la miré preocupado-. Lo siento – Le dije, estaba siendo muy desconsiderado, estaba hablando sobre personas humanas como ella.

- No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea… Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas.

Le miré durante un segundo, algo perplejo por su generosidad, añadiendo la empatía a la, ya muy extensa, lista de sus cualidades. Proseguí:

- De modo que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan… - busqué la palabra – tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que la otra.

- ¿Y a ti?

- Jamás.

- ¿Qué hizo Emmett? – preguntó.

Miré para abajo, tenso, sin saber como responderle.

- Creo saberlo – dijo de repente.

La miré con tristeza, era difícil hablar de esto con alguien humano.

- Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad? – le dije con amargura.

- ¿Qué me pides?¿Mi permiso? – me dijo, de repente envarada -. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? – siguió algo más tranquila.

La miré sorprendido y desconcertado.

- ¡No, no!. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que…, por supuesto que no voy a … - farfullé, indeciso, sin saber como explicarlo, respiré hondo y lo intenté de nuevo – Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó… Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.

La miré a los ojos, buscando el horror que deberían causarle mis palabras. Parecía algo asustada… un poco. Era increíble que todavía siguiera aquí, conmigo.

- De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado… en… un callejón oscuro o algo parecido… - dedujo, su voz fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un susurro.

- Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y… - me detuve y busque las palabras menos amenazadoras -. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos… bueno, demasiados años.

Miré a los árboles, intentando sacar de mi memoria las sensaciones de aquel día horrible, que sin embargo, pensé algo confuso al darme cuenta, había sido el principio del cambio más importante de mi existencia, como cuando me convertí en vampiro, parecía que todos los cambios trascendentales en mi _vida_ tuvieran que pasar primero por una prueba enorme de dolor. Volví a mirarla, preguntándome como habría vivido ella aquel primer día.

- Debiste pensar que estaba loco.

- No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez…? – Ella había estado igual de perceptiva que siempre.

- Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel… El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme… - Miré dentro de sus asombrados ojos, intensamente – y tú hubieras acudido.

-Sin duda. – dijo ella con aparente seguridad, sosteniendo mi mirada.

Sacudí la cabeza con resignación y continué sincerándome, ahora que había empezado no podía parar, no quería, tenía que contárselo todo.

Le expliqué todo lo que pasó aquel fatídico día en el que ella había estado a punto de morir. Cómo me había visto obligado a huir y como al decidir regresar, ella se había convertido en un enigma para mí. También le expliqué como la había defendido ante mi familia después del accidente y porqué me distancié de ella después de ese día.

Ella me escuchó atenta, unas veces se estremecía, otras me miraba con asombro, pero la curiosidad no dejó de brillar en ningún momento en sus ojos. Al final de mi historia, en su mirada solo quedó compasión.

La miré con ternura. Convencido de que no había una criatura igual a ella en este mundo.

- Y por todo esto – proseguí -, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- Isabella – dije, saboreando su nombre y despeinando su pelo –. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada… - dije mirando al suelo, avergonzado de nuevo – No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones… Sería insoportable – La busqué de nuevo con la mirada, encontrando el valor para confesarle la verdad, la más importante de todas -. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

Ella se miró las manos, jamás había visto su rostro tan encendido, y su corazón había empezado a latir a un ritmo frenético. Al cabo de unos segundos, que se me hicieron eternos, dijo sin atreverse a enfrentar mi mirada:

- Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes de alejarme de ti – Me quedé congelado, me lo temía, pero la confirmación era algo muy diferente. Hizo una mueca y dijo: - Soy idiota.

- Eres idiota – repetí riendo. Y yo el ser más afortunado del mundo porque lo fuera.

Por fin encontró el valor para mirarme, y nos reímos juntos, nerviosos y emocionados. Me perdí en sus enormes ojos de chocolate, atrapado en ellos y sin querer escapar jamás, si mi frío corazón pudiera… habría salido volando.

- Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja… - murmuré.

Ella se estremeció y me privó de sus ojos de nuevo.

- ¡Que oveja tan estúpida! – dijo en un susurro.

- ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!.

Miré al bosque un momento, abrumado, el alivio recorría mi cuerpo y la esperanza brillaba de nuevo en mi interior, ella lo sabía todo de mí y me amaba de todas formas.

- ¿Por qué…? – empezó a preguntar, pero dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire.

Sonreí ampliamente ¿algún día se acabarían nuestros porqués?.

- ¿Si? – pregunté animándola a continuar.

- Dime por qué huiste antes.

La sonrisa se borró de mis labios.

- Sabes el porqué.

- No, lo que quería decir _exactamente_ es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo – dijo acariciando mi mano -, parece que no te hace mal.

Sonreí conmovido por su dulzura.

- Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.

- Pero quiero ayudar – insistió -, hacértelo más llevadero.

- Bueno… - _¿Qué era exactamente lo que me había hecho huir?_ Me pregunté a mi mismo-. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación… No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu _garganta_… - ¡Ops! La miré temiendo haberla asustado.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella con fingida despreocupación y tapándose el cuello -, nada de exponer la garganta.

Adoraba su sentido del humor.

- No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.

Alcé la mano y la coloqué con sumo cuidado a un lado de su garganta. A pesar de la emoción por tocarla, me sentía controlado, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y sentí sus pulsaciones debajo de mi mano, el fuego de mi garganta se avivó, pero estaba también bajo control.

- Ya lo ves. Todo está en orden. – le dije satisfecho conmigo mismo, sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí-. El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable.

Saqué la mano de entre las suyas y la dirigí a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla caliente, ella tenía los ojos clavados en los míos, y pude ver en ellos que le satisfacía mi contacto.

- ¡Quédate muy quieta!

Sostuve su rostro orientándolo hacia un lado, y apoyé mi cara en su cálido cuello, sentí como la sangre circulaba por su yugular palpitando tentadora, prendiendo inmediatamente el fuego de mi garganta, alejé ese pensamiento, conteniendo la respiración, manteniendo la calma, deslice mis manos por su cuello, despacio, sintiendo su suave piel bajo mis dedos hasta llegar a sus hombros, dibujando su contorno, entonces entendí que lo que su sangre me estaba gritando no era que la tomara, si no que ella estaba viva y que su corazón estaba latiendo con esa fuerza para mí, me deslicé hasta él, para escucharlo mejor, apoyándome en su suave pecho. Su pulso me golpeaba sutilmente en la mejilla, el sonido hacía eco dentro de mi propio cuerpo, haciéndome sentir vivo, como si latiera para los dos. Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, la prueba de que ella estaba aquí conmigo. Dejé escapar un suspiro volviendo a respirar, sabiendo que podía controlarlo. Con los ojos cerrados dejé que todas las sensaciones de ese momento me embargaran, disfruté de la sensación de estar tan cerca de ella, tocándola por fin, y su calor fue calentando mi propia piel. Noté como su pulso también se apaciguaba. Podría estar así el resto de mi existencia. Era la felicidad en estado puro.

Cuando me incorporé sentí que había triunfado, que había pasado la prueba, Alice pasó fugazmente por mi mente, convencido de que había una opción que ya no vería, me hubiera gustado decirle que ya no sentía la necesidad de que me vigilara.

- No volverá a ser tan arduo – le aseguré satisfecho.

- ¿Te ha resultado difícil? – me preguntó.

- No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti? – me preocupé por si le había molestado, por si había tenido miedo.

- No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto. – Contestó, enfatizando cada palabra, con una mirada pícara.

- Sabes a qué me refiero – Le dije sin poder contener una sonrisa ante su tímida provocación.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa traviesa como respuesta.

- Toca – le dije, tomando su mano y acercándola a mi mejilla, ahora cálida después de haber estado contra su cuerpo -. ¿Notas qué caliente está?

Su roce volvió a descargar en todo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

- No te muevas – me dijo.

Cerré los ojos y sentí como movía su mano por mi rostro, como si fuera suave satén, deslizó sus dedos acariciando mis ojos hasta llegar lentamente a mi boca… al respirar sentí el cálido sabor de su piel en mi lengua, pero me obligué a seguir respirando, controlando el dolor, pero este no se quedo en su sitio habitual, al notar como la yema de sus dedos presionaban mis labios el fuego bajó a través de mi pecho, con la misma intensidad, inundando todo mi cuerpo, prendiéndome en llamas. El dolor se entremezclaba con un extraño placer que jamás había sentido, que cambiaba mi cuerpo y como antes, lo más arduo fue contener mis ganas de tocarla, de atrapar sus labios en los míos y saborear el sabor de su aliento… me obligué a estarme quieto y tomar el control, y lo conseguí, no sin esfuerzo.

Abrí los ojos, sabiendo que ella vería mi lucha reflejada en ellos, mi controlada pasión, escuché como se le aceleraba otra vez el pulso.

- Querría – susurré – querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad… la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.

Acaricié su pelo, negándome a dejar de tocarla, y acaricié de nuevo su rostro.

- Dímelo – me dijo.

- Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre…, la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos… - Le dije mientras acariciaba sus dulces labios con la yema helada de mis dedos, note como se estremecía igual que yo -, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.

- Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que creer – me dijo con voz torturada.

- No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?

- No se – me dijo despacio, mirándome con intensidad –. Para mí también es la primera vez.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron, los dos estábamos igual de perdidos en esto, pero juntos descubriríamos el camino, aunque yo parecía realmente más asustado que ella.

- No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti – confesé -. No se si podré…

No terminé la frase, ella se inclinó lentamente hacia mí, me preparé para su cercanía. Apoyó sus manos en mi duro pecho y posó su mejilla en él.

- Esto basta.

Cerré los ojos y la envolví con mis brazos, hundiendo mi rostro en su suave cabello, me obligué a respirar con normalidad, luchando contra mi eterno fuego. Aunque en ese momento sufrirlo me pareció un precio muy bajo a pagar, a cambio de todo lo demás que me daba, del placer y la paz que sentía al tenerla entre mis brazos, al sentirla mía.

- Se te da mejor de lo que tú mismo crees – me dijo.

- Tengo instintos humanos. – le contesté – Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.

Permanecimos unidos hasta que sentí que movía su cabeza hacia el bosque, que empezaba a declinar la luz. Supuse que debía marcharse.

- Tienes que irte – susurré

- Creía que no podías leer mi mente – me recriminó.

- Cada vez resulta más fácil. – Le dije, recordando todo lo que había aprendido de ella en los últimos dos días. Y ella de mí… aunque no todo. Se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Te puedo enseñar algo?

- ¿El qué?

- Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque.

Un repentino miedo apareció en el rostro de Bella. Me contuve para no reírme.

- No te preocupes- le dije-, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.

Le sonreí divertido para infundirle confianza.

- ¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? – me preguntó con recelo.

Rompí a reír con fuerza ante su ocurrencia, aunque tampoco debería extrañarme tanto.

- ¡Como si no hubiera oído _eso_ antes!. – dije entre risas.

- Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo. – me dijo, pero no muy convencida.

- Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.

Me miró con desconfianza, calculando, supuse, si ahora hablaba en serio o no. Extendí mis brazos invitándola, mi cuerpo se estremeció impaciente deseando su contacto de nuevo. Escuché como su corazón respondía antes que ella a mi invitación.

Cuando al fin se decidió la ayudé a subirse, con cuidado para no dañarla, una vez colocada se aferró a mi con todas sus fuerzas.

- Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar.

- ¡Bah! – dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco, su peso era liviano y agradable.

Atrapé su mano, que se aferraba con fuerza a mi pecho, para acercarla a mi rostro, inhalando su aroma.

- Cada vez más fácil – musité.

Entonces miré al frente, sintiéndome pletórico y libre, y eché a correr mientras su corazón golpeaba mi espalda.

Los árboles eran un borrón verde a nuestro alrededor, mientras cortábamos el aire. Correr siempre había sido una de las experiencias más liberadoras de mi existencia, casi la única cosa buena que me había regalado mi especie. Pero ahora, con Bella a mi espalda, todo cobraba otro sentido, siempre me había faltado algo… y ahora me sentía completo. Sus brazos atrapándome, sus latidos marcando mi paso, su aliento en mi cuello. Su peso no era una carga que hacía mis movimientos más pesado, sino que era una liberación que me hacía sentir más ligero.

Rememoré cada uno de los momentos en el prado en los que su cercanía me había turbado, y en como había conseguido controlar la parte mas horrible de mí… y tomé una decisión, la tome conscientemente y esperé a que mi móvil sonara en consecuencia, pero se mantuvo en silencio en mi bolsillo y una sonrisa de anticipación se dibujó en mis labios.

Me detuve al lado de su camioneta, ansioso por saber si había disfrutado de la carrera, habíamos tardado solo unos minutos.

- Estimulante, ¿verdad? – le dije con entusiasmo.

Pero no me contestó, ni si quiera se movía, sentí su corazón desbocado contra mi cuerpo, y sus brazo aferrados a mi con la misma fuerza.

- ¿Bella? – la llamé inquieto.

- Creo que necesito tumbarme – dijo con un hilo de voz, casi sin aliento.

- Ah, perdona. – Le dije, esperando que hiciera algún movimiento, pero siguió congelada detrás de mí.

- Creo que necesito ayuda.

Reí mientras cogía sus manos, totalmente agarrotadas alrededor de mi cuello, la di la vuelta con cuidado, sujetándole con un brazo las piernas y con otro su espalda, la apoyé contra mi cuerpo acunándola durante un breve momento entre mis brazos, después la deposité con sumo cuidado sobre unos helechos.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Mareada, creo.

- Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Obedeció y se quedó así un rato que me pareció interminable, me senté a su lado esperando a que se recuperara.

- Supongo que no fue una buena idea – susurré.

- No, ha sido muy interesante.- me dijo con voz débil, al levantar el rostro hacia mi pude ver lo pálida que estaba.

- ¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como _yo_ mismo. – Me recordó al día de la prueba de RH en el colegio. La próxima vez iríamos con más cuidado.

- Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.

- Recuérdalo la próxima vez.

- ¡¿La próxima vez?

Me reí ante la cara de horror que le causaba la idea.

- Fanfarrón. –musitó, pensando que estaba bromeando.

El color empezaba a volver a su rostro, solo estaba un poquito mareada… y yo estaba impaciente y temeroso de que se tambaleara mi resolución, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, me acerqué despacio a ella y le dije:

- Bella, abre los ojos – le dije con suavidad, casi sin poder contener mi emoción, ella obedeció clavando su preciosos ojos en los míos - Mientras corría, he estado pensando…

- …en no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero.

Tonta Bella- reí ante su ocurrencia -. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar.

- Fanfarrón – repitió.

Sonreí, pero lo dejé pasar, no iba a desviarme del tema.

- No. He pensado que había algo que quería probar.

Despacio, puse mis manos en la suave piel de sus mejillas, que habían recuperado súbitamente el color al adivinar mis intenciones, me acerqué despacio, controlando las sensaciones, conteniendo la urgencia, miré sus labios que me esperaban temblorosos y contuve la respiración. Me incliné despacio sintiendo como el calor de sus labios empezaba a calentar los míos, esperé un segundo y por fin recorté el espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, el roce de su beso era suave y ardiente, y hizo que se estremeciera todo mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi piel deseaba el contacto de la suya, mi mente empezó a nublarse, y el resto del mundo empezó a desvanecerse a nuestro alrededor, como vampiro, mi mente siempre acaparaba la atención de varias cosas a la vez, solo en el momento de la caza apagábamos el resto de nuestros sentidos para concentrarnos solamente en el instinto. Pero en aquel momento me pasó algo parecido, todo fue desapareciendo y solo existían su cuerpo y el mío y el anhelo de más... decidí separarme, antes de que el mundo desapareciera por completo y me perdiera en ella, pero cuando todavía no había hecho el ademán de alejarme Bella gimió todavía entre mis labios, sentí su boca entreabierta que se apretaba más a la mía aspirando mi aliento, sus manos aferraron mi cabello con fuerza atrayéndome más hacia ella, la dulce urgencia que me había invadido hacía un momento explotó en un deseo voraz. Contuve el impulso de aspirar para saborear su sabor, sentir el calor de su aliento y mi garganta estalló en llamas ante la perspectiva. Automáticamente me paralicé con precaución, con cuidado pero con firmeza separé la cara de Bella de la mía, apenas unos centímetros, y la miré a los ojos advirtiéndola con la mirada, en sus ojos desfilaron distintas emociones a cámara rápida, frustración, enfado, compresión y arrepentimiento.

- ¡Huy! – musitó.

-Eso es quedarse corto. – Le dije despacio, sentí que poco a poco mi cuerpo iba calmándose, recuperando la compostura.

- ¿Debería…? – empezó a decir Bella mientras intentaba apartarse de mí.

- No – le dije, mientras la sostenía a mi lado con firmeza, sorprendido gratamente por lo rápido que estaba recuperando el control, y lo fácil que me había resultado separarme -. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor.

Los ojos de Bella seguían clavados en los míos, sentí que el instinto de protección que ella despertaba en mí, acababa de calmarme y le sonreí muy satisfecho conmigo mismo.

- ¡Listo!.

- ¿Soportable? – repitió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba – contesté, mientras la tensión y el alivio rompían en una risa nerviosa -. Bueno es saberlo.

- Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. – Me dijo algo avergonzada, bajando al suelo la mirada.

Me agaché un poco para reencontrarme con sus ojos.

- Después de todo, sólo eres humana. – le dije, ocultando lo orgulloso que me sentía por hacerla perder así el control.

- Muchas gracias. – me dijo algo picada.

Me incorporé de un salto y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Miró extrañada mi gesto, y pensé que todo este tiempo había sido muy poco caballeroso a causa de mi exceso de precaución… y eso iba a cambiar a partir de ahora. Ella aceptó mi mano y la ayudé, sosteniéndola cuando vi que todavía se tambaleaba un poco.

- ¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar? – bromee mientras me deleitaba con el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No puedo estar segura, aún sigo grogui. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas – me dijo con una mirada pícara.

- Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir. – Dudaba de su capacidad.

- ¿Estás loco? – protestó al instante.

- Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.

- Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.

- Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.

Me pareció que estaba a punto de ceder, pero entonces frunció los labios y dijo:

- No. Ni en broma.

La miré sorprendido, calculando si debía permitírselo o no, pero cuando se apartó de mí para dirigirse al asiento del conductor se tambaleó y casi pierde el equilibrio, volé a su lado para sujetarla, envolviendo su cintura con mis brazos.

- Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta. Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos.

Suspiró rindiéndose al fin.

- No puedo rebatirlo – dijo mientras dejaba caer las llaves con resignación, las cogí rápidamente -. Con calma… Mi camioneta es una señora mayor.

- Muy sensata – reí.

- ¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? – me dijo suspicaz.

La miré a los ojos, pensando en todas las maneras en las que Bella me afectaba, ya solo el hecho de perderme en su mirada… me acerqué despacio besé con cuidado su mandíbula recorriendo con mis labios el suave camino entre su oreja y su mentón, disfrutando de su calor y su suavidad, pero sobre todo de los latidos de su corazón que se dispararon como locos bajo su pecho. Ella también se veía bastante afectada por mi presencia, me dije algo pagado de mi mismo, contuve una sonrisa.

- Pase lo que pase – le susurré al oído -, tengo mejores reflejos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 16 MENTE VERSUS CUERPO 1ºpart

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Esta es la primera parte del capítulo 16, ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Gracias por dejar comentarios... ¡alimentan a mis musas!**

**isa21: ¡Gracias! de todo corazón. ¡Me emociona que te guste tanto! **

**SAbril ****Gracias por tu comentario ¡Es que Edward es tan tierno!**

**caro-cullenmasen :** **El prado en realidad es el centro de toda la historia, empecé a escribir este fic para poder saber que era lo que pasaba en ese capítulo.¡Gracias por tu comentario!**

**emrb87:¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí!¡Este capítulo también es mi preferido! espero poder terminar el fic al menos hasta el fin de Crepúsculo.**

**Samillan . Me has emocionado con tus comentarios ¡muchas gracias! No hay limite de edad para volverse loca con Crepúsculo, creo que todas tenemos en común lo mismo, somos unas románticas empedernidas **

**Manami-chan****. Muchas gracias, no podias decirme nada más bonito. **

**Triana Cullen : ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Escribo el fic para llenar ese vacío que me había dejado Sthephenie. Yo también amo a Edward. Por cierto ¡me han encantado tus fics! ¡felicidades por ganar el concurso! te lo merecías.**

**Gracias a todas las que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos o en seguimiento.**

**¿no estáis todas emocionadas con Eclipse? ¡A mí me ha encantado! Por fin han reflejado a Edward tal y como es en crepúsculo, como es en Sol de media noche, incapaz de dejar de tocar a Bella.**

**xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx**

16. Mente versus cuerpo.

A pesar de mi animadversión por conducir despacio el camino a casa de Bella se me hizo relativamente corto. En la tranquilidad del coche los acontecimientos del día casi parecían un sueño, pero su mano enredada con la mía era la prueba de que todo había sido real, pensar en que cuanto más tardáramos en llegar más rato podía contemplarla y tocarla hacía la falta de velocidad casi una bendición, ojalá hubiera alguna manera de detener el tiempo… pero el crepúsculo se cernía sobre nosotros inexorable.

Habíamos llegado ya a su casa, sentados en el coche, observamos como el manto negro de la noche había cubierto el cielo por completo, el fin del día había llegado, pero este había sido el día más especial de toda mi existencia, todo lo vivido hasta ahora, cada uno de los ciento ocho años, el vacío, el dolor, mis tormentos….todo tenía sentido, todo había valido la pena si ella era el final del camino.

Bella se veía algo consternada, por el camino me había interrogado acerca de cómo todos los miembros de mi familia habíamos acabado convirtiéndonos en vampiros, bueno, ella no había utilizado esa palabra, parecía eludirla intencionadamente.

Parecía que iba a preguntar algo más, pero de repente su cuerpo exigió nuestra atención reclamando alimento, ¿cómo podía haber olvidado que tenía que alimentarse? Era imperdonable, Bella llevaba todo el día a mi lado y no había probado ni un solo bocado.

- Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar – le dije consternado.

- Me encuentro bien, de veras – me dijo, mirando hacia abajo avergonzada, puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, ella siempre estaba _bien_.

- Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé. – Me excusé.

- Quiero estar contigo – me susurró. Había desesperación en su voz, entonces entendí que no deseaba dejarme y volver a su casa.

Separarme de ella no estaba todavía en mis planes.

- ¿No puedo entrar? – le pregunté, deseoso de introducirme al fin en su mundo… con permiso.

- ¿Te gustaría? – preguntó esperanzada y sorprendida, ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

- Sí, si no es un problema.

Bajé del coche y abrí su puerta, ella me miró sorprendida por mi velocidad.

- Muy humano – me dijo con ironía.

- Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda – bromeé.

La seguí emocionado, mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de su casa, ella se volvía de vez en cuando, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no me escapaba. La adelanté para abrirle la puerta y le hice un gesto para que pasara primero.

Me miró extrañada.

- ¿Estaba abierta?

- No – contesté -, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.

Bella pasó y después de encender las luces del porche se volvió enarcando una ceja, esperando claramente una explicación, ¿se suponía que yo no debía de saber eso? Pensé en el día que había venido a buscar las llaves de su camioneta con Alice, podía justificarme con eso, pero decidí que era la hora de confesar el último de mis secretos.

- Sentía curiosidad por ti.

- ¿Me has espiado? – me preguntó. No pude descifrar su expresión pero no parecía demasiado enfadada.

-¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante un segundo, después se dio la vuelta y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina.

Me senté en una silla, ella se giró y se quedó mirándome fijamente, como si me viera por primera vez, claramente deslumbrada, me dejé llevar por la intensidad de sus ojos y las sensaciones que despertaban en mí, el deslumbramiento funcionaba en las dos direcciones. El sonido de su corazón se disparó de nuevo y nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron.

Luego, demasiado pronto, abandonó mis ojos, causándome una pequeña punzada de dolor y vacío en el estómago. Aunque escuchar como intentaba dominar su respiración agitada para controlar sus erráticas pulsaciones me consoló un poco.

Me asaltó de repente el desagradable recuerdo de Jacob Black. No pude evitar la comparación de las muy diferentes reacciones que había tenido Bella en ese mismo espacio de su casa hacía tan solo unos días. Jacob causaba un efecto tranquilizador sobre ella, recordé haber observado horrorizado como, tan solo con su presencia, la había relajado en una situación realmente tensa. Como un bálsamo. Imaginé el efecto que eso habría tenido sobre su corazón y seguramente lo habría calmado ¿se sentía segura a su lado?. Mi presencia causaba el efecto opuesto en ella, su corazón se alteraba al verme, lo mismo repiqueteaba desbocado que se paraba, saltándose un latido. A veces incluso había llegado a preocuparme…

Intenté averiguar, analizando la forma en la que me sentía, como reaccionaría mi corazón si pudiera latir y no tuve ninguna duda de que se comportaría igual de alocado que el suyo. El anhelo y el deseo eran una constante a su lado, sentía una necesidad constante de estar en contacto con ella, si no la tocaba mis manos picaban, en mi pecho se instalaba una sensación muy parecida a la sed, no dolía tanto, pero la sensación de vacío era la misma. Su sangre no era lo único que era como una droga para mí.

Sus movimientos en la cocina me distrajeron del hilo de mis pensamientos, pensé que lo analizaría todo en otro momento y me concentré en contemplarla.

Bella se movía con desenvoltura en su casa, abriendo y cerrando puertas, moviéndose ligera como en un baile mil veces ensayado. Se notaba que estaba en su territorio. Me hipnotizaron sus movimientos, más seguros de lo que me tenía acostumbrado y me maravillé por estar allí, con ella compartiendo ese momento tan cotidiano.

- ¿Con cuanta frecuencia? – me preguntó sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, sin volverse para mirarme.

- ¿Eh? – pregunté confundido.

- ¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?

- Casi todas las noches – le dije, con fingida tranquilidad, había llegado el momento de la confesión, temía su reacción, que se molestara conmigo ¿tendría que explicarle hasta el punto al que llegaba mi obsesión por ella? La observé analizando cada uno de sus gestos, esperaría a ver como reaccionaba.

Se giró despacio, clavando sus enormes ojos llenos de incredulidad en mí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Eres interesante cuando duermes – le dije siendo sincero en mis palabras y ocultando mis emociones -. Hablas en sueños.

- ¡No! – exclamó y la sangre golpeó fuertemente sus mejillas por la vergüenza, se sujetó a la encimera como si fuera a caerse.

Su reacción rompió mi máscara y la miré preocupado, aunque no me atreví a tocarla ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora de mi?.

-¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo? – le dije, mi voz reflejaba la culpabilidad que sentía.

-¡Eso depende!- Se sentó, como si se hubiera mareado de nuevo, respiraba con dificultad. Escondió la cara entre sus manos, privándome de interpretar sus emociones.

Esperé impaciente su veredicto ¿de qué podía depender? Pero no parecía tener intención de proseguir.

-¿De qué?- le dije al final, sin poder aguantar más la incertidumbre.

- ¡De lo que hayas escuchado! – gimió.

El alivio invadió mi cuerpo, comprendiendo, al fin de lo que se trataba, solo se sentía avergonzada por lo que yo había podido escuchar de sus sueños, nada de acusaciones de ultraje por su parte. Me acerqué a ella, retirando con cuidado sus manos para descubrir de nuevo su rostro y las mantuve entre las mías. Aunque ella siguió obstinada con la cabeza agachada para ocultarme su bochorno.

- ¡No te disgustes! – supliqué, seguía con los ojos clavados en la mesa, evitando mirarme, agaché la cabeza a su altura buscando sus ojos, pero me evadió.

- Echas de menos a tu madre – le susurré -. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: "Todo es demasiado _verde_".

Me reí un poco, en un vano intento de cortar la tensión.

-¿Alguna otra cosa? – Sabía a lo que se refería, no le di mas vueltas, ella no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Pronunciaste mi nombre.

Suspiró, su rostro reflejaba que acababa de confirmar sus peores temores.

- ¿Mucho? – preguntó mirándome de reojo.

- Exactamente, ¿cuantas veces entiendes por "mucho"?

No habían sido muchas veces para mí, pero sí suficiente como para hacerme sentir completa y totalmente feliz por primera vez en mi larga vida, las palabras de sus sueños era lo que había determinado cada una de mis decisiones: Me mantuvieron a su lado cuando ya había decidido marcharme, me convencieron de que valía la pena luchar por nuestra relación y me ayudaron a comprender que ella se sentía igual que yo. Definitivamente hoy estaba aquí con ella gracias a haberla escuchado decir mi nombre en sus sueños.

- Oh, no – dijo horrorizada, escondiendo otra vez su cara mientras sufría una nueva oleada de color. La atraje hacia mí pecho con dulzura y la protegí con mis brazos.

- No te acomplejes – le susurré al oído –. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.

Noté como su cuerpo se iba relajando contra el mío. Pero entonces escuchamos como se acercaba el coche de Charlie, las luces de los faros iluminaron las ventanas frontales. Sentí como Bella se tensaba en mis brazos.

-¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? – pregunté.

- Yo… - titubeó -. No estoy segura…

- En otra ocasión, entonces. – dije y subí veloz por las escaleras para esconderme en la habitación de Bella.

- ¿Edward? – escuché escaleras abajo, me había ido demasiado rápido para los humanos sentidos de Bella, me pareció captar una nota de ansiedad en su voz al llamarme.

Me reí con el suficiente volumen para que pudiera escucharme, y en ese momento se escuchó una llave introducirse en la cerradura y los velados pensamientos de el jefe Swan entraron en la casa, cansado, satisfecho y hambriento, más que pensamientos eran como interpretar sensaciones.

Aproveché mi soledad para llamar a Alice.

- ¡Hola Edward! – me saludó con entusiasmo.

- ¡Hola Alice! – le susurré, sin poder disimular el mío tampoco, Alice y yo no teníamos secretos, ni queríamos ni podíamos tenerlos – Creo que no necesitaré más tu vigilancia esta noche, puedes descansar hermanita, muchísimas gracias por todo.

- ¿no puedo mirar ni tan solo un poquito? Me lo estoy pasando en grande. ¡Oh Edward! ¡Ha sido todo tan bonito! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Realmente ha desaparecido _aquella_ opción.

- Me di cuenta cuando vi que podía controlarme a su lado, es como si tuviera una especie de alarma, como si protegerla de mí fuera protegerme a mi mismo. Y ha estado funcionando toda la tarde, en el momento en el que parecía que más motivos tenía para perder el control algo me empujaba a retroceder.

- Ha sido genial Edward, estamos muy felices por ti.

-¿Estamos?

- Bueno, Esme no se ha apartado de mí en ningún momento del día. Lo siento hermanito pero es que ha sido demasiado interesante. Y Jasper está aquí conmigo desde que llegaron de caza, y desde entonces casi todos han pasado en algún momento para interesarse de cómo iba la cosa. Estaban preocupados.

- Dales las gracias a todos.

- Hasta mañana Edward – dijo con voz cantarina. Guardé el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Las voces del piso de abajo llamaron mi atención.

- ¿No tienes planes para esta noche? – le preguntaba Charlie a Bella.

- No, papá, solo quiero dormir un poco – dijo ella, muy poco convincente, por lo que pude ver a través de la mente de su padre. La verdad es que se la veía nerviosa y emocionada. Sonreí satisfecho.

- Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?

- No. Ningún chico me ha llamado aún la atención – escuché como hacía hincapié en la palabra "chico" y supuse que era una especie de señal para mí.

- Pensé que tal vez el tal Mike Newton… Dijiste que era simpático.

Un gruñido se escapo de mi garganta, mientras la furia me embargaba al pensar en el maldito chico que perseguía a Bella a todas partes ¿le gustaría el mediocre de Mike a Charlie como novio de su hija?.

- Sólo es un amigo, papá – me tranquilizó Bella.

- Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos. Aguarda a que estés en la universidad para empezar a mirar – No pude estar mas de acuerdo con él. Era demasiado buena para todos, incluso para mí.

- Me parece una buena idea – mintió Bella, intentando escabullirse por la escalera.

- Buenas noches, cielo – le dijo Charlie al fin, pude percibir que había desconfianza en sus palabras.

- Te veo mañana, papá. – contestó Bella, su tono irónico hacia entre ver que ella también había captado la desconfianza de Charlie.

Bella se iba acercando a la habitación lentamente, contuve la respiración y me mantuve totalmente inmóvil, expectante.

La vi entrar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa silenciosa se dibujo en mis labios, cerró la puerta de forma ruidosa y se dirigió corriendo a la ventana, sin verme.

- ¿Edward? – susurró mientras se asomada por la ventana.

Salí de detrás de la mecedora y me tumbé en su cama sin que ella me viera. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risita.

- ¿Sí?

Se giró bruscamente, la había asustado, se llevó la mano a la garganta por la sorpresa. El color de sus mejillas se volvió blanco y su corazón se paró por un largo segundo.

- ¡Oh! – musitó al fin, todavía clavada en el sitio, mientras su pulso se reanudaba de nuevo con dificultad.

- Lo siento – dije mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por borrar la sonrisa divertida de mis labios.

- Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.

Me incorporé con cuidado, para no asustarla de nuevo, hasta quedarme sentado al borde de la cama, la tomé por los brazos para acercarla hacia mí, ayudándola a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? – Pregunté mientras apoyaba mi mano sobre la suya, que continuaba sosteniendo su cuello - ¿Cómo va el corazón? – dije, sintiendo sus golpes a través de su mano.

- Dímelo tú… Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.

Intenté controlar el sonido de mi risa, aunque no pude hacerlo del todo. Nos mantuvimos sentados, quietos, me concentré en los latidos de Bella, que se iban normalizando poco a poco, ella permaneció a mi lado quieta, esforzándose por controlarlos. Antes de que lo consiguiera del todo dijo:

- ¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?

- Desde luego.

- No te muevas – me dijo con fingida severidad.

- Sí, señora. – le dije divertido, quedándome totalmente quieto sin respirar, convirtiéndome en una estatua.

Ella saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación, no sin antes recoger su ropa que descansaba en un rincón de la habitación, tirada en el suelo.

Me levanté de la cama cuando la escuché entrar en el baño. Comprobé que Charlie estaba concentrado en la televisión.

Paseé por su habitación sin hacer ruido, me acerqué a su pila de cd's, sonreí al reconocer algunos de mis favoritos entre ellos. También examiné su colección de libros, allí estaban muchas de las novelas de las que me había hablado el otro día, busqué, por curiosidad, algún libro sobre vampiros pero no encontré ninguno. De lo que sí me percaté fue que había varios de sus libros, que como el de Jane Austen del otro día, estaba más gastados de lo habitual por el uso, y en los que el perfume de Bella estaba más impregnado que en los demás, deduje que Bella tenía por costumbre releer sus libros favoritos.

Un ruido en el porche me distrajo, presté atención y escuché que era Charlie. Un sentimiento entre determinación y remordimiento le torturaba, me asomé por la ventana asegurándome de que no me viera desde mi posición, Charlie había abierto la furgoneta de Bella y estaba desconectando unos cables. Sofoqué una risa al comprender sus intenciones, aunque no comprendí demasiado bien que las había provocado.

Rápidamente entró en casa de nuevo y volvió a sentarse en su sillón, solo un momento después Bella salía del baño, bajando las escalera hacia el salón de nuevo.

- Buenas noches, papá.

Charlie la miró sorprendido, no le había pillado por los pelos.

- Buenas noches, Bella.

Escuché sus pasos dirigiéndose de nuevo a la habitación, corrí hacia la cama para recuperar la postura en la que ella me había dejado.

Entró en la habitación, el olor de su pelo húmedo contrajo un poco mis músculos, era delicioso. Bella me contempló un momento, y luego una dulce sonrisa ilumino su bello rostro, emocionándome y sorprendiéndome de nuevo con el efecto que tenían sus acciones en mí, me di cuenta que una sonrisa se había dibujado en mi propios labios como respuesta, sin pedirme permiso primero.

Observé su viejo pijama, que ya había visto otras veces, una parte de mi mente no pudo evitar pensar divertido en lo que Alice pensaría sobre él. Pero yo solo podía fijarme en como la gastada camiseta se ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera tentadora. Mi respiración se aceleró.

- Bonita ropa – le dije, mientras me esforzaba en retirar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Ella me puso mala cara, pensando que me estaba burlando.

- No, te queda bien – le dije, mirándola con intensidad, dejando que mis ojos reflejaran a lo que me refería.

- Gracias. – susurró avergonzada, mientras venía a sentarse a mi lado, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- ¿A qué venía todo eso? – le pregunté, haciendo un gesto hacia abajo.

- Charlie cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas.

- Ah – eso explicaba la desconfianza - ¿Por qué?

- Al parecer me ve un poco acalorada – le levanté el mentón, examiné su rostro con ojo clínico.

- De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada. – le dije serio, controlando de nuevo mi risa.

- Humm…

Deslicé mi mano por su mejilla, sintiendo como su suave piel quemaba de forma muy agradable mis dedos, dibujando con sumo cuidado el perfil de su mandíbula.

- Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.

- ¿Eso te parece? – le susurré, mientras me acercaba hacia ella despacio, recorriendo con mi nariz el mismo camino que habían hecho antes mis manos, sintiendo su calidez y su aroma. Aparté su húmedo cabello para despejar el camino hacia su cuello y enrede mis dedos en su nuca, seguí recorriendo su mandíbula con mi nariz dirigiéndome hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, una vez allí no pude resistir sentirla en mis labios y rocé con ellos suavemente el hueco de detrás de ella, donde su olor era más intenso, su calor los calentó al instante y se repartió por el resto de mi cuerpo, dejé usn beso debajo de su oreja.

- Si. Mucho, mucho más fácil. – dijo con voz ronca y la respiración entrecortada. Lo que me hizo suponer que le complacían mis caricias.

- Humm. – susurré como respuesta, mientras sonreía complacido contra su suave piel.

Desenlacé mis dedos del cabello de su nuca para descender con ellos por su hombro, hasta llegar al atractivo surco de su clavícula, perfile la línea que dibujaba su hueso con la yema de mis dedos.

- Por eso me preguntaba… - empezó, pero luego se detuvo, a la vez que un pequeño gemido, casi imperceptible, se escapaba de su garganta.

- ¿Sí? – susurré en su cuello, sin despegar mis labios de él.

- ¿Por qué será?. ¿Qué crees? – dijo, con voz temblorosa.

Reí por lo bajo, y vi como mi frío aliento hacía estremecer su piel.

- El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.

De pronto ella retrocedió, zafándose de mi, la miré asustado, contuve la respiración, temiendo haber hecho algo mal algo que la hubiera molestado o asustado. Nos miramos durante un momento, su expresión era inescrutable. La miré confundido.

- ¿Hice algo mal? – le pregunté con temor.

- No, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loca – confesó, sosteniendo mi mirada.

Analicé un momento su respuesta, mi agilidad mental no era la habitual, pero en seguida me invadió una sensación de alivio que fue sustituida inmediatamente por un estremecimiento de satisfacción.

- ¿De veras? – dije con picardía, mientras una sonrisa incontrolable se dibujaba en mis labios.

- ¿Querrías una salva de aplausos?- me preguntó mordaz, aunque solo consiguió hacer mi sonrisa más amplia.

- Solo estoy gratamente sorprendido – le expliqué -. En los últimos cien años, o casi – le dije bromeando -. No creía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mí.

- Tú eres bueno en todo.

Me encogí de hombros algo avergonzado, sin saber que decir, y nos reímos a dúo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 16 MENTE VERSUS CUERPO 2ºpart

**Hola chicas! bueno aquí va la segunda parte. Tiene un montón de diálogo de crepúsculo, dudé entre resumirlo o no pero al final decidí dejarlo. Espero que os guste, si es así, y os apetece dejar comentarios ¡me encanta leeros me ayuda a escribir!**

**Samillan, Caro, Isa, Aliis y Triana: Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, por leerme y por decirme cosas tan bonitas ¡me emocionáis!. Me alegra de todo corazón que os gustara el capítulo anterior, espero que este no os defraude. Cualquier fallo que veáis me lo decís y lo corrijo.**

**Hay un pequeño homenaje a Eclipse, a una de mis frases favoritas de la peli, yo creo que encaja bien.. ya me diréis.**

******Gracias a todas las que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos o en seguimiento. **

**xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

16. Mente Versus cuerpo – 2º parte –

- Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora?. Esta tarde…

- No es fácil – dije en un suspiro -. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía… indeciso. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.

- No es imperdonable. – me dijo con voz tierna.

- Gracias – le sonreí agradecido, mirando dentro de sus ojos, conmovido por lo generosa que era conmigo sin que yo lo mereciera -. Ya ves – dije desviando la mirada -, no estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte… cogí su mano con delicadeza y la apoye en mi rostro -. Estuve susceptible mientras existía esa posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado… - aspiré el olor embriagador de su muñeca, se me antojaba menos poderoso – Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo… de que pudiera… - no encontraba la manera de decir aquello, no pude terminar la frase.

Solo el intentarlo dolía.

- ¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?

- La mente domina la materia – repetí de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndome satisfecho conmigo mismo.

- Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.

- ¡Fácil para _ti_! – dije riendo, intentando controlar el volumen por Charlie, mientras acariciaba su nariz con mi dedo.

Me puse serio, mirándola con intensidad. Quería que confiara en mí, aunque sabía que ella había asumido los riesgos con una naturalidad pasmosa, como si no existiera otra opción para ella. Recordé lo que me había dicho en el prado esta tarde, sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente "_preferiría morir a alejarme de ti_" me sentí abrumado de nuevo.

Yo era el que no soportaba ese riesgo.

- Lo estoy intentando. Si resultara… insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme. – aunque tan solo el pensar en separarme de ella me sumía en una profunda agonía.

Ella respondió con una mueca de dolor, ¿le dolía tanto como a mí el solo pensamiento de separarnos?

- Mañana va a ser más duro. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.

- Entonces, no te vayas – suplicó dulcemente.

- Eso me satisface - sonreí complacido -. Saca los grilletes… Soy tu prisionero – bromeé, aunque fueron mis manos las que se aferraron sus muñecas, reí sintiendo de nuevo la ligereza de la euforia en el pecho.

- Pareces más optimista que de costumbre. No te había visto así antes.

- ¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?

- Muy diferente – me dijo mientras mordía inconscientemente su labio inferior -. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.

- Por ejemplo, la emoción de los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlo comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron… - me estremecí al recordarlo - ¿Recuerdas el día en que Mike te pidió que fueras con él al baile?

- Fue el día que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.

- Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté… Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué le rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de tu amiga?¿O había algún otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.

»Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro – me reí con amargura -. Esperé, irracionalmente ansioso de oír qué les decías, de vigilar vuestras expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar seguro.

»Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era lo correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Mike o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía.

» Y en ese momento – le susurré mirándola tiernamente a los ojos -, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.

Los latidos de Bella empezaron a golpetear de nuevo, contuve una sonrisa y proseguí.

-Pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado. ¡E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Charlie te ha preguntado por ese vil de Mike Newton…

- Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando – me regaño.

- Por supuesto – admití.

- ¿De veras que _eso_ te hace sentir celoso? – me gustó la forma en que me lo dijo, como si en realidad no tuviera nada por lo que preocuparme.

- Soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.

- Pero sinceramente – insistió –, que eso te moleste después de lo que he oído de esa Rosalie… Rosalie, la encarnación de la pura belleza... Eso es lo que Rosalie significa para ti, con o sin Emmett, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?

- No hay competencia. – sonreí ampliamente, y llevé sus manos tras mi espalda, ella apoyó su cara contra mi pecho. Escuché como respiraba con precaución.

-Se que no hay competencia, ése es el problema.

Sentí su cálido aliento a través de mi fina camiseta, la calidez atravesó mi piel y se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.

No pude evitar el sentirme complacido por sus celos, aunque yo supiera que era totalmente absurdo que Bella pudiera sentirse celosa de ninguna otra persona. A lo largo de mi existencia habían habido decenas de mujeres hermosas, humanas y vampiras, y jamás me habían interesado lo más mínimo… hasta que ella apareció jamás había sentido el deseo ni la necesidad, ni el anhelo del amor. Ella había dado vida a algo que jamás había existido en mí, había encendido la llama de una luz que siempre había estado apagada… esperándola a ella.

- Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para mí, incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, que digo, la centésima parte de atracción que tú tienes sobre mí. – la miré a los ojos, queriendo que sintiera la profunda verdad de mis palabras - He caminado entre los míos y los hombres durante casi noventa años… Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada por que tú aún no existías.

- No parece demasiado justo – susurró conmovida -. En cambio yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?

- Tienes razón. – le dije sonriendo - Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda - dejé escapar una de sus muñecas, para atraparla enseguida con la otra mano, acaricié con mis dedos su pelo húmedo y dejé deslizar mi mano, muy despacio por su espalda, hasta llegar hasta su cintura -. Sólo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Sólo tienes que dar la espalda a la naturaleza, a la humanidad… ¿Merece la pena?

- Arriesgo muy poco… no me siento privada de nada.

- Aún no. – sentí que la melancolía y el pesimismo, naturales en mí, empujaban por surgir a la superficie, intenté retenerlos.

Bella se removió sobre mi pecho intentando mirarme, pero no pudo moverse, me di cuenta de que era yo quien se lo impedía, iba a liberarla cuando escuché unos pasos en la escalera. Me paralicé.

- ¿Qué…? – empezó a decir Bella, pero se detuvo alertada por mi reacción, su padre estaba ya en la puerta, la solté y me escondí entre las sombras. Lo hice con demasiada brusquedad, y vi horrorizado como se esforzaba por no caer al suelo, justo cuando iba a acercarme para ayudarla, arriesgándome a que su padre me pillara, la vi recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¡Túmbate! – susurré.

Bella se acurrucó bajo la colcha, al tiempo en que su padre abría la puerta, se asomó sin llegar a entrar, esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, distinguió el bulto entre las mantas, pero quería comprobar que respiraba, como si Bella también pudiera oír sus pensamientos empezó a hacerlo de forma exagerada, sonreí ante la evidencia de que estaba fingiendo, pero su actuación pareció satisfacer a Charlie, que al escucharla se convenció que el bulto era su hija y con mucho cuidado volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Bella seguía sin moverse, con el ruido que hacía fingiendo estar dormida, no había escuchado salir a su padre.

Me acerqué despacio a su lado, sonreí con anticipación, al pensar que iba a permitirme cumplir un deseo que llevaba controlado casi desde el primer día.

Contemplé la silueta de Bella durante un segundo, contuve la respiración expectante, levanté con mucho cuidado las mantas y me tendí a su lado, deslicé mi brazo por su cintura y la acerqué a mi cuerpo. Dejando que su calor me sacudiera con su corriente eléctrica, al tiempo que sentía como se relajaba la presión que oprimía mi pecho cuando no la tocaba. Deposité un beso en su oreja antes de susurrarle bromeando:

- Eres una actriz pésima… Diría que ése no es tu camino.

- ¡Caray! – exclamó mientras sus latidos se disparaban, había vuelto a asustarla.

Sin pensarlo, solo deseando calmarla, empecé a tararear las primeras notas de la nana que había compuesto para ella. Me detuve cuando noté que su corazón recuperaba el ritmo y le pregunté:

- ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

- Cierto – se rió -. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!

- Lo has hecho todo el tiempo – bromeé, pero Bella se tensó un poco.

- Pero no _sabía_ que estabas aquí – contestó algo mordaz.

- Bueno, si no quieres dormir… - le susurré al oído con voz seductora, dejando la frase sin terminar, intentando que olvidara el tema. Funcionó. Bella contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos y luego susurró mientras soltaba el aire:

- Si no quiero dormir… ¿qué?

Se me escapó una risa traviesa. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, me complacía tanto como reaccionaba ante mis provocaciones.

- En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Guardó silencio, esperé a que respondiera a mi pregunta, cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle de nuevo ella contestó:

- No estoy segura.

- Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.

Me acerqué más a ella, incorporándome un poco, deslicé mi nariz por su mandíbula, aspirando su olor, disfrutando del embriagador aroma, torturándome un poco.

- Pensé que te habías insensibilizado – me dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué – le dije acercándome a su oreja-. Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresia. Se me hace la boca agua.

- Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a _alguien_ que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma. – me contestó.

Me reí, sintiéndome raro bromeando con _eso_.

- He decidido qué quiero hacer – me dijo -. Quiero saber más de ti.

- Pregunta lo que quieras.

Lo pensó durante un momento y dijo:

- ¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que… _eres_. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Sólo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.

Lo pensé un momento antes de responder:

- Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino… Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.

Guardé silencio, esperando una nueva pregunta de Bella que no llegó. No parecía dormida, por la forma en la que respiraba pero pasado un rato murmuré, por si acaso, muy bajito:

- ¿Te has dormido?.

- No.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?

- En realidad, no.

- ¿Qué más deseas saber?

- ¿Por qué puedes leer mentes?¿Por qué solo tú?¿Y por qué Alice puede leer el porvenir?¿Por qué sucede?

Bombardeo de preguntas, esta era mi Bella.

_Mi Bella_… me encantaba como sonaba.

- En realidad, lo ignoramos – dije, contestando a sus preguntas -. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.

- ¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida?¿Y el resto?

- Carlisle trajo su compasión y Esme, la capacidad para amar con pasión. Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la... tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres — en realidad era la vanidad, pero no quería ser descortés con mi propia hermana —. Jasper es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.

Volvió a guardar silencio otro largo rato hasta que lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Carlisle te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente...

-¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?

- A ver si lo he entendido... Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?

- Exacto. – dije riendo ante su especial sentido del humor.

Besé su cabello con dulzurar. Ella no se movió.

- ¿Estás preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más?

- Sólo uno o dos millones.

- Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... — le dije, mientras mis propias palabras me inundaban de felicidad.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? – me dijo con tono irónico, aunque me pareció percibir algo de temor también -. Después de todo, eres un mito.

- No te voy a dejar.

_No soy capaz de dejarte. _

- Entonces, una más por esta noche... – empezó a decir, pero de repente se calló.

Sentí que su cuerpo desprendía más calor y su corazón latía erráticamente, lo que fuera que tenía pensado preguntar le había hecho ruborizarse, dejando la pregunta sin formular ¿qué pregunta podía causarle esa vergüenza?

- ¿Cuál? – la presioné para que continuara.

—No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.- susurró tan bajo que un humano no hubiera podido escucharla.

—Bella, puedes preguntarme lo quieras – le susurré con voz persuasiva.

No contestó, cada segundo hacía crecer dolorosamente mi curiosidad.

—Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar. – le confesé con un gemido.

—Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños – volvió a recriminarme ella intentando desviar mi atención.

—Por favor- le supliqué.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza obstinada.

—Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es — le dije, deteniendo mi mente que empezaba a buscar posibilidades sin saber por donde empezar —. Por favor.

—Bueno... — cedió por fin.

— ¿Sí? – le dije impaciente.

—Dijiste que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos?

— ¿Era _eso _lo que querías preguntar? – pregunté entre risas, comprendiendo ahora su vergüenza - Sí, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.

—Ah — contestó.

— ¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?

—Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo...

No entendí como no lo había visto venir, realmente me sorprendió su pregunta. Me paralicé tras ella, jamás me había atrevido a pensar en eso, mis planes no habían llegado nunca más allá que de besarla, y besarla había sido lo suficientemente arduo para saber que yo no podría llegar mucho más allá. Recordé el roce de sus labios estremeciéndome, recordé como el mundo había desaparecido, como había estado a punto de perderme en ella, no podía perder el control, demasiado arriesgado…

La tristeza me invadió de repente, la melancolía y el pesimismo encontraron por fin el resquicio que buscaban para alcanzarme.

—No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros...

— ¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca?

—Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es sólo que eres demasiado suave, tan frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, Bella, y simplemente por accidente. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.

Esperé a que Bella dijera algo. Escuchaba su corazón palpitar acelerado de nuevo, y su respiración agitada, pero ella continuaba en silencio.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Bueno, podía imaginarlo, dudaba que tuviera miedo de mí, como siempre. Así que sus pensamientos estarían analizando lo más obvio, yo no podía ofrecerle algo que era básico en una pareja, por mucho que yo pudiera desearlo. Ahora ya se sentiría privada de algo a mi lado. Maldije mi condición.

Cuando no fui capaz de esperar más le hice la pregunta que menos temía su respuesta:

— ¿Estás asustada?

Bella siguió torturándome con su silencio un poco más, pero escuché que su corazón empezaba a calmarse.

—No. Estoy bien.

Su respuesta fue escueta, y no la creí del todo. Pero otra idea había asaltado mi mente.

—Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad. ¿Nunca has...? —dejé la frase sin terminar.

—Naturalmente que no —me dijo avergonzada, sentí de nuevo como se sonrojaba —. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.

—Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí — musitó.

—Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común — le confesé.

—Tus instintos humanos... — dejó la pregunta en el aire, como si la estuviera pensando mejor, espere pacientemente, luego continuó: —. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en _ese _sentido?

No pude evitar reírme, al percibir la inseguridad en su voz, pero sintiéndome incapaz de hablar sobre mis deseos en _ese_ sentido con ella, esta tarde había despertado en mi cuerpo sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, mi deseo por ella superaba con creces mi sed.

—Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre – musité.

Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba con mi respuesta.

Al cabo de unos segundos bostezó. Debía estar agotada, el día había sido intenso para ambos.

—He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir.

—No estoy segura de poder.

— ¿Quieres que me marche? – le dije, sonriendo al preveer que no me dejaría.

— ¡No! — exclamó, más fuerte de lo que debía, teniendo en cuenta a su padre, aunque él no se inmutó, lo podía escuchar roncando en su habitación.

Reí complacido, y empecé a tararear de nuevo su nana, para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

Sentí como su cuerpo iba aflojándose poco a poco contra el mío, hasta que por fin su respiración se acompasó al ritmo que yo conocía tan bien, se había dormido.

Canté un rato más por el placer de terminar la canción, de cantarle al oído la melodía que ella había inspirado, y como si de alguna manera ella pudiera escucharme desde sus sueños, cuando terminé se acurrucó algo más entre mis brazos, y susurró mi nombre. Sonreí emocionado como siempre que esto sucedía y besé suavemente su cabello, dejando mis labios allí, aspiré y cerré los ojos, sintiendo esa mezcla de placer algo masoquista que despertaba en mí cuando inhalaba su aroma. Ese dolor significaba que estaba con ella.

Y yo no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo.

Mis pensamientos volvieron inevitablemente al tema anterior, ser conscientes de mis limitaciones, de que nunca iba a ser capaz de poseerla plenamente, era realmente doloroso, pero no se acercaba siquiera al dolor que me causaba el pensar en abandonarla o peor aún en hacerle daño. Suspiré, sopesándolo, y me sentí muy capaz de seguir el resto de mi vida sin llegar a probar lo que hasta ahora no había deseado. Aunque ahora lo deseara más que cualquier otra cosa, aunque hoy hubiera experimentado el placer más sublime: al probar sus labios, al sentir sus caricias; también había sentido el dolor que causaba el deseo cuando no podías apagarlo, cuando debías huir de él.

Podría soportarlo.

¿Podría ella soportarlo?¿renunciaría ella a los placeres humanos por mí?

- Edward… - susurró Bella dormida, llamándome con un anhelo casi doloroso en su voz – Edward te quiero…

Suspiré, cerré los ojos dejando que sus palabras me llenaran de paz. Ella me quería… no importaba nada más, me dije con una sonrisa. Guardaría todos mis temores, y nos permitiría a ambos vivir este amor tan intenso, viviríamos el momento… mantendría la esperanza.

Bella empezó a tiritar entre mis brazos.

Me retiré de su lado resignado, y estiré la manta que descansaba a los pies de la cama, cubriéndola. Se removió un poco, pero enseguida se relajó de nuevo dejando de temblar. Me senté en la mecedora, echando de menos su contacto. Pero enseguida volví a su lado, me acuclillé al lado de la cama y aparté un mechón de su cabello que cruzaba sus ojos cerrados, me entretuve contemplando su perfecto rostro, tan dulce… todo era tan diferente esta noche, yo podía estar aquí junto a ella, y tocarla sin sentir que estaba haciendo algo malo, ahora yo era… contuve el aliento durante un momento, comprendiendo cual era la palabra que se había atascado en mis pensamientos, mientras una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en mis labios.

Ahora yo era su novio.

La emoción empezó a embargarme, me sentí nervioso, emocionado. Quería asomarme por la ventana y gritarlo al viento. Quería abrazar a Bella, tocarla otra vez, deseaba besarla… pero no debía despertarla.

Paseé por la habitación nervioso. Faltaban cuatro horas para que amaneciera y ella estaba profundamente dormida. Una idea me rondaba por la cabeza, emocionándome más si cabía, deseaba llevar a Bella a mi casa, presentarle a mi familia como _mi novia_. Volví a sonreír impaciente y sobre todo feliz. Debía ir primero para avisarles, para que estuvieran preparados. Miré a Bella dudando, no deseaba separarme de ella, el nudo en el estómago ya empezaba a formarse… solo serían un par de horas, tal vez menos si me apresuraba. Me acerqué a ella y deposité un suave beso en su frente, apenas la rocé. Me pareció que la comisura de sus labios se inclinaban un poco hacia arriba por el contacto. Aspiré su aroma por última vez y volé por su ventana.


	6. CAPÍTULO 17 PARA SIEMPRE

**¡Hola chicas!**

**He tardado un montón en actualizar ¡casi tres semanas! Tengo que confesar que tengo dos niños pequeños que no me dejan demasiada paz para escribir, y a veces tengo la sensación que los desatiendo cuando lo hago. Así que después de esta actualización cierro por vacaciones, espero encontraros a todas de nuevo en septiembre, cuando empiece el cole.**

**Andaira, Lorena, Triana, Deathxrevens, Samillan, emrb87, Caro e Isa:**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras de ánimo, por alentarme a escribir, por hacerme sentir que lo hago bien, por vuestro piropos, aveces exagerados, jeje. ¡Pero que me encantan! por vuestras suposiciones de como seguiré la historia en los momentos que no es evidente, Samillan: Edward siempre sufre, pero en este momento de la historía, justo este día, es el único que se siente totalmente feliz, con derecho a serlo... sabemos que tres vampiros destrozarán eso esta noche en el partido, así que he intentado mostrar sus ganas de que todo funcionara en este capítulo... dentro de lo que cabe, claro, sabemos que él es un alma torturada por naturaleza. Triana:¡Diste en el clavo con todas tus suposiciones! ¡Rose es tan predecible! Me encanta Edward en este momento de la historia, en el que cree que lo mejor para Bella es hacerla feliz, en vez de estar ciegamente obsesionado por su seguridad.**

**Por cierto chicas, cuando veo que tardo en actualizar escribo en reviews para avisaros! no se si os disteis cuenta...**

**Gracias a todas las que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos o en seguimiento.**

**Deseo que os guste!**

******xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx**  


**17. Para siempre**

Corrí a través del bosque hacia mi casa, llevando al límite mis fuerzas, jamás me había aplicado tan a fondo, quería poder correr todavía más rápido, aunque no sabía se eso era posible, nunca había conocido a otro vampiro mas rápido que yo.

En unos minutos estaba traspasando lo cedros que precedían mi casa, escuché a Alice impaciente esperándome en el porche, su sonrisa resplandecía en la oscuridad, incluso a distancia, llena de satisfacción.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y ella saltó a mis brazos cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Le di un par de vueltas mientras ella reía con su preciosa risa cantarina antes de dejarla en el suelo.

Me sentía eufórico.

_Estoy muy feliz Edward._ Pensó, mientras me regalaba un recuerdo de sus visiones, una imagen de Bella y mía abrazados en el prado, que me sacudió el corazón.

- Gracias Alice.

- Entremos a contárselo – evidentemente Alice ya sabía a que había venido.

Toda mi familia se hallaba en el salón. Esme, Carlisle y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá frente al televisor viendo las noticias en la BBC. Emmett y Rosalie compartían un estrecho sillón, ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de él ojeando una revista de moda, mientras Emmett se entretenía en deslizar sus labios por su cuello, con su mente inundada en los recuerdos de lo que habían estado haciendo esta misma noche… me salí de su mente todo lo rápido que pude.

Todos se giraron al verme entrar con Alice colgada de mi brazo, casi todos clavaron sus miradas en mi, menos Jasper que miró a Alice con los ojos inundados de ternura.

La sonrisa de Esme iluminaba la habitación, no podía sentirse más feliz por mí, escuché en sus pensamientos como escrutaba mi rostro y llegaba a la conclusión que jamás había visto ese brillo en mi mirada, sonreí al verme a través de sus ojos, tenía razón.

Rose me miró con fingida indiferencia, sin dejar de pensar en los vestidos que acababa de ver en la revista, para mantenerme fuera de su mente. Carlisle se levantó dirigiéndose a mí con los brazos abiertos.

- Edward, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Has demostrado tener un control único, una fuerza de voluntad increíble. No puedo ni decirte lo feliz que me siento por ti.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza, mientras de la mente de Esme me llegaba un _te quiero. _Le devolví la sonrisa.

Rosalie resopló fastidiada, y Emmett la reprendió por lo bajo.

- Gracias hermano – me dijo Jasper – me has hecho ganar una pasta.- Vi en su mente que había apostado contra Emmett que conseguía devolver a Bella con vida a su casa.

- Así que preocupados por mí, ¿eh? – le dije a Alice con tono recriminatorio, al ver que había estado en las apuestas, me miró con mirada inocente mientras decía:

- por supuesto – _una cosa no quita la otra_, pensó, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se colaba en sus labios.

- Quiero traer a Bella por la mañana. – le dije a todos - Quiero presentárosla formalmente.

- ¡Formalmente? – repitió Emmett con sorna.

- ¿Querrá venir? ¿no se sentirá… cohibida?– preguntó Esme sorprendida.

- La verdad, no lo creo – dije entre orgulloso y resignado.

- ¡Genial! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. - gruñó Rosalie lanzando la revista al suelo, estaba furiosa, llena rabia y rencor hacia Bella y hacía mi, su mente me dedicó una letanía interminable de insultos, le correspondí con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a traer a una humana aquí? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos? Qué significa este numerito de: Edward por fin tiene novia. ¡Es una humana! ¿No veis todos los problemas que esto nos puede acarrear a todos? - Hizo un repaso a toda la habitación y contempló irritada como todos los ojos estaban vueltos hacia ella, llenos de reproche.

- Bella está con Edward, y él es feliz, eso es lo único que nos importa – dijo Esme _funcionará, tiene que funcionar de alguna manera_, pensó esperanzada.

- No pienso quedarme para verlo – gritó mientras salía por la puerta con la cabeza alzada.

- ¡Rose por favor! – le susurró Emmett _me lo voy a perder,_ pensó fastidiado, - lo siento.

- Espero que no te estés disculpando por mí. – bufó Rose desde fuera de la casa, Emmett la siguió.

- No dejes que te afecte – me dijo Carlisle – se le pasará, es que…- su mente vagó un momento buscando alguna manera de disculpar el comportamiento de Rosalie.

- No te molestes Carlisle- le interrumpí -, ella no puede empañarme este momento aunque quiera.

Ella no podía pero Alice sí.

Estaba teniendo una visión, en la que ella y Bella se estaban abrazando, cuando se separaron ambas se miraban con una sonrisa en los labios… Bella tenía los ojos de color Carmesí. Vi como a Alice se le ampliaba la sonrisa ante su visión.

- ¿No ves más opciones? – le dije preocupado.

- La otra opción era peor y a desaparecido – me dijo inocentemente.

- Pero… yo no voy a permitir que le pase eso a Bella.

- Yo se que tú has tomado esa decisión… pero yo no veo que eso cambie el futuro.

- Lo cambiará. – dije enfadado.

- ¡Y que ganas con eso en realidad Edward! Si no la cambias morirá tarde o temprano – hice una mueca de dolor, sintiendo sus palabras como cuchillos - morirá y te quedarás sin ella! … ni si quiera puedo ver que te pasaría si eso ocurriera, porque no ocurrirá.

- Te has equivocado antes Alice, todos sabemos que tus visiones cambian, no entiendo porque estás tan segura de esto.

- No veo como ocurrirá, ni cuando, ni porque. Pero te estoy viendo a ti luchar con todas tus fuerzas para que no ocurra, decidido a impedirlo y aún así lo veo tan claro como el agua. Creo que no hay otra opción y yo sí me alegro por ello. Yo quiero a Bella a mi lado para siempre, no comprendo porque tu no.

- Alice – le reprendió Carlisle. – Es su decisión.

Carlisle y Esme nos miraban con ansiedad, mientras Jasper se preguntaba si debía intervenir para calmarnos, o no.

- Eso es muy egoísta Alice – continué, ignorando el intento de Carlisle de poner paz -. Por supuesto que yo desearía conservarla a mi lado para siempre, pero el precio que ella tendría que pagar por ello es demasiado elevado. Y no pienso permitirlo.

- Yo no lo veo así para nada – contestó obstinada-. El precio más elevado es la muerte.

Clavé mis ojos en ellas, con el rostro contraído por el dolor.

La culpabilidad asomó en el rostro de Alice de repente, cuando el recuerdo de mi expresión radiante de tan solo hacía un momento le vino a la mente.

_Lo siento_, pensó bajando la cabeza. - No quería entristecerte – dijo en voz alta, pensando que todos debían escuchar su disculpa, estaba realmente consternada. Un puchero apareció en sus labios, contrayendo su rostro, una expresión extraña en ella por lo poco habitual, Alice siempre estaba alegre, me apresuré a abrazarla.

Jasper se detuvo detrás de ella, ansioso por consolarla.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – mentí, mientras besaba su cabeza -. Se que no puedes controlarlo, no pasa nada Alice.- Cogí su cara entre mis manos y la miré a los ojos - ¿estás bien hermanita?

- ¿Estás bien tú? – me preguntó mientras su sonrisa volvía a iluminar su rostro, aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces cámbiate de ropa para ir a buscar a tu novia – dijo convencida de que sus palabras volverían a cambiar mi humor. Y lo hicieron.

Mientras la soltaba ella alargó su mano hacia atrás sin mirar y Jasper la sostuvo.

- De acuerdo – dije, mientras la emoción y el optimismo volvían a sacudirme de nuevo, ¿Cómo podía pasar de una emoción a otra tan rápido? Estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando me giré hacia ellos -. Portaros bien con Bella por favor – supliqué mirando a Alice –. No hables de tus visiones, y Jasper, mejor si te mantienes alejado… por si acaso.

- No hay problema. – dijo.

Subí al piso de arriba, encima de mi sofá de cuero negro había un juego de ropa nueva, una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros gastados. Alice. Me puse la ropa, mientras oía en su mente que me había visto con ella puesta. A veces me preguntaba si ella veía el futuro o lo manipulaba, pero agradecí no tener que perder tiempo escogiendo la ropa, además me gustaba mucho. Al mirarme al espejo intenté peinarme un poco, alisándome el cabello. Desistí enseguida y salí disparado de vuelta a casa de Bella, tan impaciente que salté por mi ventana.

Cuando subí por la suya y volví a verla, todo volvió a cambiar en mi interior, todo volvía a estar en su lugar. La presión en el pecho se aligeró, y volví a sentirme en paz y feliz, con esperanza. El olor puso alerta mis instintos pero los controlé tranquilo, dándole la bienvenida al dolor familiar. Me senté en la mecedora a observarla, conteniendo mis ansias de tocarla.

Minutos después escuché como el padre de Bella se levantaba de la cama, no le presté demasiada atención, pendiente como estaba de cada una de las respiraciones de su hija, pero sonreí al escuchar como arreglaba el coche de Bella antes de marcharse.

Bella se agitó un poco con el sonido del motor del coche patrulla, pero cambió de postura y siguió durmiendo.

La conversación con Alice y todas sus preguntas irrumpieron en mi mente. Si fuera tan sencillo transformarla, sino tuviera que pasar primero por el mismísimo infierno durante tres días, tres días que parecerían tres siglos en los que cada segundo suplicaría por el alivio de la muerte. Y cuando al fin sintiera como el latido de su corazón partía llevándose el fuego, en el mismo viaje partiría también su alma, para siempre. Cuando despertara ¿Cuánta humanidad quedaría en ella? los rescoldos de ese fuego vivirían perpetuos en su garganta, junto al deseo insoportable de matar para apagarlo.

Y entonces, yo la tendría para siempre a mi lado.

El deseo de su sangre desaparecería, mientras que sucumbir al resto de mis deseos, de nuestros deseos ya no sería un peligro. Mis fantasías me llevaron al beso de la tarde anterior, cambiando el calor de su abrazo, por piel dura y suave como el mármol, como la mía, recordando cuando ella se había dejado llevar por la pasión imaginando que yo no hubiera tenido que retenerme, que hubiera podido corresponderle sin miedo.

Una punzada eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, sorprendiéndome, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Los remordimientos me sacudieron devolviéndome a la realidad, empecé a hacer una lista mental de todo a lo que ella tendría que renunciar. Al amor de sus padres, a sus amigos, la condenaría a esconderse de por vida, a no poder echar raíces, ni hacer amigos, a no tener hijos…

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi memoria, estaba claro que me llevaban a un lugar al que no quería llegar. Me recordé a mi mismo que ella me había elegido, aceptando lo que yo era ¿había sopesado todas las consecuencias? No lo sabía, yo la ayudaría a hacerlo, no quería engañarla, aunque eso la alejara de mí. Yo seguía temiendo que en cualquier momento algo fuera demasiado para ella. Pero ahora yo era lo que ella quería y eso me daba el derecho para luchar por los dos.

Viviríamos el presente y solventaríamos los problemas según fueran llegando, por primera vez en mi vida sería condescendiente conmigo mismo, iba a permitirme ser feliz, porque eso le haría feliz también a ella.

El sol empezó a filtrarse por su ventana, iluminando tímidamente su silueta en la cama.

Todavía dormida, colocó su brazo sobre los ojos, como si le molestara la suave luz. No tardó mucho en empezar a agitarse. Se estaba despertando, la contemplé expectante. Gimió y se removió, resistiéndose a despertar y de repente abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó sentándose rápidamente en la cama intentando enfocar la vista.

- Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta – le dije divertido.

- ¡Edward te has quedado! – Exclamó, saltando de la cama y lanzándose sobre mí para abrazarme. Miles de emociones sacudieron mi cuerpo, me tensé un segundo, por instinto, pero todo estaba bien, no había peligro, solo estaba sorprendido.

Pero sobre todo emocionado por su reacción, por sentir su alegría por verme. Su abrazo alimentó mi resolución, nos merecíamos una oportunidad, suspiré mientras sentía cada roce de nuestra piel cosquilleando mi cuerpo.

Reí conmovido.

- Por supuesto.- Le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda y la atraía más hacia mí.

Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, aspirando mi olor, yo posé mis labios sobre su cabello e hice lo mismo, cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor todo el torrente de sensaciones.

- Estaba convencida de que era un sueño. – susurró.

- No eres tan creativa – bromeé.

- ¡Charlie! – exclamó, saltando de mi regazo hacia la puerta, rompiendo dolorosamente nuestro contacto. _¡No!_

- Se marchó hace una hora… - le expliqué, disimulando el dolor que me había causado la separación - Después de volver a conectar los cables de la batería de tu coche, debería añadir. He de admitir cierta decepción. ¿Es todo lo que se le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?

Bella se quedó parada en la puerta pensando. Contemplé su rostro confundido, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo, no era el rubor habitual, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, hubiera pensado que estaba enferma si no fuera porque era el mismo brillo que ya había visto en los míos hacía unas horas, a través de la mente de Esme. Su corazón golpeaba fuerte contra su pecho.

Bella giró la cabeza varias veces de la puerta hacia mí, dudando.

- No sueles estar tan confundida por la mañana – le dije sonriendo. Estiré mis brazos hacia ella para ayudarle a decidir. _Vuelve con migo, s_upliqué internamente.

- Necesito otro minuto humano- confesó al fin.

- Esperaré.

Se apresuró a desaparecer por la puerta, pareciendo impaciente por volver a mi lado. Cerré los ojos y me mecí, con una sonrisa radiante, regodeándome en lo mucho que me complacían sus reacciones.

Bella irrumpió en la habitación de nuevo en apenas unos minutos, se detuvo durante un segundo contemplándome desde al lado de la puerta, con incrédula fascinación, sus latidos seguían sonando desbocados. Me deleite en su expresión y la contemplé sintiéndome igual de fascinado. Había desenredado su pelo y ahora caía sobre sus hombros de forma algo más ordenada. Extendí de nuevo la mano invitándola a acercarse, incapaz de soportar más la separación, si no se acercaba tendría que ir a buscarla.

Su corazón golpeó todavía más fuerte como respuesta a mi gesto, y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí.

- Bienvenida otra vez – susurré, mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos, y me perdía en su calidez. El contacto de nuestros cuerpos volvió a sacudirme con la corriente eléctrica habitual, circulando por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. La sensación era fascinante.

- ¡Te has ido! – me recriminó de repente, mientras tocaba el cuello de mi camiseta nueva.

- Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos? – Dije simulando estar escandalizado.

Arrugó su preciosa nariz como respuesta, no podía estar más bonita.

- Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada – le miré con picardía, sabiendo que la iba a avergonzar, anticipando el rubor -. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.

Bella gimió mientras se ruborizaba, contuve una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué oíste? – me preguntó tímidamente.

- Dijiste que me querías.- respondí con dulzura, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

- Eso ya lo sabías – susurró, mientras escondía su rostro en mi hombro.

- Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.

- Te quiero – susurró en mi oído, cerré los ojos antes la emoción que me causaron sus palabras.

Era la primera vez que me lo decía despierta, y aunque ya me había dejado claros sus sentimientos, escuchar su confesión me estremeció de placer. Sentí un golpe de calor contra mi hombro, su sangre calentando su piel, y lamenté no poder verle el rostro. Ignoré con facilidad el latigazo de mi garganta.

- Ahora tú eres mi vida – le contesté, hundiendo mi rostro en su pelo.

La estreché algo más contra mí, con mucho cuidado, y nos mecimos durante un largo rato, mientras su corazón intentaba calmarse. Podría haber pasado así el resto del día, pero esta vez recordé sus necesidades humanas.

- Hora de desayunar – dije satisfecho, aflojando algo mí abrazo.

Bella se apartó bruscamente de mí, mirándome a los ojos con el rostro contraído por el pánico mientras se llevaba las manos a la garganta y se le cortaba la respiración.

Yo también dejé de respirar, confundido y asustado por su reacción.

El rostro que yo tanto había temido en el prado había aparecido al fin, ella me tenía miedo ¿en serio pensaba que yo podía hacerle daño? ¿Podía desconfiar tanto de mí? En el fondo yo estaba esperando que algo la hiciera reaccionar, que los instintos de supervivencia humanos se manifestaran en ella, incluso había deseado que eso pasara, por si bien. _Estúpidos deseos_. Sentí un fuerte vacío en el pecho.

Su expresión mudó de repente, el pánico se desvaneció, la contemplé desconcertado mientras sus ojos se relajaban repentinamente y una sonrisa burlona empezaba a asomar en la comisura de sus labios. _¿Qué?_

- ¡Es una broma! – dijo mientras se reía de mi, descaradamente ahora - ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!

Volví a respirar, mientras mi mente asimilaba sus palabras, me lo había tragado. Intenté enfadarme, pero el sonido de su risa y el alivio que recorría mi cuerpo, curando mis miedos, me lo impidió.

- Eso no ha sido divertido. – le recriminé, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo ha sido, y lo sabes. – respondió muy pagada de sí misma, mientras tanteaba mi humor.

- ¿Puedo reformular la frase?- pregunté con sarcasmo- Hora de desayunar para los humanos.

- Ah, de acuerdo. – Me dijo sonriendo con picardía.

La cogí con cuidado y la coloqué con rapidez sobre mis hombros para llevarla a la cocina. Sabía que la molestaría, era mi pequeña venganza.

- ¡Bájame! – Gritó en mi hombro mientras bajábamos las escaleras, y removiéndose un poco. La ignoré.

En menos de tres segundos estábamos ya en la cocina, la deposité con sumo cuidado en la silla. Y sonreí satisfecho. No parecía molesta en absoluto.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? – me preguntó con ojos inocentes.

La miré de nuevo sorprendido, me dejó en blanco, me esforcé por recordar que era lo que tomaba habitualmente en la cafetería y me pregunté donde podría encontrarlo en su casa.

-Eh… No estoy seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría? – dije confundido.

Esbozo una sonrisa divertida y saltó de la silla.

- Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar. – dijo con tono juguetón.

Sonreí a mi pesar por su broma, y seguí atento todos sus movimientos, aprendiendo de donde cogía las cosas, que utensilios y que comestibles necesitaba para alimentarse. Decidí que tendría que leer algún libro o buscar por Internet para aprender más sobre sus hábitos alimenticios.

- ¿Quieres algo? – me preguntó inconscientemente.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Debía acostumbrarme a que una humana se la pasara burlándose del peligro que yo representaba para ella?

- Limítate a comer. Bella.

Observé con detenimiento como llenaba su cuchara y la acercaba despacio a sus labios, acariciando con ellos suavemente la cuchara, después observé como al tragar se contraía garganta. ¡Baya! Reconocí enseguida la sensación, ayer había tenido ocasión de profundizar en ella, me sorprendí porque no esperaba que el verla comer pudiera despertar en mí de nuevo el deseo. Y me imaginé besándola de nuevo…

- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? – dijo de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Eh… - me esforcé por concentrarme. Hasta que había conocido a Bella no me había sentido tan confuso, recordé mi propósito para la mañana y me puse algo nervioso - ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia? – esperé expectante su respuesta.

Bella tragó saliva ruidosamente, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Ahora tienes miedo?- igual empezaba a tener un poquito de sentido común, o a lo mejor es que yo era el único con el que no sentía el sano instinto de conservación, eso estaría bien, aunque me di cuenta que en el fondo me entristecía.

- Sí – admitió, sorprendiéndome al reconocerlo.

- No te preocupes. Yo te protegeré.

- Nos los temo a ellos, sino a que no les guste. ¿No les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?

La miré durante un segundo perplejo: _cero sentido común_, _cero instinto de conservación_. Muy típico de Bella.

- Oh, están al corriente de todo – la tranquilicé -. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes, sobre si te traería de vuelta- me sentí de nuevo algo avergonzado por ello -, aunque no consigo imaginar la razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Alice. De todos modos. No tenemos secretos en la familia. No es viable con mi don para leer mentes, la precognición de Alice y todo eso.

- Y Jasper haciéndote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaría las tripas.

- Prestaste atención – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando – dijo -.¿Así que Alice me vio regresar?

Se me formó un nudo en el estómago, lo último que deseaba era hablarle a Bella de las visiones de Alice, y tampoco quería mentirle.

- Algo por el estilo – dije volviéndome para que no me viera la cara, me había pillado desprevenido y me temí que mi rostro reflejara el dolor que me causaba el recuerdo de la conversación de esta mañana. Intenté cambiar de tema.

- ¿Tiene buen sabor? – Pregunté con una sonrisa burlona, cambiando de tema, mientras me giraba hacia ella de nuevo -. La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.

- Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado… - me dijo de vuelta, fruncí el ceño y contuve una sonrisa.

Bella siguió comiendo cereales apretando el ritmo, con gesto pensativo, intuí que mi maniobra evasiva no había funcionado, vi en su actitud que sabía que había cambiado de tema intencionadamente, pero se había dado cuenta de que yo no quería hablar de ello y no volvió a sacar el tema.

Volví a mirar por la ventana pensativo. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué creería que intentaba ocultarle? Al final esconderle cosas era una tortura también para mí.

Aunque no me torturé demasiado, el hecho de que Bella hubiera aceptado venir a mi casa me tenía demasiado emocionado.

- Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.

- Ya te conoce.

- Cómo tu novio, quiero decir.

- ¿Por qué? – me miró con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿No es ésa la costumbre? – le pregunté ocultando mi decepción. ¿No quería decírselo a su padre? ¿Querría ella ocultar nuestra relación?

- Lo ignoro. No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tú… Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por mí.

No entendí el significado tras sus palabras _¿fingir?_ Aunque de alguna manera me hizo sentir mejor que sus dudas fueran por mí y no por ella. Me sentía realmente torpe con este tema, lo poco que sabía sobre relaciones se enredaba en mi mente, habían cambiado demasiado la forma de hacer las cosas a lo largo de los años. Mantuve mi sonrisa y dije simplemente la verdad:

- No estoy fingiendo.

Ella apartó su desayuno y se quedó pensativa, mordiéndose el labio, esta vez ese gesto que tanto adoraba no me distrajo, estaba demasiado ansioso por su respuesta, ella todavía dudaba y ahora no era por mí.

- ¿Vas a decirle a Charlie que soy tu novio o no?

Ella alzó los ojos, me sentí frustrado al no conseguir averiguar que era lo que se escondía tras ellos.

-¿Eso es lo que eres? – preguntó. Me invadió el pánico de nuevo.

- Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra – divagué.

- De hecho tengo la sensación de que eres algo más. – Dijo de repente avergonzada, bajando la mirada, mientras yo sentía como sus palabras aplacaban todos mis miedos, un cosquilleo agradable recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Bueno, no creo necesario darle los detalles morbosos – bromeé intentando aliviar su vergüenza, me estiré desde el otro lado de la mesa para alcanzarla, y suavemente levanté su cara, para reencontrarme con sus dulces ojos de chocolate deshecho-. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.

- ¿Estarás? ¿De veras vas a estar aquí? – dijo dejándome leer de nuevo sus sentimientos en su rostro, había esperanza y ansiedad.

- Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras – le dije, de nuevo emocionado, abriéndole mi corazón. Me sentí vulnerable, mis palabras eran un compromiso.

- Te querré siempre. Para siempre.

Miré sus ojos, totalmente líquidos ahora, sus palabras sonaban a promesa tanto como las mías. Sentí como se introducían en mí, llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón congelado, haciéndome sentirlo cálido de nuevo, como si estuviera a punto de volver a latir. Rodeé la mesa despacio, necesitando tocarla, llegué hasta ella y alce mi mano para acariciar su cálida mejilla, contuve el impulso de cerrar los ojos, para perderme en las sensaciones que provocaba su contacto, porque sus ojos en los míos era la mas dulce y urgente de las caricias.

A pesar de lo hermoso de sus palabras, a pesar de que me hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo, su sabor era agridulce.

-¿Eso te entristece? – preguntó, leyendo mis emociones. Un peso se instaló de repente en mi corazón congelándolo de nuevo, _para siempre_ no era el mismo tiempo para ella que para mí, ella no podría mantener esa promesa. Pero yo lo intentaría por ella. Yo la perdería algún día y sabía que después yo sería incapaz de seguir adelante solo. Me juré que ese día yo partiría con ella, con la esperanza de estar totalmente equivocado respecto a mi alma, con la esperanza de que existiera un lugar donde _para siempre_ fuera posible para nosotros.

La visión de Alice volvió a invadir mi mente, anhelándola más que nunca, deseando abrazarla por un segundo. La rechacé odiándome a mi mismo.

Me alegré de no ser capaz de llorar.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para volver a la realidad, había que vivir el presente, y ahora estábamos aquí los dos juntos, y teníamos toda su vida por delante.

- Has acabado – pregunté retirando mi mano.

Ella saltó de la silla, despertando de su propio trance.

- Si – dijo, alegre de nuevo.

- Vístete… te esperaré aquí.

La vi desaparecer por la escalera. Sus palabras hacían eco todavía en mi corazón: _Para siempre. _

_S_onreí ampliamente, enterrando mis oscuros pensamientos. No valía la pena pensar en el final, cuando tan solo estábamos en el principio, yo quería estar en la vida de Bella y Bella también lo deseaba, yo cumpliría mi promesa, estaría con ella mientras fuera ese su deseo, hacerla feliz era lo más importante en mi vida.

Bella apareció en lo alto de las escaleras poco después. Robándome el aliento. Llevaba puesta la blusa azul oscuro que tanto me gustaba, me deleite en como la suave seda acariciaba su cuerpo mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo, envidiándola.

- De acuerdo. Estoy presentable.

Saltó sobre mí. La sostuve algo conmocionado por la sorpresa y el deseo que sacudió mi cuerpo activando también el interruptor mi garganta. Me contuve un segundo para asegurarme que podía controlarlo. Cuando mis músculos se relajaron, apreté a Bella con cuidado contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su calor envolverme por completo.

- Te has vuelto a equivocar – le susurré con voz ronca-. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.

- ¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar… - dijo muy seria.

- Eres tan ridícula… - bromeé, depositando una beso en su frente. La vi cerrar los ojos, entreabriendo sus labios, una invitación irresistible. – ¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible? – le susurré.

Acaricié la suave tela de su blusa, tan suave que podía notar el calor de su cuerpo bajo ella, y no resistí más la tentación, me incline hacia ella, aproximándome al calor que desprendía sus labios, y los acaricié con los míos. Moviéndolos despacio, saboreando su dulce y cálido sabor. Todos mis sentidos se concentraron en el calor de ese roce, que extendía ardiente lava de mis labios a mi estómago. Despertando una urgencia que luché para controlar, pero siendo incapaz de retirarme.

Entonces Bella se desmayó.

La miré asustado, sosteniéndola con más fuerza.

- ¿Bella?.

Se movió un poco.

- Has hecho que me desmaye… - me dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!

Bella se rió, todavía medio grogui.

- Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo – me dijo con los ojos cerrados-. Ése es el problema. Eres demasiado bueno. Muy, muy bueno.

- ¿Estás mareada? – pregunté, disimulando lo que me satisfacían sus halagos.

- No… no fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No sé qué me ha sucedido. Creo que me olvidé de respirar – me miró con gesto avergonzado.

- No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningún sitio.

- Estoy bien – insistió -. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, así que… ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

La miré un rato, comprobando que ella se recuperaba, poco a poco iba recuperando el color, sus mejillas tomaron el color rosado que combinaba tan deliciosamente con el color de su camisa, la preocupación no había alejado las sensaciones que sentía mi cuerpo al estar junto a ella.

- No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa. – dije en voz alta.

Bella tiño de rojo sus mejillas haciendo que el efecto fuera todavía más hermoso.

- Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?

- A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?

- No – contestó, como si la cuestión fuera obvia.

- Eres increíble – le dije. Cada vez más satisfecho y menos torturado por que lo fuera.

La dejé en el suelo, con precaución, comprobando que se mantenía en pié. La sujeté firmemente de la cintura, encantado por servirle de apoyo y nos dirigimos hacia su camioneta. Nos detuvimos delante de ella e intercambiamos una mirada, ella me miró con expresión interrogante, yo de súplica.

- ¿Me dejarás conducir? – le pregunté.


	7. CAPÍTULO 18 PRESENTACIONES

**Hola chicas! aquí estoy después de más de un mes de ausencia, he estado de vacaciones, hace tan solo una semana que regresé de Londres, una ciudad preciosa y mágica, os la recomiendo. No puedo enrollarme mucho, me están esperando para salir, pero no quería marcharme si subir este capítulo.**

**Danish, Blewyn, Andaira, Caro, Lorena, Lara, Samillan, Isa21, Deathxrevenge y emrb87: Muchísimas gracias por vuestras palabras de ánimo, por vuestra paciencia, por añadirme en favoritos y en seguimientos,¡os adoro!. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. **

**Un enorme beso**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxxxx **

CAPÍTULO 18. Presentaciones.

- ¡Guau! – Exclamo Bella cuando aparqué su camioneta frente a mi casa, mirándola con admiración.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa. Si fuera humano estarían traspirando, pensé.

- Tiene… cierto encanto – contestó juguetona.

Le estiré de su coleta bromeando, y nos reímos juntos. Luego bajé y le di la vuelta al coche rápidamente, cuando llegué a su puerta para abrirla todavía resonaba el golpe de la mía.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunté, mientras miraba como se mordía sus dulce labio inferior.

- Ni un poquito… ¡Vamos!- dijo riendo nerviosa, peinándose con las manos.

- Tienes un aspecto adorable. – le dije, mientras me la comía con los ojos.

Cogí su mano sintiéndome incapaz de seguir sin tocarla. Procuré que el gesto pareciera casual. El calor de su mano cosquilleo en la mía, despertando el anhelo de tocarla más, tendría que acostumbrarme a lidiar con eso también.

Sentí su nerviosismo y me concentré en calmarla, acaricié el dorso de su mano con mi dedo, presionando un poco su mano, procurando confortarla.

Llegamos al umbral de mi casa, ella estaba a punto de traspasarla por primera vez, conmigo de la mano, controlé mi emoción y me puse alerta. Eché una mirada fugaz en su dirección buscando alguna señal de miedo en sus ojos. Solo estaba nerviosa, como si fuera un chico normal apunto de presentarle a su familia normal. Sonreí ante su aplomo.

Abrí la puerta y la invité a pasar.

Bella se introdujo en el interior de mi casa. La expresión de inquietud fue borrada por el asombro al cruzar la amplia estancia, la recorrió despacio con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre mis padres, que nos esperaban a la izquierda de la entrada, al lado del piano.

Leí en sus mentes que al igual que yo, estaban vigilando todos los gestos de Bella, controlando sus reacciones, procurando no asustarla. Mantuvieron sus posiciones por precaución esperando que los presentara.

Bella los miró con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

¿Qué estaría pensando?.

- Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella. – dije, rompiendo el silencio.

- Se bienvenida, Bella.- Dijo Carlisle con voz tranquilizadora, dio un paso con cuidado acercándose a Bella y extendiendo su mano.

- Me alegro de volver a verle doctor Cullen.

- Llámame Carlisle, por favor.

De repente, en la cara de Bella, apareció una amplia sonrisa, llena de sinceridad y confianza, mientras apretaba la mano de mi padre con determinación. Nos deslumbró a los tres, asombrándonos con su naturalidad y valentía. Esme me miró un momento, con ojos emocionados.

- _Es adorable_ y _valiente -_pensó.

Sonreí aliviado, sabiendo que tenía razón. Dio un paso hacia ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y le dijo:

- Me alegro mucho de conocerte – sus palabras estaban impregnadas de sentimiento, supe que si fuera capaz, estaría al borde de las lágrimas.

Sus manos se estrecharon, Esme observó sorprendida como su tacto frío no hacía reacción en Bella.

- Gracias. Yo también me alegro – contestó Bella con amabilidad.

- ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? – pregunté, al tiempo que sus pasos en el piso de arriba contestaban mi pregunta, al momento aparecieron en lo alto de la escalera.

- ¡Hola, Edward! – me saludó Alice mientras se abalanzaba por la escalera a velocidad inhumana, parándose frente a Bella, que aunque sorprendida, parecía satisfecha por la bienvenida.

- Hola, Bella – dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre Bella y la besaba con confianza en la mejilla.

Estaba claro que ella no iba a controlarse, aunque esto no pareció molestar a Bella, más bien todo lo contrario.

¿Qué estaría pensando?.

Y entonces, a través de los pensamientos de Jasper, obtuve lo más parecido que podía tener a una respuesta. Al igual que las visiones de Alice, Jasper tampoco tuvo problemas para usar su poder con ella, parecía que al único al que ella era inmune era al mío.

Me concentré, fascinado, en los pensamientos de Jasper, mientras él analizaba las emociones de Bella con curiosidad. Ella estaba realmente complacida con Alice, se sentía a gusto a su lado y con su actitud. Jasper pensó que ya se podía palpar la sensación de la naciente amistada fluyendo entre las dos chicas.

Yo también lo percibí. Fue como ver encajar en su lugar la primera piedra en la construcción de esa relación inevitable. No es que yo deseara que no fuesen amigas, pero no podía dejar de relacionar su amistad con la visión de Alice, y yo estaba decidido a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para evitar aquel abrazo, el que descubría la mirada roja de Bella.

- Hueles bien – dijo de repente Alice, como si fuera el halago más natural del mundo, como si no estuviera hablando del olor de su sangre – Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Carlisle y Esme la miraron estupefactos. Yo miré a Bella, preocupado, calibrando su reacción, no parecía asustada, por supuesto, solo avergonzada por lo que supuse se había tomado como un cumplido. Enseguida volví la vista hacia Jasper, sintiéndome totalmente alerta. Inconscientemente él había tomado una bocanada de aire al escuchar a Alice, y pude sentir su repentina sed, el olor ampliado de la sangre de Bella a través de sus pensamientos. El fuego de su sed sumándose a la mía quemó también en mi garganta, abrasándola, haciéndome sentir un anhelo casi insoportable, aunque el instinto de cubrir a Bella para defenderla de mi hermano como advertencia fue mucho más intenso.

Jasper reaccionó antes de que yo lo hiciera, envolviéndonos a todos en una bruma de tranquilidad y alivio.

- _Lo tengo controlado, no respiraré más, y no pienso aproximarme. Confía en mí._ Me tranquilizó. Le miré enarcando una ceja, pero asentí, sin dejar de estar alerta.

- Hola, Bella – dijo.

- Hola Jasper – contestó Bella despreocupada, sonriéndole tímidamente, luego recorriendo los rostros de toda mi familia añadió: - Me alegro de conoceros a todos… Tenéis una casa preciosa.

Parecía realmente encantada de estar aquí, la miré fascinado y contuve mi deseo de abrazarla.

- Gracias – contestó Esme sin contener su entusiasmo, realmente complacida por Bella, admirando su valor y naturalidad, mientras pensaba, para mi satisfacción, que Bella era perfecta para mí -. Estamos encantados de que hayas venido.

_- Edward -_ Carlisle llamó mi atención, asentí disimuladamente para confirmarle que le escuchaba, miré a Bella por el rabillo del ojo y vi que ella miraba para otra parte, Carlisle continuó: -_Alice ha visto que tres nómadas se aproximan a Forks, no tienen intención de adentrarse en el pueblo, pero saben de nosotros, tienen intención de hacernos una visita mañana por la tarde._

Asentí preocupado, interrogaría a Alice más tarde, Esme me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- ¿Tocas? - le preguntó a Bella.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía ella con curiosidad, contemplaba el piano con nostalgia y admiración.

- No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Es tuyo?

- No – rió Esme -. ¿No te ha dicho Edward que es músico?

- No – dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, reprochándomelo -. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido. Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no?

Escuché a mi hermano reírse con disimulo, en cambio Esme me miró aparentemente enojada.

- Espero que no hayas estado alardeando… Es de mala educación – me regañó.

- Solo un poco – Le dije riendo.

- _Realmente te quiere Edward – _pensó Esme de repente_ -, es tan valiente y natural, no puedes imaginar lo feliz que me siento y lo agradecida que estoy de que ella te haya… despertado. Hacéis una linda pareja, jamás te había visto tan feliz._

- De hecho – añadió Bella-, se ha mostrado demasiado modesto.

Dirigí de nuevo la mirada hacia ella sonriendo, no sabía si me adulaba para hacerme feliz o para mortificarme.

- Bueno, toca para ella – dijo Esme de repente.

- Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación – protesté.

- Cada regla tiene su excepción – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría oírte tocar – intervino Bella tímidamente.

- Entonces decidido – sentenció Esme.

Antes de que yo dijera nada más ella me empujó hacia el piano. Atrapé la mano de Bella para que me acompañara. Nos sentamos en el banco. La miré recriminándole la encerrona con la mirada. Luego me concentré en las teclas y empecé a tocar la pieza favorita de Esme.

Escuché unas tímidas risitas detrás de mí y pude ver en la mente de ellos a Bella, con la boca abierta, mientras me contemplaba con asombro. La rapidez de mis dedos sobre las teclas era inhumana, por lo que podía entender perfectamente su sorpresa. Me giré para encontrarme con su mirada, le guiñé un ojo y le pregunté:

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Tu has escrito esto? – me pregunto con voz entrecortada por la admiración.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Es la favorita de Esme.

Bella cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza, con expresión desconcertada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

- Me siento extremadamente insignificante. – dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.

Sutilmente cambié de canción, y las primeras notas de su nana inundaron la habitación.

- Tú inspiraste ésta. – susurré, emocionado también.

Pude ver el reconocimiento en su rostro, vi como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, conmovida por la música, volví mi cara hacia al piano, para no hacerla sentir incómoda, dejando que la música nos envolviera a los dos.

Escuché como mi familia se dispersaba, dejándonos solos. Sus emociones, se unieron a las mías, todos estaban tan felices por mí, contemplando la escena, me hicieron sentir tan amado, habían aceptado a Bella sin ninguna reserva.

- Les gustas, ya lo sabes – dije rompiendo su concentración en la música -. Sobre todo a Esme.

Bella miró hacia atrás, comprobando que estábamos solos.

- ¿Adonde han ido?

- Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.

Bella suspiró, visiblemente preocupada.

- Les gusto, pero Rosalie y Emmett…

- No te preocupes por Rosalie – le dije mirándola a los ojos -. Cambiará de opinión.

- ¿Y Emmett? – preguntó.

- Bueno, opina que soy un lunático, lo cual es cierto, pero no tiene ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Rosalie.

- ¿Qué le perturba?

Suspiré, buscando las palabras que no dejaran mal a mi hermana y al mismo tiempo que no molestaran a Bella.

- Rosalie es la que más se debate contra… contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.

- ¿Rosalie tiene celos de mí? – preguntó sorprendida, como si ese fuera el mayor disparate del mundo.

- Eres humana – expliqué -. Es lo que ella también desearía ser.

- Vaya – dijo, todavía visiblemente confundida-. En cuanto a Jasper…

- En realidad, eso es culpa mía. Ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.

Bella se estremeció, no quise decirle que con lo que había leído en sus pensamientos, había sido una buena decisión. Ella me hizo otra pregunta rápidamente, intentando ocultarme su reacción:

- ¿Y Esme y Carlisle…?

- Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Esme no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. – dije con una sonrisa - Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, ya que era muy joven cuando Carlisle me convirtió… Está entusiasmada. Se ahoga de satisfacción cada vez que te toco

- Alice parecer muy… entusiasta. – continuó ella, decidida a hacer un análisis de toda mi familia.

Yo sentí que mi humor se oscurecía, todavía no conseguía quitarme la visión de Alice de la cabeza.

- Alice tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas. – dije entre dientes, evidenciando demasiado mi contrariedad, Bella se dio cuenta.

- Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?

La miré a los ojos, sabía que yo le ocultaba algo, pero contárselo no era una opción. Ella sorprendentemente no me presionó y cambio de tema.

- ¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle?

- Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? – ella era demasiado perceptiva.

- Naturalmente. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La miré sopesando si contárselo, decidí que era lo mejor.

- Quería informarme de ciertas noticias… No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.

- ¿Lo harás?

- Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- En si mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de "ver" que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.

- ¿Visita?

- Sí bueno… Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por supuesto. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado. – Con la suerte que tenía Bella podría ocurrir cualquier cosa.

Bella se estremeció, esta vez visiblemente asustada.

- ¡Por fin, una reacción racional! – murmuré -. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.

Bella ignoró mi comentario, mirando de nuevo la casa con ojos analíticos.

- No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

- No – admitió.

- No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas… ¡Qué decepción debe ser para ti! – dije divertido, sin poder evitar tomarle el pelo.

Me miró un segundo, enarcando una ceja con condescendencia y luego dijo:

- Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.

- Es el único lugar donde no tenemos que fingir.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la música, que nos envolvió de nuevo, la parte más dura para mí surgía ahora, la melancolía se filtraba entre las notas precediendo al dulce e inevitable final. Dejé descansar mis dedos suavemente sobre las teclas, mientras la última nota todavía resonaba por la sala, me volví hacia Bella, su imagen me conmovió, sus ojos de chocolate tintineaban por las lágrimas que los inundaban y se deslizaban suavemente por sus sedosas mejillas, acariciándolas y humedeciéndolas, su mirada estaba perdida en mis dedos, parecía tan conmovida que me encogió el corazón.

- Gracias – susurró levantando la vista hacia mí, mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas.

Una lágrima quedó olvidada en uno de sus preciosos ojos, vibrando mientras luchaba por desbordarse de él, la atrapé con suavidad con un dedo, y contemplé fascinado como se mantuvo la redonda gota sobre él, podía percibir el aroma de Bella en ella, entremezclado con el olor a sal. En un gesto inconsciente me llevé el dedo a la boca, para saborearla, definitivamente no tenía el sabor dulce que tanto me tentaba en Bella, pero me resultó agradable.

Miré a Bella, que tenía sus ojos clavados en los mío, me miraba embelesada y expectante, nos perdimos de nuevo el uno en los ojos del otro.

El deseo de besarle empezó a formarse bajo mi estómago, presionando, me frenó el temor a su reacción. Rompí el silencio para desviar mi atención de ese sentimiento.

- ¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa? – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nada de ataúdes? – me preguntó bromeando, aunque con un toque de ansiedad en su voz.

Cogí su mano, regocijándome en el cálido y suave contacto de su piel, y la conduje hacia la escalera mientras la tranquilizaba:

- Nada de ataúdes.

Caminamos por las escaleras y pasillos, indicándole desde fuera las habitaciones de cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. De repente se quedo paralizada en el vestíbulo, ante la enorme cruz de madera de Carlisle que colgaba del muro. Sonreí al pensar que esa cruz contradecía una de los tantos mitos de vampiros. Y lo contradecía a lo grande.

- Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.

Ella alargó la mano como si quisiera tocarla y dijo:

- Debe ser muy antigua.

- Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Me miró con esa expresión que tanto me cautivaba, llena de preguntas.

- ¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?

- Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle.

- ¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? – preguntó extrañada.

- No. La tallo él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del púlpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.

Sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la cruz. Observándola con atención y sumida en sus pensamientos… dolorosamente vetados para mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté cuando pudo conmigo la incertidumbre.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle? – preguntó en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada.

- Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo – Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en mí, llenos de asombro e interrogantes.

Decidí resolverlos. Le relaté la historia de cómo Carlisle había sido atacado y abandonado por un débil vampiro que había intentado alimentarse de él cuando Carlisle y varios hombre más, intentaban destruir un aquelarre en Londres. Bella me atendió fascinada, ávida de información. La dirigí al despacho de Carlisle, era el entorno perfecto para ilustrar su historia, ya que él había coleccionado cuadros desde hacía siglos que la mostraban de forma gráfica.

Saludamos a mi padre, que estaba sentado en su despacho de caoba leyendo un libro, y nos invitó a pasar.

Carlisle nos dedicó una sonrisa, sus pensamientos mostraban asombro y felicidad, pude ver el orgullo que sentía hacía mí, y la admiración y curiosidad por Bella, se preguntaba como podía asumir todo esto con tanta naturalidad, sí era por el evidente amor y admiración que sentía por mí –sonreí al darme cuenta de lo claro que él veía esos sentimientos - o sí ella tenía una capacidad superior al resto de los humanos para percibir y comprender la naturaleza de las cosas. Yo también admiraba su capacidad de ponerse en el lugar de los demás, ella era asombrosa.

Posé mis manos sobre los hombros de Bella, y la invité a girar hacia la pared de la puerta, cubierta de cuadros, su corazón se disparó en el acto, como siempre al sentir mi contacto, tan emocionada como yo con tan solo un roce. Esto no paso inadvertido para Carlisle, que contuvo una sonrisa ante los revolucionados latidos del corazón de Bella, a continuación ambos notamos la oleada de calor que se desprendió de su cuerpo, golpeándonos dulcemente como un frente cálido, probablemente Bella sabía que podíamos leer claramente sus reacciones y se sentía avergonzada.

Dirigí a Bella hasta el cuadro del fondo de la pared, una vez allí deslicé mi mano hasta la suya, disfrutando de cada roce de su piel. Ella observó la pintura con detenimiento.

_-_ Londres hacia 1650 – Le expliqué.

- El Londres de mi juventud. – Añadió Carlisle, sobresaltando a Bella, su corazón aumentó todavía más su alocada velocidad. Presioné su mano para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Le vas a contar la historia? – le pregunté.

- Lo haría – dijo Carlisle -, pero de hecho llego tarde. – _prefiero dejaros a solas, Bella estará más relajada _– pensó - Han telefoneado del hospital esta mañana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un día de permiso. Además, te conoces la historia tan bien como yo – añadió, despidiéndose de nosotros con una cálida sonrisa.

Continué explicándole a Bella el periplo que pasó Carlisle al darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido, como intento terminar con su vida, revelándose contra su naturaleza, negándose a matar para sobrevivir. Hasta que una noche de desesperación, movido por el instinto de supervivencia, descubrió que podía sobrevivir alimentándose de animales, al darse cuenta que podía vivir sin ser un monstruo se reconcilió consigo mismo y se dedicó a estudiar y planificar su nueva vida.

Bella escuchó la historia casi sin pestañear, dejando patente, su insaciable, curiosidad, totalmente carente de miedo, era desconcertante y encantadora.

Se sorprendió divertida cuando le dije que Carlisle había viajado de un país a otro a nado.

- ¿Nadó hasta Francia? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Bella, la gente siempre a cruzado a nado el Canal – contesté, ella siempre se sorprendía por los pequeños detalles mientras que asumía con asombrosa facilidad los grandes.

- Supongo que es cierto. Sólo que parecía divertido en ese contexto. Continúa.

- Nadar es fácil para nosotros…

- Todo es fácil para _ti_ – me acusó, con mirada divertida.

La miré con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión. Bella me admiraba, y yo me debatía entre sentirme alagado y feliz por tener la admiración de la mujer a la que amaba, o sentirme decepcionado, por que lo hiciera por cosas que yo podía realizar como consecuencia de mi naturaleza de vampiro.

- No volveré a interrumpirte otra vez, lo prometo. – dijo fingiéndose arrepentida, sin borra la diversión de su voz. Me reí, sabiendo que no iba a cumplir su palabra, la puse a prueba.

- Es fácil porque técnicamente no necesitamos respirar.

- Tú… - empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí divertido.

- No, no, lo has prometido – me reí mientras ponía inconscientemente un dedo sobre sus cálidos labios, el roce me quemó la mano enviando una oleada eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener mi respiración. Mi deseo de besarla prendió de nuevo y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarlo, mirando hipnóticamente sus labios, sintiendo como su aliento calentaba mi piel…

- No me puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no diga nada – dijo contra mi dedo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Retiré mi dedo de sus labios y apoyé mi mano contra su cuello, el roce hizo que su corazón se desbocara de nuevo, el mío luchaba por volver a latir en mi pecho. El latido contra mi mano llamó también la atención de mi garganta.

- ¿No necesitas respirar? – insistió, decidida a ignorar su corazón desbocado.

- No, no es una necesidad. Sólo un hábito.

- ¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin respirar? – dijo, ahora sería, con expresión indescifrable.

- Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. La privación del sentido del olfato resulta un poco incómoda.

- Un poco incómoda – repitió con un hilo de voz, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Se quedó muy quieta, impasible durante un tiempo inmensurable. Como si le estuviera costando asumir este nuevo dato. ¿Llegaría el momento donde hubiera una gota que colmara el baso? ¿Algo que la incitara a salir corriendo, a darse cuenta del peligro?¿o incluso que sintiera repulsión?. Sería lo más seguro para ella. Pero también sería fatal para mí. Ella había cambiado mi vida, era la razón de mi existencia. Sentí que algo se encogía dentro de mí tan solo por contemplar la posibilidad de seguir adelante sin ella.

El rostro de Bella cambió, despacio, y su expresión insondable se fue trasformando en preocupación, clavando sus hermosos ojos en los míos alzó una mano y la apoyó en mi mejilla, su gesto me inundó de alivio, suspiré exorcizando mis oscuros pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurró.

- Sigo a la espera de que pase.

- ¿A que pase el qué?

- Sé que en algún momento, habrá algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejarás de mí entre alaridos. No voy a detenerte. Quiero que suceda, porque quiero que estés a salvo. Y aun así, quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son imposibles de conciliar…

Bella me miró con ojos tiernos.

- No voy a irme a ningún lado. – prometió.

- Ya lo veremos. – le dije sonriendo, y ella me frunció el ceño de una forma encantadora, exasperada.

Proseguí la historia de Carlisle hasta el punto en el que él me había encontrado muriéndome de gripe española, y había decidido trasformarme para que fuera su compañero.

- Y así es como se cerró el círculo – Terminé.

- Entonces, ¿siempre has estado con Carlisle? – Ahí estaba la pregunta que yo más temía.

- Casi siempre – deslicé mi mano por su cintura y la dirigí fuera del despacho, Bella echó un último vistazo a los cuadros, despidiéndose de ellos. Luego volvió su atención hacía mí, intentando descifrar mi expresión. Yo sabía que ella no se rendirá. Esa parte de mi historia era la más censurable, la que todavía torturaba mi conciencia, mi lado más oscuro, ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí cuando la conociera?¿me juzgaría? Yo empezaba a confiar en su infinita tolerancia, pero temía que esto fuera demasiado, de todas formas ocultarlo no era una opción, quería que fuera consciente del tipo de persona que era yo, o que había sido, otra cosa sería injusto para ella.

-¿Casi? – repitió , yo suspiré, reuniendo el coraje que necesitaba para responderle.

- Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de… nacer… o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.

- ¿De verdad? – Exclamó ella, su rostro no mostraba miedo ni condena, aunque sí sorpresa y curiosidad. Cómo no, contuve una sonrisa y las ganas de sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia.

- ¿No te causa repulsa? – pregunté intrigado por comprender como podía reaccionar así ante lo que acababa de confesarle.

- No – contestó ella tranquila.

- ¿Por qué no? – quise saber.

- Supongo que… suena razonable.- Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que mi mandíbula no se descolgara de mi cara, pero no pude reprimir la carcajada que explotó en mi pecho, consecuencia de mis nervios, mi alivio y mi estupefacción.

- Gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento. Ésa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carlisle… Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida. Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible.

La expresión de Bella cambió sutilmente, con gesto doloroso apretó mi mano inconscientemente, estremeciéndose.

- Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo- continué -. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía.

Nos encontrábamos frente a mi habitación, agradecido por la nueva distracción, cogí el pomo de la puerta, me sentí como si fuera abrirle la última puerta de mi alma.

- Mi habitación – le dije, controlando la emoción en mi voz.

Bella pasó delante de mí, observándolo todo con detenimiento.

Sentí una sensación extraña mientras Bella observaba mi habitación con evidente interés, jamás había imaginado que dejaría entrar a alguien en ella, contemple mi habitación como si fuera la primera vez también para mí, intenté verla desde su punto de vista, a diferencia del resto de mi familia yo no tenía una cama, no la necesitaba para nada, un gran sofá de cuero negro era el mueble dominante, junto a las estanterías llenas de música, también había libros, partituras, instrumentos, cuadros, todo lo que había ido recopilando en los cien años en los que había caminado por este mundo. La estancia brillaba más que nunca, Bella le daba una luz nueva, sentir su olor en mi habitación me emocionó, desee que se quedara impregnado en cada objeto, que formara parte de ella para siempre.

- ¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? – preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia las paredes tapizadas en tela dorada.

Me reí entre dientes y asentí con la cabeza, tomé el mando del equipo de música y lo conecté. La dulce música de Jazz resonó suavemente en la habitación.

Ella caminó por mi habitación acercándose a mis cd's, la observé moverse, con pasos cautelosos, deseaba que este instante se quedara congelado para siempre, ella estaba totalmente dentro de mi vida, ya lo sabía todo de mí, y seguía aquí conmigo, aceptando mis horrorosas diferencias con naturalidad. Recordé el pensamiento de Esme y sonreí, a ella no le importaría que Bella tuviera los dedos palmeados, pero a Bella parecía tener un sentimiento similar a lo que a mi respectaba, me quería y me aceptaba tal como era, parecía no importarle todo lo demás. Volví a sentirme abrumado ante su amor incondicional por mí, que demostraba en cada gesto, en cada reacción, me gustaría tanto sentirme digno de ella, sin embargo no serlo no iba a apartarme de su lado, yo la necesitaba para vivir, sabía que mi existencia no tendría sentido si Bella no estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Cómo los clasificas? – Me preguntó de repente.

Dudé un momento confundido hasta que comprendí que me hablaba de la música.

- Esto… Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año. – contesté distraído.

Bella se volvió hacia mí escrutando mi rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó entornando los ojos y girando levemente la cabeza, como si intentara adivinarlo por si misma.

- Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. _Me gusta_. Me hace feliz.

- Me alegro.- contestó complacida, regalándome una sonrisa.

Observé su tranquilidad e incluso su alivio ante mis palabras. Me retracté interiormente de lo que le había dicho hacía un momento, yo no deseaba que ella huyera de mí. A pesar de los riesgos, supe que perderla me mataría, por muy egoísta que fuera ese sentimiento, no podía engañarme a mí mismo.

- Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo, gritando espantada, ¿verdad?

Sonreí asintiendo.

- Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras: De hecho, no me asustas en absoluto. – afirmó con desdén, provocándome.

Le miré, estupefacto ante su desfachatez, ¿realmente subestimaba el peligro que había en nuestra relación? Recordé a Emmett diciéndome que había perdido mi toque. Le miré divertido.

- No deberías haber dicho eso, de veras. –le dije bromeando.

La vi abrir sus ojos con sorpresa cuando emití un gruñido exponiendo mis dientes, tensé mi cuerpo en postura de ataque.

- No deberías haberlo dicho. – repetí con voz ronca. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás visiblemente asustada ahora.

Salté hacia ella atrapándola entre mis brazos y llevándola conmigo hacia el sofá, que golpeó violentamente la pared cuando caímos, me aseguré de que mis brazos la protegieran de cualquier impacto, ahora su cuerpo estaba atrapado sobre el mío, prisionero.

- ¿Qué era lo que decías? – le dije mientras ella intentaba zafarse de mí, no la dejé, su corazón golpeaba mi pecho con furia.

- Que eres un monstruo aterrador – dijo casi sin aliento, a pesar de su devil intento de parecer mordaz.

- Mucho mejor – dije satisfecho.

- Esto… ¿me puedes bajar ya? – me preguntó intentando liberarse de nuevo. Me reí pero no aflojé la trampa de mis brazos, ahora que sentía su calor sobre mí no deseaba dejarla escapar.

- ¿Se puede? – nos interrumpió Alice desde la puerta.

Bella se revolvió en mis brazos, aflojé mi presa sin dejarla escapar, ella se sentó en mi regazo.

- Adelante – dije, sin poder dejar de reír.

Alice y Jasper aparecieron en el umbral de mi puerta.

Alice pasó dentro y con un gesto gracioso se sentó en el suelo ante nosotros. Vi en su mente la diversión ante la visión que había tenido de mi "ataque" a Bella.

Jasper se quedó en el umbral siguiendo todavía mis cautas indicaciones, me observaba con una mirada curiosa, escudriñando mi estado de ánimo, sorprendido llegó a la conclusión de que estaba simplemente feliz y despreocupado, jamás me había visto así, estuve de acuerdo, jamás me había sentido así.

- Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella, y veníamos a ver si la podíamos compartir. – explicó Alice con una dulce sonrisa.

Bella se tensó en mis brazos y yo no pude reprimir mi sonrisa.

- Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir.

Jasper nos miró con condescendencia por nuestras bromas, según él, totalmente fuera de lugar, aunque su diversión era manifiesta.

- De hecho, Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas? – explicó Jasper entrando en la habitación con cautela, manteniendo la respiración.

Me apetecía mucho jugar un partido, pero no quería dejar sola a Bella, y menos ahora, con la noticia de que habían _otros _en las proximidades. Alice pareció adivinar mis pensamientos:

- Traerías a Bella, por supuesto – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Jasper la miró un segundo sorprendido, pero enseguida le gustó la idea pensando que yo así no la rechazaría, a pesar de que la presencia de Bella iba a ser una distracción para él en el campo de juego.

- ¿Quieres ir? – le pregunté a ella con ilusión.

- Claro – dijo sin pensarlo - . Eh, ¿adonde vamos?

Sonreí ampliamente ante su rápida respuesta.

- Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón – le expliqué para intrigarla.

- ¿Necesitaré un paraguas?

Jasper, Alice y yo rompimos en una estrepitosa carcajada a la vez. Bella nos frunció el ceño.

- ¿Lo va a necesitar? – Pregunto Jasper a Alice.

- No. La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque debería de estar bastante seco.

- En ese caso, perfecto. – sentenció Jasper con entusiasmo, hacía mucho tiempo que yo no me apuntaba a un partido.

- Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir – dijo Alice levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Como si no lo supieras – se rió Jasper antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándonos solos de nuevo.

- ¿A que vamos a jugar? – preguntó Bella intrigada.

- Tú vas a mirar. Nosotros jugaremos al béisbol.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco divertida.

- ¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?

- Es el pasatiempo americano – le contesté con solemnidad.


	8. CAPÍTULO 19 EL PARTIDO

**Hola chicas, bueno aquí va el siguiente capítulo, he tardado un poco pero es que he tenido un mes muy "interesante", aparte de que estoy estudiando por las mañanas, el día 7 me escapé a London con unas amigas "Crepusculeras" fuimos tan solo un día para ir a un concierto de Bobby Long, un cantante que nos encanta (amigo de Rob) ¡lo pasamos genial! y un par de días después fuimos a ver a Kellan al festival de Sitges… ¡ese niño es un cielo! ¡Nos enamoró su simpatía! … ¿os vale la escusa de que no he actualizado antes por que estaba pasándolo genial? Jajaja, mejor eso que no una enfermedad ¿no?**

**IsHale, emrb87, Triana Cullen, Belewyn, deathrevenge, isa-21, y Caro-cullenmasen: Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios ¡de verdad que sois las mejores! Este fic no hubiera llegado hasta aquí si no fuera por vuestros ánimos. ¡os adoro! Y muchísimas gracias a todas las que leéis, a las que añadís mi historia en favoritos y seguimientos.**

**Echo de menos a un par de amigas que antes se pasaban por aquí... espero que estéis bien y volváis pronto!**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, aquí tenéis "el partido" espero que os guste,especialmente la escena de Edward convenciendo a Bella en la montaña para que suba arriba con él es una de mis favoritas.**

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX**

19. El partido.

Volvíamos hacía la casa de Bella, ella me había permitido conducir sin discutir, y yo lo hacía despacio para complacerla, saboreando el momento. Nuestras miradas se entrelazaban al igual que nuestros dedos, sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel presionando la mía. La emoción en mi interior desbordaba ante tantas sensaciones nuevas, incapaz de asimilarlas, esa presión en mi pecho… no había palabra lo suficientemente grande para describirla, iba más allá de la felicidad, y la mirada de amor incondicional de Bella, que quemaba en ese mismo momento en mis ojos, era lo que le daba vida, prendía esa llama en mi interior arrasando todo lo que había sido en el pasado, convirtiéndome en otra persona, en alguien capaz de amar, de ser optimista, incluso de perdonarme a mí mismo. Me sentía capaz de cualquier cosa a su lado.

Unos bruscos pensamientos me arrancaron de mi idílico trance devolviéndome a la realidad.

Los dos Quileutes amigos de la familia de Bella, los Black, nos estaban esperando en el porche de su casa, refugiándose de la lluvia que empezaba a caer. El anciano había venido a prevenir al jefe Swan acerca de mí, resuelto a desvelar nuestro secreto para proteger a Bella, a pesar del tratado.

- Malditos lobos entrometidos – musité cuando la rabia me invadió, tensando mis músculos.

Bella se tensó a mi lado sorprendida, aparqué su camioneta en el bordillo.

- Esto… - mascullé sin poder contener mi ira -. Esto es pasarse de la raya.

- ¿Han venido a avisar a Charlie? – adivinó Bella.

Asentí mientras respondía a la inquisitiva mirada cargada de odio del anciano, el sentimiento era instintivo y mutuo.

- Déjame arreglarlo a mí – dijo Bella, con la voz cargada de ansiedad.

- Quizás sea lo mejor – contesté, no confiaba demasiado en mi capacidad de solucionar las cosas sin dejarme arrastrar por la furia que me embargaba -, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe nada.

- Jacob no es mucho más joven que yo – contestó Bella algo molesta.

Bella amaba a esas personas, me recordé, su tono enfadado me ayudó a calmarme, la miré y su rostro fue como un bálsamo, me relajé y traté de tranquilizarla.

- Si, ya lo sé – le dije con una sonrisa.

Bella se relajó en el acto a ver mi cambio de actitud, la había asustado.

- Haz que entren en la casa para que me pueda ir. Volveré al atardecer. – le dije.

- ¿Quieres llevarte el coche? – me preguntó indecisa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Puedo llegar a casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme este coche.

Bella asintió apesadumbrada, sus ojos vibraban cuando me dijo:

- No tienes qué irte.

Le sonreí con ternura, sabía exactamente como se sentía. La idea de separarnos me dolía tanto como a ella. Dirigí de nuevo una mirada a los causantes de nuestra separación.

- He de hacerlo. – Me volví hacia ella sonriendo ampliamente-Una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparar a Charlie para presentarle a tu nuevo novio.

- Muchas gracias. – masculló entre dientes.

Le sonreí divertido y sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

- Volveré pronto – le prometí.

Eché una mirada a los Black, que tenían clavados sus ojos en nosotros, y me incliné hacia Bella, para depositar un suave beso en su mandíbula. Los pensamientos de horror del anciano y los molestos de su hijo me satisficieron, mientras contemplaba nuestra imagen a través de sus mentes. Bella cerró los ojos ante el roce de mis labios en su piel, ruborizándose, luego miró a los Black con pesadumbre.

- Pronto - me susurró antes de abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia, cada vez más intensa.

Miré como se alejaba de mí, sintiendo el dolor de su ausencia intensificándose a cada paso.

- Pronto – susurré en la soledad de su camioneta, mientras aspiraba con ansiedad su olor impregnado en ella.

Después de una corta y tensa charla en el porche Bella les invito a entrar y desaparecieron tras la puerta. Cuando estuve solo, bajé del coche cerrando la puerta con cuidado y me oculté en la espesura del bosque.

Mi móvil sonó al instante.

- No te preocupes – dijo la voz cantarina de Alice.

- ¿Qué has visto? – le espeté.

- Se irán en un momento, Bella sabrá manejarlos. No hay peligro.

Suspiré aliviado.

- Gracias hermanita.

- Hasta ahora Edward.

Guardé el teléfono y eché una mirada a través de los ojos del anciano, ya que Jacob estaba ahora en el porche removiendo el maletero y maldiciendo entre dientes. Pude ver a Bella como desafiaba al Sr. Black cuando este le decía que sabía que estaba con "uno de los Cullen", ella lo admitió desafiante.

Sonreí satisfecho, y me empujé a mi mismo para conseguir "desconectarme" y dejar a Bella resolviendo el problema, me lancé a través del bosque en dirección a mi casa.

Cuando llegué Esme, Alice y Jasper ya se habían cambiado de ropa y esperaban charlando alegremente en el salón, escuché arriba a Emmett y Rosalie que se estaban cambiando. Carlisle todavía no había llegado del hospital.

- ¿Todo bien? – le pregunté a Alice, todavía nervioso por la situación en casa de Bella.

- No hay de que preocuparse, en serio, Bella es una chica lista y ha sabido manejar la situación.

- ¿No vas a cambiarte cariño? – me preguntó Esme.

- Ahora voy – respondí correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Por las escaleras me crucé con Emmett y Rosalie.

- ¡Por fin el lunático se anima a acompañarnos! - dijo bromeando -. Si llego a saber que la solución era traerse a tu niña humana al campo, la hubiera llevado antes allí.

Le sonreí ignorando su comentario y miré a Rose que vestía impecablemente la equipación de béisbol.

- ¿Tú también vienes? – le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

- No me lo perdería por nada Edward, ahora que tienes una distracción será más fácil vencerte.

- Eso habrá que verlo – le dije con una sonrisa desafiante que ella me devolvió. Era un descanso relajarse un poco a su lado después de las semanas de tensión.

Cuando entré en mi habitación el olor de Bella todavía flotaba en el ambiente. Sonreí y acaricié con cuidado los cd's que ella había estado mirando, el sillón donde me había sentado con ella. Agradeciendo ese nuevo recuerdo que permanecería intacto para siempre en mi memoria.

Me cambié de ropa con rapidez y bajé de nuevo, me dirigí hacía Emmett, que estaba lanzando la bola con Jasper en el exterior de la casa.

- Emmett, voy ha coger tu Jeep para llevar a Bella al claro.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, no la vas a hacer ir corriendo ¿verdad?

Sonreí al recordar la carrera del día anterior, no podríamos hacer todo el camino en coche, esperaba que no pusiera demasiados reparos cuando supiese que tendríamos que repetirlo.

- Hasta luego – me despedí.

Al aproximarme a su casa pude escuchar la conversación que mantenía con su padre sobre mí, aminoré la marcha del jeep para escucharla, ignorando la voz de mi interior que me decía que eso no era demasiado cortés.

— ¿Y este Edwin es tu novio? – escuché como el jefe Swan pronunciaba mi nombre mal a propósito, para molestar a Bella.

—Se llama Edward, papá. – dijo molesta.

— ¿Y lo es? – insistió.

Me molestó no poder leer con claridad sus pensamientos, aunque las frases sueltas que podía captar de su mente me daban una idea: pensaba en como proteger a Bella, si le romperían el corazón, pero también recordó que yo era_el chico de Carlisle _que había salvado la vida a su hija en el accidente.

—Algo así, supongo. – le respondió ella, no pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al no escuchar un sí rotundo, aun siendo consciente de que probablemente lo hacía por no alterar más a su padre.

—Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba ningún chico del pueblo — dijo enfurruñado.

—Bueno, Edward no vive en el pueblo, papá.

El jefe Swan se mostró sorprendido por su débil argumento. Pero interiormente pareció asumir que no había nada que hacer en esa situación, sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pensó en mi padre y en que yo seguramente sería un buen chico.

—Y de todos modos, estamos empezando todavía, ya sabes. No me hagas pasar un mal rato con todo ese sermón sobre novios y tal, ¿vale?

— ¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?

—Llegará dentro de unos minutos.

— ¿Adonde te va a llevar?

—Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, ¿vale? —dijo Bella visiblemente irritada, me di cuenta de que no le gustaba que intentaran controlar su vida—. Vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia.

De repente la mente de su padre se puso en blanco un segundo para mí, solo pude captar el asombro y luego se echó a reír para nuestra sorpresa.

— ¿Que _tú_vas a jugar al béisbol?

—Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese chico —comentó suspicaz.

Vi como Bella ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba escapar un suspiro exasperado.

Llegué al lado de la casa y aparqué delante de ella. Bajé del coche ajustándome el impermeable antes de sumergirme en la espesa tormenta.

Caminé despacio hacia la puerta, tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de tocar el timbre, este era un momento importante para mí, deseaba causarle una buena impresión al jefe Swan.

Él me abrió, aunque no pude evitar que mi mirada se desviara en dirección a su hija, que me recorrió de arriba abajo con sus enormes ojos, sentí el familiar alivio al estar a su lado, la sensación de que solo juntos el mundo estaba en su lugar, me sentí más tranquilo.

- Entra, Edward.

- Gracias jefe Swan.

- Entra y llámame Charlie. Ven dame la cazadora.

- Gracias, señor.

- Siéntate aquí, Edward.

Me senté en una silla mientras el jefe Swan se sentaba en el sofá, Bella le acompañó mientras me reprendía con la mirada por el asiento que había escogido, aproveché un despiste de su padre para guiñarle un ojo y me deleite con el rubor que inundó su rostro.

- Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi niña a ver un partido de béisbol – dijo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "mi niña".

- Sí, señor, ésa es la idea.

- Bueno, eso es llevarla a tu terreno, supongo ¿no? – dijo riéndose, yo le acompañé de buen grado, más cuando vi a Bella con el ceño fruncido, enfurruñada.

- Estupendo. Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vámonos. – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al recibidor.

Charlie y yo nos levantamos tras ella e intercambiando una mirada divertida.

- No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Bella.

- No se preocupe Charlie, la traeré temprano – le tranquilicé.

- Cuidarás de mi niña, ¿verdad? – aunque no se extrapolaba a su voz, en sus pensamiento había ansiedad, pero también pude ver que confiaba en mí, le había gustado, sentí como el alivio recorría mi cuerpo, la emoción por su aprobación me embargó.

Bella bufó con disgusto, la ignoré divertido.

- Le prometo que estará a salvo conmigo, señor – le dije con solemnidad.

Cuidar a _su niña _era mi única misión en la vida ahora, pero me abstuve de ser tan explícito.

Bella se volvió airada y abrió la puerta.

Charlie y yo volvimos a reír con complicidad.

Seguí a Bella, que paró en seco en el porche, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mirar el Jeep de Emmett.

Charlie silbó de admiración a mi espalda.

- Poneos los cinturones – dijo.

Abrí la puerta para Bella, que contempló con horror la distancia entre el asiento y el suelo, la ayudé a subir con cuidado.

Rodee el coche a paso humano a través de la espesa lluvia, teniendo en cuenta que el jefe Swan nos observaba desde el umbral. Al abrir la puerta Bella me miró con desesperación mientras sujetaba los arneses como si no hubiera visto unos en toda su vida.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.

- Oh, oh. – dijo, mientras intentaba abrocharlos enredándolos más todavía.

Suspiré divertido mientras la ayudaba, aprovechando la cercanía para deslizar mi mano por la suave piel de su nuca, y deleitarme con el acelerón de su corazón como reacción a mi contacto. Todavía me parecía increíble como respondía ante mi roce, haciéndome sentir inconfesablemente orgulloso de mi mismo.

Me obligué a retirar mis manos de su adictiva piel y arrancar el coche.

- Esto es… humm… ¡Vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienes! – exclamó Bella.

—Es de Emmett. Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino.

— ¿Dónde guardáis este tanque?

—Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.

— ¿No te vas a poner el cinturón? – me preguntó con preocupación.

La miré enarcando una ceja.

Repentinamente la expresión de su rostro cambió a algo cercano al pánico. No pude evitar sentirme divertido muy a mi pesar, al adivinar el por qué.

- ¿Correr todo el camino? O sea, ¿Qué una parte sí la vamos a hacer corriendo?

- No serás tú quien corras – me burlé.

- Me voy a marear – me contestó con un hilo de voz.

- Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien.

Se mordió el labio con ansiedad, mostrando un aspecto tan derrotado que me enterneció, me incliné hacia ella y rocé su cabeza con mis labios. El aroma que desprendía su pelo mojado por la lluvia era embriagador, despertó el fuego en mi garganta, pero al mismo tiempo un anhelo diferente, la necesidad de dejarme perder en el sufrimiento y el placer que producía la sensación, definitivamente le estaba cogiendo el gusto al masoquismo, pensé con ironía mientras me incorporaba.

Me miró con curiosidad y comprendí que había dejado escapar un gemido.

- Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia – me justifiqué.

- Pero ¿bien o mal? – pregunto con cautela.

- De las dos maneras – respondí resignado -. Siempre de las dos maneras.

Llegamos a la densa muralla de árboles que indicaba el final del camino, la lluvia estaba remitiendo. Bella respiraba con dificultad después de haber ido rebotando en su asiento todo el camino, yo había enmascarado las ganas de reír con una sonrisa contenida. La miré con cautela y dije:

- Lo siento Bella pero desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.

- ¿Sabes qué? Que casi mejor te espero aquí. – respondió en un hilo de voz.

- Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste estupenda esta mañana. – Repliqué, siempre se comportaba con valentía ante las cosas realmente peligrosas, y luego le acobardaban las pequeñas. No tenía sentido para mí.

- Todavía no se me ha olvidado la última vez.

Negué con la cabeza mientras me bajaba de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia su puerta para desatar su arnés.

- Ya lo suelto yo; tu, vete. – me dijo muy convencida.

- Humm… Me parece que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria.

La cogí en brazos y la deposité en el suelo de espaldas al jeep muy cerca de mí, podía sentir su calor contra mi cuerpo, se me estaba ocurriendo una idea de cómo convencerla, una voz en mi cabeza quiso avisarme de que no era buena idea, pero la ignoré totalmente en desacuerdo.

- ¿Forzar mi memoria?¿Cómo? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Algo como esto – susurré mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos.

Deje que mis manos descansaran contra el coche, atrapándola en medio, me incliné apoyando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, que topó contra la puerta, su calor ahora me quemaba, haciéndome consciente de cada parte de nuestros cuerpos que hacía contacto, desprendiendo una electricidad que me recorría de arriba abajo. Sentí de nuevo aquella sensación de que todo alrededor se apagaba, y solo existíamos ella y yo, de nuevo la voz de mi cabeza me advirtió que esta trampa podía volverse en mi contra, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás. Mi nariz casi rozaba la suya, su aliento calentaba mis labios…

- Ahora, dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa? – le pregunté sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba mi pecho con violencia.

- Esto, bueno… – parecía confundida, esforzándose para encontrar las palabras, pensé con satisfacción - estamparme contra un árbol y morir – hizo una pausa para tragar saliva antes de continuar -. Ah y marearme.

Me esforcé para retener la sonrisa que luchaba para escapar de mis labios. Me incline hacia ella, rozando con cuidado la base de su garganta con mis labios, extendiendo mi gélido aliento sobre ella, que se estremeció al sentirlo.

Su calor templaba mi rostro.

- ¿Sigues preocupada? – repetí rozando la suave piel de su cuello con el movimiento de mis labios.

- ¿Sí? Me preocupa terminar estampada en los árboles y el mareo.

Se resistía todavía, pero la duda en su voz me sugería que su determinación empezaba a tambalearse, presioné un poco más, deslizando mis labios hasta el borde su barbilla derramando mi aliento de nuevo en su piel.

- ¿Y ahora? – dije con voz ronca contra su piel.

- Árboles. Movimiento, mareo. – balbuceó con dificultad mientras respiraba erráticamente.

Me incorporé un poco para poder besar sus párpados, Bella cerró los ojos y sentí como se estremecía bajo mi contacto, la necesidad empezó a crecer dentro de mí, la ansiedad me golpeó el pecho, los efectos que tenía en Bella, mis artimañas, estaban manifestándose en mí, el deseo me invadió por completo, estaba jugando con fuego, pero era incapaz de encontrar la voluntad de alejarme, deseaba quemarme en ella.

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar los motivos por los que estaba torturándonos de esta manera a los dos.

- Bella, en realidad, no crees que te vayas a estampar contra un árbol, ¿a que no?

- No – dijo confundida – pero _podría_.

Deslicé mis labios de nuevo, desde sus ojos, descendiendo por sus encendidas mejillas, hasta detenerme justo en la comisura de sus labios, estaba tan cerca de su boca, deseaba besarla con toda mi alma, la necesidad era insoportable…

¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un árbol? – le pregunté con mis labios rozando los suyos con suavidad, una tortura que no podría soportar mucho más, necesitaba hundirme en ellos.

- No – contestó inundando mi boca con su dulce aliento.

- Ya ves. No hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte, ¿a que no? – mi voz era apenas un susurro.

- No – se rindió por fin, inclinándose inconscientemente más hacia mí, no pude resistirlo por más tiempo, tome su rostro entre mis manos y me perdí en sus labios, dejándome llevar, sintiendo como la pasión me arrasaba por dentro, olvidándome de quienes éramos.

Las sensaciones me trasportaban más allá de la realidad, exigiendo más, sentí como Bella respondía con la misma necesidad, su cuerpo se apretó contra el mío quemándome, sus manos se prendieron en mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella, aprisionando sus labios todavía más contra los míos, mi cuerpo empezaba a tomar el control, mi mente se apagó y el deseo dirigía ahora mis actos.

De repente ella jadeó, mientras entreabría sus labios arrastrando los míos con ellos, pude degustar su dulce saliva en ellos, su exquisito sabor penetró directo en mi boca y quemó mi lengua, mi cuerpo se tensó activando mis instintos de caza, confundiéndose y entremezclándose con el deseo, que ya no era solo de sus besos, de su calidez, si no que me hizo más sensible al olor de su sangre.

Me retiré hacia atrás asustado, sintiéndome mareado, luchando contra los dos deseos con todas mis fuerzas, fui consciente al peligro al que nos estaba exponiendo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres! – dije jadeante dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de ella. Estaba confundido, excitado, exhausto.

A su lado perdía totalmente el control.

Bella se sentó en el suelo deslizando su espalda por la puerta del coche, se abrazó las rodillas intentando recobrar el aliento.

- Eres indestructible – susurró, con su voz cargada de frustración.

- Eso creía antes de conocerte. Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad – me di cuenta que mi voz sonaba brusca, pero no podía luchar contra mi propia frustración.

Cogí a bella por debajo de los brazos y la coloqué a mi espalda con delicadeza, intentando controlar mis movimientos para no ser demasiado rudo.

- No te olvides de cerrar los ojos – le recordé, mientras sentía como ella se agarraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas y pasando sus brazos por mi cuello. Hundió la cabeza entre mi espalda y suspiró con resignación. En cuanto lo hizo me lancé a través del espeso bosque, a toda velocidad, esperando que el aire que azotaba mi cuerpo aclarara mis sentimientos.

Mientras el borrón jade del bosque nos rodeaba, y tras comprobar que Bella respiraba de forma regular a mi espalda, pensé en lo que había pasado.

En realidad no había sido tan grave, de nuevo el instinto de supervivencia me había hecho retirarme a tiempo ¿pero podía seguir explorando mis límites cuando la vida de Bella era lo que estaba en juego? Me daba pánico pensar que en algún momento, cegado por la pasión, me dejara llevar también por los fatales instintos de mi naturaleza. Mientras era yo el que llevaba la iniciativa, conseguía tener la situación controlada, podía calcular mis movimientos para no dejarme llevar demasiado. Pero al sentir el deseo de Bella todo se volvía diferente, como si multiplicara la necesidad, su deseo potenciaba el mío sobremanera. Y aunque en mi fuero interno su deseo me enorgullecía, al mismo tiempo nos exponía más al peligro, al verme con la guardia baja por el hambre de sus besos, la sed surgía con más fuerza.

Me detuve al llegar a la cima de la montaña, Bella no reaccionó, eché mi mano hacia atrás para acariciarle el cabello.

- Ya pasó, Bella – susurré.

Se tomó un momento antes de moverse, aunque cuando aflojó su agarre se deslizó violentamente hacia el suelo.

La observé preocupado, no parecía dolorida pero su rostro era un poema, como si no entendiera como había terminado en el suelo, no pude evitarlo, aunque lo intenté, y estallé en una sonora carcajada.

Bella se levantó ofendida, se sacudió con furia la suciedad de su chaqueta, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Su reacción solo incrementó mi risa incontrolada, no podía parar. Ella empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, en dirección contraria a donde íbamos.

La atrapé de la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

- ¿Adonde vas, Bella?

- A ver un partido de béisbol. Ya que tú no pareces interesado en jugar, voy a asegurarme de que los demás se divierten sin ti.

- Pero si no es por ahí…

Se volvió airada y deshaciéndose de mi abrazo empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado. Volví a tomarla por la cintura y la giré hacia mí.

- No te enfades, no he podido evitarlo. Deberías haberte visto la cara – le dije, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

- Ah claro, aquí tú eres el único que se puede enfadar, ¿no?– me dijo, mirándome de manera desafiante, estaba realmente enfadada y no porque me hubiera reído de ella, me di cuenta que se sentía ofendida por lo que había pasado abajo.

- No estaba enfadado contigo – le dije con tono de disculpa.

- ¿«Bella, eres mi perdición»? – repitió las palabras que yo le había dicho con amargura.

- Eso fue simplemente la constatación de un hecho.

Intentó volver a deshacerse de mis brazos y alejarse pero no se lo permití.

- Te habías enfadado – insistió.

- Sí – admití.

- Pero si acabas de decir…

- No estaba enfadado contigo, Bella, ¿es que no te das cuenta? ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- ¿Entender qué? – me exigió desconcertada.

- Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, ¿cómo podría? Eres tan valiente, tan leal, tan… cálida.

- Entonces, ¿por qué? – susurró, el enfado daba paso a la confusión en su rostro.

- Estaba furioso conmigo mismo. Por la manera en que no dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a mí mismo. Debería ser más fuerte, debería ser capaz de…

Bella me detuvo tapando mi boca con su mano, sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

- No lo digas – suplicó con voz temblorosa.

Tomé su mano para retirarla de mis labios dejándola contra mi mejilla, su contacto me reconfortó.

- Te quiero – le dije conmovido por su ternura-. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.

Su mirada cambió de expresión, mis palabras borraron su tristeza y me miró con adoración.

Tenía que besarla…

- Ahora, intenta cuidarte, ¿vale? - le advertí antes de inclinarme hacia sus labios, rozándolos con dulzura. Ella se mantuvo erguida e indiferente, aunque su corazón contradecía sus actos. Cuando me separé para mirarla suspiró y dijo:

- Le prometiste al jefe Swan que me llevarías a casa temprano, ¿recuerdas? Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

- Si, señorita – respondí, mientras la soltaba, quedándome tan solo con su mano, sonreí con tristeza. Ella me había hecho caso, y sin embargo su indiferencia, aunque estaba convencido de que fingida, hería profundamente mis sentimientos. En el fondo yo no quería que se cuidara. Luché contra el impulso de volver a besarla y arrebatarle su máscara de indiferencia, de decirle que olvidara todo lo que acababa de decirle, consciente de que era una estupidez y una imprudencia.

Llegamos al claro, toda mi familia estaba ya allí reunida. Jasper y Alice se pasaban la pelota, mientras Carlisle estaba marcando las bases. Esme Emmett y Rosalie estaban sentados en una roca cercana a nosotros. Bella presionó mi mano mientras nos acercábamos hacia ellos. Esme y Emmett se aproximaron, mientras que Rose se levantó ignorándonos y se dirigió al centro del campo, con Jasper y Alice. Gruñí internamente ante su actitud descortés.

- ¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward? – dijo Esme cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bella le escuchara.

- Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso – añadió Emmett con una sonrisa.

Bella sonrió con timidez a Esme, sentí como mis preocupaciones desaparecían al contemplarla, era imperdonable haberla disgustado.

- Era él –dijo divertida.

- Sin querer, Bella resultaba muy cómica en ese momento – me justifiqué.

Esme nos miraba sonriente, sintiéndose agradecimiento hacia Bella por hacerme reír.

Alice se acercó hasta nosotros.

- Es la hora – dijo, justo antes de que el estruendo de un trueno resonara entre los árboles para bajar después por la ladera de la colina.

- Raro, ¿a que si? – dijo Emmett guiñándole un ojo a Bella, esta se ruborizó en respuesta.

- Venga, vamos… - dijo Alice agarrando a Emmett de la mano para tomar sus posiciones en el campo.

Bella observó como se alejaban a toda velocidad.

- ¿Te apetece jugar una bola? – le pregunté, deseando reunirme con ellos pero reticente a dejarla sola.

- ¡Ve con los demás! – me dijo con entusiasmo.

Sonreí y me uní al resto después de revolverle un poco el pelo.

Tomé mi posición a la izquierda del campo, preparándome para el comienzo del partido, contemplando como mis hermanos adoptaban también sus posiciones de juego, todos estaban concentrados en el partido. Carlisle y Alice jugaban en mi equipo contra Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper.

- De acuerdo, batea. – dijo Esme dando comienzo al juego, y nos estregamos a él a fondo.

Alice lanzó la bola, pero Emmett no alcanzó a darle así que Jasper la atrapó. Strike.

En el segundo lanzamiento no tuvimos tanta suerte y Jasper golpeó la pelota con todas su fuerzas, el sonido rebotó contra las montañas devolviéndolo ampliado, ese era uno de los motivo por el que debíamos jugar cuando había tormenta, le eché una rápida mirada a Bella, que contemplaba la escena con fascinación y salí disparado hacía el bosque para atrapar la bola. Jasper había conseguido que alcanzara una velocidad vertiginosa pero yo era más rápido que ella, cuando estaba ya a su nivel me apoyé en un árbol y me propulsé hacia arriba para atraparla, sin perder tiempo me impulsé con ayuda de otro árbol y volví hacia el campo.

- Out – gritó Esme cuando me vio aparecer con la bola en la mano poco antes de que Emmett llegara a la tercera base.

Estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía jugando con mi familia. Bella parecía estar divirtiéndose también, la veía charlar animadamente con Esme.

Conseguimos el tercer out, igualando el partido, y salí un momento del juego para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué te parece? – le pregunté

—Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de Béisbol.

—Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces — me reí.

—Pero estoy un poco decepcionada — dijo frunciendo el ceño con teatralidad.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta.

Le sonreí con condescendencia, captando la admiración y el retintín en sus palabras, me encantaba su mirada de picardía. Aunque enseguida mudo de expresión, para mostrar aquella que yo empezaba a conocer bien, la había deslumbrado. …

- ¡Edward vamos! – me llamó Emmett impaciente, sacándome de mi burbuja.

- Ya voy.

El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido, era liberador poder volcar toda nuestra fuerza en algo. Odiábamos cuando teníamos que jugar en el instituto conteniendo midiendo nuestras fuerzas así que cuando lo hacíamos en privado nos empleábamos a fondo.

Era el turno de Carlisle para batear, yo me coloqué enfrente, de receptor, preparándome para atrapar la bola.

Una visión de Alice me congeló en el sitio, ella ahogo un grito, me erguí girándome hacia ella, concentrado en las imágenes que veía a través de sus pensamientos.

Una secuencia de flashes muy rápidos, tres rostros con ojos rojos por la sangre fresca, una mujer pelirroja, dos hombre, uno alto con el pelo negro, y otro con el pelo castaño claro, sus rostros se mostraban fieros y salvajes en la visión de Alice, en otro flash pude ver al hombre del pelo castaño agazapado en posición de ataque y a mí mismo, en la misma postura frente a él.

Cuando la visión se desvaneció salí disparado al lado de Bella. La cogí de la mano mientras escrutaba la espesa línea de árboles que enmarcaba el bosque, Bella atendía a las explicaciones que Alice estaba dando sobre su visión, intenté averiguar por donde aparecerían, pude escuchar el sutil crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies, tardarían menos de diez minutos en llegar.

No sabía que hacer, que era lo mejor, mi instinto me decía que huyera pero estaban demasiado cerca, si salía corriendo con Bella, su olor contra el viento los alertaría. Había visto el enfrentamiento que tendría lugar con el hombre de pelo claro, el motivo no se veía en la visión, pero no cabía duda, tendría que luchar por Bella. Miles de reproches se agolpaban en mi mente por mi estupidez, por mi osadía, me había creído el centro del mundo, había sido un incauto al pensar que yo era el único peligro para Bella, y al creerme controlado, pensar que ya no había nada que temer, mi mundo estaba lleno de peligros para ella. Le había abierto la puerta a una pesadilla en la que cualquiera podría ser su enemigo. Maldije mi falta de miras, mi maldito egoísmo que no me había dejado ver más allá de mí mismo.

Sacudí la cabeza e intente desterrar estos pensamientos, no era el momento para reproches, ahora tenía que concentrar todos mis sentidos en lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Mientras los segundos pasaban a cámara lenta luchaba contra el instinto de agazaparme y tomar una postura defensiva ante Bella, antes incluso de ver el peligro. No dejaría que nadie la tocara, antes moriría. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas luchar, desmembrar a esos intrusos que venían a amenazarla, pero en mi fuero interno sabía que no debía mostrarme así ante ella, eso sería lo único que me detendría de atacarles antes de que se volvieran una amenaza real, aunque sabía que al final lo serían. Y también sabía que Carlisle no me lo permitiría.

— ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —me preguntó Carlisle.

Volví a concentrarme en los ruidos del bosque, estaban cerca, podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.

Por la mente de Carlisle pasó la misma idea que yo había tenido, que huyera con Bella.

— ¿Puedes hacerlo? — me preguntó en voz alta.

—No, con carga, no. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.

— ¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.

—Tres.

— ¡Tres! — exclamó Emmett con desdén, mostrando una inoportuna alegría. Él siempre tenía ganas de pelea, y estaba encantado con la posibilidad de una, por una vez yo estaba de acuerdo con él —. Dejadlos que vengan.

Carlisle contempló la posibilidad de luchar, y desee con todas mis fuerzas que decidiera que era lo correcto, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, su carácter le impedía hacerlo sin existir un riesgo real, pensaba que no era ético atacar de forma preventiva, cuando ellos ni siquiera sabrían porqué lo hacíamos, no se podía actuar basándonos en la ventaja de conocer el futuro, cuando la amenaza ni siquiera existía en el presente. No estuve de acuerdo, tuve el presentimiento de que nos arrepentiríamos de esa decisión.

—Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.

- ¿Están hambrientos? – preguntó Esme llena de ansiedad.

Yo negué con la cabeza, ella se sintió aliviada, pero yo sabía que eso no les impediría querer cazar a Bella, en cuanto detectaran su olor. No dije nada más, ni yo ni Alice quisimos aclarar que la amenaza era mayor de lo que pensaban, no queríamos asustar a Bella más de lo que estaba, y tampoco cambiaría la decisión de Carlisle.

—Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Esme. Yo me encargo de prepararla — le indiqué a Esme, mientras me volvía hacia Bella —. Suéltate el pelo — le susurré con la intención de que ocultara lo máximo de su piel y su rostro evidentemente humanos.

Bella me obedeció, pero cuando sacudió su cabello su olor me abofeteó, haciendo arder mi garganta con fuerzas renovadas. Mi estado de alerta despertaba todos mis sentidos, la ponzoña inundó mi boca.

—Los otros vienen ya para acá. – susurró, más serena de lo que esperaba.

—Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callada, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.

Cogí su cabello e intenté ocultar su rostro con él, esperando que el viento no nos jugara una mala pasada.

—Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.

—Lo sé — dije con amargura.

—Edward, ¿qué te preguntó Esme? —susurró.

Dudé si explicárselo, pero no tenía sentido ocultarle nada con lo que estaba apunto de presenciar. Me maldije de nuevo por haberla obligado a venir, deberíamos habernos ido cuando ella lo sugirió en el jeep, había sido un maldito egoísta, ¿se estaría haciendo ella el mismo planteamiento? Después de esto no la culparía si acabara odiándome, de hecho lo que merecía era que ella me obligara a alejarme de su vida.

—Que si estaban sedientos – contesté.

Bella se estremeció, el miedo empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro, debía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse serena.

Mi familia empezó a jugar, sus mentes analizaban la situación, pero yo no les prestaba atención, mis sentidos estaban completamente en el bosque, captando cada pensamiento de los tres vampiros que se acercaban.

Venían a nuestro encuentro sobre todo por curiosidad, pensaban que éramos unos bichos raros y querían ver con sus propios ojos lo que habían escuchado de nosotros, nuestros ojos naranjas y nuestro talante pacífico. No podían creer que viviéramos mezclados entre los humanos, en un aquelarre fijo sin llamar la atención. Deseaban sinceramente jugar con nosotros, sobre todo para confirmar si nuestra dieta nos debilitaba. Pude traslucir por su forma de pensar en nosotros que nos menospreciaban. De la mente de la mujer me vinieron imágenes de sus victimas más recientes, de tan solo hacía unas horas, y la forma cruel y repulsiva en las que les habían atacado y asesinado.

Introducirme en sus mentes no disminuyó mis ganas de matarlos a todos, deseaba hacerlo con todas mi alma, no les hubiera dado ni la oportunidad de hablar, sin hacer preguntas, sin importarme que ellos no desearan atacarnos todavía, yo sabía que querrían hacerlo más tarde. La visión de Alice me mostraba preparado para atacar, y esta vez no creía que hubiera nada que fuera a evitar ese desenlace, nada que pudiera cambiar el futuro.

Miré a Bella, que alternaba su vista entre el partido y el bosque compulsivamente, su corazón estaba disparado, podía oler la adrenalina, sentir su miedo.

- Lo siento, Bella. Exponerte de este modo ha sido estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento! – le dije sin poder contener suficiente la ira de mi voz, sin apartar la vista de los árboles.

Estaban ahí, el ruido de su avance debía ser perceptible hasta para Bella.

Di un paso y cubrí a Bella con mi cuerpo, los demás dejaron de jugar y fijaron también su mirada en el bosque.

Ya estaban aquí.

* * *

**Edito. 7/11/2012 HOLA ****ESTHER****! estoy leyendo todos tus reviews y como no he encontrado otra manera de contactar contigo he decido editarme por aquí, espero que puedas leerlo. No sabes la ilusión que me hacen todos tus comentarios. Esta historia fue mágica para mí, vivir durante el año que tardé en escribirla en la mente de Edward fue una experiencia increíble Gracias por leerla, por comentarla, por transmitirme lo que te hace sentir. Me siento como si leyéndola ahora la estuvieras volviendo a la vida. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. Espero que sigas disfrutándola hasta el fina. Mil besos.**


	9. CAPÍTULO 20 LA CAZA

**Hola chicas! aquí os dejo otro capítulo, este es muy cortito dura lo mismo que el que lleva el mismo título en Crepúsculo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Siento no haber podido responderos, no he estado muy fina estas últimas semanas. Lo hago ahora ¿vale?**

**IsHale. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Isa-21. Muchísimas gracias, me encanta que te guste. Si, el pobre Edward lo va a pasar fatal a partir de aquí.**

**emrb87. Siii James en acción! desde mi punto de vista esto se pone complicado... jeje. Pero me encantan los retos!**

**Caro-Cullen. Adoré escribir ese beso en el jeep! me va mas lo romántico que la acción, pero ahora me tengo que meter de lleno en lo segundo, a ver que tal se me da. Muchas gracias! cada vez que me decís que mi historia llena el hueco que dejó Sol de Media Noche me hacéis super feliz!**

**Últimamente me cuesta ponerme a escribir y solo vuestro apoyo me empuja a hacerlo. Os adoro!**

**Gracias a todas las que han añadido mis historias a favoritos y seguimientos, animaros y dejar algún reviews por favor! me animan muchísimo a continuar! y si a alguna no le gusta que también me lo diga.**

**Espero que os guste:**

**xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

20. La caza.

Todo pasó muy rápido para mí. La mano de Bella en mi espalda era mi único vínculo con mi humanidad, en ese momento me asemejaba más a una fiera salvaje defendiendo su vida, preparado para saltar y atacar al que se atreviera a amenazarla.

Y mi vida era Bella.

Era vanamente consciente de los acontecimientos que sucedían a mi alrededor, estaba más pendiente de los movimientos y pensamientos de mis enemigos.

El hombre de pelo negro, Laurent, parecía el líder del aquelarre, hablaba con Carlisle, mostrando una tranquilidad fingida, tanto ellos como mi familia se escondían bajo una falsa máscara de distensión pero todos estábamos expectantes y tensos, con todos los sentidos alerta, preparados para defendernos al menor indicio de amenaza. Los otros dos, Victoria y James nos escrutaban a todos, haciendo una valoración de nuestro grupo. Coincidieron en que nuestro aspecto no era tan pacífico como esperaban, Carlisle, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, había salido a su encuentro, los demás se quedaron en el sitio, interponiéndose entre ellos y Bella y yo.

Cuando James fijó los ojos en mí capto inmediatamente la violencia de mi mirada, torció la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad, preguntándose a que se debida mi mirada de rabia, no fui capaz de corregirla a pesar de ver que le empujaba a analizarlo todo con más detenimiento, sus músculos se tensaron imperceptiblemente, en guardia.

En ese momento una suave ráfaga de aire soplo a mi espalda, trayendo hacía mí el dulce olor de Bella, me tensé al captarlo, ignorando el familiar latigazo en mi garganta.

No fui el único que lo notó.

James buscaba por todos lados de donde procedía el olor, su mente cambió por completo, rastreaba la zona excitado, solo pensaba en cazar, el olor de Bella le pareció la promesa de sangre más dulce que había probado nunca, no descansaría hasta haber agotado hasta la última gota de ese delicioso aroma.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Bella, en su mente solo había una cosa: _mía, para mí_, repetía una y otra vez. Se agazapó adoptando postura de ataque, olfateando y embriagado por el olor. Él no veía más allá de su presa.

Me agazapé al mismo tiempo que él, mientras exponía mis dientes y un fiero rugido salía de mi garganta. Todo se volvió negro, estaba preparado para atacar, esperaba su movimiento. La ira me embargaba, solo la presencia de Bella me mantuvo en el sitio, era consciente que había más gente alrededor, pero no podía prestarles atención, la presencia de Bella a mi espalda, y la del cazador delante de mí era lo único que importaba.

Él dio un paso a la izquierda para observar mejor a su presa, con sus ojos fijos en los de Bella, ignorándome, podía ver la cara de terror de ella a través de su mente. Me hubiera gustado tranquilizarla, él no se iba a acercar a ella, no daría otro paso, antes lo mataría.

El otro hombre, al ver la reacción de James, buscó que era lo que había causado su reacción, cuando captó también el olor dio un paso hacia delante, rugí en su dirección exponiendo más mis afilados dientes. Retrocedió.

Emmett avanzó su posición al ver que James no dejaba de acechar a Bella, sin llegar a agazaparse sus músculos se tensaron, su mirada estaba fija en James también. Este se irguió por fin. Aunque sus ojos seguían fijos en su presa. Yo mantuve mi postura defensiva.

- _No te escaparás, eres mía_. – prometió en su mente, estaba emocionado con el desafío, no descansaría hasta que lo consiguiera. Vi entonces que él era un rastreador nato, esa era su razón de ser, no pararía hasta conseguirlo, los demás éramos un incentivo en su misión. Pensó en mí con desprecio, pensando que no sería difícil deshacerse de mí, Emmett le resultaba más amenazador.

Empezó a trazar un plan en su mente, había empezado el juego.

La mujer nos contemplaba, conocía bien a su pareja y sabía que él no abandonaría, ya había vivido situaciones así en el pasado, y no tenía duda alguna, él lo conseguiría.

- Aún nos gustaría aceptar la invitación – dijo Laurent mientras sus ojos llenos de incredulidad se dirigían de Bella a mi padre –. Y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como os he dicho.

James miró a su compañero con desdén, antes de cruzar una mirada con su compañera, ellos no pensaban cumplir esa promesa.

Tras una indicación de Carlisle mis hermanos rodearon a Bella, protegiendo todos los flancos, Emmett se colocó a su espalda y Alice a su lado.

Me enderecé por fin.

- Vámonos, Bella. – dije esforzándome por encontrar mi voz.

Bella no se movió del sitio, estaba paralizada por el pánico, la sujeté del codo y la obligué a moverse. Conseguí despegarla del suelo a trompicones. Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos, teniendo en cuenta el torpe paso de Bella. Teníamos que salir de allí cuanto antes, tenía que esconderla, ponerla a salvo. Cuando estuvimos fuera de su vista subí a Bella a mi espalda y me abalancé a través de los árboles, la ira me hacía ser más rápido de lo que lo había sido jamás.

En un momento estuvimos en el jeep, dejé a Bella en el asiento trasero y subí al volante, Emmett se sentó al lado de Bella.

- Sujétala- le dije.

Alice cerró la puerta del copiloto y emprendimos la marcha a máxima velocidad.

Emmett y Alice escudriñaban el exterior a través de las ventanas, comprobando si nos seguían. Cuando salimos a la carretera tome la dirección contraria a Forks, teníamos que huir lo antes posible, aprovechar la ventaja que les llevábamos.

- ¿Adonde vamos? – preguntó Bella.

Todos me miraron, Alice escrutaba el futuro, intentando ver a donde nos dirigíamos, pero no conseguía ver nada, yo estaba demasiado furioso para encontrar mi voz.

- ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Adonde me llevas? – gritó Bella desesperada.

- Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo – conseguí decir entre dientes.

— ¡Da media vuelta! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa! —gritó mientras intentaba desatar su arnés. Apreté los dientes. _¿A casa?_ Bella despreciando el peligro de nuevo, pero esta situación era más peligrosa de las que había vivido hasta ahora, la iba a proteger aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, me prometí.

- Emmett – dije, él me entendió y sujetó las manos de Bella.

- ¡No! ¡Edward, no puedes hacer esto! – gritó enfadada.

- He de hacerlo, Bella, ahora por favor, quédate quieta.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Charlie llamará al FBI y éste se echará encima de toda tu familia, de Carlisle y Esme! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!

- Tranquilízate, Bella. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.

- ¡Pero no por mí, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines todo por mí! – dijo mientras forcejeaba inútilmente intentando deshacerse del agarre de Emmett.

- Edward, dirígete al arcén – ordenó Alice. Que le daba vueltas a las palabras de Bella, aceleré como respuesta.

- Edward, vamos a hablar de esto – repitió.

—No lo entiendes — grité furioso —. ¡Es un rastreador, Alice! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!

- _Mierda - _ pensó Emmett, comprendiendo ahora mi agonía.

Alice insistió en que detuviera el coche, la ignoré haciendo rugir más el motor del jeep.

—Escúchame, Alice. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y la quiere a ella, Alice, a _ella _en concreto. La cacería empieza esta noche.

—No sabe dónde...

La interrumpí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Él ya había trazado un plan en su mente antes de que las palabras salieran de la boca de Laurent.*

Bella ahogó un grito.

— ¡Charlie! ¡No podéis dejarle allí! ¡No podéis dejarle! —volvió a luchar contra Emmett con más fuerza.

—Bella tiene razón —observó Alice.

Reduje algo la marcha, aunque no pensaba transigir.

—No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones — intentó persuadirle Alice.

Pude ver que Emmett estaba de acuerdo con ella, aunque se mantuvo en silencio.

Frené y paré el coche en el arcén de la autopista.

—No hay ninguna opción —susurré exasperado.

— ¡No voy a abandonar a Charlie! —gritó Bella.

—_Cállate, _Bella – gruñí enfadado, sabiendo que ella antepondría la seguridad de cualquiera a la suya propia.

—Tienes que llevarla a casa — intervino Emmett.

—No — dije obstinado.

—James no puede compararse con nosotros, Edward. No podrá tocarla. – dijo convencido.

—Esperará.

—Ya también puedo esperar – dijo con determinación.

— ¿No lo veis? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.

—Es una opción – contestó Emmett con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

—Y también tendremos que matar a la mujer. Está con él. Si luchamos, el líder del grupo también los acompañará.

—Somos suficientes para ellos.

—Hay otra opción —dijo Alice con firmeza – _Conviértela Edward, si lo haces, se acabaran los problemas, y va a suceder tarde o temprano, no puedes cambiar eso. – _pensó.

La miré con furia.

— ¡No—hay—otra—opción! – rugí.

Emmett y Bella nos miraron confusos, mientras Alice me miraba de forma desafiante, le devolví la mirada iracundo.

— ¿Querría alguien escuchar mi plan? – intervino Bella.

- No – gruñí de nuevo.

El único plan que aceptaría era la huida, tenía que alejarla de allí, luego ya decidiríamos que haríamos con ellos.

Alice me miró enfadada_. - No estás siendo razonable y estás siendo grosero con ella -_. Me regañó mentalmente. Me daba igual lo que pensaran, debería haberlos dejado en el bosque y marcharme con Bella yo solo, me estaban retrasando.

- Escucha. Llévame de vuelta.

- No – repetí girándome para enfrentarla, ella me sostuvo la mirada, realmente furiosa conmigo.

- Me llevas de vuelta –continuó, ignorándome - y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejará a Charlie tranquilo. Charlie no lanzará al FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.

—Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto. – dijo Emmett sorprendido, mirando a Bella como si lo hiciera por primera vez – _es una chica lista_ – pensó con renovado respeto.

—Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Bella. Tú lo sabes —dijo Alice mientras todos clavaban sus ojos en mí.

—Es demasiado peligroso... Y no le quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda. – me resistí, aunque la lógica del plan empezaba a derrumbar mi resolución.

—Edward, él no va a acabar con nosotros – me dijo Emmett enfatizando cada palabra, él estaría encantado de ocuparse de ellos.

Alice volvió a escrutar el futuro, sabiendo antes que yo que ya me había rendido, esta vez si pudo captarlo.

—No le veo atacando. Va a esperar a que la dejemos sola.

—No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.

—_Exijo _que me lleves a casa — dijo Bella con determinación.

Cerré los ojos llevándome las manos a mi cabeza, dudando, queriendo huir todavía, pero sabiendo que todo sería más fácil si seguíamos el plan de Bella.

—Por favor —suplicó ella en un susurro.

—Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no – dije, aceptando al fin a regañadientes -. Le dirás a Charlie que no puedes estar un minuto más en Forks, cuéntale cualquier historia con tal de que funcione. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y métete después en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que él te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. ¿Me has escuchado? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Arranqué el motor dejándole rugir libremente mientras yo me tragaba el mío, aceleré el jeep y giré el volante con brusquedad, haciéndolo girar sobre si mismo para deshacer el camino ya hecho, todo en mí gritaba en contra de volver a Forks, cada centímetro que aproximaba a Bella al maldito asesino me hacía sujetar el volante con más fuerza, mientra la ponzoña corría por mis venas como si fuera adrenalina.

- ¿Emmett? - preguntó Bella con tono recriminatorio, pero también con algo de humor.

-Ah, perdón - dijo él mientras soltaba sus manos.

Respiré hondo, tratando de despejar mi mente, la rabia no me iba a ayudar, y si nos acercábamos a esos monstruos había que tener claro cuales iban a ser nuestros movimientos. Debía volver a encontrar al ser racional que había en mí y enterrar al animal territorial que me dominaba, por el bien de Bella, aunque no iba a ser fácil.

—Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera – dije después de calmarme un poco -. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no está allí, la acompañaré a la puerta. Dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, tú controlarás el exterior de la casa. Alice, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, lleváis el Jeep a casa y se lo contáis a Carlisle.

—De ninguna manera —protestó Emmett—. Iré contigo.

—Piénsalo bien, Emmett. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.

—Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo.

Suspiré resignado y agradecido al mismo tiempo por el apoyo de Emmett.

—Si el rastreador está _allí_, seguiré conduciendo.

—Vamos a llegar antes que él — dijo Alice mientras yo lo podía verificar en sus visiones—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep?

—Tú lo llevarás a casa.

—No, no lo haré —me contestó.

Volví a maldecir, exasperado por encontrar una oposición para cada una de mis palabras. No recordaba haber utilizado un vocabulario así en toda mi larga vida, y probablemente acabaría arrepintiéndome de haberlo hecho delante de Bella, pero realmente solo me quedaba eso para canalizar todo mi veneno.

—No cabemos todos en mi coche — dijo Bella en un hilo de voz. Como no obtuvo respuesta continuó - Creo que deberías dejarme marchar sola —dijo voz baja, mostrando una inexplicable tranquilidad en su voz.

—Bella, por favor, hagamos esto a mi manera, sólo por esta vez — supliqué, apretando los dientes para contener apenas mi ira.

—Escucha, Charlie no es ningún imbécil —continuó—. Si mañana no estás en el pueblo, va a sospechar.

—Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.

—Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.

—Edward, escúchala — dijo Emmett que volvía a estar de acuerdo con ella -. Creo que tiene razón.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo — acabó de arreglarlo Alice.

Estaban todos locos si pensaban que había una posibilidad de que yo me separara de Bella.

—No puedo hacer eso – dije enfatizando cada palabra.

—Emmett podría quedarse también — continuó Bella —. Le ha tomado bastante ojeriza.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó Emmett sorprendido, mientras pensaba que estaba empezando a adorar a Bella.

Genial.

—Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —se mostró de acuerdo Alice mientras sonreía a Bella con complicidad.

La miré con incredulidad, sintiéndome traicionado.

— ¿Y tú te crees que la voy a dejar irse sola?

—Claro que no —dijo ella con tranquilidad—. La acompañaremos Jasper y yo.

—No puedo hacer eso — repetí, sintiendo que me rompía en dos por dentro, la lógica me decía que en realidad era una buena idea, pero me sentía totalmente incapaz de abandonarla, aunque fuera en manos de Alice.

—Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana — dijo Bella. Alcé los ojos y los clavé en los suyos, que me miraban a través del espejo retrovisor, lo que vió le hizo rectificar su discurso—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Jasper y Alice podrán volver a casa.

— ¿Dónde te iría a buscar? – pregunté resignado.

—A Phoenix —dijo muy segura.

—No. El oirá que es allí donde vas —dije con desesperación.

—Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.

—Esta chica es diabólica —rió Emmett entre dientes.

— ¿Y si no funciona?

—Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix —me dijo con tranquilidad.

—No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica.

—No iré a casa.

— ¿Ah, no? —pregunté irritado.

—Ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.

—Edward, estaremos con ella —intervino Alice.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer _tú _en _Phoenix? _— le pregunté incisivo, en Phoenix brillaba el sol casi todos los días.

—Quedarme bajo techo.

—Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar — dijo Emmett sumido en sus pensamientos mientras saboreaba ya el placer de una buena pelea, trazando planes en su mente.

—Cállate, Emmett.

—Mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto ella como tú al intentar protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo... — Emmett completó la frase en su mente salpicándola de imágenes violentas, realmente no tendrían nada que hacer contra nosotros en un enfrentamiento frontal, les superábamos en número.

Nos aproximábamos a casa de Bella, y mi ansiedad iba creciendo, a pesar de que pude comprobar que James no estaba en las inmediaciones.

—Bella — dije en voz baja, embargado por el terror que me causaba la sola posibilidad de que le hicieran daño, tenía claro que yo valoraba su vida más que ella misma—, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Sí — susurró.

Perfecto, pensé, seguiríamos su plan aun en contra de todos mis instintos.

— ¿Va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto? – le pregunté a Alice.

—Confía un poco en él, Edward. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta.

— ¿Podrás manejarlo _tú?_—le pregunté con intención, sabiendo que ella entendía a que me refería.

Como respuesta obtuve un furioso gruñido de su parte que me hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que había empezado esta locura.

—Pero guárdate tus opiniones – le advertí.

**xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

_*N del A: esta frase la he cambiado de cómo está escrita en el libro de Crepúsculo en español, ya que en Twilight, el libro en ingles, Edward dice: "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in twon? His plan was already set before the words were out of Lauren't mouth." Refiriéndose a que James había trazado un plan antes de que Laurent dijera que no harían daño a Bella. En la versión española da a entender que es Laurent el que ha trazado el plan._


	10. CAPÍTULO 21 DESPEDIDAS

_01.12.10 EDITADO: he cambiado unas cosillas en los planes de la huida, para que cuadrara mejor con Crepúsculo._

**Buenas tardes chicas, aquí os dejo nueva actualización.**

**neessiiee: Bienvenida! me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar comentarios! voy actualizando despacito, pero no abandono!**

**caro-cullenmasen : Caro, yo no me cansaré de darte las gracias cada vez que me dices eso! Eres un sol y siempre estás a mi lado animándome, muchísimas gracias corazón!**

**emrb87: Hola guapa! otra incondicional, gracias por estar siempre ahí.. si, ya nos acercamos al estudio de balet! hay dios que miedito me da escribirlo! jejeje**

**isa-21 : Y mi tercera mosquetera! jaja es que no me falláis nunca! gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia. Llegó el día, este capítulo está lleno de dolor y desesperación...**

**¡Gracias a todas por leerme!**

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

21. DESPEDIDAS

Aparcamos los coches a una distancia prudencial de la casa de Bella, no había indicio alguno de que el rastreador anduviera cerca, pero tanto mis hermanos como yo agudizamos nuestros sentidos por precaución, intentando captar cualquier señal sospechosa, tan solo se escuchaban los tranquilos sonidos de los pequeños animales que habitaban la inmediaciones, y ecos de los humanos enfrascando en la tranquila rutina de sus vidas.

-No está aquí –dije, mientras Alice y yo bajábamos del coche, mi voz sonaba fría por la tensión-. Vamos.

Emmett ayudo a Bella a desabrochar el arnés.

-No te preocupes, Bella -le dijo confiado -. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.

Emmett contuvo las ganas de abrazarla, abrumado al ver las lágrimas que abnegaban sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía llorar a nadie y al ver a Bella sintió una aguda punzada de dolor. El instinto de protección que yo conocía tan bien se despertó también en él. Su determinación para ayudarnos ya no era solo por mí, por nuestro código de protección para con la familia, o por la perspectiva de un buena pelea, en este breve y nefasto paseo Bella había conseguido ganarse a otro miembro de mi familia, me sorprendí al escuchar en sus pensamientos que empezaba a entender que era lo que yo había visto en ella. Su valentía y sangre fría ante el peligro le habían impresionado.

Emmett bajó del coche por primera vez decaído en toda la tarde. Tras una señal de mi parte, él y Alice se sumergieron en la espesa oscuridad del bosque.

Abrí la puerta de Bella y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ahora sin contención, desgarrándome el corazón, había soportado tanta presión…

Su aflicción derrumbó mis barreras, levantadas hasta ese momento por la necesidad instintiva de protección que me había cegado, dejándome dominar por el pánico, había sido tan desconsiderado con ella...

Me di cuenta entonces de lo que Bella había tenido que soportar.

A la situación de peligro a la que se había visto sometida había que añadirle mi actitud autoritaria. Por mi cabeza pasó el recuerdo de hacía tan solo unas horas, cuando enfadada le había advertido a su padre que se olvidara de ser un inquisidor con ella, y al final había acabado siéndolo yo, tratándola como si yo tuviera más derecho que ella a decidir lo que le convenía.

Al menos me consolaba estar siguiendo su plan ahora. ¿Podría perdonarme tanta estupidez?

La apreté contra mi cuerpo y caminamos hacia la puerta mientras fulminaba con mi mirada la oscuridad que nos envolvía, no me cabía duda de que él no tardaría en llegar.

-Quince minutos - le susurré cuando no detuvimos delante de su puerta.

-Puedo hacerlo - me dijo tomando una profunda aspiración.

Bella levantó las manos hacia mi rostro y atrapándome en sus ojos me dijo:

-Te quiero, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase ahora.

Sus palabras destilaban desesperación y despedida.

-No te va a pasar nada, Bella - le respondí.

-Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿vale? Mantén a Charlie a salvo por mí. No le voy a caer muy bien después de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme en otro momento.

Yo quería disculparme también, por haberme portado tan mal con ella, abrazarla y deshacerme de esta sensación de perdida que me embargaba, admiraba su resolución, su capacidad de pensar en todos en vez de dejarse llevar por el pánico… como había hecho yo. Pero el tiempo apremiaba y cada segundo él estaba más cerca de nosotros.

-Entra, Bella, tenemos prisa.

-Una cosa más -me susurró con la voz rota-. No hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.

De repente Bella se alzó hacia mí, tomándome desprevenido, se aferró a mi pelo y aprisionó mis labios con los suyos besándome con urgencia, cerré los ojos y me dejé arrasar por el fuego de su beso por un segundo. Luego, demasiado pronto, me soltó dándose la vuelta y dejándome en shock, abrió la puerta de su casa con violencia y gritó:

- ¡Vete, Edward! – a continuación cerró la puerta dejándome allí plantado.

- ¿Bella? – le oí decir a su padre, cuando pasó ante la puerta, me echó una mirada furiosa a través de la ventana antes de perseguir a Bella por las escaleras.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y tuve claro que Charlie no podría verme me colé por su ventana y le ayude a preparar su bolsa de viaje. Los pensamientos de su padre me iban golpeando con cada una de sus emociones: desconcierto, ira, preocupación, impotencia… todas ellas se mezclaban entre si sin decidirse cual era la principal.

Cuando terminamos de hacer la precipitada bolsa le susurré:

- Estaré en tu coche, ¡venga! – la apremié empujándola hacia la puerta para que saliera, mientras sustraía la llave de la camioneta de su bolsillo. Me escabullí por la ventana y me senté en su coche a esperarla.

Mis hermanos ocuparon el jeep.

- ¿Qué ha pasado. ¡Creí que te gustaba! – oí gritar a Charlie, que trataba de encontrar la manera de retener a su hija.

Pude ver como la seguía por la cocina, la cogió del codo y le obligó a mirarle a la cara. Los ojos de Bella se clavaron en él, llenos de dolor y determinación, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de ellos.

-_Claro _que me gusta, ése es el problema. ¡No aguanto más! ¡No puedo echar más raíces aquí! ¡No quiero terminar atrapada en este pueblo estúpido y aburrido como mamá! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks, y ¡no quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más!

El ruido de los pensamientos de alguien en el bosque llamó mi atención, poniendo todos mis sentidos alerta.

Él había llegado.

Nos vigilaba detrás de un árbol, alejado para no llamar nuestra atención, él no conocía las ventajas extras con las que contábamos, esa era una buena baza a nuestro favor. Pude ver la perspectiva de la casa de Bella en su cabeza, se preguntaba que pensábamos hacer con ella, atento a la conversación que acontecía dentro de la casa.

El rastreador se regocijó mentalmente cuando escuchó al jefe Swan desvelar que Bella pensaba ir a Phoenix, aunque de todas formas decidió seguirnos para estar seguro.

Bella abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el coche, yo me agazapé dentro para que su padre no me viera, él la observaba atónito desde el umbral de la puerta, derrotado y herido. Ella arrojó el petate en la parte trasera de la furgoneta y subió rápidamente.

- ¡Te llamaré mañana! – le gritó a su padre mientras giraba la llave que yo había colocado en el contacto y nos poníamos en marcha.

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas pero sin pausa por sus mejillas mientras mordía su labio inferior, rocé su mano y le dije:

- Detente en el bordillo.

- Puedo conducir – dijo en un hilo de voz, puse los ojos en blanco ¿es que no podía estar nunca de acuerdo en nada? Pasé mis manos por su cintura para alzarla y sustituí su pie por el mío en el acelerador deslizándome debajo de ella, durante un instante estuvo en mi regazo, muy a mi pesar la moví para colocarla mi lado.

- No vas a encontrar nuestra casa – me justifiqué, ella asintió resignada.

El Jeep se nos acercó y bella miró el espejo retrovisor asustada, le expliqué que era Alice, suspiró volviendo a su expresión desolada, le cogí de la mano tratando de consolarla.

- ¿Y el rastreador? – pregunto con voz apagada.

- Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena.

- ¿Y Charlie? – dijo pronunciando el nombre de su padre como si le causara dolor.

- El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros – A pesar de que ese era el plan, la confirmación pareció desconcertarla.

- ¿Podemos dejarle atrás? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- No.

Pisé más el acelerador de su destartalado coche con la esperanza de ir algo más rápido, rugió furioso, pero su velocidad vario muy poco.

Emmett saltó de su coche al nuestro, aterrizando en la plataforma de la camioneta.

Bella gritó asustada por el ruido, me apresuré a taparle la boca.

- ¡Es Emmett! – le dije para tranquilizarla.

Su expresión de pánico fue disolviéndose, aunque no se borró del todo, su corazón saltaba en su pecho descontrolado. Deslicé mi mano hacia su cintura intentando que se sintiera más protegida.

- Todo va bien, Bella. Vas a estar a salvo – le susurré. Mis palabras no consiguieron borrar esa expresión de su rostro.

- No me había dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de provincias te aburría tanto – le dije para distraerla-. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagado al pensar que había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.

- No pretendía ser agradable – dijo cabizbaja, su expresión de pánico desapareció al fin pero ahora reflejaba una intensa tristeza -. Mi madre pronunció esas mismas palabras cuando dejó a Charlie. Se podría decir que fue un golpe bajo.

- No te preocupes, te perdonará – le dije esforzándome por sonreír.

Subió sus ojos a los míos, derramando su dolor dentro de mí.

- Bella, toda va a salir bien.

- No irá bien si no estamos juntos – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya – le dije, preguntándome como había terminado yo defendiendo su plan.

- Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mía.

Sonreí al escuchar algo de humor en su voz.

- ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto?¿Por qué a mí?

Su pregunta desenterró todos mis remordimientos.

- Es por mi culpa. He sido un imbécil al exponerte a algo así.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo, como si no le diera importancia -. Yo estaba allí, vale, mira qué bien, pero eso no perturbó a los otros dos ¿Por qué el tal James decidió matarme a mí? Si había allí un montón de gente, ¿por qué a mí?

- Inspeccioné a fondo su mente en ese momento. Una vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es _tu parte _de culpa. No se habría alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan fatídicamente deliciosa. Pero cuando te defendí... bueno, eso lo empeoró bastante. No está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. James se concibe a sí mismo como un cazador, sólo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide a la vida es un buen reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con un precioso trofeo, todos volcados en proteger al único elemento vulnerable. No te puedes hacer idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para él en algo mucho más excitante. – noté como mi voz fue mudando poco a poco al odio de nuevo – Sin embargo, te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo.

- Creía que no olía igual para todos los otros… que como huelo para ti.

- No, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentación para todos. Se habría producido un enfrentamiento allí mismo si hubieras _atraído _al rastreador, o a cualquiera de ellos, como a mí – se estremeció entre mis brazos, acurrucándose más contra mí -. No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle, aunque a Carlisle no le va gustar.

- ¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

La pregunta me cogió por sorpresa, la miré intentando ocultar me desconcierto y sopesando si debía responder.

- La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.

- ¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?

-La mujer, sí, aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Laurent. El vínculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Laurent sólo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, James lo avergonzó en el prado.

-Pero James y la mujer... ¿intentarán matarte? – preguntó bruscamente.

Un pensamiento absurdo y fugaz pasó por mi cabeza ¿no estaría preguntando ella esto por si tenía la ocasión de matarlo? La miré un instante, descartándolo inmediatamente, ella era una incauta pero no era tonta.

-Bella, no _te permito _que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí. Tu único interés debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, _intenta _no ser imprudente.

- ¿Todavía nos sigue?

-Sí, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.

Minutos después llegamos a casa.

Emmett sacó a Bella del coche todavía en marcha y la llevó en volandas dentro de casa. Alice y yo nos apresuramos en seguirlos cuando escuchamos que Laurent estaba dentro.

Cómo había intuido se desmarcaba de la caza, había venido a advertirnos.

Al entrar en el salón Emmett gruñó a Laurent depositando a Bella en el suelo a mi lado y cubriéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo de forma protectora. Carlisle le hizo una señal para que se tranquilizara.

Dirigí toda mi atención a Laurent, que nos observaba con cautela.

- Nos está rastreando – le dije.

- Me temo que sí – dijo, dejando claro su disgusto, las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado y estaba claramente disgustado. Había decidido dejarlos, no deseaba enfrentarse a nosotros.

- _Voy arriba a contarle todo a Jasper y prepararnos para el viaje –_ me indicó Alice con el pensamiento, mientras desaparecían juntos por las escaleras.

- ¿Qué crees que va a hacer? – preguntó Carlise a Laurent.

- Lo siento. Ya me temí, cuando su chico la defendió, que se desencadenaría esta situación.

- ¿Puedes detenerle?

- Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a James.

- Nosotros lo haremos – dijo Emmett amenazante.

-No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.

Laurent miró a Bella con desdén, no viendo más allá de una simple humana, preguntándose como podía movilizar a todo un aquelarre de vampiros algo tan insignificante. Miró a mi padre y le preguntó:

-¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena? – dijo, mientras olfateaba el aire instintivamente, apreciando el dulzor de su sangre.

El furioso rugido que salió de mi garganta le sirvió como respuesta.

- Me temo que tendrás que escoger – le dijo Carlisle.

Laurent nos estudió con detenimiento, en su mente se agolpaban los pensamientos, sopesando sus opciones. No sentía apego por James, más bien lo contrario, pero en cambio apreciaba a Victoria, ella había sido el nexo entre los dos hombres, y sentía una verdadera amistad por ella. Al final decidió simplemente huir.

-Me intriga la forma de vida que habéis construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no actuaré contra James. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Denali.

Hizo una pausa para sopesar si debía advertirnos sobre James, al final decidió hacerlo, con sincera intención de ayudar.

- No subestiméis a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras. – dijo con sinceridad.

Antes de ponerse en marcha volvió a mirar a Bella con curiosidad, le hubiera gustado entender porque defendíamos a esa humana con tanta contundencia, era un hombre curioso y con ganas de aprender.

-Ve en paz – se despidió Carlisle.

Nos miró a todo en modo de despedida y se marchó.

- ¿A que distancia se encuentra? – me preguntó Carlisle cuando calculamos que él ya no podría escucharnos.

- Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.

Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar como bajaban las grandes contraventanas metálicas que utilizábamos para cubrir las paredes de cristal, era la primera vez que las usábamos.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar al sur.

- ¿Y luego?

-Le daremos caza en cuanto Bella esté fuera de aquí.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción – dijo Carlisle resignado.

- Súbela arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas – le dije a Rosalie.

Ella me miró con desprecio, no me había dado cuenta antes, con todo el lío que teníamos, pero la furia de Rosalie era palpable, contenía sus pensamientos bajo una frágil capa de irritación, pero mis palabras rompieron fácilmente la barrera. Su desprecio hacia Bella me hirió en lo más profundo, su incredulidad ante la actitud de toda la familia protegiéndola la irritaba sobre manera. Pero sobre todo lo demás, la imagen de Emmett con Bella entre sus brazos, o interponiéndose ante Laurent para protegerla, la estaba torturando por dentro. Por todo esto no me extrañé cuando susurró dejando manar su ira:

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? ¿Qué es ella para mí? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

Emmett intentó detenerla, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro que ella sacudió con vehemencia.

Carlisle la miró anonadado y dolido por su necedad.

Me giré hacia Esme para pedirle el favor a ella, también estaba sin habla por la respuesta de Rosalie, susurró mentalmente una disculpa en su nombre y cogiendo a Bella en brazos desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

- No doy crédito a las palabras que acabo de escuchar.

- Déjalo Carlisle no vale la pena – susurré, pero él estaba realmente decepcionado.

- Es que no se trata de ti o de Bella, Edward, se trata de la esencia de esta familia, de lo que somos.

Dirigió su mirada cargada de decepción a Rosalie, que le miró cabizbaja.

- Siempre hemos actuado como uno, esto nos afecta a todos, por que nos protegemos los unos a los otros. Esa es la esencia de nuestra familia, los pilares que la sostienen. Me parece increíble que tenga que recordártelo precisamente a ti Rose. Ahora Bella forma parte de esta familia tanto como tú. Ves haciéndote a la idea. Pero no vamos a obligarte a hacer nada que no sientas, eres tú quien decide si quieres ayudarnos o no.

Rosalie miró dolida a Carlisle. Emmett deseaba abrazarla a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Carlisle, pero no se atrevió, hasta él era capaz de captar su furia.

- Comprendo, os ayudaré – susurro Rose con voz fría.

Carlisle asintió en su dirección sin mirarla.

Jasper y Alice se reunieron con nosotros. Jasper ayudó a calmar algo los ánimos, nos concentramos en lo que realmente importaba ahora, la huída.

- Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, - dijo Carlisle – Edward, Emmett y yo saldremos primero. Alice, ¿el hombre nos seguirá a nosotros?

Después de un momento ella asintió.

- Le llevaremos hacia al norte – continuó - dirección Washington, en las montañas le tenderemos la emboscada. Para separarlos, tú y Esme – dijo dirigiéndose a Rosalie – iréis hacia el oeste todo lo posible, si en algún momento la mujer deja de seguiros volvéis a Forks para vigilar al padre de Bella. Evitar el enfrentamiento.

»Alice, Jasper saldréis con Bella en tercer lugar, cuando estemos seguros de que tenéis vía libre - ellos asintieron.

- Alice – llamé, apartándome un poco del grupo mientras lo demás ultimaban los detalles – Bella está bajo mucha presión, pero seguro que aprovecha que estáis a solas para intentar sacarte información, no le hables de la visión, ni del futuro – ella asintió sabiendo a lo que me refería – ni le des detalles de nosotros. Recuerda que ha de comer tres veces al día, si no estás pendiente seguro que deja de hacerlo, intentar mantenerla lo más relajada posible.

- Edward, puedes estar tranquilo, cuidaré de ella. Y no le hablaré de la "visión" pero no entiendo porque no podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa, si me pregunta ¿qué excusa le voy a poner?

- Alice, nada de historias de vampiros – le dije muy serio.

- De acuerdo – me dijo a regañadientes.

- Ahora bajan – dijo Jasper. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro intentando calmar mi desesperación.

- Voy a ayudarlas – dijo Alice mientras subía veloz por las escaleras.

Un minuto después Alice y Esme aparecieron con Bella entre ellas, la llevaban en volandas sujeta por los codos. Carlisle les entregó a Esme y Alice unos teléfonos móviles, mientras se dirigía a Bella:

-Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Bella. Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados. Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep. – dijo mirándonos a Emmett y a mí.

- Alice, ¿morderán el cebo?

Alice se concentró con los ojos cerrados, yo fijé la vista en ella mientras contemplaba su visión, James nos seguiría a nosotros y Victoria seguiría al coche de Bella. Ellos estarían seguros.

Mientras ella explicaba a los demás su visión yo clavé mi mirada en Bella, que observaba a Alice como todos los demás.

Lo inminente de nuestra separación cayó sobre mí, haciendo que me faltara el aire, no sabía como iba a poder seguir sin ella, dejarla ir sabiendo que corría peligro iba en contra de todos mis instintos, la necesitaba conmigo. La perspectiva de la separación, conveniente o no y aunque solo fuera temporal, me hería en lo más profundo.

-Vámonos – dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose hacia el parking a través de la cocina.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró junto con su corazón, sus ojos me buscaron llenos de angustia.

Volé a su lado y la envolví en mis brazos. Cerré los ojos, para grabar a fuego en mi mente como se sentía la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío.

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para despedirme, nada lo suficientemente preciso para explicar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, que separarnos era como abandonarme a mi mismo, como partirme en dos, como perder el norte… no era capaz de describirlo y tampoco creí que fuera conveniente hacerlo.

La alcé hasta tener su rostro a mi altura, y roce sus labios con los míos, aspirando su aliento, dejando que me abrasara por dentro, me entregué al suave roce como si pudiera ser el último, dejándome llevar completamente por la sensación que siempre me asaltaba cuando me perdía en sus labios, cuando todo se desvanecía y solo existíamos ella y yo.

Despacio la deposité de nuevo en el suelo, sujeté sus mejillas y clavé mis ojos en los suyos sintiendo como todo mi interior se inflamaba, como la desesperación me devastaba por dentro, y vi en su mirada que me comprendía, que sentía lo mismo que yo y de alguna manera eso me reconfortó.

Hice acopio de fuerza para retirar mis manos de ella, para romper la conexión de nuestras miradas y volver al mundo real de nuevo. Sentí como cada paso que me alejaba de ella me hacía sentir más vacío, todo lo bueno en mi se quedaba con ella.

Crucé la cocina despacio, aferrándome al sonido de los latidos de su corazón, mi corazón, que iban volviéndose más imperceptibles para mí a cada paso, cuando el jeep arrancó el sonido se apagó del todo con el rugido del motor, y sentí que me quedaba sin corazón de nuevo, me sentí más muerto que nunca sin él.

Noté vagamente la mano de Emmett sobre mi hombro, mostrándome su apoyo. Respiré hondo y me esforcé en poner todos mis sentidos en nuestra misión, en los pensamientos de nuestros enemigos.

Vi nuestro coche en sus pensamientos, miraba hacia la casa desconfiado, no distinguía bien el olor de su presa en nuestra dirección, pero se apresuró a seguirnos al distinguir el mío, sospechando que fuera una trampa. Antes de lanzarse a la carrera le indicó a Victoria que esperara por si salía la camioneta.

Minutos después Esme y Rosalie emprendieron la marcha, Victoria las siguió, confundiendo a Esme con Bella.

Cuando estuvimos a una distancia prudencial llamé a Alice para indicarle que el plan había funcionado y que ya podían salir.

- Cuida de ella… – supliqué, colgando el teléfono apresuradamente, antes de que se me quebrara la voz.


	11. CAPÍTULO 22 TORMENTO

**Hola chicas! Uff, lo conseguí, quería subir el capítulo antes de las fiestas y ya empezaba a dudar que lo consiguiera... Este cap. me ha costado mucho escribirlo, he tenido que consultar mapas, calcular rutas, mirar vuelos, cuadrar el tiempo con Crepúsculo y realmente luchar contra mis ganas de subir a Edward en una avión y mandarlo con Bella de una vez, en vez de tenerlo dando vueltas! **

**Como veréis es bastante largo, este capítulo embarca 4 de Crepúsculo... ¡ya estoy terminando! Solo quedan 2 capítulo de Crepúsculos... que no se en cuanto se traducirá en Mi sol de media noche... pero vaya, queda muy poco! Voy a abstenerme de ponerme sentimental ... me reservaré para el último capítulo...**

**IsHale. Gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta que te fascinara! :)**

**Isa-21. jejeje, muchas gracias a tí por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo! vuestros comentarios son super importantes para mí! u no me canso de dar las gracias por ellos!**

**emrb87. Me encanta que te haya gustado la despedida! intenté trasmitir la desesperación que él sentía en ese momento. Sí los celos de Rose los descubrimos al principio de Sol de Media noche... cuando leía el resto de los libros y se vi la complicidad que Emmett tiene con Bella, siempre pensé que eso debía volverla loca! jeje. Adoro que te enrolles como una persiana!**

**Caro-cullenmasen.¿Te emocioné? ¿de verdad? ¡gracias! y gracias por tu ánimos tu también me emocionas a mí con tus palabras!**

**nessiiee. Gracias! también te emocioné a tí? estoy super contenta! hubiera estado bien que Edward leyera la mente de Jasper, pero cuando él piensa eso de Bella Edward ya se ha marchado. Muchísimas gracias por tu paciencia! se que soy bastante tardona, jeje. Me alegra que pienses que vale la pena la espera.**

**Un abrazo enorme a todas! os adoro y hacéis que mi sueño de escribir sea muy especial!**

**Gracias también a todas las que habéis añadido mi historia a favoritos y seguimientos.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO A TODAS! **

**Deseo que os traigan muchos regalos, pero sobre todo que el año que viene vuestras vidas estén llenas de AMOR y ROMANTICISMO!**

**Espero que os guste:**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

22. TORMENTO

James nos seguía de cerca cobijado por la negrura del bosque. Sus pensamientos eran una tortura constante para mí, la imagen de Bella y mía en el prado era una pantalla constante en su mente y desquiciaba la mía, podía ver perfectamente en sus recuerdos mi propio rostro deformado por la ira, pero sobre todo, la cara desencajada de Bella, semi-escondida detrás de mí, con los ojos dilatados por el pánico clavados en él. En mi mente esa imagen se entremezclaba con mis propios recuerdos, él amenazándola, preparado para atacar. Un rugido feroz hizo retumbar los cristales del jeep sacándome de la tortura de mi visión, había salido de mi propia garganta.

- Edward… - susurró Emmett poniendo con precaución su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Lo siento – dije, enterrando mi cara en mis manos – no soporto ver sus pensamientos.

- Intenta no hacerlo hijo, procura pensar en otra cosa – dijo Carlisle, dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de compasión. Sus pensamientos reflejaban la impotencia que le causaba el no poder ayudarme.

- Pero tengo que estar seguro de que nos sigue – repliqué angustiado.

- Yo escucho sus pasos, mientras los captemos no tienes que preocuparte.

Asentí, a sabiendas de que lo mejor hubiera sido tenerlo controlado, por si cambiaba de idea. Pero yo no me veía capaz de soportar aquello sin acabar saliendo del coche y arrojarme contra él, y seguir con el plan era mucho más sensato.

Decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, de vez en cuando iba conectando con su mente, para una y otra vez, ver la misma imagen que me trastornaba.

Pensé en lo único que podía distraer mi atención del resto del mundo, evoqué el rostro de Bella, el brillo de sus ojos chocolate cuando se perdían en los míos, la calidez de sus labios en mis labios. Hacía cuatro horas que habíamos tomado caminos diferentes. Cuatro horas sin Bella…

Su ausencia me causaba un dolor físico insoportable, sabía que ese dolor persistiría mientras estuviera separado de ella, tendría que convivir con él hasta que ella volviera a estar entre mis brazos. Una vez que encontrabas la felicidad, la pieza que faltaba en la vida para sentirte completo ¿Cómo se podía volver a sobrevivir sin ella? Yo sabía, después de vivir incompleto más de cien años, que no era posible.

En la última incursión a la mente de James capte algo diferente.

- Se ha puesto en contacto con Victoria – les informé – ella le ha dicho que está siguiendo la furgoneta, pero que no está del todo segura que Bella esté dentro. Él cree que es más probable que esté aquí conmigo, piensa que yo no habré sido capaz de abandonarla.

No pude evitar que la voz se me quebrara: yo tampoco podía creer que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, y a cada minuto me parecía peor decisión, mi ansiedad iba en aumento a cada kilómetro que se interponía entre nosotros, todo mi cuerpo me gritaba que volviera con ella, abrazarla de nuevo era lo único que importaba. Pero sabía que mis instintos estaban marcados más por el corazón que por la razón y ese pensamiento era lo único que me mantenía ciñéndome al plan, soportando la tortura de su ausencia.

- ¿Tienen móviles? – preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis torturados pensamientos.

Yo asentí.

- Los robó Victoria antes de reunirse con él en nuestra casa.

Una hora más tarde Carlisle recibió una llamada de Esme.

- Ha dejado de seguirnos, estamos llegando a Forks, ella también ha regresado.

- Edward escucho que ellos habían hablado, él piensa que ella está con nosotros.

- Tener cuidado.

- Te quiero.

Nueve horas sin Bella.

Paramos en un área de servicio a repostar. James se mantenía cada vez más distante, solo recibía señales de sus pensamientos esporádicamente.

Mi desesperación iba aumentando, impaciente por que todo terminara.

- ¿A que estamos esperando?

- Si bajamos del coche y vamos hacia él sabrá que ella no está con nosotros y huirá, tenemos que esperar a que esté más cerca, tenemos que tener más paciencia que él, esperar que se nos acerque más para estar seguros de que no escapa – contestó Carlisle mientras emprendíamos la marcha.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero la espera se estaba haciendo interminable. Necesitaba atraparlo ya, las imágenes virulentas invadían mi mente, mi cuerpo temblaba con la urgencia, con la sed de violencia. Deseaba enfrentarme a él, hacerle pagar su osadía, despedazarlo con mis dientes mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar verme reflejado en él, podía comprender su obsesión. Yo había estado en su misma situación unos meses atrás, si no hubiera luchado contra mi naturaleza desde hacía tanto tiempo ya, si fuera como él, yo la habría matado aquel día, y si alguien la hubiera intentado apartar de mí les habría perseguido por todo el mundo para poseerla…

Sacudí la cabeza, confuso. Me había relajado… convencido como estaba que el destino la quería para él tanto como yo, en los últimos días me había dejado deslumbrar por el entusiasmo de nuestra relación, me había dejado cegar por la ilusión del amor y había bajado la guardia. Ahora pagaba caro mi error, luchando contra alguien igual a mí, di gracias por tener a mi familia a mi lado.

Todos los reproches que había estado conteniendo cayeron sobre mí como una losa. Había sido tan irresponsable llevando a Bella al partido. Alice había visto que ellos nos buscarían, aunque en su visión ellos venían a casa, eso había sido antes de decidir jugar el partido. Había sido tan irresponsable… debería haber protegido a Bella mejor, no exponerla de esta manera. Y entonces un pensamiento horroroso vino a mi mente y fui incapaz de ignorarlo a tiempo.

Todo este tiempo había pensado que el destino perseguía a Bella para hacerle daño, empeñado en destruirla después de que yo hubiera alterado sus planes, pero ¿y si en realidad era a mí al que perseguía?¿al que quería hacer daño? No podría buscar ninguna manera mejor de hacerlo que a través de ella ¿y si la única manera de alejarla del peligro era que yo me alejara de ella?

La desolación me golpeo por dentro, haciendo que me retorciera de dolor en el coche, enterré el rostros entre mis manos y sacudí la cabeza desterrando esa espantosa teoría. Ni siquiera podía pensar en alejarme de ella, el dolor era tan grande, que iba en contra de mi instinto de supervivencia. Me apresuré a convencerme de que si me alejaba y estaba equivocado, no habría nadie para protegerla. Aunque una voz en mi interior me dijo que solo estaba intentando protegerme a mí mismo. La ignoré.

Nueve horas sin Bella.

Continuamos nuestro camino con James a la zaga. El sol empezó a aparecer perezoso entre las majestuosas montañas, extendiendo su manta de luz inexorable entre los árboles. Desde la parada no había sido capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de James, aunque captábamos su presencia de forma intermitente, él parecía tener cuidado para mantenerse a más distancia de nosotros.

¿Qué estará haciendo Bella?¿Habría conseguido dormir?¿Habría comido?¿Estaría pensando en mí tanto como yo en ella?¿Le dolería tanto la distancia como a mí?

Deseaba llamarla, pero no queríamos que él escuchara la llamada. De hecho temíamos que él hubiera escuchado la conversación con Esme y por eso se mantenía ahora más cauto.

Quince horas sin Bella.

- He dejado de sentirlo – dije alarmado Cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

Ellos me miraron con desconcierto.

- Disminuiré la velocidad un poco.

Continuamos expectantes, esperando la más mínima señal, pero no detectamos nada.

- Para el coche en el arcén – le pedí a Carlisle.

Emmett y yo nos adentramos en el bosque, al cabo de unos minutos nos reunimos de nuevo.

- No hay rastro de él por los alrededores – gruñó Emmett.

Asentí con la cabeza, yo tampoco había encontrado nada.

- Retrocedamos hasta el último lugar donde los escuchamos.

Con un giro brusco Carlisle hizo girar el coche sobre sí mismo, y deshicimos un buen trecho del camino.

Cuando bajamos del coche de nuevo en el último lugar en el que lo habíamos detectado localizamos enseguida su rastro.

- Se ha desviado hacia el norte.

- Sigamos su rastro a pie. Carlisle, tu dirígete hacia el norte con el coche, cualquier cambio de dirección que captemos nos pondremos en contacto contigo.

- No me gusta la idea de separarnos. Pero no veo otra opción – Dijo Carlisle preocupado.

Emmett y yo nos precipitamos al bosque a toda velocidad. Correr siempre me había ayudado a relajarme, hasta en los peores momentos de mi vida, pero por primera vez en mi existencia, no encontré consuelo en mi carrara, todo estaba teñido por su ausencia. Me faltaba la presión cálida de su cuerpo en mi espalda, el latido de su corazón golpeándome, marcándome el paso, su cálido aliento en mi nuca…

_¿Y si él conseguía encontrarla antes de que yo le encontrara a él?_ El pensamiento me golpeó en el estómago como un puño real y demoledor.

Jasper y Alice estaban con ella, me tranquilicé. Jasper era un luchador, un soldado, él más preparado de nosotros, y Alice podría ver lo que iba a suceder, y evitarlo. _Bella no estaba en peligro_, me repetía como un mantra mientras seguíamos corriendo a través del espeso bosque.

Pasamos la frontera invisible en las montañas de Canadá y poco a poco fuimos acercándonos a la zona habitada.

- Se nos ha escapado – dije sin poder disimular mi aflicción, cuando me di cuenta de a dónde nos dirigía su rastro.

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Vancouver, hasta las puertas de control de embarque. James había cogido un avión.

Emmett llamó a Carlisle para ponerle al corriente y que se reuniera con nosotros.

- Llegaré en media hora.

Mi hermano y yo nos sentamos en la terminal esperando a Carlisle. Yo apoyé los codos sobre mis piernas y me incliné para esconderme entre mis manos, agarrando mi pelo. Emmett no me dijo nada, solo apoyo su mano sobre mi espalda. Luchando por controlar los horribles pensamientos que venían a mi mente, que solo conseguirían sumirme más en mi tormento.

- Hola chicos – nos saludó Carlisle – He hablado con Esme, ha estado vigilando a Charlie. Victoria está en Forks, entró en la casa de Bella cuando su padre estaba en el trabajo. Rosalie la está vigilando, la ha hecho correr por todas partes.

- Intenta recopilar información – susurré.

- También la ha seguido hasta Seattle, cerca del aeropuerto. Creo que lo más posible es que James esté volando hacia allí para reunirse con ella y seguir con la búsqueda.

- Es lo más probable – coincidí.

- Volvamos a casa – dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie – no se nos puede volver a escapar, la próxima vez que detecte su rastro no pararé hasta encontrarlo, se acabaron las trampas, ahora será un ataque en toda regla – dijo Emmett.

- Voy a llamar a Alice– dijo Carlisle.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó emocionado, con tan solo pensar en hablar con Bella, en escuchar su voz…

Escuché impaciente como Alice le explicaba su extraña visión a Carlisle, no sabía que podía significar, ni como reconocer esa habitación en la que lo había visto, no tenía sentido. Cuando la conversación terminaba le hice un gesto a Carlisle para que me pasara el teléfono.

- Hola Alice ¿puedo hablar con Bella?

- Sí – contestó - ¿Bella? -. Escuché como la llamaba, y como unos pasos nerviosos corrían hacia el teléfono, no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Diga? —murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Una cálida oleada inundo mi interior, ella siempre traía calor a mi gélida vida, su voz fue como un bálsamo para el dolor que oprimía mi pecho desde que nos habíamos separado.

—Bella —dije con alivio.

— ¡Oh, Edward! Estaba muy preocupada – me dijo nerviosa.

—Bella. Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no fueras tú misma – le regañé.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En los alrededores de Vancouver. Lo siento, Bella, pero lo hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.

—Lo sé. Alice vio que se había marchado.

—Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no podrá encontrar nada que le lleve hasta ti. Sólo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que le encontremos otra vez –la tranquilicé.

—Me encuentro bien. ¿Está Esme con Charlie?

—Sí, la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entró en la casa mientras Charlie estaba en el trabajo. No temas, no se le ha acercado. Está a salvo, vigilado por Esme y Rosalie.

— ¿Qué hace ella ahora?

—Probablemente, intenta conseguir pistas. Ha merodeado por la ciudad toda la noche. Rosalie la ha seguido hasta las cercanías del aeropuerto, por todas las carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela... Está rebuscando por todos lados, Bella, pero no va a encontrar nada.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Charlie está a salvo?

—Sí, Esme no le pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador se acerca a Forks, le atraparemos.

—Te echo de menos — dijo de pronto con un hilo de voz, parecía tan frágil.

—Ya lo sé, Bella. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mí contigo.

—Ven y recupérala, entonces — me suplicó.

—Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me _aseguraré _de que estás a salvo.

—Te quiero — susurró con ternura.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, también te quiero?

—Desde luego que sí, claro que te creo.

—Me reuniré contigo enseguida.

—Te esperaré.

Al colgar el teléfono el frío volvió a inundarme de nuevo.

Esta vez volvimos a casa por la autopista, conducía Emmett, su frustración era más que evidente en su forma de conducir. Todos estábamos cansados y ansiosos porque esto terminara.

Llegamos a casa a las ocho de la tarde, Rosalie estaba allí, ella y Emmett se fundieron en un apasionado abrazo. No pude evitar sentir algo de envidia, anhelando mi propio reencuentro.

- Hemos perdido a Victoria – nos contó, girándose para mirarnos a Carlisle y a mí – su rastro se perdió en el mar, ha debido averiguar que la seguíamos. Esme continúa vigilando al padre de Bella por si vuelve a aparecer.

- Voy a buscar por el pueblo, a ver si encuentro alguna pista – dije, sintiéndome incapaz de no hacer nada.

- Te acompañaré – me dijo Emmett.

- No hace falta, si encuentro algo te llamaré.

- Si lo encuentras, no quiero que te diviertas tu solo hermano, voy contigo – Asentí al ver en su mente que no iba a poder convencerlo.

- Yo voy a relevar a Esme – dijo Carlisle.

Emmett se giró y besó a Rosalie con fervor, intercambiaron miradas llenas de lujuriosas promesas, que solo yo pude escuchar. Salí de casa para alejarme de ellos.

Dimos vueltas durante todo el día, registramos Forks y sus inmediaciones, llegando hasta Seattle. No encontramos nada. A las diez de la noche volvimos a casa.

Rose estaba trabajando en el garaje, cuando nos escuchó salió a nuestro encuentro, no tuvimos que decir nada, nuestras caras reflejaban la frustración que sentíamos.

- No habéis encontrado nada – afirmó.

- Nada – confirmó Emmett.

- Esperaremos a ver si aparece por la noche, si no mañana me marcharé a Phoenix – dije sumido en mi desesperación.

- Habla con Carlisle, seguro que querrá acompañarnos – me dijo Emmett, dejándome claro que me acompañaría de nuevo.

Capté un destello de frustración y resignación en la mente de Rosalie, que pronto se esfumó cuando miró a Emmett y pensó que tenía tiempo para despedirse… me marché para darles algo de intimidad, tampoco es que me viera capaz de quedarme en casa sin hacer nada.

Corrí hacia la casa de Bella. Encontré a Esme y Carlise entre los árboles de enfrente de su puerta. Por un momento me quede congelando, mirando la ventana que había trepado todas las noches desde que estaba con Bella, sentí como el dolor se intensificaba en mi interior. Charlie estaba viendo un partido, pero en su mente solo había una imagen, la misma que en la mía: Bella.

Mi imagen desolada se instaló en mi propia mente, proveniente de la mente de mis padres, que me miraban con tristeza. Suspiré y me volví hacia ellos.

- Los hemos perdido, esperaremos por si se acercan a casa por la noche, mañana por la mañana me iré a Phoenix con Emmett

- Yo también voy con vosotros – dijo Carlisle.

- Solo quiero llevármela de allí. Estar juntos…

- Podría llevarla a Brasil, a nuestra isla – dijo Esme mirando a Carlisle.

Un atisbo de esperanza floreció en mi interior, Bella y yo solos en Isla Esme… de repente me di cuenta que estando juntos todo sería más fácil. El tormento por estar separados me sumía en una neblina que me dificultaba pensar con claridad, luchaba constantemente por no hundirme en mi dolor, por no sucumbir a mis remordimientos, por no imaginar lo peor…

- Nosotros continuaremos con la búsqueda – dijo Carlisle.

- Lo decidiremos allí, cuando estemos todos juntos. Marcharos a casa, ya me quedo vigilando yo.

Me acerqué a Esme y deposité un beso en su frente. Mi padre me dio una palmada en el hombro, los dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, cogidos de la mano.

Veintinueve horas sin Bella.

Estaba en mi habitación, sentado en mi sillón negro de cuero, con los pies sobre él manteniendo mis rodillas abrazadas. La música de Debussy inundaba la habitación. La espera se estaba haciendo interminable. Mi angustia empezaba a ser insoportable.

Rosalie había venido a sustituirme en la guardia a las once de la noche.

- Los demás han ido a cazar, deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Gracias Rose, por ayudar – le dije con sinceridad.

- De verdad siento lo que estás sufriendo – respondió con franqueza, aunque vi que sus sentimientos por Bella no habían cambiado.

- Iré a cazar – le dije, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Después de cazar me había refugiado en mi habitación, necesitaba estar solo. No quería que siguieran compadeciéndome por el estado en el que me encontraba.

El teléfono de Carlisle sonó en el salón, bajé corriendo a reunirme con él.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice?

- Carlisle, él está aquí – escuché que decía Alice a una velocidad de vértigo – he tenido una visión de él, Bella ha reconocido el lugar, va a casa de su madre.

El pánico me embargó por completo.

- Vamos para el aeropuerto, cogeremos el primer vuelo que salga para allí. Edward esconderá a Bella, y nosotros lo buscaremos.

Cogimos el Volvo y salimos hacia el aeropuerto.

Compramos el primer vuelo que salía hacia Phoenix, hora prevista a las cuatro y media, faltaba una hora.

La paciencia era una de las virtudes de un vampiro, los años te daban una perspectiva diferente del tiempo. O al menos había sido así hasta este momento de mi vida. No fui capaz de mantenerme sentado junto a mi hermano y mi padre más de cinco minutos y durante ese tiempo pasé mi mano por mi cabello exactamente sesenta y ocho veces. Cuando al fin me levanté, incapaz de permanecer quieto durante más tiempo, paseé de arriba abajo de la sala de espera de la puerta de embarque, mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared, y comparándolo con el de la sala de más abajo por si se había parado.

Al fin abrieron el embarque, subimos los primeros y nos acomodamos para pasar las más de cuatro horas que duraba el vuelo. Bufé exasperado… más espera.

Cuarenta y ocho horas sin Bella… y apunto de reencontrarme con ella.

- En unos minutos aterrizaremos en Phoenix. Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen vuelo. Gracias por volar con American Airline.

Me erguí en mi asiento sintiendo como la euforia se extendía en mi pecho, Bella estaba en algún lugar del aeropuerto que podía ver desde mi ventana. Desde que había regresado a Forks (después de la precipitada huida provocada por aquel fatídico día en la que la vi por primera vez) no había pasado tanto tiempo separado de ella, el sentimiento de pérdida había oprimido mi pecho durante cada segundo que había permanecido alejado de ella, era la prueba irrefutable de lo que tiempo atrás me había dicho Alice, cuando me advirtió que no podría separarme de ella. En ese momento me juré que jamás volvería hacerlo.

En cuanto bajamos del avión empecé una búsqueda desesperada, intenté ver su rostro a través de la mente de todas y cada una de las personas que se hallaban en el aeropuerto, Alice nos había dicho que nos estarían esperando. A fín encontré a Alice, su cara reflejaba preocupación, estaba hablando con Jasper, que también estaba alterado. Bella no estaba con ellos. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Jasper se marchó y yo por fin reaccioné, abandoné la mente anónima que me mostraba lo que sucedía desde fuera y me introduje en la mente de Alice, mientras le hacía una señal a Carlisle y a Emmett para que aceleraran el paso, corrí lo más rápido – y humanamente posible - que pude, sorteando a las personas que nos rodeaban.

Bella había desaparecido.

Vi en los recuerdos de mi hermana una visión que había tenido apenas hace unas horas. James estaba en la misma habitación de la primera visión que había tenido, pero esta vez Bella estaba con él.

- ¡Edward! – gritó Alice cuando nos vio salir.

- Vamos – le dije secamente después de abrazarla apenas un segundo.

- Jasper ha salido apenas hace un segundo hacia el estudio de ballet – me dijo mientras todos seguíamos a la carrera.

- Cojamos un coche. – dije.

- Podéis contarnos que está pasando exactamente – dijo Emmett.

- Antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto a recogeros mi visión cambió. Vi a Bella en el estudio de ballet con James. No le dije nada porque no quería asustarla, había hablado con su madre y desde entonces estaba muy nerviosa, como ida. Jasper y yo estábamos alerta, temiendo que James hubiera tramado algún plan para llevársela. Cuando llegamos aquí estuvo mirando el reloj todo el rato, apenas veinte minutos antes de que aterrizarais dijo que quería ir a comer algo, le pidió a Jasper que la acompañara, ya que él le ayudaba a estar más tranquila. Jasper me dijo que pasó un par de cafeterías y le dijo que tenía que entrar al servicio. La estuvo esperando un rato, pero cuando vio que no salía se decidió a entrar ¡ya no estaba allí! Siguió su rastro hasta un autobús antes de volver. ¡Ella se marchó sola Edward! ¡Se escapó de nosotros!

Carlisle encontró un corvette con los cristales tintado en el mar de coches de aparcamiento y nos metimos dentro, condujo a toda velocidad siguiendo las instrucciones de Alice, el coche era rapidísimo, pronto alcanzamos a Jasper en el Mercedes.

Yo respiraba despacio, como si realmente me hiciera falta para seguir viviendo. Me esforzaba por mantener a raya el grito que quería escapar de mi garganta, el dolor que como una bola enorme de fuego palpitaba deseando expandirse.

Si no llegaba a tiempo…

Me sentía realmente cerca de la locura, mientras me mantenía quieto como una estatua, sentado en la parte trasera del coche en mi interior, mis ojos arrasaban con furia las calles bañadas por el sol, mis puños temblaban cerrados por la tensión.

Si no llegaba a tiempo, si la perdía para siempre, no podría soportarlo, el solo pensamiento me mataba por dentro. Si la perdía solo habría una salida que pudiera soportar, tendría que terminar con mi existencia. No con mi vida, mi vida terminaría en el mismo instante en el que la perdiera…

Fríamente empecé a planear la forma en que lo haría, sabía, por la experiencia de Carlisle que no podría suicidarme. Tampoco sería posible que mis hermanos me ayudaran a quitarme la vida. Me dolía saber que haría sufrir a mi familia, pero ellos, todos ellos convivían con el amor de sus vidas. Yo no podría sobrevivir a ese golpe, sabía que esa bola de fuego que contenía ahora, solo podía manejarla a base de esperanza… cuando el fuego me desbordara el dolor me volvería loco, sin nada que perder…

A mi mente vinieron a socorrerme los recuerdos de las historias que Jasper y Carlisle me habían contado sobre los Vulturis, si los provocaba no sería difícil conseguir mis objetivos…

De repente Alice se giró para mirarme, en sus recuerdos pude ver a Bella entregándole una carta.

- ¿Qué carta? – pregunté.

- Lo olvidé, dijo que era para su padre… - rebuscó en su bolso y me la entregó.

Abrí la carta y reconocí la letra de Bella, aunque estaba deformada, temblorosa. No era para su padre, estaba dirigida a mí:

_Edward:_

_Te quiero. Lo siento muchísimo. Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo._

_No te enfades con Alice y Jasper, si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Alice por favor._

_Y te lo suplico por favor no le sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente tú, por favor es lo único que te pido. Hazlo por mí._

_Te quiero, perdóname_

_Bella_

Un sollozo se escapó de mis labios, no pude contenerlo. Todos me miraban esperando a que dijera algo pero yo no podía, no encontraba mi voz. Le pasé la carta a Alice de nuevo, ella la leyó en silencio y después le explicó a los demás lo que decía. Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos, tiré de mi cabello deseando poder hacerme daño, mis ojos reclamaban unas lágrimas que no iban a llegar.

Niña tonta e inconsciente…

- Ya llegamos.

Un sol deslumbrante se derramaba por la acera que precedía a la puerta de la escuela de Ballet, que estaba abierta, pero si había alguien en la calle no nos vio pasar, ya que entramos a todas velocidad.

Desde el vestíbulo el olor más dulce que había olido en mi vida me golpeó directamente en el estómago, no era la promesa del dulce olor que desprendía la piel de Bella, era mucho más fuerte, entendí con horror que la sangre estaba expuesta y derramada. No sentí tentación alguna en ese momento, solo el dolor desgarrador de la sospecha de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Entramos en el aula de donde procedía el olor, vi a James arrodillado en el fondo frente al cuerpo de Bella.

Un rugido salvaje inundó la habitación, la ira me embargó por completo, me abalancé sobre él arrancándolo del lado de mi amor y lo lancé al otro extremo de la habitación.

De repente toda mi ira desapareció, para dejar paso al dolor más intenso que había sentido jamás, ni siquiera era comparable con las llamas de la transformación, era la agonía en estado puro. Los sollozos salían de mi boca sin poder contenerlos, ella estaba allí, inerte y rota, tirada en el suelo.

Grité su nombre, partido por el dolor, pero no hubo respuesta. Mientras me derrumbaba de rodillas a su lado, no sabía cómo tocarla, que hacer… su cabeza descansaba en un charco de sangre.

- ¡ Oh no, Bella, no! – grité horrorizado.

Los ruidos a mi espalda me molestaban sobre manera, supe que se estaban encargando de James, pero no le presté atención, lo único que me importaba estaba ante mí ahora, desangrándose ante mis ojos, el único sonido que quería escuchar era el de su corazón, presté atención y escuché aliviado que todavía latía frenético en su pequeño cuerpo destrozado.

- Bella, por favor! ¡Bella, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor!

Entre lamentos conseguí llamar a Carlisle que estuvo a mi lado al momento, apoyo su mano durante un segundo en mi hombro.

"_Tranquilo Edward, tranquilo hijo mío"_

Pero yo no tenía consuelo, seguí llorando sin lágrimas ante la chica que lo era todo para mí, la razón de mi existencia.

Él empezó a examinarla con cuidado, cuando sus manos tocaron su pierna, Bella emitió un grito seco mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Bella! – la llamé.

—Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda. Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.

Contuve el grito de furia que quería escapar de mi garganta, miré hacia atrás, donde mis hermanos habían prendido fuego al cuerpo de aquel maldito desalmado, él ya no podría hacerle daño. Emmett me hizo una señal, él y Jasper iban a esperar fuera, no soportaban el fuerte olor a sangre.

Me volví de nuevo hacia mi amor, aparté con cuidado un mechón de su cabello que cubría sus ojos, mi dulce y pobre Bella…

—Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas – continuó mi padre.

Bella emitió un leve sonido. Estaba recobrando la consciencia.

—Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.

—Edward – consiguió decir, no sin esfuerzo.

Mi nombre en sus labios fue como un bálsamo, empecé a entender que era posible, que no iba a perderla. Su expresión de dolor no me dejó celebrarlo.

—Sí, estoy aquí.

—Me duele —susurró.

—Lo sé, Bella, lo sé — dije desesperado —. ¿No puedes hacer nada? –le supliqué a Carlisle.

—Mi maletín, por favor... No respires, Alice, eso te ayudará — le aconsejó.

— ¿Alice? — llamó Bella.

—Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podíamos encontrarte.

—Me duele la mano — susurró con esfuerzo.

—Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.

— ¡Me arde la mano! —gritó de repente, con todas sus fuerzas, mientras abría sus ojos desenfocados por lo que parecía un dolor insoportable.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! —gritó desesperada.

Miré su mano y me horroricé cuando me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba, la marca de los dientes del maldito asesino estaban incrustados en sangre en su muñeca, lo que le quemaba era la ponzoña.

— ¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!

—La ha mordido – dijo mi padre horrorizado.

Deje de respirar. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, solo podía pensar:_ ella no, Bella no, no…_

—Edward, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Alice, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Bella y le enjuagaba las lágrimas, me mostró de nuevo su visión. _Lo he visto_.

— ¡No! — gruñí.

—Alice — gimió Bella.

—Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Carlisle.

— ¿Cuál? — dije, aferrándome a sus palabras.

—Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.

— ¿Funcionará? — preguntó Alice preocupada.

—No lo sé, pero hay que darse prisa – dijo Carlisle mirándome con interrogación.

—Carlisle, yo... No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo – dije angustiado, la idea de beber la sangre de Bella me retorció el estómago, el olor empezó afectarme, y el hambre empezó rugir dentro de mí… si me atrevía a probar la sangre más deliciosa del mundo ¿sería capaz de parar?

—Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.

No podía, no sabía si sería capaz. Bella me miró a través de la visión de Alice, con sus ojos rojos e impenetrables. No quería eso para ella, no podía permitirlo.

— ¡Edward! — gritó Bella, con el dolor impregnado en su voz. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba sufriendo, la sensación de que ardías por dentro, de que no podría soportarlo, un dolor tan intenso que no tardaría en suplicar por su propia muerte.

Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los míos, con la súplica dibujada en ellos. Su dolor me traspasó, mis dudas lo alargaban.

La amaba tanto, no creí que realmente fuera capaz de perderme en el éxtasis de su sangre, sería capaz de recordar mi amor por ella y el dolor que me causaría perderla.

—Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna. Edward, has de hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.

Volví a mirarla a los ojos, lo iba a hacer, lo conseguiría.

Tomé su mano, y miré la herida abierta, con cuidado acerqué mis labios a ella, con la precaución de no rozarla con los dientes, cerré los ojos y acaricié con delicadeza su muñeca con mis labios.

El olor que me había vuelto loco desde que la conocí no hacía justicia al exquisito sabor que ahora inundaba mi lengua, con lo que ahora saboreaba. La sangre me calentó por dentro, haciéndome estallar de placer, un placer que jamás me habría atrevido a soñar que existiera.

Todo desapareció a mi alrededor, yo no estaba en ningún lugar, no había nadie allí, solo estaba el líquido cálido y delicioso que me hacía volar cada vez más alto en mi éxtasis.

Y cuando creía que podría entregarme a ese placer para siempre, cuando pensé que jamás había sentido nada mejor, un recuerdo golpeó mi mente, no era cierto, yo había sentido algo muchísimo mejor, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el deleite de los sentidos, sino con la felicidad de mi alma, el eco del recuerdo de tres palabras me devolvió a la realidad, la primera vez que escuché "Edward te amo", esas palabras siguieron resonando en mi cabeza, devolviéndome poco a poco al presente, inundándola de dulces recuerdos, su tacto, su entrega, sus labios…

Un regusto extraño tiñó el dulce sabor de la sangre, y volví a ser consciente de donde me hallaba, la habitación donde mi amor se estaba enfrentando a la muerte, ahora de mis propias manos.

- Edward – escuché que me llamaba.

- Está aquí a tu lado, Bella. – dijo alguien.

Quise separarme de la fuente que emanaba de su mano, y luché con la parte de mí que se resistía.

—Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo...

Sus palabras me ayudaron a retirarme…

—Aquí estoy. – le dije agotado, confuso, pero aliviado por haber podido parar. La había salvado.

— ¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? — me preguntó Carlisle.

—La sangre está limpia — dije más tranquilo —. Puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.

Observé el rostro de Bella, su expresión había cambiado, del dolor a paz y agotamiento, tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Bella? — la llamó Carlisle.

— ¿Mmm? – contestó.

— ¿Ya no notas la quemazón?

—No —dijo con alivio—. Gracias, Edward.

—Te quiero. — le dije.

—Lo sé — dijo mientras suspiraba y volvía a hundirse en el sueño.

El alivio me embargó entonces, ella estaba bien, se quedaría conmigo, la había salvado. No pude evitar reír nervioso y feliz.

"_Bien hecho hijo, lo has conseguido" pensó Carlisle._

— ¿Bella? — volvió a llamarla Carlisle de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde está tu madre?

—En Florida. Me engañó, Edward. Vio nuestros vídeos. – dijo en un susurro.

Pero luego su expresión cambió, luchó por abrir los ojos.

—Alice. Alice, el vídeo... Él te conocía, conocía tu procedencia — volvió a caer en el sopor de su agotamiento, como si hablara en sueños dijo:

- Huelo gasolina.

—Es hora de llevársela —dijo Carlisle.

—No, quiero dormir —protestó.

—Duérmete, mi vida, yo te llevaré — le susurré al oído, mientras alzaba su liviano cuerpo entre mis brazos. —Duérmete ya, Bella.


	12. CAPÍTULO 23 EL HOSPITAL 1ºpart

*editado para corregir un error, gracias Deathxrevenge por avisarme! ;)*

**Hola mis niñas! perdonar el retraso la verdad es que me he liado... empecé a escribir este capítulo pensando que sería el último, y cuando llevaba 25 páginas decidí que tenía que partirlo en dos, espero no tardar mucho en subir la 2º parte, está casi terminada.**

**Deathxrevenge. Te echaba de menos! Muchas gracias por comentar cada capítulo! :) me ha hecho mucha ilusión! A ver, tus preguntas: Tomar ojeriza significa cogerle manía a alguien o algo. Y lo del vídeo, Bella quiere que Alice vea el vídeo porque James le cuenta a Bella que conoce a Alice mientras estaba grabando, por lo tanto cuando vea la película ella escuchará las confesiones de James.**

**Caro. Gracias por lo de escritora genial! Ufff si, que manera de sufrir en el anterior... tentada estuve de cambiar la historia! jjajajaja**

**emrb87. Gracias, me encanta que hayas sentido la desesperación! lo de contar el tiempo sin Bella fue la manera de explicar que pasaba el tiempo, con tantas vueltas como dieron no vi forma mejor, y la verdad es que me gusta como queda!. Si! ya queda poquito. La segunda parte de este cap y luego el prólogo!**

**Isa -21. Muchas gracias cariñete! me alegra haberte calado en el alma! Tu también llegas a la mía con tus palabras.**

**IsHale. Gracias! me añegrp de que te haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Gracias a todas las que me leeis, a las que habéis puesto mi historia en favoritos y seguimiento. A ver si se animan esas lectoras silenciosas y me dejais un pequeño comentario que me hace mucha ilu! **

**MUCHOS BESITOS, OS QUIERO!**

**Espero que os guste:.**

xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

23. EL HOSPITAL (1º PARTE)

Caminamos hasta la puerta de la salida de la escuela de Ballet, con Bella en mis brazos, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro. El fuego a nuestras espaldas empezaba a extenderse, la academia en la que Bella había bailado de pequeña no tardaría en convertirse en un montón de cenizas.

- Sí salimos ahora no nos verá nadie – dijo Alice distraída.

- ¿La llevamos directamente al hospital? – le pregunté a Carlisle.

- Sí, hay que hacer radiografías de las costillas y la pierna lo antes posible, y está muy débil, necesita una transfusión de sangre urgentemente.

- Se pondrá bien, Edward. No te preocupes – una imagen de Bella y yo hablando en el hospital bailó en la mente de mi hermana.

- De acuerdo – dije, mientras el peso del remordimiento me golpeaba, sin encontrar resistencia, debería haberme detenido antes, haber dejado de beber su sangre antes… su deliciosa sangre.

Aunque en realidad, a pesar de ese pensamiento, no podía evitar sentirme orgulloso, sabía que lo increíble era que hubiera sido capaz de parar, solo el inmenso amor que sentía por ella me había ayudado a ir en contra de mis instintos, a encontrar el camino de vuelta del frenesí en el que me había perdido, de vuelta a ella. Pero no me engañaba, había estado tan cerca de dejarme llevar… Por un momento me había olvidado de todo a mí alrededor… hasta de ella. La certeza de que podría haberla matado me torturaba. Sabía que si yo me hubiera convertido en el responsable de su muerte, no hubiera podido soportarlo, ni perdonarme jamás, hubiera caído en la más profunda de las locuras.

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de mis pensamientos, y contemplé su dulce y pacífico rostro ceniciento. Sonreí con melancolía al recordar lo que amaba ver sus mejillas ruborizada, desee no tener que esperar demasiado para volver a contemplarlas. Apoye un segundo mis labios en su frente. Dejando que el alivio sustituyera las demás sensaciones. Había llegado a tiempo y la había salvado. Lo demás no importaba. Me concentré en el sonido de su corazón, de nuestro corazón, y sentí que algo volvía a conectarse en mi interior, me sentí volver a la vida.

Suspiré antes de levantar la cabeza y concentrarme en el exterior.

- Emmett y Jasper están esperando en otro coche –dije después de leer la mente de mis hermanos-. El mercedes tiene las llaves puestas.

- Me iré con ellos al hotel – dijo Alice -. Desde allí llamaré a Charlie y le explicaré la versión oficial de lo que ha sucedido, prepararé la coartada – pude ver la historia que había inventado en su mente.

- Puede funcionar – le dije.

- Lo hará – dijo distraída. Ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, las palabras de Bella, diciéndole que James la conocía, rondaban en su cabeza, y miraba la cámara con temor de conocer su pasado.

- Eso no va a cambiar nada, Alice.- Ella me miró un segundo, sabiendo a lo que me refería, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza, mirando a la cámara que tenía entre sus manos.

- Lo sé.

Inmediatamente volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia mí, alarmada y clavó su mirada en mis ojos, pude ver su expresión de sorpresa antes de leer en su mente que era lo que la causaba.

Mi reflejo en sus pensamientos me congeló en la recepción del estudio de ballet, llevándome de nuevo al recuerdo de la pesadilla que tanto había temido, la evidencia de la sangre de Bella en mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos estaban cambiando de color… enrojeciéndose.

- Tengo unas gafas de sol en la guantera – dijo Carlisle al mirarme y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba –. Vamos Edward, tenemos que llevarnos a Bella.

Cerré los ojos e intenté sobreponerme al horror que me paralizaba, intentando borrar la visión de mi cabeza. Salimos a la tenue luz del sol, abrigados por la sombra del edificio.

Carlisle nos condujo hasta el hospital, por el camino le expliqué cual era el plan de Alice. Al salir del coche me entregó las gafas de sol.

Entramos en urgencias y enseguida una enfermera se acercó a nosotros con una camilla.

- Ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí – dijo la enfermera con tono compasivo, mientras examinaba mi rostro compungido, convencida de que mis gafas ocultaban mis lágrimas.

- No… - susurré, roto por el dolor.

- Yo soy su médico – dijo Carlisle extrayendo el carné que lo acreditaba.

- De acuerdo, usted puede pasar.

Carlisle me miró interrogativamente, y yo asentí. Prefería que él estuviera con ella.

Y me la arrancaron de los brazos…

Me senté en una silla de la abarrotada sala de espera, odiando tener que pasar un solo segundo más sin ella. Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared y me quité las gafas, con los ojos cerrados. Me concentré en callar todas las voces, todos los lamentos que se agolpaban en mi mente y me concentré en la mente de Carlisle.

"_Tranquilo Edward, estará bien_" pensó, mientras la acompañaba al boxes.

Carlisle estuvo en todo momento con ella y le dejaron que fuera él mismo el que la tratara.  
Consiguió que la herida de la mano no llamara la atención, diciéndoles que era una herida anterior, Bella tenía suficiente heridas en el cuerpo por las que haber perdido tanta sangre. Después de las pruebas pertinentes, decidieron que lo más urgente era hacerle una transfusión de sangre. Les acompañé a cada sala, a cada prueba, a cada exploración. Imaginé que la sostenía de la mano, estuve con ella. Bella permaneció inconsciente en todo momento, la habían sedado.

De pronto una mano sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó.

- Hola Edward. ¿No me has oído llegar?

- Hola, Alice. Estaba en otro sitio.

- No tardarán en venir a buscarnos, van a subir a Bella a una habitación – me reconfortó, yo asentí -. Ponte las gafas – me dijo mirando a nuestro alrededor, le obedecí mientras ella sacaba una caja de su bolsillo-. Te he traído lentillas.

- Gracias.

De repente recordé lo de la cámara de video.

- ¿Qué había en la cámara?

Su rostro se ensombreció.

- Mi vida humana era una mierda. Me tenían encerrada en un psiquiátrico… yo no era consciente de nada. Parece ser que un vampiro se encariñó conmigo y me hacía compañía, no aclara demasiado de eso. Después apareció James, atraído por el olor de mi sangre, dice que era todavía más delicioso para él que la de Bella. Quiso darme caza, pero el vampiro que cuidaba de mí me convirtió para salvarme. Él lo mató en venganza. Por eso me desperté sola. Dice que ni siquiera parecía afectarme el dolor… por que llevaba mucho tiempo perdida...

Rodee a Alice con mi brazo, para reconfortarla.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Se acabó el misterio, eso es todo. A pesar de lo que tú piensas sobre esto, yo no empecé a vivir hasta que me convertí en vampiro, esto es la vida para mí. No querría estar en otro lugar ni ser otra cosa, este era mi destino, encontraros a vosotros, a Jasper…

Le sonreí con tristeza, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Me gustaría ver ese video – susurré.

- No verás el video – añadió poniéndose tensa – lo he destruido.

Le miré sorprendido y ella levantó una ceja mientras me miraba.

- Vi que lo veías y te ponías fatal, así que cambié el futuro… yo también puedo hacerlo – me dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

El cambio de tema funcionó.

- ¿Has dejado de ver a Bella transformada? – le pregunté.

- No, eso sigue siendo una visión muy clara para mí.

Dijo con petulancia, miré hacia abajo, enfadado.

- Ya veremos… - mascullé.

Me sorprendió cuando Carlisle apareció por la puerta, me levanté de la silla más deprisa de lo debido, él me reprendió con la mirada.

- Están subiendo a Bella a una habitación. En cinco minutos podremos reunirnos con ella. La van a mantener sedada, además de la pierna tenía rotas cuatro costillas, el dolor, si despertara ahora, sería muy fuerte. Le han realizado varias trasfusiones de sangre.

Asentí conmocionado por el dolor y la preocupación… mi pobre Bella.

- He llamado a Charlie y Renée, ella está en camino.

- Gracias Alice.

- De nada – dijo – siento tanto todo esto, debería…

La interrumpí de inmediato, viendo sus intenciones en sus pensamientos.

- Alice, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. El único que pone en riesgo a Bella una y otra vez somos yo y mi estupidez. Quiero darte las gracias por cuidar de Bella por mí, gracias a los dos – añadí mirando a Carlisle - soy muy afortunado de tener la familia que tengo, no os merezco.

- Edward, tú no tienes la culpa… - empezó a decir Carlisle.

Sacudí la cabeza para detenerlo.

- No importa, lo importante ahora es Bella, ¿podemos subir ya a la habitación?

~O~

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con cuidado, y busqué en la habitación a Bella, a pesar de que sólo había una cama en ella. Me acerqué con el ceño fruncido y miré a la preciosa y magullada chica que descansaba en ella, me quité las gafas, como si ellas pudieran entorpecer mi visión y reconocí a mi amor. Alargué la mano hacia su mejilla, y la acaricié con cuidado de no empujar los tubos de oxígeno, estaba más fría de lo habitual. Le miré desconcertado, había algo raro… algo diferente en ella que me causaba ansiedad, algo que mi instinto no reconocía. Al momento me di cuenta, era el olor. Era mi Bella pero no olía a ella. La transfusión.

Me incliné hacia ella y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

- Mi dulce Bella… - susurré – cuanto lo siento, cuanto lo siento…

Escuché que mi padre y mi hermana se disponían a entrar, me habían querido dar unos momentos a solas, besé fugazmente sus labios y me incorporé.

- Se va a poner bien -. Repitió Alice por enésima vez.

Asentí algo exasperado. Se pondría bien, pero ahora estaba hecha polvo.

Tenía vendado el tórax y la cabeza. Su pierna abultaba tres veces más con la escayola que le habían puesto. Los cables iban y venían de su cuerpo como si estuviera atrapada en una tela de araña.

- Ponte las lentillas, Edward. O asustarás al final a alguna enfermera.

Mis ojos. Se me habían olvidado. Me metí la mano en el bolsillo y cogí la caja de lentillas que me había dado. Eché una ojeada a la habitación y vi la puerta del baño.

- Ahora vuelvo – dije.

Cerré la puerta del baño y me puse delante del espejo, con la cabeza agachada, sin atreverme a enfrentar mi imagen.

Me animé a mí mismo, recordándome que estaba así por haberla ayudado, por haber evitado que ella sufriera más todavía y terminara convirtiéndose en un monstruo, como yo, condenada a luchar contra el deseo de matar por el resto de su vida, incluso a las personas a las que más amaba. Cogí una gran bocanada de aire y me enfrenté a mi mirada en el espejo.

Mis ojos rojos me miraban temerosos en mi reflejo. No eran completamente rojos, como cuando me alimentaba de humanos hacía tanto tiempo atrás. El ámbar se había intensificado, dejando un color cobrizo. Eran inquietantes.

Cogí las lentillas que me había dado Alice y me las puse, eran de un color oscuro, casi negro. Parecía hambriento, pensé. Bueno, al menos eran más humanos.

~O~

Estaba amaneciendo, Carlisle y Alice se habían marchado hacía unas horas, para no tener que andar por las calles iluminadas por el sol. En Phoenix teníamos que ser más precavidos. Iban a despedirse de Jasper y Emmett que regresaban a casa, volverían en unas horas.

Había acercado una silla de plástico al lado de la cama, después de que la enfermera insistiera varias veces en que me sentara, y jugueteaba con sus dedos mientras observaba su bello rostro hora tras hora, viéndola cada vez más hermosa, mientras ella iba recuperando su olor poco a poco, despertando el familiar quemazón de mi garganta, y sintiéndome extrañamente reconfortado por él.

Su imagen en los pensamientos de alguien en el pasillo llamó mi atención. Era la madre de Bella.

Me plantee por un momento si hacerme el dormido, pero descarté la idea, ella se merecía una explicación. Me asomé curioso a su mente, y me sorprendió que la pudiera leer sin dificultad, había esperado que hubiera alguna similitud con la mente de Bella, pero su madre era totalmente transparente.

"_Mi pobre Bella, pobrecita, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Quién era esa chica que me llamó? Parecía una buena amiga, ¿Por qué habrá venido a Phoenix? Nunca se me había hecho un viaje tan largo. Que fuerte lo del estudio de Ballet… Y la han quemado, está tan cerca de casa. Esta es la habitación ¿Cómo estará mi niña?"_

La puerta se abrió, y sus ojos volaron hacia su hija, al segundo se llenaron de lágrimas.

"_Mi pobre niña…"_

Me levanté y me aparté un poco. Me dedicó una fugaz mirada llena de preguntas antes de acercarse a su hija.

"_¿Quién es este chico? Es guapo. Parece muy preocupado también_"

- Hola Sra. Dwyer, soy Edward Cullen.

- Hola – susurró.

Di un paso hacia atrás, para hacerle espacio en la cama de su hija. Ella volvió a clavar sus ojos en Bella, se acercó a la cama y acarició con ternura su mejilla.

- Hola cielo – le susurró, agachándose para besar su frente.

La contempló durante un minuto, mientras analizaba los daños que había sufrido su hija. Luego se volvió hacía mí.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por mi hija?_" pensó.

- Han dicho que se pondrá bien, no corre ningún peligro. Mi padre no tardará en llegar, él es médico y ha estado atendiendo a Bella. Mi hermana Alice es quien la llamó para informarla. Somos amigos de ella, de Forks. – ella asintió.

- Perdona, no me he presentado, soy Reneé, la madre de Bella. ¿Tú sabes lo que le ha pasado?

- Encantado. – le dije ofreciéndole mi mano, ella se estremeció un poco con el frío contacto, pero no le dio mayor importancia -. Yo… lo siento mucho. – dije bajando la cabeza avergonzado -. Bella y yo discutimos. Nosotros estamos… saliendo. Ella se enfadó por algún motivo que desconozco y se vino a Phoenix. Yo quería convencerla para que volviese, mi padre accedió a acompañarme hasta aquí, también vino mi hermana, Bella y ella son muy amigas. Accedió a verme y vino a mi hotel, estaba subiendo a mi habitación cuando tropezó por la escalera, con tan mala suerte que rodó por dos tramos y chocó contra una ventana, el cristal se rompió por el impacto y cayó por ella, fue terrible, se ha roto la pierna y cuatro costillas. Mi padre la atendió enseguida, y corto las hemorragias, aunque perdió mucha sangre, le han hecho varias transfusiones – volví mi mirada llena de remordimiento sincero hacia ella -. Lo siento tanto…

- Tranquilo – me dijo, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de consolarme a mí -. Ha sido un accidente cielo, tú no eres responsable de eso.

Asentí, y miré a Bella.

- Se va a poner bien. Todavía la mantendrán sedada unas horas, el dolor sería muy fuerte si no. Cuando venga mi padre te lo explicará todo mucho mejor… no creo que tarde.

- De acuerdo.

Ella se sentó en la silla y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas yo me senté en el sillón reclinable que había en los pies de la cama.

- Si quieres puedes irte a descansar Edward, yo me quedaré con ella.

- No, si no le importa prefiero quedarme - le rogué, mirándola asustado, temiendo que quisiera apartarme de su lado.

- De acuerdo, como quieras – dijo, sorprendida por mi reacción.

- Con su permiso, intentaré dormir un poco.

- Deberías hijo, estás muy pálido, y tutéame -. Me contestó.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en mis labios. Cerré los ojos.

"_Este niño es un encanto, pero me parece que está enamorado de Bella_"

~O~

Mi hermana entró en la habitación arrolladora, como de costumbre.

- Hola Renneé, soy Alice, hable contigo por teléfono. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Shh, habla bajito, Edward está dormido – le regañó Reneé.

Ella había estado pensando, mientras me contemplaba _dormir_, que yo le recordaba al ángel de una escultura de Canova, en la que Eros reanimaba a Phique, en su imaginación Bella, con un beso. Estaba fascinado por la mente de Reneé, tan llena de fantasía que me sentía como si me hubiera estado contándome un cuento

- Fue largo, pero lo importante es que llegué – respondió.

Alice besó a Reneé en la mejilla con una sonrisa dulce.

- Este es Carlisle, mi padre y el médico de Bella.

- Encantado de conocerte, Reneé.

- Encantada, Carlisle. Cuéntame cómo está Bella.

- Déjame que le eche un vistazo y bajamos a tomar un café, si quieres – Reneé miró con ansiedad a Bella, pero asintió, realmente quería estirar las piernas -. De acuerdo, además tengo que llamar a Charlie.

- Yo hable con él hace un rato, pero seguro que agradece que le llames, está muy preocupado.

- Parece que lo tenéis todo bajo control – dijo ella, no de forma recriminatoria sino con alivio.

Mi padre puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo abrí los ojos y le miré.

- Hola hijo. Tenéis que salir un momento, debo examinar a Bella y también va a venir la enfermera para asearla -. Nos pidió mi padre – tu puedes quedarte si quieres Reneé.

Salí con Alice al pasillo a regañadientes, no quería separarme de Bella. Al momento entró una enfermera con utensilios para la higiene personal.

- Estarán enseguida – me dijo Alice con una sonrisa compasiva -. Te he traído dos cajas de lentillas más, como no bebiste demasiado no tardarán en oscurecerse solos. ¿No te es difícil estar aquí, con todo este olor?

- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta – respondí.

Al cabo de un rato la enfermera salió y nos indicó que ya podíamos pasar.

- ¿Queréis que os subamos algo de comer de la cafetería? – preguntó Reneé.

- No gracias, hemos aprovechado para comer – le mentí.

- Ahora volvemos, cuida de mi niña Edward.

- Siempre lo hago… o al menos lo intento – dije triste.

Reneé me miró con una sonrisa condescendiente y me dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta.

- ¿Tú hijo siempre se siente responsable de todo? – escuché que le preguntaba Reneé a Carlisle por el pasillo.

- Siempre – Susurró Carlisle, con su voz cargada de resignación.

~O~

Viernes por la mañana, Reneé estaba durmiendo en el sillón reclinable, soñaba con partidos de beisbol y sol en la playa.

Hacía un rato que había pasado la enfermera de turno para retirarle la sedación a Bella, siguiendo las indicaciones del médico que llevaba ahora su control. Carlisle había tenido que regresar al hospital de Forks, para una operación programada. La enfermera me había advertido que podía tardar horas en despertar, pero yo la contemplaba expectante, midiendo cada movimiento de su pecho, cada latido de su corazón, buscando una señal.

- Buenos días Edward -. Dijo Reneé desperezándose.

- Buenos días Reneé ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Bien, gracias – mintió -¿tú has dormido algo?

- Un poco – mentí también.

- Bueno, ahora te tumbas aquí y duermes un poquito. En esa silla es imposible. – dijo mientras se levantaba -. ¿Alguna novedad?

- Pasó la enfermera hace un rato. Le han retirado la sedación, pero me ha dicho que puede tardar aún varias horas en despertar.

Después de pasar por el baño y besar a su hija en la frente salió a tomar un café.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla de plástico de al lado de su cama. Para continuar contemplando su hermoso rostro. Había recuperado por completo su dulce y embriagador aroma, y sus mejillas tenían algo más de color que hace unos días.

Apoyé la barbilla en su almohada.

- Bella, mi vida, despierta – susurré.

Cómo si me hubiera escuchado, su corazón empezó a latir algo más rápido, el pitido del monitor que controlaba su corazón aumentó el ritmo.

- Mi amor, despierta – volví a susurrar.

Observé como empezaba a revolverse débilmente, frunció el ceño, con un gesto encantador y abrió los ojos, parpadeo varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz, mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación confundida, sin verme, levantó su mano y miró los tubos que colgaban de ella con horror antes de llevar su mano al tubo de la nariz, hizo el ademán de quitárselo.

- No la hagas – susurré. Atrapé su mano antes de que se lo arrancara.

- ¿Edward? – dijo, con voz temblorosa, cerré los ojos un segundo, saboreando el sonido de mi nombre en sus labios. Ella estaba de vuelta. Abrí los ojos al tiempo de verla volverse hacia mí y disfrutar de nuevo de lo que hacía tantos días que echaba de menos, sus hermosos ojos de chocolate derretido _. ¡Ay Edward! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

- Shhh… Ahora todo está en orden. – La calmé cuando sus ojos se llenaron de angustia.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo – susurré sintiendo como la angustia me sacudía a mí también, necesitando confesarlo.

- ¡Que tonta fui! Creí que tenía a mi madre en su poder.

- Nos engañó a todos.

- Necesito telefonear a Charlie y a mamá – dijo, de repente sobresaltada.

- Alice los ha llamado. Reneé está aquí, bueno, en el hospital. Se acaba de marchar para comer algo.

- ¿Está aquí? – dijo nerviosa, intentando incorporarse confundida. La empujé suavemente de nuevo hacia la cama.

- Va a volver en seguida, y tú necesitas permanecer en reposo.

- Pero ¿qué le has dicho? – dijo asustada -. ¿Por qué le has dicho que me habían hospitalizado?

- Rodaste por dos tramos de escalera antes de caer por una ventana. Has de admitir que pudo suceder – suspiró un poco más tranquila, aunque en seguida su rostro se contrajo por el dolor, miró hacia sus piernas.

- ¿Cómo estoy?

- Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te ha efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que oliera bastante mal durante un tiempo.

- Eso debió de suponer un cambio agradable para ti.

- No, me gusta cómo hueles – dije convencido.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, con la compasión brillando en sus ojos.

- No estoy seguro – contesté, recordando ese segundo en el que estuve a punto de dejarme llevar, miré hacia abajo avergonzado, encontrándome con su mano. La cogí sosteniéndola con cuidado con la mía.

Podía sentir el peso de su mirada sobre mí esperando una respuesta.

- Era imposible contenerse – confesé al fin -, imposible. Pero lo hice – Alcé los ojos de nuevo hacia ella y le sonreí -. Debe ser que te quiero.

- ¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor? – dijo ella, con ternura.

- Mejor aún. Mejor de lo que imaginaba – dije, reteniendo los recuerdos dolorosos, el remordimiento por casi no haber podido parar, y el involuntario sentimiento de ansiedad por haberlo hecho… ese sentimiento me torturaba especialmente.

- Lo siento - dijo.

Miré al techo conteniendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, con un oscuro sentido del humor, la presa disculpándose por torturar a su depredador por ser tan apetecible.

- Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte – le regañé, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Por qué debería disculparme?

- Por estar a punto de apartarte de mí para siempre.

- Lo siento – repitió de nuevo, esta vez con sinceridad.

- Sé por qué lo hiciste. Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deberías haberme esperado, deberías habérmelo dicho.

- No me hubieras dejado ir.

- No. No te hubiera dejado.

Bella asintió pensativa, luego su cuerpo se estremeció y su expresión cambió al dolor.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a James? – cambió de tema.

- Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de él después de que te lo quitase de encima.

-No vi a ninguno de los dos allí.

-Tuvieron que salir de la habitación... Había demasiada sangre.

-Pero Alice y Carlisle... - dejó la frase sin terminar.

-Ya sabes, ambos te quieren.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó con inquietud al recordar algo.

- ¿Ha visto Alice la cinta de vídeo?

-Sí - recordando que yo no había podido verlo.

-Alice siempre vivió en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada.

-Lo sé, y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo -sentí una punzada de dolor, al pensar en cómo había sido la vida humana de hermana, recordando sus palabras. Y después pensé en James… y contuve un gruñido, él había estado a punto de matar a las dos mujeres que más quería en este mundo.

Bella alargó la mano para intentar tocarme, pero la vía intravenosa se lo impidió.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué sucede? - volví a preocuparme.

- ¡Agujas! -dijo, con expresión de pánico.

Esta vez no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, exasperado y al mismo tiempo divertido por esta niña y su extraña lógica. Ella no pudo verme ya que había girado la cara para no tener que mirar la vía.

- ¡Te asustan las agujas! ¿Un vampiro sádico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, ella se escapa para reunirse con él. Pero una vía intravenosa es otra cosa...

Se volvió a mirarme intentado ocultar su expresión divertida.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Qué? ¿A qué se refería? Le miré confundido unos momentos ¿ella no quería que estuviera aquí? La confusión se torno en dolor e incomprensión.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – susurré confundido y asustado.

- ¡No! - dijo, mientras sus pupilas se dilataba y su cuerpo se estremecía, me miró horrorizada -. No, lo que quería decir es ¿por qué cree mi madre que estás aquí? Necesito tener preparada mi historia antes de que ella vuelva.

-Ah -dije con alivio -. He venido a Phoenix para hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que vuelvas a Forks. Aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en el que me alojaba con Carlisle y Alice. Yo estaba bajo la supervisión paterna, por supuesto, pero te tropezaste cuando ibas de camino a mi habitación y bueno, ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ningún detalle, aunque dispones de una magnífica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos más concretos.

-Esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de los cristales...

-En realidad, no. Alice se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podrías demandar al hotel si así lo quisieras. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Tu único trabajo es curarte – Alargué mi mano de nuevo y rocé su suave mejilla con ternura, que cambió de color bajo mi mano.

De pronto el sonido de su corazón aceleró considerablemente, ella también pudo escucharlo amplificado por el holter, sus cálidas mejillas ahora ardieran.

- Esto va a resultar embarazoso – susurró, avergonzada.

No pude reprimir la risa ante su reacción, me estremecí y la miré divertido.

-Humm... Me pregunto si...

Me incliné despacio hacia sus labios, saboreando el momento. El pitido del holter se volvió salvaje, pero esta vez no reí, estaba demasiado emocionado, sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de los míos, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el anhelo, cómo su calor calentaba mis labios, salvé la escasa distancia que nos separaba y me hundí en sus labios…

Su corazón, y con él el holter se silenciaron de repente.

Me aparte apenas unos milímetros, totalmente incapaz de alejarme más.

-Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre... –susurré con una sonrisa torcida.

-Todavía no había terminado de besarte. No me obligues a ir a por ti – dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí con picardía y volví a perderme en sus labios. Olvidándome del monitor, del hospital y del resto del mundo.


	13. CAPÍTULO 23 EL HOSPITAL 2ºpart

**Hola preciosas! todavía sigo aquí... este capítulo se ha liado más de lo que pensaba, al final he tenido que hacer recortes para cuadrarlo, casi dos páginas eliminadas, me resistía por que me gustaban mucho pero no ha habido forma de cuadrarlo... Lo se, siempre estoy igual! jajaja. Perdonar la tardanza, y gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**emrb87: Me alegra que te gustara el detalle de las lentillas, a mi me pasaba lo mismo, esa parte no me acababa de cuadrar, pero inspirada por Amanecer al final lo arregle de esa manera. ...ya ves, si que he tardado en actualizar, lo siento!**

**Triana Cullen. Te había echado de menos! Yo también adora la relación de Alice y Edward! se adoran! y me encanta que a pesar de ello siempre estén discutiendo. Ella es la que mejor le entiende, la que lo critica desde lo que ella piensa que es lo mejor... y la verdad es que ella siempre tiene razón! jajaja, me ha encantado lo de "a tu ritmo" se nota que me vas conociendo.**

**isa-21. Y yo te adoro a tí! Gracias!**

**IsHale. Me encanta tu sonrisa ;)**

**Deathxrevenge . Muchas gracias por la corrección cielo! Me encanta rellenar los huecos, cuando Bella no está, me da mas libertad para escribir! **

**Valeriax100pre. Gracias por manifestarte! me has hecho muy feliz!**

**Nurymisu. Muchísimas gracias por tu preciosas palabra. Tu mensaje me ha llegado, además directamente al corazón. Yo soy una loca fanática más, gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leerme, saber lo que ha representado para ti me hace muy feliz. Como ves no es que haya parado.. es solo que soy una tardona!**

**También quería darle las gracias a tammyenache, que me escribió un privado para pedirme permiso para traducir mi historia al polaco. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión! si necesitas ayuda sabes donde me tienes, mucho ánimo!**

**bueno chicas, por si a alguna le apetece echarme la bronca o animarme cuando tardo taaanto en subir capítulo podéis buscarme en el twitter. Buscarme como mabelmz y me encontrareis... normalmente voy publicando mis peleas con el word cuando escribo! jejeje mi mail es: mabelmz _arroba_ gmail . com (quitando los espacios y escribiendo la arroba correctamente)**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme, por comentarme, por acompañarme en este largo camino ¡sois mis musas! He llegado a los 90 reviews! no puedo creerlo estoy emocionada! vuestras palabras significan muchísimo para mí.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han añadido mi historia a favoritos y seguimiento! animaros y dejar un comentario please! **

**Y no me enrollo más, os dejo con la 2º parte del capítulo EL HOSPITAL. **

**Espero que os guste!**

**xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx ****xxxxxxxxxx **

23. EL HOSPITAL (2º PARTE)

...

-Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre... –susurré con una sonrisa torcida.

-Todavía no había terminado de besarte. No me obligues a ir a por ti – dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí con picardía y volví a perderme en sus labios. Olvidándome del monitor, del hospital y del resto del mundo

Sus suaves labios inundaron todos mis sentidos, haciendo que me estremeciera, el calor traspasó mi boca y recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Era como si hiciera siglos que no la besaba, y ni mi perfecta memoria hacían justicia a lo que estaba sintiendo, en mi estómago se arremolinaba el deseo, creciendo a gran velocidad, desafiando mi control. Odié tener que controlarme en ese momento, deseando descargar todo mi anhelo contenido por el estrés de los últimos días, ahora por fin podía perderme en sus labios, y quería hacerlo más que nunca. No había mayor placer en el mundo para mí, ni siquiera el sabor de su sangre.

_Sí Dios me permitía tocarla tal vez era porque me había perdonado_, mis pensamientos me sorprendieron de repente, y en ese momento empecé a perdonarme a mí mismo por primera vez en mi vida.

Algo parecido a una revelación empezó a tomar forma en mi mente. En el momento que probé la dulce y embriagadora sangre de Bella, había desafiado al monstruo que dormía en mí, al que tanto despreciaba, había luchado una dura batalla y finalmente el monstruo había perdido ante el humano que ella había resucitado. Ella me había devuelto a la luz, me había dado la fuerza para derrotarlo, y me había salvado.

Mis ojos clamaban por lágrimas de alivio, dichoso y desbordado por todos mis sentimientos, porque a pesar de casi cien años leyendo los pensamientos de las personas a mi alrededor, vampiros y humanos, jamás había esperado esto, esta fuerza que lo arrasaba todo, que la convertía a ella en una necesidad, en el centro de mi vida, mi cordura… mi amor.

Ella era mi corazón y mi alma, con ella volvía a sentirme vivo.

Tuve que echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para separarme de Bella, cuando escuché a Renée acercándose en el pasillo. Tras un último roce en sus labios me aparté unos centímetros, llorando interiormente la perdida.

- Me ha parecido oír a tu madre – me justifiqué, al ver su cara de decepción, sonriendo al confirmar que no estaba solo en esta enfermiza necesidad.

- No te vayas – me dijo asustada, realmente asustada.

- No lo haré – prometí -. Me voy a echar una siesta.

Me levanté de la silla y me tumbé en el sillón reclinable, cerrando los ojos.

- Que no se te olvide respirar – dijo Bella con picardía.

Suspiré de forma exagerada, pero no me moví, Renée estaba a punto de entrar, había estado hablando con la misma enfermera con la que lo había hecho yo unas horas antes, preguntándole cuando tardaría Bella en despertar, la enfermera le respondió lo mismo que a mí.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado.

- ¡Mamá! – susurró Bella emocionada.

"_Oh ¡ya ha despertado!"_ pensó, y enseguida contuvo el grito de alegría cuando me vio _durmiendo _en el sillón. "_Me tengo que marchar a casa en un rato, y me hubiera gustado hacerle unas preguntas sobre Edward, bueno, está durmiendo, tendré que aprovecharlo porque esperar a que no esté delante, esta claro que no es una opción_"

- Nunca se aleja de ti, ¿verdad? – musitó.

- Mama ¡cuánto me alegro de verte! – dijo, ignorando su pregunta.

Sentí su gran alivio cuando se agachó y la abrazó con sumo cuidado, cerrando los ojos y dejándose embargar por la emoción.

- Bella, me sentía tan mal…

- Lo siento, mamá, pero ahora todo va bien, no pasa nada – la consoló, como si su madre fuera una niña pequeña.

- Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos.

- ¿Qué día es?

-Es viernes, cielo, has permanecido desmayada bastante tiempo.

- ¿Viernes? – exclamó sorprendida, a mí se me había olvidado comentárselo, nos habíamos distraído enseguida con cosas más agradables, pensé, sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te han mantenido sedada bastantes horas, cielo. Tenías muchas heridas.

-Lo sé – dijo con amargura.

-Has tenido suerte de que estuviera allí el doctor Cullen. Es un hombre encantador, aunque muy joven. Se parece más a un modelo que a un médico...

- ¿Has conocido a Carlisle?

-Y a Alice, la hermana de Edward. Es una joven adorable.

-Lo es – dijo con autentica devoción, haciéndome recordar las miles de veces que mi hermana me había dicho que estaban destinadas a ser amigas, todo los acontecimientos pasados les había llevado a cumplir esa parte de sus visiones…

Los pensamientos de Renée me rescataron de los míos:

"_es el momento de estirarle de la lengua..._"

-No me habías dicho que tenías tan buenos amigos en Forks.

Ella no dijo nada, su madre me estaba mirando a mí así que no pude ver su expresión. De pronto Bella se lamentó.

- ¿Qué te duele? -preguntó su madre.

No pude esperar la respuesta, abrí los ojos, preocupado y los clavé en Bella, su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-Estoy bien – insistió, igual que hacía siempre-, pero debo acordarme de no moverme.

Volví a fingir que dormía conformándome con las imágenes de la mente de Renée. Conteniendo mis ganas de consolarla. En una hábil artimaña, que no era la primera vez que veía en ella, desvió la conversación hacia otro lado.

- ¿Cómo está Phil?

-En Florida. ¡Ay, Bella, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado! Llegaron las mejores noticias justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.

- ¿Ha firmado?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado? Ha firmado con los Suns, ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Eso es estupendo, mamá.

-Jacksonville te va a gustar mucho. Me preocupé un poco cuando Phil empezó a hablar de ir a Akron, con toda esa nieve y el mal tiempo, ya sabes cómo odio el frío. Pero ¡Jacksonville! Allí siempre luce el sol, y en realidad la humedad no es _tan _mala. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, de color amarillo con molduras blancas, un porche idéntico al de las antiguas películas y un roble enorme. Está a sólo unos minutos del océano y tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño...

Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba, como el pánico se extendía por mi cuerpo, helándome por dentro más de lo que estaba… ella quería alejarla de mí, me faltaba el aire que no necesitaba. Y lo peor de todo, en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para Bella, eso la mantendría a salvo, de mí y de mi mundo.

- Aguarda un momento, mamá – la interrumpió Bella - ¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir a Florida. Vivo en Forks.

- Pero ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo, tonta. Phil ahora va a poder estar más cerca... Hemos hablado mucho al respecto y lo que voy a hacer es perderme los partidos de fuera para estar la mitad del tiempo contigo y la otra mitad con él...

-Mamá – volvió a interrumpirla, hablaba despacio, procurando no mostrar la ansiedad que sentía -, _quiero _vivir en Forks. Ya me he habituado al instituto y tengo un par de amigas... Además, Charlie me necesita. Está muy solo y no sabe cocinar.

"_Sí, seguro. ¿Tanto le importa este chico? Tiene que ser por él, a mí no me engaña. Ella odiaba Forks_…" pensó mientras me miraba, intenté relajar mi expresión.

- ¿Quieres quedarte en Forks? ¿Por qué?

-Te lo digo... El instituto, Charlie... – vi como se encogía de hombros. Y el dolor volvió a reflejarse en su rostro-. ¡Ay!

-Bella, cariño, tú odias Forks – susurró su madre, mientras le tocaba la frente.

-No es tan malo.

No pude evitar la sensación de alivio, Bella no quería marcharse. Pero al mismo tiempo, varios sentimientos se enfrentaron en mí. Sabía que ella había odiado Forks, había escuchado en sueños como una y otra vez se lamentaba de la lluvia y añoraba el sol, había escuchado incontables veces lo que echaba de menos a su madre. ¿De verdad iba a renunciar a todo lo que había estado soñando? ¿por mí? ¿era eso correcto?

"_Definitivamente es por este chico, ella debe estar tan enamorada de él como él lo está de ella. Pero es demasiado joven para esto… ¡no, Bella! no repitas los mismos errores que yo…" _pensó Renée.

- ¿Se trata de este chico? – dijo al fin su madre, queriendo confirmar sus sospechas.

Presté toda mi atención a la mente de Renée para captar cada gesto de Bella. Vi como vacilaba, quería decir algo y luego se calló. Con un gesto de resignación al fin dijo:

-En parte, sí. Bueno, ¿no has tenido ocasión de hablar con Edward? – preguntó, como si eso fuera suficiente explicación.

-Sí – "_Claro que lo he conocido, y sé que es un encanto, pero ¿modificar tu vida por él_?" volvió a mirarme un momento antes de volverse de nuevo hacia ella-, y quería hablar contigo de eso.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Creo que ese chico está enamorado de ti – _"demasiado enamorado"_ añadió mentalmente. Me había calado bien.

-Eso creo yo también – le contestó Bella, mostrándose avergonzada, pero también complacida. Contuve una involuntaria sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué sientes por él?

Bella suspiró y retiro la mirada, más avergonzada todavía, su rostro se torno carmesí.

-Estoy loca por él – una corriente eléctrica sacudió mi estómago y mi corazón.

-Bueno, _parece _muy buena persona, y, ¡válgame Dios!, es increíblemente bien parecido, pero, Bella, eres tan joven...

-Lo sé, mamá. No te preocupes. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente – respondió, intentando quitarle importancia para tranquilizar a su madre. Me alegró detectar ese temblor en su voz de cuando mentía.

Me sumí en mis propios pensamientos, en esa sensación embriagadora que sentía cada vez que Bella confirmaba sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Me alegraba que ella no quisiera ir a Forks, pero me aseguraría de que estuviera convencida de esa decisión. Su madre tenía razón, ella no debería modificar su vida por mí. Me gustaría poderle decir que debía continuar con su vida, que lo pensara bien antes de tomar una decisión, no podía permitir que la tomara a la ligera, no cuando estar a mi lado era un riesgo para ella, cuando le había causado tanto daño, si no fuera por mí no estaría ahora rota en esta cama… debería dejarla marchar, empujarla a hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía, aunque pareciera lo más correcto ¿Estaría segura si se alejaba de mí?¿la seguiría persiguiendo la mala suerte o era estar tan cerca de mi mundo lo que la provocaba?

¿Mis dudas eran reales, o provocadas por mi lado egoísta, por mi desarrollado sentido de conservación, para justificarme a su lado?

Ella había dicho que estaba loca por mí, yo que me volvería loco sin ella.

Cuando volví a prestarles toda mi atención se estaban despidiendo.

-Me puedo quedar, niña, si me necesitas.

-No, mamá, voy a estar bien. Edward estará conmigo.

"_Ese es el problema, cariño. Tengo miedo que este chico no te deje ver las cosas con claridad" _pensó Renée mientras me miraba. Pero no se atrevió a decírselo a Bella. En cambio dijo:

-Estaré de vuelta a la noche – le dijo.

-Te quiero, mamá. – le contestó Bella con sentimiento.

-Y yo también, Bella. Procura tener más cuidado al caminar, cielo. No quiero perderte – le dijo, medio en broma medio en serio. No pude reprimir una sonrisa.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación para revisar a Bella. Renée aprovechó para marcharse.

- ¿Te has sentido alterada, corazón? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco ha estado un poco alto – extrañándose de los altibajos que habíamos causado en el holter.

-Estoy bien – dijo algo avergonzada.

-Le diré a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado. Vendrá a verte enseguida.

La enfermera se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta. Yo me levanté y volví al lado de Bella todo lo rápido que pude. Ella no se sobresaltó.

- ¿Robasteis un coche? – preguntó con tono de reproche.

-Era un coche estupendo, muy rápido – respondí con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Qué tal tu siesta?

-Interesante – contesté, aunque ella se dio cuenta enseguida que pasaba algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy sorprendido. Creí que Florida y tu madre... Creí que era eso lo que querías.

Ella me miró como si no fuera capaz de comprender mis palabras.

-Pero en Florida tendrías que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el día. Sólo podrías salir de noche, como un auténtico vampiro.

Como un auténtico vampiro… sus palabras me hubieran hecho sonreír, pero mi humor se ensombreció.

- Me quedaría en Forks, Bella, allí o en otro lugar similar. En un sitio donde no te pueda causar más daño.

Me miró desconcertada, como si no pudiera comprender mis palabras, pero su expresión fue cambiando despacio hasta tornarse en pánico. Su corazón y su respiración se aceleraron de repente, como si no pudiera respirar. Había estado esperando una respuesta, pero su reacción me asustó, dejándome paralizado. Cuando fui a reaccionar entró la enfermera.

Me senté mientras la revisaba. La enfermera se dio cuenta del dolor que reflejaba el rostro de Bella e interpretó que era a causa de sus heridas.

- ¿No necesitas más calmantes, cariño?

-No, no – respondió Bella con un hilo de voz -. No necesito nada.

-No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar – Bella volvió a negar con la cabeza-. De acuerdo. Pulsa el botón de llamada cuando estés lista.

La enfermera me miró, sospechando, con razón, que era yo quien la alteraba, me advirtió con sus pensamientos que nos tendría vigilados.

En cuanto salió de la habitación volví junto a Bella.

-Shhh... Bella, cálmate.

-No me dejes – imploró de repente, su voz cargada de dolor.

-No lo haré. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.

Ella me miró, con los ojos inundados de terror y pena.

-Bella. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites – le dije con sinceridad, cada vez mas ansioso por su reacción, no era un buen momento para hablar de esto, ella estaba tan débil.

- ¿Juras que no me vas a dejar? – me rogó.

Me acerqué más a ella, sintiendo el calor de su aliento en mi rostro. Sintiendo que los atronadores latidos de su corazón golpeaban el mío.

Miré sus ojos, dilatados por el miedo. Borrar la agonía de su rostro era lo que más me importaba. Jamás la dejaría, me prometí antes de decírselo a ella, no mientras ella me quisiera a su lado, no mientras separarse de mí pudiera causarle a ella esta agonía. No quería ser nunca más el causante de esa expresión en su rostro.

-Lo juro – dije con solemnidad.

Seguí contemplándola, mientras veía como el alivio suavizaba sus facciones, como su corazón iba recuperando su ritmo normal, su alivio me calmó también a mí. Había planteado mal la cuestión, debía evitar alterarla de esa manera, hablaríamos de Jacksonville más adelante, cuando saliera del hospital.

- ¿Mejor?

- Sí – me dijo, aunque no muy segura.

Suspiré ahora más tranquilo. Sacudí la cabeza para ayudarme a tranquilizarme también.

- Ha sido una reacción exagerada – murmuré para mí mismo, sabiendo que no podría escucharme.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – me preguntó -. ¿Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? _¿Quieres _que me aleje de ti?

-No, no quiero estar sin ti, Bella, por supuesto que no. Sé racional. Y tampoco tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro..., soy yo la razón por la que estás aquí.

-Sí, tú eres la razón – me respondió -. La razón por la que estoy aquí... _viva._

- Apenas. Cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de moverte. –Objeté con tristeza.

- No me refería a la última vez en que he estado a punto de morir. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cuál. Estaría criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.

No pude detener la imagen de Bella, en la sala de baile, cuando creí que había llegado tarde…

- Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte – me atreví a confesar -. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejada y rota, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor... Podría haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, con gesto obstinado, inmune al significado de mis palabras.

-Promételo –insistió.

- ¿Qué?

-Ya sabes el qué – dijo enfadada ahora.

-Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que supongo que tendrás que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o no – dije con voz fría, enfadado por su obstinación y por mi debilidad, con ella por negarse a ver el peligro que todo esto entrañaba y conmigo por ser incapaz de hacer lo correcto. Me miro con severidad, evidentemente insatisfecha con mi respuesta. Pero para mi sorpresa dejó de insistir y cambió de tema:

-Me has contado cómo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qué – dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté confuso.

- _¿Por qué lo _hiciste? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzoña? A estas alturas, sería como tú.

La miré en shock, mientras intentaba asumir sus palabras. Las ideas y las emociones se arremolinaban dentro de mí, haciéndome sentir confuso, sorprendido, pero sobre todo furioso.

¿Por qué sabía ella eso? Solo había una respuesta posible: Alice.

Pero lo más increíble de todo, más que el que ella lo supiera, era el tono de reproche que había en su voz ¿Ella quería eso? No podía ser, Bella no podía querer convertirse en un monstruo…

Llevaba meses peleando con mi hermana por esto, no me sentía capaz de luchar por lo mismo con Bella, no ahora mientras ella estaba destrozada en la cama del hospital.

¿Por qué querría Bella convertirse en vampiro? Ella no debía comprender todo lo que esto conllevaba, ¿Se había dejado deslumbrar por lo superficial y olvidado de lo primordial? Nuestra naturaleza nos convertía en asesinos, para siempre. Ella no debía ser consciente del esfuerzo que suponía luchar contra ese instinto básico. Cada día, cada hora, para siempre.

Bufé desesperado, intentando calmarme, recordándome que no debía alterarla.

- Soy la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones – continuó, al ver que yo no reaccionaba - pero parece lógico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta igualdad, uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzándose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro _por igual._

Me acerqué a ella, apoyando mi cabeza en sus brazos, conteniendo mi ira. Ahora empañada un poco por la emoción ¿es que no se había dado cuenta?

-Tú me has salvado – le susurré.

-No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane. Yo también quiero ser Superman – insistió.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Bella, _no _lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa años dándole vueltas al asunto, y sigo sin estar seguro.

- ¿Desearías que Carlisle no te hubiera salvado?

-No, eso no - ¿cómo podía explicarle el vacío que se sentía en esta vida, en esta condena eterna? Las veces que te cansabas de luchar, lo que echabas de menos una vida completa, lo que era vivir en una mentira constante, fingiendo, mintiendo, controlándote -. Pero mi vida terminó y no he empezado nada.

-Tú eres mi vida. Eres lo único que me dolería perder.

Escuché como repetía las palabras que yo le había dicho hacía tan solo unos días. Me conmovieron y me dolieron a la vez. ¿Qué le había hecho a esta preciosa niña? ¿A esta humana llena de vida que ahora insinuaba que quería perderla por mí? Yo no podía permitirlo, jamás pensé que para luchar contra el futuro que Alice había visto, tuviera que lidiar con la propia Bella como su aliada.

-No puedo, Bella. No voy a hacerte eso.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡No me digas que es demasiado duro! Después de hoy, supongo que en unos días... Da igual, después, eso no sería nada.

- ¿Y el dolor?

Vi como su rostro perdía el color, probablemente por el recuerdo del fuego, de esos minutos en los que había vivido cual era el precio de la transformación. Estaba claro que no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en esto, desee esperanzado poder convencerla.

-Ése es mi problema, podré soportarlo – dijo resuelta, desafiante.

-Es posible llevar la valentía hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.

-Eso no es ningún problema. Tres días. ¡Qué horror!

¡Dios!¡Alice! le había contado todo sobre esto, iba a tener más que palabras con ella mas tarde. Cambié de táctica rápidamente.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Charlie y Renée?

Bella se mordió el labio y se mantuvo callada. La había pillado. Era evidente como se devanaba los sesos para buscar una justificación.

- Mira, eso tampoco importa – dijo con voz temblorosa, sin convencimiento -. Renée ha efectuado las elecciones que le convenían... Querría que yo hiciera lo mismo. Charlie es de goma, se recuperará, está acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida.

-Exactamente, y no seré yo quien le ponga fin – respondí sintiendo que la furia volvía a envergarme.

-Si esperas a que esté en mi lecho de muerte, ¡tengo noticias para ti! ¡Ya estoy en él!

-Te vas a recuperar.

-No. No es así. – insistió.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había algo que yo no sabía? Su convencimiento me preocupó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, pero...

-Te equivocas. Voy a morir.

-De verdad, Bella. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestión de días. Dos semanas a lo sumo.

-Puede que no muera ahora, pero algún día moriré. Estoy más cerca de ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a _envejecer._

Entendí entonces a donde quería llegar, cerré los ojos luchando contra el dolor, la idea de perderla así me dolía, era el único resquicio de mi resolución.

-Se supone que la vida es así, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo _no debería existir._

-Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería dice antes de recoger el dinero: «Mira, dejemos las cosas como están. Es mejor así», y no lo cobra.

-Difícilmente se me puede considerar un premio de lotería.

-Cierto. Eres mucho mejor.

Puse los ojos en blanco, enfadado conmigo mismo por no poder evitar sentirme alagado, sabiendo que no merecía sentirme así.

-Bella, no vamos a discutir más este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna. Fin del asunto.

-Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado. No eres el único vampiro al que conozco.

Solo esperaba que Alice no le hubiera ofrecido convertirla, tenía que hablar con ella antes de continuar con esta conversación, saber qué era lo que le había dicho a Bella. Esto pasaba de castaño oscuro. Me controlé de nuevo para intentar esconder la furia que me estaba embargando.

-Alice no se atrevería.

-Alice ya lo ha visto, ¿verdad? Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice. Sabe que algún día voy a ser como tú...

-Ella también se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.

-Jamás me verás apostar contra Alice – dijo mordaz, usando contra mí, otra vez, mis propias.

Bella me sostuvo la mirada, mientras yo continuaba luchando para mantener mi ira a raya, esta niña era muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía, pero este punto no era negociable. Intenté relajarme, diciéndome que conseguiría que cambiara de opinión, pero este no era el momento.

- Bueno ¿dónde nos deja eso? – preguntó, algo más tranquila.

No pude evitar sonreír.

- Creo que se llama punto muerto.

Bella suspiró.

- Ay – se quejó.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunté preocupado, y un poco culpable de alterarla en el estado que se encontraba.

- Estoy bien.

Sí, claro ¿alguna vez dejaría de preguntarle eso sabiendo cual era siempre su respuesta?

- No te creo.

- No me voy a dormir de nuevo.

- Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.

- Así que te rindes – me dijo, conteniendo una sonrisa pícara.

- Buen intento – le dije, divertido a mi pesar.

Alargué la mano hacia el botón de llamada a la enfermera.

- ¡No! – gritó.

La ignoré.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que es momento adecuado para más sedantes – dije al interfono, mientras Bella me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Enviaré a la enfermera.

- No me los voy a tomar – me retó Bella enfurruñada.

- No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada – contesté mientras miraba el gotero.

Mientras me miraba, sus ojos volvieron a mostrar miedo, su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

- Bella, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Ya no te van a poner más agujas.

-No temo a las agujas, tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.

Le sonreí con ternura y temé su rostro entre mis manos, acercándome a ella.

- Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso te haga feliz.

Entonces ella sonrió, con alivio.

- Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes – me dijo con dulzura.

- Vamos, déjalo ya. Solo es un enamoramiento de adolescente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Me sorprendió que Renée se lo tragara. Sé que _tú _me conoces mejor.

-Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano. Las cosas cambian.

Bella cerró los ojos, estaba visiblemente agotada.

-No te olvides de respirar – me dijo.

Me reí. La enfermera entró en ese momento.

-Perdón.

Me retiré de la cama para dejarla trabajar. Bella me miraba con reproche.

-Ya está, cielo - dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras inyectaba las medicinas en el tubo del gotero-. Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.

-Gracias – dijo, con voz fría.

Enseguida el rostro de Bella se relajó, le pesaban los parpados pero seguía luchado para no dormirse.

- Esto debería conseguirlo – le contestó la enfermera.

Bella cerró los ojos, la enfermera se marchó. Acudí a su lado de nuevo, y acaricié su mejilla.

-Quédate – susurro.

-Lo haré. Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea _lo mejor _para ti.

Intentó moverse pero no lo consiguió, no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos.

-No es lo mismo – dijo.

Me reí, ni con los sedantes podía dejar de pelear.

-No te preocupes de eso ahora, Bella. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Vale – dijo.

-Te quiero – le susurré al oído.

-Yo, también.

-Lo sé – dije, sintiéndome feliz, a pesar de todo.

Bella giró la cara, ofreciéndome sus labios, me acerqué a ella y le di un ligero beso, otra tierna sonrisa volvió a extenderse por su rostro.

- Gracias – musitó.

- Siempre que quieras – le prometí.

Cuando creía que se había dormido volvió a llamarme.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si?

-Voy a apostar a favor de Alice – susurró, antes de quedarse definitivamente dormida.


	14. CAPÍTULO 24 EL BAILE

**No puedo creerlo... ¡lo he terminado! no os podeis hacer una idea de lo emocionada que estoy en este momento!**

**Y como regalo de despedida he llegado a los 100 reviews! yujuuuu!**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia, se que probablemente he escrito el fic que tardaba más en actualizarse de la historia! jeje**

**Me vais a permitir que este capítulo se lo dedique a mis tres mosqueteras, que han estado conmigo desde el principio, comentando practicamente todos los capitulos: **

**ISA-21, EMRB87 y CARO-CULLEN **

**Millones de gracias por darme la mano al principio del camino y acompañarme hasta el final. OS ADORO!**

**Gracias a todas las que habéis comentado ocasionalmente, y a las que no me dejasteis desde que me encontrasteis, esta historia no hubiera sido posible si no hubiera sentido vuestras manos sosteniendome, me habéis ayudado a escribir con vuestros ánimos y vuestras hermosas palabras: **

******__********_Triana Cullen, _**IsHale, Deathxrevenge, ******__********_Andaira Cullen, _********_ Evane81, Nurymisu, rarosy,_ _Valeriax100pren, neesiiee, belewyn, , Twiwords, Lorena, Lara Cullen Masen, aliies, manami-chan, , daganegra, , Aime Swan, wenday y a Samillan_(espero que estés mejor, un beso enorme)**

**_Para las que quieran continuar con la historia desde POV Edward, encontré estas historia en fanfiction:_**

**_Noche Sin Luna, de Mariiz Reloaded = Luna nueva povEdward._**

**_¡Si alguna sabe de las versiones de Eclipse o Amanecer povEdward, por favor, avisarme!_**

* * *

******-respuestas a los comentarios del anterior capítulo- **

******Triana. **_Seguro que nos seguimos leyendo por aquí! ya sea en tus fics o en los míos! jajaja, verás que tienes razón, Edward es incapaz de enfadarse con Alice! Gracias por todos tus comentarios, me encanta como los escribes, comentándome los detalles de la historia que te gustan, se nota que eres escritora! . Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí! Besitos._

******Rarosy. **_Gracias x leerte todas mis historias! animaté y sigue dejando reviews en las historias que te gusten, que a las autoras nos hace muchísima ilusión._

******Nurymisu. **_El esfuerzo se ve recompensado con comentarios como el tuyo, con ellos me siento mas que pagada por el esfuerzo. Muchas gracias!_

******Evane. **_Cariñete! gracias por dejarme aquí comentario. Que te quiero! y NOP no habrá continuación, me ha llegado la hora de volar por mi cuenta!_

******Emrb87. **_Gracias y mil gracias por todo. Un abrazo Enorme! por estar siempre conmigo ;) Me ha encantado que me pusieras un 10 en esa frase!_

******Deathrevenge. **_Todos con Alice forever! Edward es un amor, pero también un tramposo! ;) Gracias por comentarme siempre!_

******IsHale. **_Gracias por dejar siempre un comentario, o una sonrisa, :*_

******Isa-21. **_Me parto con las canas verdes, jajaja! Un abrazo enoorme por estar siempre ahí! Fuiste la 1º persona que me comentaste en este fic, y me has acompañado hasta el final! 1000 gracias!_

* * *

**Gracias también a todas las añadieron mi historia a seguimientos y favoritos!**

**Gracias a las lectoras silenciosa! manifiestense en este último capítulo por favor! me haría muuuuucha ilusión! 8(pucherito estilo Alice)**

**Espero volver a saber de todas vosotras en algún otro fic.**

**No me enrollo más, os dejo con el último capítulo.**

**HASTA SIEMPRE **

**Espero que os guste:**

* * *

**CAP 24. EL BAILE**

Acababa de llegar de caza, después de un día muy largo sin Bella.

Hacía más de dos meses que habíamos vuelto de Seattle, y apenas habíamos permanecido separados desde entonces. Mis incursiones de caza se limitaban a un par de horas y en la segunda, la separación me era ya prácticamente insoportable.

Hoy, desde que la había dejado con Alice por la mañana, había permanecido todo el día sin ella, mi nivel de ansiedad estaba ya al límite. Y a esto había que sumarle la expectación y el nerviosismo de lo que me esperaría esta noche.

Saludé a Jasper, que leía un libro en el sillón, y subí a mi habitación para ponerme el esmoquin negro que descansaba sobre una silla. Me miré al espejo, mientras arreglaba mi pajarita. Mis ojos estaban claros ahora, pero había en ellos un brillo diferente, pude ver la emoción en ellos y algo de miedo también.

Pasé mi mano por mi cabello, intentado domar lo indomable, y como siempre, fallé.

Bajé las escaleras y me senté en último peldaño. Permanecí inmóvil, a pesar de mis nervios. Oí como Jasper sentía mi ansiedad y se divertía en privado a mi costa. Le ignoré.

Podía escuchar, proveniente del baño de Alice, los suspiros resignados de Bella mientras mi hermana y Esme jugaban a las muñecas con ella. Me esforcé por mantenerme fuera de sus mentes, como había prometido, e intenté sumirme en mis propios pensamientos.

Sabía lo poco que le gustaban a Bella estas cosas y también lo irritante que podía llegar a ser Alice si le daban carta blanca.

De todas formas, al igual que yo, Bella no era capaz de negarle nada a mi hermana, un pucherito de los suyos y cedía al instante. La verdad es que le estábamos muy agradecidos, Alice se había portado como una hermana para Bella durante estos meses, ayudándole a realizar todas las tareas humanas que su escayola no le permitía hacer por sí sola.

Si el viaje a Seattle había hecho que naciera su amistad, estos meses la habían afianzado. Me sorprendía y satisfacía lo mucho que Alice quería a Bella, haciéndome sentir culpable por haber intentado impedir su amistad. Aunque no puedo negar que fue un shock para mí la tarde que las vi, riendo, con los brazos enlazados la una en los hombros de la otra, tal y como Alice lo había visto en sus visiones. Ver esa imagen, que tantas veces me había enseñado mí hermana en su mente, me causaba el temor de que se cumplieran el resto de ellas. Sacudí mi cabeza sin querer ir más allá de ese pensamiento.

Alice no solo se había metido a Bella en el bolsillo, Charlie sentía verdadera devoción por ella. Al contrario que conmigo, que desde que habíamos vuelto de Seattle me miraba con recelo, culpándome, con razón, del _accidente_ de Bella.

Escuché movimiento en la habitación, estaban a punto de bajar.

Me removí nervioso, y me levanté de la escalera. A Jasper se le escapó una risita _"¿Quieres que te eche unas manos con esos nervios"_ pensó divirtiéndose a mi costa. Yo negué con la cabeza, exasperado, sin mirarle.

Tenía motivos para estar nervioso, y no quería que manipulara mis emociones.

La primera razón era la que más temía, iba a llevar a Bella al baile.

Y ella no lo sabía.

No había sido fácil. Sabía que Bella jamás hubiera aceptado ir al baile de fin de curso. Después de la experiencia del baile de primavera, tenía claro que si se lo pedía ella me diría que no, poniendo la escusa de su pierna escayolada para disfrazar su miedo a hacer el ridículo, totalmente injustificados, ya que yo jamás la dejaría caer.

Pero no podía permitir que se perdiera una experiencia humana como el baile de final de curso.

¿Cómo podía saber que no le gustaba si nunca había ido a ninguno?

El baile era un gran acontecimiento para las chicas humanas de su edad. Incluso para Rose y Alice, que llevaban décadas asistiendo a ese tipo de bailes, era una ocasión muy especial.

Había algo más, relacionado, como siempre, con mi propio egoísmo. También iba a ser la primera vez para mí. Yo jamás había tenido a nadie con quien ir. Me sentía especialmente emocionado.

E intimidado, mi segundo motivo para estar nervioso.

Solo pensar que tendría a Bella entre mis brazos, meciéndola contra mi cuerpo, hacia que mi respiración se acelerara.

La imagen que me había mostrado Alice, hacía un mes, era otro de los motivos que me habían empujado a hacer lo imposible por ir al baile.

Ella se había presentado en el hospital, el mismo día que Bella despertó, poco después de que se hubiera quedado dormida por los sedantes. Recordé aquel momento:

_La puerta se abrió y Alice asomó su cabeza tras ella, un puchero acompañaba a su mejor y más ensayada mirada triste. Después de tantos años, debería ser inmune a sus trucos, pero fui incapaz de reprimir mi sonrisa._

_- Eres una tramposa._

_- ¿pero funciona?_

_- No te vas a librar tan fácilmente – le respondí._

_Ella levantó una ceja que dejaba claro que pensaba que sí se iba a librar. Con una sonrisa traviesa, me enseñó la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, mientras me mostraba el flash de una imagen borrosa. Duró una milésima de segundo, pero me vi a mí, vestido con un esmoquin negro, con Bella entre mis brazos, que bailaba conmigo impresionantemente hermosa. Solo alcancé a ver sus hombros desnudos, antes de que Alice dejara intencionadamente de pensar en ello, y me devolvieran mi propio reflejo. _

_- He comprado el vestido del baile de fin de curso para Bella. Tenemos que tramar un plan…_

Alice y yo estuvimos tanteando las posibilidades desde ese día. Daba igual la forma en que me las ingeniera para intentar persuadir a Bella, Alice siempre veía como mis intenciones se estrellaban contra su terca negativa. Incluso en unas de las opciones que barajamos, en la que me empleaba a fondo con mi capacidad de persuasión - poniendo al límite mi propio auto control -, consiguiendo que ella cediera, acabó, horrorizándonos cuando vimos como más tarde, para librarse de ir, intentaba fingir una caída por las escaleras de su casa, delante de su padre, que acababa siendo real, y quebrándole el tobillo de la pierna sana.

Estuve a punto de desistir, pero al final a Alice se le ocurrió la solución:

La única forma de que Bella me acompañara al baile, era que no supiera que la llevaba hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

- No te lo pondrá fácil cuando se dé cuenta – me advirtió Alice -, pero una vez allí disfrutara.

Así que evitamos hablar del baile en su presencia, y Bella estuvo lo suficientemente distraída, entre su pierna, Alice y yo.

Me parecía increíble que al final hubiéramos conseguido distraerla lo suficiente como para que ahora no sospechara nada.

Me dirigí a la mesa y cogí las flores que había comprado para ella.

— ¡Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos! — ordenó Alice desde la habitación—. Y mantente fuera de mi mente, no lo arruines.

Suspiré con resignación y obedecí, sabiendo que discutir con Alice solo me haría perder más tiempo.

Escuché como Esme y Alice ayudaban a Bella a bajar las escaleras, sus pensamientos repetían una canción, desincronizada entre ellas. Me habían hecho prometer que no haría trampas, y había intentado obedecer, dentro de mis posibilidades.

Di la bienvenida a su embriagador aroma y al desbocado sonido de su corazón.

Alice y Esme pasaron a mi lado, para sentarse en la banqueta del piano.

— ¿Puedo mirar? – pregunté ansioso.

— Sí… ahora —ordenó Alice.

Me di la vuelta, mientras escuchaba como el corazón de Bella se desbocaba en su pecho. El mío también parecía a punto de arrancar a hacerlo.

Me quedé sin aliento.

La suave gasa envolvía su pálida piel, envolviendo sus delicadas curvas, aferrándose a ellas; el color del vestido, azul con un tenue estampado floral, le daba aquel tono cremoso a su piel de marfil que me encantaba. El vestido tenía un profundo escote, palabra de honor, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto dejando su atractiva clavícula a la vista. Jamás había visto a nadie tan hermoso. Y a pesar de que sentí el arrebato de la pasión tentándome, y el dolor que me causaba la certeza de que tenía que contenerme, valía la pena cualquier sufrimiento que pudiera aportarme, tan solo por el placer de contemplarla.

- Alice, Esme… gracias – dije, sin apartar los ojos de Bella.

Levanté mi mano, sin poder mantenerla por más tiempo alejada de ella, rocé suavemente su mentón, deleitándome con el calor de su piel en mis dedos, me incliné hacia el hueco de debajo de su garganta, sin poder resistirme a sentirlo entre mis labios.

- Eres tú – susurré contra su piel.

Me incorporé para colocarle las flores.

- Fressias – le dije, mientras las enredaba en su pelo, ahora rizado – Completamente redundante, por lo que concierne a la fragancia, por supuesto.

Me aparté un poco, admirando de nuevo su belleza embriagadora.

- Estás absurdamente hermosa.

- Me robaste las palabras – dijo ella, mientras sus ojos quemaban en los míos -. Justo cuando me había convencido a mí misma de que eras real, apareces así vestido y tengo miedo de estar soñando de nuevo.

Una oleada de satisfacción sacudió mi cuerpo. La cogí entre mis brazos, sin poder apartar mi vista de sus labios.

- ¡Cuidado con el pintalabios! – gritó Alice desde el piano.

Me reí, pero me contuve, depositando otro beso en su garganta, mientras mi respiración aumentaba significativamente.

Humm… iba a ser una noche interesante y complicada.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos?

~O~

La ayudé a sentarse mientras mis ojos hambrientos volvían a recrearse en su cuerpo. Acomodé cuidadosamente su escayola dentro del coche, antes de cerrar su puerta y volar a mi asiento, sin querer mantenerme ni un segundo alejado de ella.

Salimos del camino de mi casa hacia la carretera.

— ¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme de qué va todo esto? — se quejó Bella, reprendiéndome con la mirada.

—Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas adivinado — le dije, sonriéndole con picardía. ¿Estaría disimulando? Ella siempre había sido tan suspicaz.

Ella capturó su respiración, y su expresión enfadada se evaporó de repente, para dejar ver en sus ojos algo parecido a la fascinación.

—Ya te he dicho lo guapo que estás, ¿no? — dijo, sonrojándose levemente.

—Sí – le contesté con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luego liberó mi mirada y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Cuando le frunció el ceño a su zapato de tacón me hice una idea.

—No voy a volver más a tu casa si Alice y Esme siguen tratándome como a una Barbie, como a una cobaya cada vez que venga — sonreí, divertido, recordándome interiormente que tenía que volver a dar las gracias a Alice por este impresionante vestido, tal vez Bella no lo apreciara lo suficiente, pero yo lo hacía, y mucho. El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré la pantalla, era Charlie y era la primera vez que llamaba a mi teléfono.

—Hola, Charlie – contesté extrañado.

— ¿Charlie? — preguntó Bella asustada, claramente preocupada por si le había pasado algo a su padre. Intenté calmarla con la mirada, últimamente parecía temer constantemente que le sucediera algo malo a su familia. La experiencia vivida en Phoenix le había marcado más que físicamente, sentí una punzada de dolor al pensarlo.

- Hola Edward – respondió Charlie -. Mira, tengo un chico en la puerta, Tayler Crowley. Lleva un esmoquin y un ramillete de flores y dice que viene a recoger a Bella para el baile.

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! — dije riendo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — oí que decía Bella.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con él? — le pedí a Charlie.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Tayler confuso al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola, Tyler; soy Edward Cullen. Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche — mientras hablaba no pude evitar un fuerte sentimiento de posesión, a pesar de que la situación me había parecido divertida, el hecho de que alguien no tuviera claro que Bella era mía, solo mía, me enfurecía. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que ella iría con él al baile? Iba a dejárselo claro -. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada – dije por ser amable, sin sentirlo en absoluto.

- No pasa nada – susurró Tayler con un hilo de voz, dejándome claro que había captado el mensaje.

Colgué el teléfono sintiéndome satisfecho. Pero la cara de Bella borró mi sonrisa, haciéndome sentir algo avergonzado – aunque nada arrepentido.

Bella enrojeció al instante, con lágrimas amenazando en sus ojos.

— ¿Me he extralimitado algo al final? No quería ofenderte.

— ¡Me llevas al baile de fin de curso! — estalló fuera de sí.

Ops.

No me había dado cuenta, con la sorpresa de la llamada, que le estaba revelando cual era nuestro destino. Había previsto su enfado, pero su expresión reflejaba mucho más que eso, estaba furiosa, ofendida y decepcionada. Su reacción me descolocó, me puse a la defensiva.

—No te pongas difícil, Bella.

Apartó la cara, mirando por la ventanilla.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? - preguntó con dolor, volviendose de nuevo hacia mí sus ojos acusadores.

—Francamente, Bella, ¿qué otra cosa creías que íbamos a hacer? – le pregunté mientras señalaba mi esmoquin con la mano.

Su sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a inundar sus ojos. Estaba sacando las cosas de quicio.

Ella miró hacia abajo, y borró con cuidado las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Esto es completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué lloras? — le pregunté desconcertado. Sintiéndome algo culpable. ¿Tal vez no tendría que haberlo hecho? Recordé a Alice diciéndome que lo iba a pasar bien ¡por Dios! Solo era un baile ¡era tan testaruda!

— ¡Porque estoy _loca!_

—Bella... – le dije con frustración, mientras la miraba a los ojos, intentando con todas mis fuerzas aturdirla con mi mirada.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó, mientras la furia se borraba un poco de su rostro. ¿Estaba funcionando?

—Hazlo por mí — le supliqué.

—Bien — dijo, al fin, después de un momento de abstracción, parecía haber funcionado —. Me lo tomaré con calma. Pero ya verás. En mi caso, la mala suerte se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Seguramente me romperé la otra pierna. ¡Mira este zapato! ¡Es una trampa mortal! — dijo mientras levantaba la pierna mostrándome su zapato de tacón, dibujé la curva de su tobillo con mi marida, subiendo por su esbelta pierna hasta donde se escondía debajo de la suave gasa de su vestido.

—Humm. Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Alice esta noche.

— ¿Alice va a estar allí? — dijo, mostrando de repente alivio en sus ojos.

—Con Jasper, Emmett... y Rosalie — admití.

Su expresión se volvió de nuevo preocupada al nombrar a mi otra hermana, y se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos De repente sacudió la cabeza y preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño:

— ¿Estaba Charlie al tanto de esto?

—Claro — le confirmé, mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en mi rostro -. Aunque Tyler, al parecer, no – añadí divertido. Sabía que debería ser más comprensivo, el pobre chico debía estar pasando un mal rato, pero ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a pensar que podía llevar a _mi chica_ al baile?

Llegamos al instituto. Me bajé del coche y me acerqué a la puerta de Bella para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando abrí la puerta vi sorprendido como se cruzaba de brazos con expresión obstinada e infantil, negándose a moverse.

Bufé exasperado, y algo divertido.

—Hay que ver, eres valiente como un león cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando se menciona el baile... — dije mientras sacudía la cabeza con resignación.

Esperé, pero Bella no hizo ademán de moverse.

—Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera tú misma. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.

Pareció pensárselo, al final me miró con ojos arrepentidos y el indicio de una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—Así que ahora... No puede ser tan malo –dije con dulzura.

Estiró los brazos y me agaché para ayudarla a bajar del coche, deslicé mi mano por su cintura, mi cuerpo se sacudió por la electricidad de sentir su calor baje aquel suave tejido que envolvía su cuerpo.

Entramos lentamente al gimnasio, mantuve a Bella apretada contra mi costado, para que tuviera un punto de apoyo, aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba cada centímetro de contacto de su cuerpo con el mío. Yo hubiera preferido llevarla en brazos, pero sabía que ella se negaría en redondo y no iba a tentar más a mi suerte. Bella al fin me estaba acompañando al baile.

El gimnasio estaba invadido por arcos de globos y guirnaldas de colores. Bella se rió mientras lo contemplaba. La miré con curiosidad.

—Parece un escenario listo para rodar una película de terror — me susurró sin dejar de reír.

—Bueno, desde luego hay vampiros presentes _más _que de sobra- le contesté contagiado por el hermoso sonido de su risa.

Mis hermanos estaban bailando en el centro de la pista de baile. Bailaban claramente inconscientes de que estaban incumpliendo nuestra máxima de no llamar la atención. A pesar de que la gente les miraba con evidente asombrado, no había nada extraño o sospechoso en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos incautos pueblerinos? — me susurró de repente Bella al oído, continuando con nuestra broma privada. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no demostrar lo que me escandalizaba su broma. Era incorregible.

— ¿Y de parte de quién te pondrías tú?

—Oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto – tuve que sonreír.

—Cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar.

—Lo que sea.

Después de comprar las entradas nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile.

Bella me apretó el brazo y dejó de mover los pies, parecía asustada de nuevo. La alcé un poco más por la cintura y continuamos avanzando.

—Tengo toda la noche.

El miedo se hizo más evidente en su rostro.

—Edward. De verdad, no puedo bailar – susurró atemorizada, tan bajito, que solo oídos tan agudos como los míos podrían haberlo escuchado.

—No te preocupes, tonta — le susurré al oído, tratando de borrar esa expresión de su rostro —. Yo _sí puedo._

Alcé sus brazos y los coloqué alrededor de mi cuello, la levanté levemente del suelo e hice que reposara sus pies sobre los míos. Luego rodeé su estrecha cintura con mis brazos. Y empezamos a bailar.

Ella me miró sorprendida durante un momento, pero en cuanto nuestros cuerpos empezaron a mecerse con soltura se relajó entre mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos deslizamos por la pista con facilidad.

Pronto la gente empezó a desaparecer para mí. Solo existíamos nosotros y la música que nos envolvía. Tenerla así, entre mis brazos, con su cuerpo contra el mío, era embriagador. Hundí mi nariz en su pelo, absorbiendo su aroma, disfrutando de la dulce y prohibida fragancia. Mi cuerpo clamaba por ella, y tuve que luchar contra mis propias manos que querían volar más allá de su cintura.

—Me siento como si tuviera cinco años – dijo, con una risa encantadora cuando dejamos de dar vueltas.

—No los aparentas — le susurre, el deseo se hizo presente en mi voz, ella me miró ruborizándose. La abracé, acercándola más todavía, y bese su pelo. Empezó otra canción y volví a dejar que descansara sobre mis pies, meciéndonos y girando en la pista, perdiéndome más en ella.

"_Cuidado hermano, recuerda que estás en un lugar público_" los pensamientos de Emmett me devolvieron algo de cordura. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero otros pensamientos, mucho más ruidosos, llamaron mi atención.

Jacob Black acababa de atravesar la puerta. Estaba buscando a Bella entre la gente. Vi en sus pensamientos cuáles eran sus intenciones. Venía a entregar un mensaje de parte de su padre, para advertir a Bella sobre mí y mi familia. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo y vino directo hacia mí, a pesar de que no había visto a Bella todavía, dio por sentado que estaba conmigo.

—De acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba — dijo Bella, antes de levantar la vista hacia mí y percatarse de mi expresión furibunda.

— ¿Qué pasa? — dijo, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

El muchacho se acercaba hacia nosotros, con paso incómodo pero decidido.

"_menuda faena me ha hecho mi padre. Bella me mandará a paseo y con razón. No debería haber venido… y su novio no parece muy contento de verme. ¡El sentimiento es mutuo colega!"_

Cuando la gente que bailaba en la pista le dejó vernos con claridad sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección.

"_¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Bella? Está impresionante, ¡Guau!" _ Su mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo de forma rápida pero deliberada, yo gruñí por lo bajo.

— _¡Compórtate! _— me susurró Bella entre dientes.

Él disimuló al saber que ella estaba observándole _"…y va a pensar que soy un idiota cuando le diga a lo que he venido"_ pensó mortificado.

—Quiere hablar contigo – le dije, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para controlar mis deseos de gruñir exponiendo mis dientes.

—Hola, Bella, esperaba encontrarte aquí — dijo, teniendo la delicadeza de mostrarse avergonzado.

—Hola, Jacob —dijo Bella con calidez —. ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó mirándome ahora a mí.

"_Así que este es Edward Cullen. Mi padre debe estar loco, pensando que es un chupasangre. Aunque la verdad es que tiene un aspecto espeluznante, tan pálido, tan perfecto…"_

Ignoré sus divagaciones, luchando con el deseo irracional de enseñarle los dientes y mostrarle cuan espelúznate podía llegar a ser. En cambio, deposite a Bella en el suelo y di un paso hacia atrás. Mi cuerpo lloró la falta de contacto.

—Gracias —dijo Jacob.

Asentí, guardando la compostura, miré a Bella, para comprobar que ella estuviera de acuerdo, y me alejé de allí maldiciendo. ¿Sería un buen momento para cobrarle la deuda a este chico, por haber quebrantado las reglas del tratado? Bella no me lo agradecería, seguro.

Me apoyé contra la pared del gimnasio o no los perdí de vista.

Un involuntario gruñido volvió a surgir de mi garganta cuando vi las manos enormes de Jacob Black en la delicada cintura de Bella. Cerré los puños con fuerza, recordándome que no podía montar un numerito en el instituto.

Alice me miró a través de la pista de baile.

"_Edward, relájate, parece que vas a matar a alguien"_ asentí antes de coger aire, y volver a componer mi máscara de indiferencia.

Bella y Jacob se balanceaban sin moverse del sitio, mientras él le daba vueltas al tema sin ir al grano. Las manos de Bella descansaban en los hombros de él. Mientras él se la comía con los ojos delante de mis narices.

- ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? – le preguntó Bella de repente, ¿estaba provocándolo? Ella se giró para echar una mirada a un grupo de chicas ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella era la más hermosa del baile? ¿a la que todos deseaban?

Él, naturalmente, no siguió su mirada, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella.

—Sí, pero está comprometida - dijo con toda la intención.

Ella le miró confusa un momento, hasta que comprendió sus palabras, luego bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—A propósito, estás realmente guapa — le dijo con timidez.

Di un paso hacia ellos, dispuesto a terminar con esto de una vez. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Había llegado al límite.

—Vaya, gracias. ¿Y por qué te pagó Billy para que vinieras? — Bella cambió rápidamente de tema, justo antes de que yo perdiera los papeles y me abalanzara hacia ellos.

Retrocedí a la pared de nuevo, y por el rabillo del ojo vi como Jasper se dirigía hacia mí.

- No va a hacer nada Jasper – le tranquilizaba Alice.

Él había sentido mi furia y le costaba creerlo.

Mi hermano apoyó una mano en mi hombro cuando estuvo a mi lado, derramando su poder tranquilizante sobre mí.

- ¿Estás bien Edward?

Le miré un momento, sentí que mi máscara se deslizaba unos segundos, dejando ver mi lucha interior, pero enseguida noté, agradecido, como hacía efecto en mí sus poderes.

- Solo están hablando – dijo Alice, tratando de tranquilizarme cuando vio mi expresión.

- Tú no puedes escuchar lo que él está pensando.

- Y tu no deberías hacerlo, por tu propio bien.

- Estoy bien, puedo controlarme. Gracias Jasper.

- Lo sé – me dijo Alice, mientras cogía a Jasper de la mano, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la pista _"pero cambia esa cara"_ pensó.

Me centré en el rostro de Bella, e intenté concentrarme en sus gestos más que en la conversación. Ella me devolvió la mirada un segundo, tranquilizándome, me dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de volver la vista a su amigo.

Después de lo que me parecieron horas la canción terminó. Jacob ya había transmitido el mensaje. Cuando dijo: _«estaremos vigilando»_ mis cuatro hermanos le miraron, Rosalie me miró después a mí, con reproche. Yo no atendí a sus pensamientos acusadores. Mis ojos y mi mente estaban pendientes de las manos y los pensamientos del chico, que debían, por el bien de todos, retirarse de una vez por todas de _mi _chica.

Bella bajó los brazos, dando por terminado el baile, pero las manos de él continuaron en su cintura, mientras su mirada se paseaba libremente apreciando su vestido. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la escayola, dudando si debía dejarla sola. Me apresuré para reunirme con ellos.

— ¿Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algún lado?

—No es necesario, Jacob. Yo me hago cargo – le dije con voz contenida.

—Eh, no te he oído llegar — dijo sorprendido, _estabas demasiado distraído codiciando lo que es mío_, pensé—. Espero verte por ahí, Bella — dijo mientras por fin retiraba sus manos de ella.

—Claro, nos vemos luego – respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento — dijo Jacob antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

Suspiré, sintiendo que la furia que había desatado dentro de mí los celos empezaba a remitir. Deslice mis brazos por su cintura y la acerqué hacia mí con mucho cuidado, alzándola para colocarla de nuevo sobre mis pies. Ella apoyó su cabeza de nuevo contra mi silencioso corazón. Volví a suspirar, intentando deshacerme de toda la rabia, y disfrutando de su contacto, que actuaba como un bálsamo tranquilizador, más efectivo incluso que los poderes de Jasper.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — me preguntó, distinguí claramente el humor en su voz. Genial, ahora a ella le parecía gracioso.

—No del todo — dije entre dientes.

—No te enfades con Billy. Se preocupa por mí sólo por el bien de Charlie. No es nada personal.

—No estoy enfadado con Billy — ¿de verdad no sabía de lo que se trataba? - pero su hijo me irrita.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mi pecho para evaluar mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué?

—En primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa.

Me miró confusa, haciendo que apareciera entre sus cejas la arruga que delataba siempre su preocupación, me hizo sonreír.

—Te prometí que esta noche estaría contigo en todo momento – le expliqué.

—Ah. Bueno, quedas perdonado – dijo mientras relajaba sus facciones.

—Gracias. Pero hay algo más - confesé. Lo pensé un momento, a pesar de mi arrebato de sinceridad, no creí oportuno admitir mis deseos violentos contra su amigo… intenté suavizarlo, mucho:

—Te llamó guapa. Y eso es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho más que hermosa.

Ella rió al tiempo que se ruborizaba, y las vibraciones de su risa contra mi cuerpo destruyeron el último atisbo de enfado.

—Tu punto de vista es un poco parcial – me dijo, mientras su cabeza recuperaba de nuevo su sitio en mi pecho.

—No lo creo. Además, tengo una vista excelente – repliqué, estrechándola todavía más contra mí.

Nos dejamos embriagar un rato por la música. Tenía el cielo atrapado entre mis brazos y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Se sentía tan frágil contra la forma de piedra de mi cuerpo, y sentirla así, acurrucada contra mí, me hacía sentir que podía protegerla de todo. Este momento era perfecto. Su calor se filtraba por mi ropa, caldeando todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que las zonas de más contacto ardieran. Mi garganta quemaba de la forma habitual, ahora fácilmente soportable, pero el hombre de dentro de mí, estaba en llamas, y el fiero control que tenía que ejercer sobre él hacía que me doliera por dentro, creando un nudo enorme en la boca de mi estómago, pero ni aunque me arrasara por dentro pensaba soltarla.

— ¿Vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto? — me preguntó de repente, sacándome de mis poco seguros pensamientos.

Le miré confuso, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería. Ella miró las guirnaldas del techo como explicación.

La miré por un momento y decidí que sería mejor hablarlo fuera, la conduje hacia la salida cruzando el gimnasio. Ignoré los pensamientos de envidia de Jessica y las fantasías muy poco apropiadas de Mike, cuando pasamos a su lado. En cambio, me alegró ver a Angela y Ben bailando el uno perdido en los ojos del otro. El amor había triunfado para ellos.

Una vez fuera la cogí entre mis brazos. Me alejé un poco hasta los bancos del fondo de jardín, siendo incapaz de separarme de ella la acomodé en mi regazo, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, también reacia a separarse de mí. La acuné mientras miraba la luna bajo las rosadas nubes del crepúsculo, un hermoso cielo que marcaba el final de otro día, era una pena no poder detener el tiempo. Mientras yo continuaba congelado, ella cambiaba a cada momento. Las palabras que ella me había dicho en el hospital me vinieron a la cabeza. _Estoy más cerca a cada minuto que pasa_, y el más ardiente e inconfesable de mis deseos era tenerle entre mis brazos para siempre. Pero ella debía vivir. El precio a pagar por mis sueños era muy alto.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — me preguntó.

—El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar – ella no sabía lo mucho que había cambiado mi percepción del paso del tiempo desde que la conocía. Antes solo era un recordatorio de que el tiempo pasaba y nada cambiaba en mí vida. Ahora, al contrario, era como un gran reloj de arena, que marcaba una lenta pero incesante marcha atrás, hacia el final de mi tiempo con ella.

—Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar — sabía a qué se refería, pero cambie de tema, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, no quería hablar con ella de eso ahora que me sentía tan vulnerable, que me hacía dudar a mi mismo de mi propia resolución.

—Te he traído al baile, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si está en mi mano. Quiero que seas _humana, _que tu vida continúe como lo habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como debería haber sucedido.

Ella se estremeció durante un momento, como si le dolieran mis palabras, pero enseguida una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

— ¿Y en qué extraña dimensión paralela habría asistido al baile _alguna vez _por mi propia voluntad? Si no fueras cien veces más fuerte que yo, nunca habrías conseguido traerme.

Tuve que reírme ante su réplica.

—Tú misma has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo.

—Porque estaba contigo.

Estaba conmigo. Volví a alzar los ojos hasta la luna, semioculta entre las nubes que iban perdiendo su color y tornándose grises.

— ¿Me contestarás si te pregunto algo?- le pregunté, curioso.

— ¿No lo hago siempre?

—Prométeme que lo harás – dije, sabiendo que en cuanto conociera la pregunta intentaría escaparse.

—De acuerdo.

—Parecías realmente sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta de que te traía aquí.

—Lo _estaba _— dijo con cautela.

—Exacto. Pero algo tendrías que suponer. Siento curiosidad... ¿Para qué pensaste que nos vestíamos de esta forma?

—No quiero decírtelo.

—Lo has prometido.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.

¿Qué es lo que había imaginado? La curiosidad me estaba matando ¿Me podía enfadar o entristecer? Intenté no dejar volar mi imaginación, Bella iba a sorprenderme seguro.

—De todos modos, quiero saberlo. Por favor.

—Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasión especial. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y común como... ¡un baile de fin de curso!

— ¿Humano? — pregunté confundido.

—De acuerdo, albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me _transformaras._

La miré a los ojos ¿de verdad había pensado eso? ¿Cómo podía querer renunciar a la vida por mí? Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, era duro tener que negarle algo que en realidad cumpliría mi sueño imposible de tenerla para siempre, algo que dejaría que el crepúsculo y el paso del tiempo dejaran de tener importancia para mí. Pero no podía permitírmelo, no podría soportar cargar el resto de mi existencia con su muerte en mi conciencia, ella no era realmente consciente del precio que tendría que pagar por ello, y cuando se arrepintiera sería demasiado tarde, y yo sería la causa de su desgracia.

Sonreí con tristeza al percatarme de la situación, ¿de verdad creía que nos habíamos vestido así para pasar tres días en el infierno?

—Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos, ¿a que sí? – dije con ironía enmascarando mi dolor.

Bella se encogió avergonzada.

—No sé cómo van esas cosas; al menos, a mí me parecía más racional que un baile de fin de curso — mantuve mi sonrisa ante su ataque —. No es divertido — añadió, borrándola de mi cara.

—No, tienes razón, no lo es. De todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?- le pregunté apenado.

Ella asintió mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo.

—De modo que estás preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir. Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.

—No es el final, sino el comienzo — dijo, con sentimiento, haciendo que mi estómago se encogiera. A pesar de mi condena, me conmovía que quisiera renunciar a todo por estar a mi lado.

—No lo merezco.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí misma de forma realista? Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma ceguera.

—Lo sé.

Ella suspiró, derrotada. Observe su rostro, preguntándome si realmente habría sopesado todos los inconvenientes, si estaba tan decidida como aparentaba o era mi reticencia lo que le hacía estar tan segura, luchando contra mí, con la seguridad de que yo siempre me iba a negar. Decidí ponerla a prueba.

— ¿Estás preparada, entonces? — le pregunté.

—Esto... ¿Ya? – preguntó, mostrándose de repente nerviosa.

Me incliné despacio, sintiendo como su calor caldeaba mi boca mientras me acercaba, acaricié su garganta con mis fríos labios y susurré contra su piel:

— ¿Ahora, ya?

Bella se estremeció, cerré los ojos sintiendo como mis músculos se tensaban por el contacto.

—Sí — susurró, con la voz entrecortada.

Su cuerpo estaba rígido pero ella seguía igual de testaruda que siempre. Y estaba decidida, no había duda.

No pude evitar reírme con amargura, me incorporé de nuevo, mirándole a los ojos con reproche.

—No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Una chica tiene derecho a soñar – dijo, en un susurro de voz, mientras su cuerpo, que contradecía todo lo que ella decía, se relajaba.

— ¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?

—No exactamente. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre.

Sentí que el mundo se abría bajo mis pies, ella me estaba ofreciendo su vida, su alma, y yo estaba rechazando la felicidad que ella me ofrecía, ese para siempre. Mi subconsciente me insultó, y tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que lo hacía por ella, que no podía aceptar ese regalo.

—Bella. Yo _voy a estar _contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?

Acaricié sus labios, sintiendo una urgencia dolorosa por besarla. La intensidad de nuestro sentimientos me embargo con fuerza, hinchando mi pecho, deseando con todas mis fuerza que pudiera existir otra alternativa.

—Basta por ahora – me dijo, con gesto obstinado.

Me sentí exasperado ante la promesa explícita de sus palabras de que esto solo aplazaba la discusión. Ella acarició mi rostro, y me relajé bajo su tacto, sentí esa descarga eléctrica que me arrasaba por dentro, a la que nunca iba a acostumbrarme, de la que nunca tendría suficiente.

—Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso? – me dijo ella, con una sonrisa indulgente.

—Sí, es suficiente. Suficiente para siempre - susurré mientras volvía a inclinarme para sumergirme en el calor de su piel contra mis labios.

**FIN**


End file.
